The Way We Were
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: *Crackfic* She had a choice to make; go with her instinct or be the mother she didn't have? She only hoped it worked out in the end… /HIATUS-ish/
1. The Way We Started

Rose Jones was many things but speechless was not one of them. She was now. She had a choice to make; go with her instinct or be the mother she didn't have?

"Go to the hospital. Make sure you get there quickly then call me & tell me what they said." She went against her instinct.

"Okay, Momma." Her youngest daughter's terrified voice came through the line before she hung up. "Bye."

"Bye, honey." Rose turned off the cordless phone & returned to work. She would worry over her decision until her daughter called her back but she couldn't be the mother hers was.

Superstar Christina Barnes was a great singer, a fabulous performer & a perfect lady but motherhood had never been her number one priority. Rose had wanted to be better so she might have smothered her three children with love to the best of her ability.

She only hoped it worked out in the end…

W.W.W.

Rose picked up her ringing cell phone without checking the screen. "Hello?"

"Momma?" It was her twelve year old, Marcy.

"Hi, baby. Did you go to the hospital like I told you?" Rose immediately straightened up & focused.

"Yes."

"& what did they say?"

"I'm pregnant."

Rose almost dropped the phone. "What?!"

"I'm pregnant." Came the whispered words again.

"How?! What?! What?! How?!"

"I don't know." Marcy sounded confused.

"How could this happen, Marcy?! We had the sex talk!"

"I know but I only had sex. I didn't do anything to get pregnant."

Rose blinked. "Honey, sex is how you get pregnant."

It was quiet for the longest time before, "It is?"

Rose couldn't believe she didn't know! Then again when she, Judy Fabray & Jeannette Chang told their children about sex, they never once said a thing about babies. Rose sighed. "I want you to pack your things. Is the movie over?"

"Yeah. The wrap party is tonight."

"I want you to pack your things. You're coming home instead of going to school."

"I am?"

"Yes. Now tell me exactly what the doctors said."

W.W.W.

Mal Chang sat on the staircase in the Jones residence, waiting for his one true love. His siblings had told him Marcy was coming home today & he'd cut basketball practice to wait.

He tapped his feet against the floor in rhythm to the song in his head. Melodies were floating around in his mind & he knew he would probably practice his oboe for a while to exhaust it.

The front door opened & he looked up, brightening considerably. "Marcy!"

Marcy dropped her bags on the ground & leapt into his arms. "Mal!"

He twirled her around & breathed in her fresh scent. He'd missed her so much! "You're back!"

A throat clearing made him put her down. "Where do you want this, kid?"

Mal turned to the cab driver. "We can take it upstairs."

"Nah, you're just kids. Where do you want it?"

Marcy pointed up the stairs. "The green door. Just set it inside."

"Got it." The driver toted the heavy trunk he was dragging inside & up the stairs carefully. He put the trunk in the room then came downstairs. "Have a good day."

"Thank you." Marcy said as she closed the door.

Mal waited for her to turn around before hugging her again. "How long are you going to be home?"

"I don't know." She patted his back absently. "Where is everybody?"

"School still. Sports practice you know."

"Momma's not here?"

"I don't think so. She's probably still at work. Are you hungry?"

"Um… sure." She took off her winter-gear & followed him to the kitchen.

"Are you in the mood for something creamy, salty, crunchy or sweet?" He opened the pantry door.

"Maybe some chips?" She went to the fridge & grabbed a bottle of apple juice.

"Okay. Want some of mine?" He looked back at her as he grabbed a bag of chips.

"It doesn't matter." She poured a glass of juice & returned the bottle to the fridge.

He shrugged & opened the bag of cheese flavored chips labeled Mai Luna. He shoved it in her face. "Cheesy goodness!"

She inhaled accidentally & her gag reflex hit. She pushed the bag out of her face & ran upstairs to the hallway bathroom, where she promptly threw up.

He raced after her in confusion. "Marce?!" He stared at her as she hurled in the sink. He pulled her hair back for her & rubbed her heaving back gently. "It's okay. It'll be okay."

When she finished, she washed her mouth out & wiped her face. She was quite unprepared for that to happen.

"Are you okay?" He asked nicely.

She nodded. "It's feeling better."

"What was that?" He continued rubbing her back.

"Let's sit down. You might fall out."

"Right here?"

"In my room." She took his hand & led him to her room. "Help me move this."

He looked down at her steamer trunk. "Okay."

They moved it to the foot of her bed. She took his hand again & sat him on her sofa. She crossed her legs. "Do you know where babies come from?"

He shook his head. "No. Do you?"

"Now." He raised an eyebrow & she went on. "Babies come from sex."

His eyes widened. "Really?!"

She nodded slowly. "Yes."

He blushed. "If we ever have sex again, we should use that protection stuff."

"It's too late for that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant."

W.W.W.

Rose made sure the kids were practicing in the den when all the adults came over. She knew just by looking at him that Mal knew he was going to be a father. She had no idea on how to comfort him.

"Rose? What's going on?" Marcus Jones was not a man of many words so he usually just cut to the chase. He did so now.

Michael Chang & Russell Fabray were just as impatient. "Is this actually important?"

"Yes." She snapped. "It's highly important."

"What is it?" Jeanette asked.

Her calm tones soothed Rose. "I'm just going to say it. Marcy is pregnant."

It was quiet for exactly five seconds before a wave of "what?!" covered her.

"Marcy is pregnant." She repeated in the ensuing quiet.

Marcus, a dark-skinned man, paled. "No!"

"She is."

"How did this happen?" Judy was blown away.

"She & Mal-"

"Mal?! As in Malcolm?! As in _my_ son?!" Michael stood up quickly.

"You-?! He-?! They-?!" Marcus couldn't finish a thought.

"How could this have happened?!" Russell was very surprised.

"We gave them the talk." Judy added.

"Well there you go."

Rose glared at him. "We didn't tell them that sex led to babies so they didn't realize. Marcy says she didn't use protection either."

"I can't believe this!" Michael paced back & forth. "He's going to military school!"

"Oh no, he's not!" Marcus yelled. "He got my baby in the family way & he's going to do the right thing!"

"That's better. Nothing ruins happiness faster than marriage."

They had three sets of female eyes on them, glaring hotly.

"How far along is she? They should get married as soon as possible." Michael went on.

"Isn't this a little hasty?" Judy asked. "They're just children."

"My parents were engaged as children."

"This is America. I don't think they allow that here."

"Then we'll go where they do allow it." Marcus said. "She is not giving birth unwed."

"How did you find out, Rose?" Jeanette asked.

"She called me & said that she didn't feel well & that she was bleeding. That it wasn't her period because she skipped the last two months. I told her to go to the hospital & they discovered she's ten weeks along.

They had to sew her womb so the babies wouldn't fall out-"

"Babies?!" Jeanette squeaked.

"She's carrying twins."

"Oh my goodness!" Judy had to sit back.

"They sewed her up & said that doing her own stunts on the movie is what started her to bleeding. That if she hadn't come in when she had, she might have lost them."

"Poor dear." Jeanette clucked.

"I told you she shouldn't be doing movies!" Marcus yelled.

"They're for her future!" Rose yelled back. "I didn't have to work a day in college because I had my own money."

"We can send them to any school in the world! What does she need with her own money?!"

"I'm not about to argue with you, Marcus!" Rose blew a strand of hair out of her face. "We need a plan & we need a plan quick! These children will be here in 30 weeks! She can't even take care of children! We might as well adopt them!"

"& let them get off scot-free?! No!" Michael snapped.

"Then what are we going to do?" Judy wanted to know.

"I'd rather them get married. They would grow to resent us if we took their children from them." Jeanette said.

"They should have thought of that before having sex!" Russell said. "You should send her away while in this shameful state!"

"& where is she going to go, Russell?" Jeanette bit off.

"Send her to Richard & Olga."

" _My_ parents?!" Judy was stricken. "No!"

"We're not sending her anywhere! I'm sick of sending my daughter all over creation!" Marcus waved his hands.

"She's sick, Marcus! What else would we do with her?!" Rose realized what she said & gasped.

"Sick? What do you mean sick?" He crossed his arms.

"Nothing. I just meant she has behavioral issues."

"Don't lie to me! What's wrong with my child?!"


	2. The Way We Divorce

Thirteen year old Mercedes Jones was no fool but she could get as confused as the best of them. As she & her siblings stood in the kitchen, watching their father stare at the fridge, she was confused pure & simple. "Daddy? What are you doing?"

Marcus started & shut the doors to the fridge. "Do you want to go out for dinner?"

Marc Jones was his father's son & knew his father better than most sixteen year olds knew their dads. Something was going on. "Dad? What's up? Where's Momma?"

"We should go out." Marcus nodded.

"Is it because of me?" Marcy's voice was small.

"Sweetpea." He looked at her in pain.

"It is, isn't it? She told you & now you hate me!" She burst into tears & ran upstairs

Marc & Mercedes were in total shock. Marcy wasn't one for tears so this was out of the ordinary.

Marcus sighed. "Princess? Will you get her down? We'll go to Breadstix & I'll reassure her that I don't hate her."

"I'll go." Mercedes was totally blown away but she went upstairs to do it.

Marc stuffed his hands in his pockets & looked at his father. "What's going on, Dad? Really?"

Marcus sighed. "We'll talk over dinner."

"Is it bad?"

"It's new."

"It's bad." Marc knew.

Marcus sighed again. "It's bad. Go get your stuff on."

Marc walked out, wondering how bad it really was.

W.W.W.

Marcus looked over his children eating quietly & decided now was the time to do this. "Your mother & I are getting a divorce."

Forks clattered to the table in shock.

"Why?" Mercedes asked.

"How?" Marc asked.

"Is it because of me?" Marcy asked.

"Yes & no." Marcus wiped his mouth on his napkin. "Your mother & I have different views on raising children. Mine is humane & hers is… completely crazy."

His children stared at him like an alien. "Huh?"

"Sweetpea, do you know what sociopathy is?"

Marcy looked down. "I don't know."

"I think you do." He stared at her.

"Momma says I can't talk about it. That the doctors are the devil at work."

Marcus breathed through his nose. "Which is why she's staying at a hotel right now."

"I don't understand." Mercedes freely admitted. "What's going on? What's sociopathy?"

"It's a disease. One of the four your sister has. It's not her fault but she's going to need help. It's a sickness. & while we're helping her, I want you & your brother to get help as well."

"We're sick?" Her eyes widened.

"You might be. You'll have to be tested."

"Is that the crazy?" She whispered. "Momma says it's the devil trying to recruit you to hell."

Marcus rubbed his temples. That woman ruined his children. "That is not true. Mental illness can be caused by genetics, trauma or a chemical makeup in your brain. I know because my mother has chronic depression."

"Grandma?!" They squeaked.

"Yes, Grandma."

They digested that before more questions came. Marc was first. "So if we have… feelings…, they might not be the devil?"

"No, son, they are not."

Marc swallowed that. "I don't always… feel good. About stuff."

Marcus wasn't big on words or feelings but he knew they needed to have this talk. "Go on."

"Sometimes I feel really down. Like nothing's going right & it'll never be better. & I get mad. Like really mad & it makes me feel worse."

Marcus watched him struggle. "We'll get you help. What about you, Princess?"

Mercedes thought about it. "I don't know. Sometimes I'm happy & it feels like nothing can ever hurt me but sometimes I'm sad & I feel like I'm going to die."

"I'll make the appointments as soon as possible. Sweetpea, you too. We'll get this all straightened out."

W.W.W.

Michael leaned against a desk in Marcus's & Rose's home office as Marcus paced back & forth in front of him & Jeanette sat with Marcy & Mal on the sofa. "You will be married as soon as possible."

"What?! Why?!" Marcy was in shock.

"Okay." Mal said.

"What?!" Marcy turned on him. "No! What is wrong with you?!"

"Why can't we get married?" He was earnest.

"Because we're twelve."

"So what?"

"Mal, you can't be serious."

"I'm totally serious." He took her hand. "I want to marry you. We're having babies. We're going to be a family. Don't you love me?"

"Daddy!" She looked to Marcus, whose lips twitched.

"You're getting married, Sweetpea."

Tears filled her eyes. "But, Daddy-"

"No excuses, Sweetpea. You should have thought about the consequences when you did what you did." His cheeks flamed at the thought.

Her bottom lip trembled.

Jeanette took her hands. "It's not bad being married, Marcy. It's not a punishment. Don't you want your children to have their mother & father together? To be legitimate? To have our family name? To be a part of a family?"

Marcy thought about it & nodded.

"& I'll always be there for you." Mal told her. "Forever."

Marcy didn't want to admit but she really liked that part. "& you'll never leave me?"

"Never." He swore.

"Where will we live?" She looked at the adults.

"Ooh! I was thinking that you could live with us." Jeanette clapped.

Marcus's mouth fell open. "Hey!"

"How about you spend six months with us & six months with your father?" Michael came up with a solution.

"I have to share my room, don't I? & my stuff?" Marcy guessed.

"Marriage is about sharing." Jeanette said.

"You can have half my toys." She offered.

"But I have my own toys." Mal protested. "I'm going to have to share mine, aren't I?"

Michael's lips twitched. "You're going to be parents; you should give away your toys."

"All of them?!" Marcy squeaked.

"Just the ones you don't play with anymore." Marcus said.

"Can I redecorate your room?"

Mal frowned. "Don't you like my room?"

"It's orange." She said as if that made the difference.

His frown deepened. "I guess you can change it a little. Are we going to change your room?"

"Why would we do that?"

Marcus & Michael couldn't hold in their laughter. Even Jeanette giggled.

Mal's face went through a few changes. "Why are we changing my room but not yours?"

"We can put more of your pictures up." She decided.

"Okay." He brightened.

The dads laughed harder.

Jeanette smiled but held in any laughter. "Now we need to set a date."

"I say before we go on vacation." Michael sobered.

"I agree." Marcus did as well.

"I think that's too soon. We can't plan a perfectly lovely ceremony in a week." Jeanette rarely argued with her husband but she felt strongly about this. "We can't invite the whole family."

"What are you trying to plan?" Marcus was lost. "It'll be a simple exchange of vows."

"But, Daddy, this is my only wedding." Marcy protested. "I want it to be nice & have our whole family there."

"An elaborate ceremony will only draw attention to your situation." Michael said. "Next you'll want a honeymoon."

"What's a honeymoon?" Mal asked.

Michael paled. "When were you thinking, Jeanette? This needs to be done before the twins get here. Preferably as soon as possible."

"I think spring break." Jeanette said.

"Why so late?! That's all the way in April!" Marcus didn't understand it.

"It'll give us time to plan it the right way. This will be their only wedding. We have to do it right."

"What's a honeymoon?" Marcy asked next.

"It's a vacation for newly married people." Jeanette patted her hand. "If we do it the first day of spring break, you'll have the rest of break to spend on your honeymoon."

"Dear heavens!" Marcus breathed.

"Where is this wedding going to take place?" Michael sped on.

"I think Japan will be a good place. We can get them married in your hometown." Jeanette said.

"Marcus? What do you think?"

Marcus sighed. "Yeah, sure. As long as it happens, I don't care."

Jeanette glowed. "We have to call Vera & have her make your dress! Let's go."

W.W.W.

Laura Fabray was exceptionally bright. She prided herself on being a levelheaded, smart seventeen year old. But she was liable to being just as lost as anyone when random things happened. & a meeting in her father's office in the middle of the week was random. "Daddy? What is going on?"

"We're having a meeting." Russell replied as the others got situated.

"About what?" Mike Chang was astute. Young, shy but astute. He knew something earth shattering was about to happen. He was almost fourteen. He wasn't stupid.

"First & foremost, you should know that you're all going to be aunts & uncles." Michael said.

Lucy Fabray was easily excitable & turned to her sister. "We're going to be aunts & uncles!"

"How?" Mercedes asked.

"They really didn't tell you where babies came from." Marcus muttered in shock. What was the purpose of the talk if you left out that vital piece of information?!

"You remember the talk?" Marc said. "That's how babies are made."

"How?" His sister was completely befuddled.

"Science." He shrugged.

She bit her lower lip & nodded. "So how are we gonna be aunts & uncles? & where are Marcy & Mal? Aren't they gonna be aunts & uncles, too?"

"No. They're going to be parents. Sweetpea is pregnant." Marcus told her.

"What?!" Laura & Marc, who both took sex Ed, yelped.

"Which brings us to why you're here." Russell handed two folders to his seventeen & thirteen year old daughters. "Sign these."

Michael handed his son a folder while Marcus did the same with his children.

Mike read over a few words. "Mom says we're never supposed to sign something & we don't know what it is."

Michael knew his wife being a lawyer would bite him in the butt sooner or later. "It's a contract."

"What kind of contract?" Marc leafed through his.

"A promise to remain chaste." Russell handed each of his daughters a pen. "Until your wedding day."

His mouth fell open. "Dad!"

"Failure to uphold your end of the bargain will result in automatic marriage." Marcus wasn't going through this again.

"Auto- to who?!"

"Read." Michael said.

Marc speed-read through the text until a name leapt off the page. "I gotta marry Laura?!"

Laura's eyes filled with horror & she flipped through the pages quickly. "That cannot be possible! Daddy!"

"It's possible & none of you are leaving until you sign." Russell didn't plan on having bastard grandchildren or unclean girls.

"Which one of us is going to marry Sonny?" Lucy asked.

"You both will. There's places that will do it." Michael knew.

Lucy shrugged before signing. "Okay."

Mercedes saw that Lucy was signing so she signed, too. She gave her pen to Mike, who signed after a moment's hesitation.

"You can't make me sign this." Laura was in denial.

"I'm not signing this." Marc agreed with folded arms.

"Oh yes, you will." Marcus folded his arms, too. "Princess, you & the others are dismissed. Go play."

The trio stood & gave the folders & pen back before scurrying out.

"Laura, you will sign this." Russell sat behind his desk.

"That's not fair!" Laura pouted.

"Life's not fair & no daughter of mine will be walking around unclean."

"Fine!" She scrawled her name on the line & threw both folder & pen down before running out.

"I can't believe she lasted so long." Michael picked up both items.

"Son-" Marcus started.

"No, Dad! That's way harsh! I'm a guy!" Marc didn't want to hear it.

Marcus sat next to him calmly. "Do you love Laura?"

Marc blushed heavily & avoided eye contact. "Maybe."

"Do you want to marry her some day?"

Marc shrugged disjointedly. "Maybe."

"Do you want someone else to marry her?"

"No!" Marc's eyes widened.

"That's what's going to happen if you don't sign." Marcus held out a pen.

Marc scribbled his name where needed. "Can I go now?"

Marcus took the folder from him. "Yes."

Marc stood & left.

Russell & Michael burst out laughing. "I can't believe he fell for that!"


	3. The Way We Homeschool

Marcus hurried to drink his coffee as he inched towards the door. "I have to go, Sweetpea!"

"But what am I supposed to do all day?!" Marcy was right on his heels.

"Study. Practice. Help Mrs. Parks around the house. Plan the wedding." He finally made it to the front door & turned back to hand her his coffee mug. "I have to go. I'll see you when I get home."

She watched with pursed lips as he struggled into his overcoat & ran to his car. "Not fair!" She slammed the front door & stomped back to the kitchen to glare at her siblings. "Not fair!"

"Marcy, it'll be okay." Mercedes had been doing a lot of smoothing over when it came to Marcy since finding out she was pregnant.

"Why do I have to stay home while Mal gets to go to school?" She crossed her arms.

"Because Mal didn't get knocked up." Marc took his dishes to the dishwasher.

"I didn't get like this by myself!"

"True but you don't want people talking about you, do you?"

"Talking about me?" She sat in her chair.

"People talk about girls that get pregnant before the wedding."

Marcy frowned. "But I don't care what people say."

"You can't fight when you're pregnant, Marce."

She bit her lip. "So I have to stay in the house all day."

"Maybe your tutor will take you out?" Mercedes suggested. "& you still have your lessons."

"Just take it easy." Marc advised. "Come on, Mercy. It's time for school."

Mercedes patted her sister's hand before getting up. "Write another book. Call some friends. That'll make you relax."

Marcy was in such a mood, she didn't even see them out. Once she heard the door slam, she turned in her chair to view their new housekeeper/nanny, Mrs. Parks. "Hi."

Mrs. Parks smirked. "Hello, Ms. Marceline Anne."

W.W.W.

Marcy's tutor, Claire looked over the work. "It's all right."

"I know that." Marcy bit off.

Claire was surprised. "It's all right. I can't believe it's all right."

"You said that."

"How about you get started on your work for the whole week?" The twenty year old suggested.

"Fine." Marcy flipped open her books with attitude.

Claire understood that Marcy didn't want to be in the house all day & would be taking her to her lessons later but she didn't know what to do about it. She was getting paid to teach her seventh grade work but Marcy was way smarter than that. She'd just done a whole days work in thirty minutes!

Claire had never met someone who worked that quickly & was right to boot! Claire wasn't used to rich people or the attitude she was receiving from the twelve year old either. All she knew was that she was putting herself through school & this job would set her up for the next year & a half.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Claire started & focused. Marcy was still working so it couldn't have been her. Could it? "Did you say something?"

"I said why are you staring at me."

Claire's eyebrows moved & she blushed. "I drifted off."

"Oh." Marcy put her pencil down & stared at the cocoa skinned tutor with her intensely green eyes. "I'm hungry."

"I can get you a snack. What would you like?"

"Cheese." Since her first time throwing up from artificial cheese smell, Marcy had been craving the real deal.

"Just cheese?" Claire didn't get that at all.

"You've never made a cheese board, have you?"

Claire shook her head.

"I'll show you." Marcy got up.

"I can ask Mrs. Parks. You should work."

Marcy, who'd just wanted to get out of working, sat back down. "Whatever."

W.W.W.

Marcy shut Claire's door & rushed into her home. She stripped off her winter garments & put them on the hooks before taking her saxophone case to the den. She was surprised no one was in there but she left to find people.

She checked the kitchen & found Mrs. Parks making a pot of tea. "Hi."

"Hello, Ms. Marceline Anne." Mrs. Parks nodded her head. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please. Is anyone here?" Marcy sat at the kitchen table.

"It is just you & I."

"But it's after school, right?"

"It is." Mrs. Parks brought the tea to the table.

"So where are they?"

"I don't know." Mrs. Parks poured her tea.

"They should at least call." Marcy sniffed.

"Did you have good lessons?"

Marcy nodded. "I got my black belt back."

"Where did it go?"

"I lost it in a different country."

Mrs. Parks stirred her tea. "I see. How about your music lesson?"

"It was okay. I wanna sound like those people in New Orleans."

"I believe you will."

"I should go. I feel like painting my misery."

Mrs. Parks smiled. "I have yet to see your art. Would I be able to see it one day?"

"I'll show you when I'm done." She stood up with her teacup. "What's for dinner?"

"It is quite cold out & your brother has mentioned he likes chili."

"Momma makes good chili."

"I assure you, I do as well." Mrs. Parks smiled.

Marcy did, too. "Okay. I'll see you later."

Mrs. Parks watched as she walked out, humming. She chuckled to herself before sipping the rest of her tea. She would make the chili soon but now she would enjoy the peace & quiet.

W.W.W.

Mercedes put her clarinet away. "What did you do all day?"

Marcy thought about it. "I finished all my work for the week yesterday so I wrote a little today, finished my painting, practiced my saxophone & went to my martial arts lesson. I started a book."

"Wait, you finished all your work for the week yesterday?" Marc stood up from the piano. "What are you supposed to do all day? I thought you had school in the afternoons?"

"I do. Claire comes after lunch & we're supposed to work until my saxophone lesson then she takes me to that then she takes me to Mai Tai. Then she drops me off." Marcy shrugged.

"What did you do yesterday morning?" Marc asked.

"I spent it throwing up. I looked up stuff about pregnancy & it says I'll do that a lot. It's really stupid."

Mercedes frowned. "That's gross. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It keeps happening until around noon. I seem to feel better when I have something in my mouth."

"Do you feel alright now?"

"Yeah. My stomach is usually fully settled by this time."

"I'm sorry you're going through this. I wish we knew sex leaded to babies."

"Me too. But I don't regret it. I like babies."

"& you love Mal?" Marc teased.

Bright spots of color appeared on her cheeks. "Shut up!"

"Ooh! You do! You love him & you're gonna have his babies!"

"I'm telling Laura!" She ran out.

"No!" He reached for her but she was gone.

"You two need to stop playing." Mercedes set her hands on her growing hips. "You're going to get married one day-"

"Whoa! No, we're not!" He held his hands up. "I'm young & free & I plan on staying that way!"

"You signed the contract, didn't you? You're not that free." She flipped her long hair & flounced out.

Marc clenched his fists in outrage but there was no one around for him to yell at. Sometimes being a big brother to two little sisters was a hardship no one deserved.


	4. The Way We Marry

_**My first AN for this story. This is just a crackfic about when Marcy first got pregnant in my headcanon & what would have happened if Rose had gone against her instinct. The chapters won't be overly long but I'll try to fill them with as much as I possibly can.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

Mercedes knocked on her sister's door before opening it. "Marcy! Come on! We have to go!"

Mercedes looked around but didn't see her sister anywhere. She heard sounds of water so she went to the tiny bathroom off the side of the large room & pushed open the door.

Marcy was brushing her teeth at the sink. She turned to Mercedes & lifted a brow.

"I just wanted to make sure you were up." Mercedes said.

Marcy spat out toothpaste. "I had morning sickness."

"Isn't that supposed to be gone by now?"

"The OB lady said it goes at different times for women. I could have it up until I give birth."

"That blows." Mercedes watched her rinse her mouth out & put her toothbrush up.

Marcy shrugged. "At least I don't have those other problems they have. & it's just once a day now."

"That's good. We wouldn't want you throwing up during your vows. Mal wouldn't look good in puce."

Marcy grinned. "If I threw up on him, he'd have a heart-attack."

Mercedes laughed. "You should do it. It'd be classic!"

Marcy was actually thinking about it. "Is Daddy & Marc up?"

"Is?"

"Are. My bad. I don't even know where that came from."

Mercedes giggled. "Yes, they're up. We're just waiting on you."

"Well I'm ready." Marcy gestured to her jeans & tee.

"I'll help you with your bags."

"Thanks." They left the bathroom & entered the main room. "What am I even supposed to wear on this honeymoon?"

"I read up on that. Very little." She picked up a suitcase.

"Huh?" Marcy was confused.

"Do you know what people do on a honeymoon?"

Marcy picked up a bag. "Mrs. C says it's just a vacation."

"It is but they do stuff."

"Like going to places?" Marcy waddled out of the room.

Mercedes, who'd picked up the last bag, shook her head. "No. They have sex."

Marcy waited until she was off the stairs before turning around. "No way. We get to have sex again?"

"I think married people have it a lot."

Marcy blushed. "Have you had it yet?"

Mercedes blushed. "N-no."

"Don't you want to?"

Mercedes looked around before pulling Marcy to the living room. "I kinda do & Sonny, Lucy & I have talked about it but I don't know."

"Because I got pregnant?"

"Kind of!"

"Use protection. Jr. & I didn't & that's why we're in this situation."

"Yeah but if we have sex, we'll have to get married. The contract, remember?"

"I usually don't advocate this but… _lie_."

Mercedes looked aghast. "What?! No!"

"I'm telling you, sex is kind of amazing. _Lie_."

Mercedes was flabbergasted. "I can't _lie_!"

"I can't either but there's ways to get around that. Be like the army; don't ask, don't tell."

"I can't believe this. You're always about the truth."

"I'm also about getting what I want & if I didn't get pregnant, no one would have known about me & Jr. having sex but we'd _def_. have kept doing it."

Mercedes's cheeks burned. "I can't believe we're talking about this!"

"Talking about what?" Marc poked his head in.

"I was telling Mercy about Mal & I having sex." Marcy said with a straight face.

Marc's face turned green. "Ew! Stop that & come on here! We need to go!"

Marcy smirked as he left. "You don't have to lie. Tell _a_ truth."

Mercedes shook her head as she followed them out. Was she the only good one?

W.W.W

"I can't believe we're here for your wedding!" Lucy twirled around the room.

"It's really exciting." Mercedes agreed as she bounced on her knees on the bed. They were currently at the estate of one Michael Chang the second & his model wife, Gertie.

"I don't know why I can't see Mal." Marcy pouted to Jeanette.

"The bride & groom can't see each other before the wedding." Jeanette soothed her. "Now let's get ready for your party."

"Okay." Marcy sighed. She was having a sleepover bachelorette party like in the _Princess Diaries 2_.

The girls got dressed in pajamas & went downstairs. Cousins & aunts came in droves.

Marcy flew into the arms of her favorite cousin, Karou Seon. "Hi! I missed you!"

"Hi!" Karou squeezed her carefully & released her. "I missed you, too & I'm glad I'm your maid of honor. When I get married, you're going to be mine!"

"Okay!" Marcy could do that.

"Girls! We have the slide up!" An aunt shouted.

"Mattress surfing!" Both yelled before running over.

W.W.W.

Laura adjusted the tiara in Marcy's curly hair. Then she affixed her veil. "There you go. You look so pretty."

"Thank you." Marcy said politely.

"You do look beautiful. For a child bride." Judy adjusted her dress.

Marcy's dress was white with a green inlay & dark green ribbon wrapped under her bust & tied in a bow in the back. It was lace & satin, strapless & dragged behind her. It concealed her stomach completely.

She had a delicate short veil that was passed down from Gertie & the tiara was from her christening. It sparkled with emeralds & diamonds.

She had two piercings in her ears & the second holes winked with diamond studs but her first holes had dangling diamond & emerald chandelier earrings. She wore a diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist & her rosary around her neck.

On her feet were lime-green patent low heeled shoes with white piping & bow above the rounded toe. On her right wrist was a tied cloth bag holding four objects. Her something's old, new, borrowed & blue.

"I don't feel good." Marcy rubbed her protruding belly.

"Do you have to vomit?" Judy asked.

"I think so."

"Then we have to wrap you up." Jeanette looked around for something.

"No, no. It's passing." Marcy continued to rub.

"I think you're just nervous." Laura said. "You have to say your vows in front of thousands of people."

Marcy turned green. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Stop teasing, Laurie." Judy put the veil down. "You'll be fine, Marcy. Just eat a few crackers & think of Jr. Just Jr."

"That's not helping."

Seven year old Maddie Chang giggled. "Is it time yet?"

Jeanette checked the time. "Yes, it is. Let's go, girls. Places."

Mercedes, Laura, Lucy, cousins India, Patricia, Georgia, Paris & Lana were all bridesmaids while Maddie was the flower girl. They lined up to go to the church.

The cars came for the girls & took them to the church. They went inside & to an antechamber to make sure everything was in place.

"Are we ready?" Judy was nearly vibrating.

"Yes." Jeanette handed out the bouquets. The bride's bouquet was white roses, baby's breath, violets & lilies. "We're going to go sit down & tell them to start."

Jeanette & Judy left.

"I'm so nervous!" Twelve year old Karou jumped around.

Fifteen year old India put her hands on Karou's shoulders. "Calm down, Rou. You just have to walk down the aisle with Jamie. Relax."

Karou blew out a breath. "I hope I don't trip."

"I hope _I_ don't trip." Marcy said.

"You won't." Seventeen year old Georgia shook her head. "You're walking really slowly."

"Don't think of all those people looking at you." Twelve year old Paris (India's youngest sister) put a hand on Marcy's shoulder.

"I really hate you right now." She deadpanned.

Paris giggled.

"I hear it!" Lucy, who'd been at the door, shrieked & flew to the hub. "The song's playing!"

"Okay, follow me." Laura clapped her hands together & they lined up. "Go first, Maddie."

"Me?!" Maddie pointed to herself.

"You're the flower girl." Georgia teased.

"You got this, baby." Marcy told her. "Rock it."

Maddie beamed & marched out. She went down the stairs & out onto the aisle, throwing white rose & yellow tulip petals on the floor.

Laura followed behind. When she got to the base of the stairs, Marc was waiting for her, his braids tight & his suit crisp. They walked down the aisle amidst rumors that they were next.

The girls left one by one, meeting up with a male cousin & walking down the aisle until it was just Karou & Marcy.

"Pretend you're in your room alone & you're dancing." Karou advised. "That's what I do when I'm on stage."

"Thanks." Marcy smiled.

Karou winked before meeting up with nineteen year old Jamie Barnes.

Marcy took deep breaths & acted as if she were alone & dancing in her room. It wasn't working. She started when she felt her father take her arm. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Sweetpea?" Marcus led her down the aisle.

"Is this the right thing?"

Marcus thought about it. "It's the proper thing."

"But is it right?"

"Look at Jr. & you tell me."

Marcy looked down the aisle, where Mal stood in his child suit, looking incredibly adorable. She smiled & her stomach settled.

Marcus smiled at the look of adoration in her eyes. He felt confident that he'd made his point.

Marcy stared at Mal until she reached him then stared more. It would have been awkward if he wasn't looking just as hard.

"Are you ready?" The priest spoke in Japanese. He was an old man & had performed this sort of ritual many times.

Neither Marcy nor Mal responded.

Marcus chuckled. "They're ready."

W.W.W.

The priest closed his parchment. "You may now kiss the bride."

Both Mal & Marcy blushed.

"If you'd have stuck to kissing, you wouldn't be in this situation!" Joey Fabray joked loudly.

Their blushes intensified but Marcy glared at the sixteen year old. "Shut up!"

"It's alright. You can kiss." The priest told them.

Mal shot forward & kissed Marcy on the lips. She broke away & her blush burned brighter.

"I introduce you to Mr. & Mrs. Malcolm Chang!"

W.W.W.

The reception was a giant party with food, dancing & pictures.

Marcy looked at her left ring finger in appreciation. "It's so shiny!"

Mal took her hand & looked it over with an appraising eye. "I'll be glad when I get your engagement ring."

"I told you, I don't need one." She kissed him. "I like the plastic spider ring you gave me when you proposed."

His lips thinned. "I don't. I only gave it to you so you wouldn't have a bare finger. I always planned on having a ring for you."

"Is it going to be shiny? Like this? It doesn't have to be big."

"No, it is. Dad had a rush put on it so I can give it to you within the year."

"I don't know. I don't want it to cost too much." Marcy was a frugal child.

"I promise not to tell you how much it costs if you promise to be happy when I give it to you." He held out his pinky finger.

She twisted hers around his. "Promise."

"Come on, guys! It's time to cut the cake!" Maddie ran over.

Mal took Marcy's hand & led her to the table with the Japanese sweet cakes. "After you, Mrs. Chang."


	5. The Way We Graduate

_**Short chapter to tide you over.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

"Laura Fabray!"

Laura moved across the stage proudly & took her diploma. She walked off stage & rejoined the rest of her class.

Her family was so proud of the valedictorian. Mal snapped plenty of pictures for the recent grad.

"I can't wait for our graduation next week!" Lucy whispered to Mercedes. "I've wanted to get out of there since we started!"

"I know those kids are mean to us but we're going to William McKinley high school like Laura & Marc. We're legacies." Mercedes whispered back.

"I want to be a Cheerio, too."

"I don't know. I'm thinking about taking it easy next year. We're always doing stuff."

"No, you have to try out with me. I can't do it alone. Please, Mercy?" Lucy widened her green eyes.

"Okay, fine. But they probably won't pick us."

Lucy was thinking to herself. "I want to change my name."

Mercedes blinked. "What?! Why?! Lucy's your name!"

"I just want to go by my middle name. Like how Papa Mike calls us."

Mercedes thought about it. "Maybe I should go by Vic?"

"What if people call you Vicki?" Lucy giggled.

Mercedes fell into a fit of giggles, too. "What if I just went by Mercedes? Every time someone says Mercedes Catherine, I feel like I'm in trouble."

"Why don't you just go by Mercy?"

Mercedes shrugged. "Okay."

Lucy held out her hand. "Hi, Mercy. I'm Quinn."

"Hi, Quinn. I'm Mercy."

W.W.W.

Mike was totally confused. "Why are you telling me now?"

"Because this is the last time I'm going to be Lucy Caboosy & Mercy's gonna be Mercedes Catherine. Do you want to be Michael the fourth your whole life?" Lucy- _Quinn_ crossed her arms.

Mike blew out a breath. "No."

"So we're Mike, Mercy & Quinn."

"I still don't see why you didn't tell me before our graduation. What are we supposed to do when they call our names?"

"Go up there."

"I'm also just going by Jones, too." Mercedes added. "Having five names is a lot of work."

"I wish we were going to camp instead of working on the farm." He scuffed his shoe against the floor. " _That's_ going to be work."

Mercedes giggled. "It'll be fun. & we'll be able to see the twins & everything."

"Joy."

Quinn laughed. "Come on! Let's get in line!"


	6. The Way We Give Birth

Marcy wiped her face with her red face towel before stuffing it in her overalls pocket & awkwardly bending to pick green beans. It was a hot day in Sweden & the sun was beating down for a normal early July. She threw the beans into the basket she was carrying before moving on.

She cleared her row quickly & went to walk back up to the main house when she looked down. She'd wet her pants. She'd never done that before (& the pregnancy had almost made it a possibility a number of times!). She waddled to the main house & climbed the stairs.

A sudden pang hit her & she gripped the railing for control. As soon as it passed, she continued her journey inside & went to the kitchen. She saw Laura at the sink washing produce. "Laura?"

Laura turned around slightly before turning the radio down. "What's up?"

"I need your help changing. I peed myself."

Laura frowned & turned around fully. "Really?!"

Marcy nodded. "It happened out of nowhere. I didn't even feel it."

Laura nodded before her eyes widened. "You didn't pee yourself! Your water broke!"

Marcy, who'd been prepping for this for the past month, was in shock. "The babies are coming?!"

"The babies are coming!" Laura jumped up & down. "Go get your bag while I tell everyone & get the car. Hurry but be careful!"

Marcy nodded before exiting the room.

Laura picked up the walkie talkie on the table & radioed for her grandmother. "Grandmama! The babies are coming! Marcy's water broke!"

Static crackled before her grandmother's no-nonsense voice rang out. "I will gather the others. Make sure she has her bag & get the car. Richard is at the house. Make him help."

Laura knew the conversation was over so she went in search of her grandfather. "Grandpapa?! Where are you?!"

"Laura? I am here!" Richard's voice boomed from the trophy room.

Laura walked inside. "Marcy's water broke. Grandmama said to get the car."

Richard turned a few colors, dropping the rag he was using to polish his trophies. "The kindlela are coming?!"

"Yes!" Laura waved him on.

Only one thing scared Richard Allen & that was birth. He'd fainted each time his wife gave birth. Consecutively. "The car- where is she? The- your- I mean- I-"

"Grandpapa!" Laura gripped his arms. "Take deep breaths! Calm down!"

He breathed deeply. "I am calm."

"Tell Paolo to get the car." She said quietly but with force.

"Yes!" He raised a fist before striding out.

Laura went to the large staircase to wait for Marcy. She didn't have long to wait. The mother-to-be stepped down the steps gingerly.

"These labor pains hurt!" Marcy complained when she hit the ground floor.

"Pray you have a speedy labor." Was all the advice Laura had.

Richard came back in. "Paolo has the car ready. Where are the others?"

"Here." Marc said as he, his siblings & grandmother ran over.

"This is it?!" Mal grabbed Marcy's hands.

Right as a contraction hit… She squeezed his hands. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

He mirrored her pain. "Ow!"

Olga Allen chuckled shortly. "Where is Judy?"

"I'm here. I heard it over the radio. We should go." Judy appeared behind them & ushered them outside.

They all piled into the limo & the driver drove them to the big city hospital. They exited the car before it even fully stopped.

The nurses were amused by the ruckus they were causing as they all spoke at once & loudly.

A brave nurse approached. "May I help you?"

"My granddaughter is in labor." Olga stated shortly.

"I'll bring over a wheelchair & we can get her upstairs." She went off to find a wheelchair.

"Does it hurt really bad?" Mal asked.

Marcy glared at him. "No! I'm breaking your hand because it's a breeze!"

He pouted. "Sorry. You know I'd take your place if I could."

Her gaze softened. "It's woman's burden."

He hugged her tightly. "Are you going to want me in there?"

"Yes." She wrapped her arms around his middle & squeezed as another contraction hit.

"Ow!"

W.W.W.

The doctor laid down the covers. "You just need to dilate another centimeter. I've never seen it go this fast. Are you sure you came in right away?"

Judy nodded. "As soon as possible."

The doctor stripped off his gloves. "The bad news is I can't give you any medication. The good news is it'll be over soon."

"Not soon enough." Marcy pushed Mal out of her face. He had his camera trained on her.

"I'll be right back. Then we'll see about getting this show on the road." He left.

Quinn bounced in her seat. "This is so exciting! I haven't seen a baby born since Maddie!"

Maddie blinked. "You saw me being born? I can't believe it. It's like my whole life ago."

Marc, whose lap she was on, chuckled. "Yeah. Eight whole years."

Mercedes pressed her hands together. "I'm just glad the twins will have July birthdays like me."

"Is it going to hurt?" Marcy asked Judy.

"Yes." Olga answered.

"Is it too late to stop it?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"You have to, sweetheart." Judy wiped her face with a towel. "It's too late to back out now."

"But I don't like pain."

"I know but you heard the doctor. It'll be over soon."

The doctor walked back in. "Okay, let's check." He picked up the covers & inspected Marcy. He came from the sheets. "You're fully dilated. We can start pushing. I'll need to clear out the room."

"How many of us can stay?" Judy asked.

"No more than four."

"Richard, take the children for a snack." Olga instructed. "Laura will stay along with Malcolm of course."

"We don't get to see?!" Quinn wanted to.

"No. You will see when it is your turn."

Mercedes & Quinn pouted as their grandfather ushered them out.

A few nurses came in & they & the doctor got ready. Marcy turned to Mal. "Turn that off."

"I want to capture it on video tape." Mal protested.

"No!"

"But-"

"It's _my_ fun box you're trying to have on America's Home Videos! Turn it off!"

He sighed before turning the camera off. "I still think it would be cool."

She glared at him as she was hit with another pain. "No."

The doctor put Marcy's feet in the stirrups & pulled the sheets so she'd slide down. "Okay, I want you to start pushing on a count of three! Got it?!"

Marcy nodded & reached out for Mal's hand.

"Okay! One! Two! Three!"

W.W.W.

"I can't believe you're a mom." Mercedes whispered in awe as she watched her sister hold her baby boy in her arms.

"I can't believe we heard her screaming from the cafeteria." Marc joked.

"I can't believe she said all those mean things about Mal." Mike grinned.

Mal, who had a broken hand & hurt feelings, couldn't care less at the moment as he sat next to his wife & held his newborn daughter.

"I want to take a picture." Quinn said. "Where's your camera, Mal?"

He nodded to a shelf. "There."

Quinn went to go get it then took the picture of the young family. "It looks really good."

"Can I hold one?" Maddie asked.

"Not yet." Judy said. "They're still really new & you're little."

"I'm not little! I'm eight now!"

"You're still little." Judy smirked.

Maddie pouted & sat with her arms crossed.

Marc chuckled. "You'll get to hold Mally or Mickey when they get a little older."

Marcy & baby Mally yawned in unison.

"You need rest. We will go." Olga said. "Come. We will return tomorrow."

Mercedes hugged her sister & kissed her new nephew's head before doing the same with her brother-in-law & niece. "Bye."

"Bye." Marcy murmured sleepily.

Olga took Malcolm Jr. or Mally from her & set him in his bassinet. "Get rest. You will be back to work in a week."

"Yes, Grandmama." Marcy scooted down in the bed as the older woman took Mikaela or Mickey from Mal.

Mal put the covers around his bride & wrapped his arms around her. "Bye, Grandmama."

"Goodbye, children." Olga turned out the lights on her way out. "Have a good rest."


	7. The Way We End Summer

Mercedes rubbed the back of her neck tiredly. It was twilight & she was super tired. She exited the garden on the side of the house from picking foods for dinner & went inside.

She met Marcy going inside. "Hi."

"Hey." Marcy had Mickey on her back in a baby sling while Mally was on her chest.

"Where have you been? Ms. Judy radioed everyone for dinner fifteen minutes ago." Mercedes held open the door.

"I was drawing the twins." Marcy held up the drawing pad she held in her hands.

"Out in the fields? In the hot sun? They could have a heatstroke!"

"I had them in the shade, relax." Marcy frowned.

Mercedes shook her head. "They are going to end up pitch black with you keeping them out."

"They're mixed. They're going to get only so dark." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Daddy's mixed & look at him."

"& we look just like him so worry about your skin."

"We look like Momma, too. Only Marc's light as she is."

Marcy giggled. "I think Marc's even lighter than Momma."

"Not this summer."

Marcy covered her mouth with her hand. "He's dark gold now, huh?"

Mercedes laughed as they made it to the kitchen. "He still thinks he's God's gift to women."

"He's also crazy so it's not like we take what he says all that serious in the first place."

"Marcy!" Laura chided as she turned around from stirring something on the stove. "Don't say that!"

"She's someone else we don't listen to." Marcy left the room.

"She's completely _not_ politically correct!" Laura stomped a foot.

Mercedes set her basket of produce on the table. "You know she likes to mess with you."

Laura sniffed. "I know. It doesn't get any easier though."

Judy smiled. "Are you girls ready to go home?"

"I am." Laura turned back to the stove. "College is going to be so amazing."

"I'm glad you're going to State so you won't be so far away from us. I know we never said it but we were going to miss you." Mercedes began washing off the veggies she'd brought in.

Laura reached over & pinched her still childishly chubby cheek. "I would have missed you, too."

Mercedes beamed. "Ms. Judy, I saw a model in a magazine we got at the market yesterday & she had such pretty hair. Can you take me to the salon to get my hair cut like hers?"

"Cut?!" Olga, who'd been listening with half an ear as she cooked, looked over. "What is this nonsense of cutting your hair?"

"It's a really cute cut, Grandmama. It's a bob. I was thinking of dyeing my hair fully black, too. So it'll match hers? I'll get the magazine & show you!" Mercedes ran out of the kitchen before anyone could say anything.

She ran upstairs to her room & looked through her things until she found the Swedish rag then came back downstairs. Marcy was back with Quinn.

Mercedes flipped through the magazine until she found the right page. "Here. See? Isn't it nice?"

Olga took the page & looked over the bored looking model. "It is nice but not for you. Your hair is long after your haircut. No. No, you will not cut it."

"But Grandmama-"

"You cut your hair, I will beat you."

Mercedes pouted before throwing the periodical on the table & going back to her task.

Judy frowned. "Mother!"

"Judy." Olga sniffed delicately.

"She is fourteen years old! She's allowed to express herself!"

"I remember her tears when her hair was cut the first time." Olga waved a spoon.

"Because there was gum in her hair & she _had_ to get it cut!"

"She was still hurt. I will not hear of it!"

"Mother-!"

"No more words, Judeline!"

Judy's cheeks bloomed with color at her real name.

"It's okay, Ms. Judy." Mercedes didn't want her in trouble. "Can I at least dye it?"

"That is acceptable." Olga said haughtily.

& there were no more words as they finished making dinner.

W.W.W.

Marcy folded another one of Mal's shirts & packed it away in his bag before closing it. Her family was finally fully packed. She blew her long blunt bangs out of her face.

A sharp cry pierced the air & she turned to the bassinets by the bed to see Mickey fussing. She went over & picked the seven week old baby up to soothe her. "What's wrong, Mick?"

The baby's face was red & pinched as she flailed in her mother's arms.

Marcy knew her child always got fussy at the time of day & knew that the only way for her to stop was to sing to her. So she did. A Native American song her grandmother taught her.

The soft words flowed from her lips easily as Mickey quieted down. Her peridot eyes stopped overflowing with tears & she blinked owlishly up at her mother's sage orbs.

Marcy continued singing as she put Mickey back in her bassinet & checked on her brown eyed twin. Mally was still asleep (or at least had his eyes closed) so Marcy sang louder as she moved around the room straightening up.

By the time she was done, both children were asleep. She tiptoed out of the room & went to see how her siblings were coming along with their packing.

W.W.W.

Marcus was thrilled to see his children & very pleased to meet his grandchildren. The Changs', Jones' & Fabrays' were all at their country club for lunch the day Judy & the kids got back to America.

"They're so cute!" Jeanette cooed to Mally, who kicked his legs.

"& they don't throw up a lot unless you move with them too much." Maddie piped up.

Russell inspected Mickey. "She resembles MarcAn to a T."

"It's the eyes." Marcus touched her tiny hand with his index finger.

"Now we have five green eyed people in the family." Quinn beamed.

"Well let's sit & eat." Michael said. "Tell us about your trip."

The kids sat & told about their adventures on the farm, mostly consisting of work related stories.

"Ms. Judy took us to the salon & I got my hair dyed." Mercedes was saying.

"You did?" Marcus hadn't noticed. "It looks very nice."

Mercedes ran a hand through her long hair. Since she hadn't been able to cut it, it reached the middle of her back. "Thank you."

"My hair was dyed, too." Quinn piped up. "I'm blonde again."

"I see you've lost weight." Russell said. "Work agreed with you."

Both Quinn & Mercedes lost a ton of weight though the brunette was still thick & curvy. Marcy on the other hand lost all the baby weight & more. Though she was still thick like her sister. Quinn on the other hand was thin & slender like she'd always wanted to be.

"It was all the walking. I'm proud of them." Judy smiled.

"We need to go school shopping tomorrow." Jeanette said. "You'll need a whole new wardrobe."

"Can we donate our old stuff?" Marcy asked.

"That's a great idea!" Laura loved it. "We can call ITI."

"Are you going to give up your toys now?" Russell teased.

Marcy thought about it seriously. "I think so. I want to keep my stuffed animals but I think the rest can go. It's not like any of them are real baby toys so the twins can't get any use from them."

Michael was pleasantly surprised. "Good. You're thirteen now. You should put away childish things."

"Do we have to go shopping for clothes?" Mike complained.

"Yes. You've outgrown all your things." Jeanette frowned. "Don't you want to switch up your style?"

"I don't have style." He blinked.

Laura laughed. "We know!"

He glared at her. "At least I wore real clothes instead of some stupid cheerleader's uniform!"

"Ooh!" Quinn became excited. "Mercy & I are gonna join the Cheerios!"

"Really?!" Laura gasped. "I can teach you some cheers guaranteed to make that mean old coach take a second look at you! Tell her about me & then blow her away! Also, add in some gymnastics & dance moves. She won't expect it & you'll be in the top picking."

Mercedes blinked. "You always complained about that woman. Why should we do this?"

"Don't you want to be popular, Merce?" Quinn whined. "All the cheerleaders are popular."

"She's right." Laura said. "Being a Cheerio or Titan ensures your popularity."

"Titans the football team, right?" Mike asked. "I want to join, too. I didn't play pee wee for nothing."

Marc high-fived him. "My man! You're gonna have so much fun! I will show you the ins & outs. You will be the most popular guy at McKinley. After me of course."

"What about us?" Marcy crossed her arms.

"We want to be popular, too." Mal added.

"Join the cheer team & Coach will def. look twice at you when you audition next year." Laura advised with a finger on her bottom lip. "Keep going to all your lessons."

"What about the twins? When will we see them?" Marcy asked.

"When you come home. I'll sit down with you tonight & we'll come up with a schedule so you can still see them."

"What about me?" Mal asked.

"I'll prep you so you'll have an easier time next year." Marc said. "Keep playing football, play basketball & keep up with rugby. It'll all help."

Quinn clapped quietly. "I can't wait for this year to start!"


	8. The Way We Start School

Mercedes adjusted the phone between her ear & shoulder. "I don't know what to wear! I want to wear something cute!"

Quinn sighed over the line. "You heard Laura; we have to wear clothes that let us move around."

Mercedes pouted as she went through her brand new clothes & pulled out a pair of designer sweatpants that read _juicy_ across the butt. "Fine. But I'm still going to be cute.  & I'm dressing Marcy."

"Is she going to let you?"

"She said she was. That she was already a teen mom & needed something to take the heat off it. That being well dressed & put together will help her keep her head up."

"No one knows, do they?"

Mercedes picked out a white tee that said _Princess_ in purple script  & an outline of a crown in rhinestones. "They shouldn't but you know how gossip is. People from church are sure going to say something next week when we go back."

"Does she want company? I could go to church with you guys."

"You could. You know they all love you." Mercedes picked out underwear from Madison's, Lima's version of a high end Victoria's Secret.

"Yay. I'll come. Now hurry up & get dressed so Mikey can pick us up. He has his permit & he can drive us to school!"

Mercedes squealed. "That's so cool! We're going to be the only freshmen who won't be getting dropped off."

"I know! Okay, I gotta go! Bye!"

"Bye!" Mercedes hung up the phone & rushed through getting dressed then brushed her hair & threw it up in a high pony like Laura taught them.

She put on Jordan's & grabbed her purple backpack, purse, cell phone & keys before going to her sister's room.

She put her keys & cell phone in her purse & set both purse & bag on the bed before crossing to the cribs set up by a bookcase.

"Hi, babies!" She tickled Mickey then Mally, both blew bubbles at her. "I love you! Tia loves you!"

"What are you doing?"

Mercedes turned around to see Marcy standing in the closet doorway with only a towel on. "Oh hey! I was just talking to the twins. Why aren't you dressed?"

"Because you haven't told me what to wear." Marcy said with major attitude.

"Okay, okay. I'll pick out something now." Mercedes went to the closet & rifled through the clothes on the racks. "Are you wearing underwear?"

"No."

"Grab something."

"Does it matter what?"

"No." Mercedes grabbed a red plaid jumper then rifled through the dresser for a long sleeved black shirt. "Where's Mal?"

"Downstairs. He's probably eating. Mercy, I'm nervous."

Mercedes looked at her. "Honey, don't be nervous. You've been to a ton of new schools."

"I know but I haven't been in school since June of last year. I'm really nervous that I won't have friends, that the twins will hate me for leaving them, that Mal will feel suffocated, that my teachers won't like me. I'm just nervous all the way around & I hate it. I'm never nervous!"

Mercedes's mouth fell open & she went to her sister, taking her hands. "You make friends by accident so I know you're going to make friends. The twins are too little to know you're leaving them & it's not forever. It's just twelve hours a day. Mal loves you. You could never suffocate him. & the teachers will love you. How can they not?"

Marcy smiled slightly before breaking character & hugging her sister. "Thanks, Mercy. Without Momma, it's nice to know we'll still have to suffer through talks like these."

Mercedes slapped her arm. "Stop it!"

Marcy grinned. "I do thank you though."

"You're welcome. Now hurry & get dressed." Mercedes realized she hadn't picked out everything & gave her sister the clothes. "Here. I gotta get the other stuff."

"Other stuff?" Marcy slipped into a bra & matching boy-short.

"Tights!" Mercedes held up a black pair.

Marcy took them from her & put them on. "Shoes?"

Mercedes found a pair of black calf high boots. "Here you go."

Marcy dressed quickly. "Can you do my hair?"

"Sure." Mercedes had her sit down at her vanity & separated her nearly waist length hair into two ponytails that she tied with red scrunchies. She brushed out her sister's bangs before putting her hands on her shoulders. "There. Don't you look cute?"

Marcy stuck her tongue out. "You look cute."

"I do?" Mercedes was happy to hear that. "Thanks."

"Come on. We need to eat before we go to school." Marcy stood up.

"You're right. Where's your bags?"

"There." Marcy pointed before picking up her forest green knapsack & canvas bag styled purse. She checked to make sure she had her keys, cell phone & wallet before looking at Mercedes. "Let's roll."

They exited the closet & went into the room, where they kissed the twins goodbye & Marcy took the baby monitor. They went downstairs & to the kitchen.

Marcus sipped his coffee as they sat down. "Good morning, girls. You look nice."

"Thank you, Daddy." They chorused.

"Hurry up & eat, Marce so I can take you & Jr. to school." Marc ate the last of his food & started drinking his coffee.

The girls both got eggs, bacon & toast with orange juice. They ate quickly as Mrs. Parks put their lunches in their bags.

A horn honked outside.

"That's Sonny!" Mercedes gulped down the rest of her juice & stood up. "Gotta go! Bye, Daddy! Bye, Jr.! Bye, Marcy! Bye, Mrs. Parks! See you at school, Marc!"

Marcus watched as she flew out of the room. "Goodbye, Princess."

"We have to go, too. See ya, Dad. Come on, guys." Marc finished his coffee & grabbed his backpack.

"Bye, Daddy. Thank you, Mrs. Parks." Marcy took Mal's hand & led him out.

"Bye, Pop! Bye, Mrs. Parks!" Mal yelled as he was dragged.

Marc followed behind them.

Marcus finished his coffee & stood up. "Thank you, Mrs. Parks. We'll see you when we get home." He grabbed his jacket & briefcase before leaving the room.

"Goodbye, Dr. Jones!" Mrs. Parks started cleaning the table.

Marcus waved to his children as they all pulled off & he got into his own car & drove to his office. Today would be a good day.

W.W.W.

Mercedes crossed her legs as Quinn talked her ear off about the routine they were going to do at lunch. She was barely listening. They were waiting for Mike to come back from the bathroom so they could compare classes. So far, high school wasn't impressive.

"Are you listening, Mercy?"

"Not really." Mercedes admitted.

Quinn blew out a breath. "Please, don't ruin this for me!"

"Lucy!"

" _Quinn_!" Quinn hissed with pink cheeks.

"Fine. _Quinn_! School is about more than being popular!"

"Is that why we saw those geeks being tossed in a dumpster when we drove up?"

Mercedes bit her lower lip. She hadn't liked seeing that. "I will not be going dumpster diving!"

"& you won't. If we're popular."

"Fine." Mercedes sighed. "What is the routine again?"

Quinn beamed but before she could go over it, the front doors opened & two young males entered. Her mouth fell open as she gazed upon them.

Both were wearing red shirts with blue jeans & clean shoes but that was where the similarities ended. One was tall with smoldering eyes, rippling muscles & a sharp Mohawk & the other was even taller, thin & with a kind smile.

Quinn watched them walk across her field of vision as a stray beam of sunlight hit the taller one. It was like he had a halo surrounding his head. She sighed happily. She'd found her true love.

Mercedes, for her part, was just as in love. Her eyes were trained on the Mohawked teen. His eyes were amber, hazel & green all at once & she was struck by his beauty. He walked with power & grace. His head was high & his eyes surveyed the hallway like it was his kingdom.

His eyes came her way & she was gobsmacked as their gazes met. He kept going before his eyes swept back. Then he winked at her. Her mouth fell open as he & his friend walked out of sight.

"Oh! my! lanta!" Both girls breathed.

They looked at one another & finally came down from cloud nine & saw each other.

"He was like an angel!" Quinn whispered.

"Like sin personified." Mercedes fanned herself.

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "Which one are you talking about?"

Mercedes gulped. Would Quinn like the one she liked? "The one with the Mohawk."

"I'm talking about the tall one."

Mercedes breathed a sigh of relief & took her arm. "He was pretty cute, too."

"& the Mohawked one had nice eyes." Quinn squeezed her arm. "We have got to talk to them!"

Mercedes blushed. "No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Guys like that don't talk to girls like us."

Quinn set her face. "Look at us! They will!"

Mercedes gulped again. What Quinn wanted, Quinn got. The tall guy better watch out.

Before she was forced to answer, Mike walked over. "Hey! Sorry I took so long. I was talking to this guy I met in the bathroom. His name's Matt & he's trying out for football, too!"

The girls giggled. "Let's see your schedule!"

W.W.W.

Marcy looked around her homeroom & tried to pick out someone that could be her friend. She didn't have many stable ones & she wanted as many as she could get.

Mal took her hand & squeezed it. He knew she was nervous. They had most of the same classes so he would be able to reassure her all day long.

Marcy's eyes lit up on a brunette girl with spiked motorcycle boots. That girl had her style. When the bell rang, she went straight over to her. "Hi! I'm Marceline Anne."

"Hi. I'm Jackie." The girl stuck her hand out.

Marcy shook it. "This is my first year here."

"& they put you in the eighth grade homeroom?"

"I was homeschooled last year." Marcy explained.

"Oh! That's cool. Is this your first time in school period?"

"No. Last year was kinda rocky for me so my Daddy thought it would be best." Marcy shrugged. "What class do you have next?"

"Science."

"Do you think they'll let you dissect a frog?"

Jackie laughed. "That's so goth!"

Marcy chewed her bottom lip. Did she go too far?

"I hope so! It'll be so cool!"

Marcy relaxed. "I have history next & it's with a Mr. Dannebrog?"

"He's like the toughest history teacher here!" Jackie was impressed. "They say only hardened criminals can pass his course!"

Marcy felt that was stupid. "That's stupid."

Jackie laughed. "I like you."

"Thanks. I'm pretty amazing." Marcy beamed.

Jackie laughed again. "Meet me at lunch?"

"Sure." Marcy didn't know what she said was so funny but she'd take it.

"I'll look for you, MA!" Jackie ran out.

Marcy looked to Mal, confused. "What'd she call me?"

"Who cares? Let's just get to history before we're late." Mal took her hand.

She squeezed his hand. "Do you think I could pull off spiked motorcycle boots?"

W.W.W.

"Next!"

Quinn jumped. "We're up!"

Mercedes felt sick to her stomach. She & Quinn had stood outside the gym as girl after girl came running out crying. They could hear the cankerous coach yelling at them from the hallway. "I don't know, Quinn."

"We can do this!" Quinn grabbed her hand & pulled her inside the gym.

"One at a time!" The coach yelled.

"Oh. We do everything together." Quinn blinked, surprised at her outburst.

"Then you better be twice as good."

Quinn gulped. "Yes, ma'am." She gave the tape they were using to Mercedes.

Mercedes went to put it in then came back. Quinn nodded to her then the music started. They began dancing then went into low level stunts before doing a cheer Laura taught them & ended with more stunts.

They waited patiently for what the coach would say & held hands.

"I didn't hate it." The coach pursed her lips. "You belong to Sue Sylvester now. You'll get your uniforms after school here. Now get out of my sight!"

The girls jumped & ran out.

"Next!"

W.W.W.

Marcy had just set her lunch out in just her precise way when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun around ready to pounce (she had a no exceptions no touching rule) when she saw it was Jackie. With a boy. "Hi."

"Hi! MA, this is Dexter. Dex, this is the girl I was telling you about." Jackie sat next to her.

"Hi." Dexter had brown eyes & red hair with freckles. He sat next to Jackie.

"This is my- Mal. Mal, this is Jackie & her friend, Dexter." Marcy introduced her husband.

"Mal? That's a cool name!" Jackie perked up. "Your parents must be totally cool!"

"Actually Marce named me." Mal took a sip of his drink.

"Marce?"

"Short for Marceline…?" Marcy led.

"Oh! That's a cool nickname. Marceline Anne is a long name."

"Call me Marcy."

"Can I keep calling you MA? I like that I'm the only person who calls you that."

"Okay." Marcy shrugged.

"So how'd you name Mal? Aren't you the same age? When'd you meet? You said you were homeschooled."

"We meet eleven years ago. I was only homeschooled last year."

"Eleven years?!" Jackie almost choked on her milk. "That's so long!"

Mal & Marcy shrugged.

"What's your real name?" Dexter asked.

"Malcolm." Mal said.

"That's a nice name, too." Jackie said with a flirty wink.

Marcy wasn't amused. "He's mine."

Jackie blinked. "Huh?"

"Mal. He's mine."

"Oh. Okay. Don't want to step on any toes."

"No worries." Marcy looked at Mal, who was blushing but smiling. "You're a goober."

" _Your_ goober." He teased.

She rolled her eyes & turned to Jackie. "Nevermind. You can have him."

W.W.W.

Mercedes was at a loss. Every class so far had Mike or Quinn or both but this English class was completely by herself. She didn't know if she should sit up front like she used to or sit in the back like the cool kids.

She was holding up the line…

"Excuse me." Someone behind her tapped her shoulder.

She jumped & just ran to a seat. Turned out, it was by the window & the third from the back. She decided it was cool enough.

The bell rang seconds later & the last kid scraped in. The teacher turned around & smiled. "Hello, class. Welcome to freshman English."

Mercedes could feel breath on the back of her neck & turned slightly to see who the mouth breather was. Lo & behold, it was her Mohawked Adonis! He looked so bored listening to the teacher & his eyes held a glazed over sheen to them.

She turned around before he caught her staring & flushed heavily. She couldn't wait to tell Quinn about this.

"Okay, let's get to know each other." The teacher clapped. He began reading off names & had them list three facts about themselves. "Mercedes Catherine Jones?"

She started. She hadn't heard a word anyone's said & now they were all looking at her! She licked her dry lips. "I'm Mercedes Catherine but you can call me Mercy. I like poetry. I like to sing. & I can play the harp."

"Really?" The teacher was intrigued. He set his elbow on his knee (as he was sitting on his desk) & set his chin on his fist. "Is it hard to play the harp?"

"Um… no. But you have to have rhythm." Her blush died down.

"What kind of poetry do you like?"

"Robert Frost."

"Ah! Good, good! Anjelah Jonson?"

Mercedes blew out a breath as he went on. She would have to pay attention from now on. & she did. She learned about her classmates ranging from J to O.

"Noah Puckerman?"

She was in shock when the boy behind her shifted in his seat. "I go by Puck, I got a pool cleaning business & I'm a badass."

The teacher laughed. "Alright, Puck. When'd you start your pool cleaning business?"

"Two summers ago."

"& you're a badass? You know, quite a few literary notaries were considered quite rebellious in their time. What do you think?"

"You said a lot of words."

The class laughed, including the teacher. "Alright, I'm going to make a reader outta you yet! Dina Ricker."

Mercedes sighed to herself. His name was the most beautiful name in the English language. Noah Puckerman. & he started his own business! He was just like her father.

Except for that "badass" comment. What did that mean?

She was jolted out of her thoughts when a finger tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, sexy mama? Can I borrow a pencil?"

She nearly died but she was able to give him one of her personalized pencils. "Here you go." Her voice was barely a whisper, she was so nervous.

"Thanks, _Mercedes Catherine_." He had a laugh in his voice as he read the pencil.

She nodded quickly, her cheeks heating up. "No problem." No, she could not wait to tell Quinn.

W.W.W.

Marcy found her last class was with Jackie. The two were passing notes back & forth, getting to know each other.

 **No way! You can play all those instruments?!** Jackie wrote.

 **Yes. I had my sax lesson before lunch.** **  
**  
 **I know all those musical kids get to get out of class. Lucky!** **  
**  
 **It's a lot of work.** **  
**  
 **Could I learn?** **  
**  
 **If you really wanted to & had the discipline.** **  
**  
 **No, I ain't got that.** **  
**  
Marcy drew a smiley face.

 **You're lucky you got mostly sisters. I got two older brothers & they stink!** **  
**  
 **My brothers are cool. They go to McKinley.** **  
**  
 **My brothers go to Ridgemore.** **  
**  
 **What do you do for fun?** **  
**  
 **I just hang out with Dex a lot. He has a lot of computer games.** **  
**  
 **I don't get to hang out too much. I have a lot of lessons.** **  
**  
 **Lessons?** **  
**  
 **Music lessons, sports practices, martial arts lessons. In fact, I'm supposed to try out for cheerleading today because my sisters are.** **  
**  
 **Cheerleading? Are you kidding me? You're way too cool for that.** **  
**  
 **Thanks but I gotta do it. I don't know who would kill me first; Laura or Quinn.** **  
**  
 **Want me to go & cheer you on?** **  
**  
 **Cheer on a cheerleader? lol ok** **  
**  
 **Will Mal be there?** **  
**  
 **I don't know. He has football try-outs.** **  
**  
 **We should swing by after you try out.** **  
**  
 **If I can.** **  
**  
 **Did you say martial arts lessons?** **  
**  
 **I did.**

 **So you could beat me up if I make you mad?** **  
**  
 **I wouldn't do that. Unless you tried to get with Mal. Then I'd kill you.** **  
**  
 **Noted.** **  
**  
Marcy drew another smiley face.

W.W.W.

Quinn & Mercedes came to the gym right after school. They were excited to get their uniforms. They stood with a bunch of other girls.

"I'm so excited, San!" A bubbly blond nearby sprouted as she bounced on her heels.

The girl she was talking to was wearing a scowl on her pretty face. "Some of these girls are not Cheerio material. Look at them!"

The blonde ignored the Latina & noticed Mercedes by her. She tapped her arm. "Hi! I'm Brittany & this is Santana."

"Hi, I'm Mercy & this is Quinn." She introduced them.

"Hi, Mercy. Hi, Quinn." Brittany elbowed Santana.

"Hi." The girl crossed her arms.

"Hi." Quinn waved weakly.

"You look nice & fluffy. Can I hug you?" Brittany asked.

Mercedes was surprised. "Uh… okay, I guess. Sure."

Brittany gave her a great big bear hug. "You _are_ soft  & cuddly!"

"How'd you make the team being "soft & cuddly"?" Santana snarked icily.

Mercedes was a soft spoken girl but her parents didn't raise her weak. "I got skills, heifa!"

Santana's eyebrows raised & she smirked. "I bet."

Brittany giggled. "Santana's really nice, I promise you."

"I can't tell." Quinn muttered.

Mercedes frowned. "So's Quinn."

Brittany took Mercedes's hand. "Want to be my new best friend?"

"Hey!" Santana snapped.

"You're the horseshoe to my fish. We go together but there's always more room in the school." She said wisely.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Mercedes chuckled. "I'd love to be your new best friend."

"You're not upset by this?" Santana looked at Quinn.

"I don't need to be her best friend. I'm her sister." Quinn said stiffly.

Santana mocked her.

"Ooh! You're sisters?!" Brittany became excited. "Are you twins?!"

"In a way." Mercedes looked to Quinn. "We were born seven days apart."

"Yay! I've never met twins before!"

Mercedes really liked Brittany. "You're really nice."

"Thank you!" The blonde bounced on her toes.

"Alright, listen up, maggots!" A loud voice screamed. "My name is Sue Sylvester & I am your master! Obey me & we'll get along fine!"

"Our sister warned us about her." Mercedes whispered. "Apparently the only way you can get off the team is if she kicks you off or you die."

Brittany shuddered. "She makes my rainbow cry."

"Line up by size! You're getting two uniforms, an undershirt, a pair of bottoms, two sets of pompoms, hair ribbons, a gym bag, a water bottle, a jacket, shoes & a t-shirt! Guard them with your life! You are to wear your uniform every day & your hair in a high pony if it's long enough! Do you sheep understand me?!"

There were murmurs as the kids agreed.

Mercedes waved to Quinn, Brittany & Santana. "I'll see you guys on the other side."

The girls raced through the lines & got their things before getting their locker numbers. They met up again, out of breath.

"Did you know she was doing weigh-ins?!" Mercedes had been super embarrassed.

"No!" Quinn was, too. But proud that the number was low.

"Where are you guys going?" Brittany asked.

"Our brothers play football so we were going to go to try-outs after going to our lockers." Quinn told her.

"We'll come with." Santana said with malice in her voice. "We have nothing better to do."

"Okay, meet us back here in five minutes." Mercedes pulled her packed bag over her head & grabbed Quinn's hand.

The two raced off to their lockers, where they packed their backpacks & purses quickly then walked back to the gym to wait on their new friends.

It didn't take long & the four walked to the field in the back of the school while talking about boy bands. They made it to the bleachers & took a seat.

"Which ones are your brothers?" Santana folded her arms.

"There's Mikey." Mercedes pointed out the Asian American, talking to an African American boy in line.

"& there's Marc." Quinn pointed to the buff braid wearer.

"Damn!" Santana leaned closer. "He's fine as hell!"

"Ew!" Mercedes & Quinn stuck their tongues out in disgust.

"Mikey's pretty cute, too." Brittany giggled.

"Only we're allowed to call him Mikey." Quinn said. "He thinks it's a baby name."

Brittany nodded sagely. "I get name issues. Britney Spears stole my name."

Santana sighed. "Not again!"

"It's true!"

"How'd Britney Spears steal your name?" Mercedes asked.

"My name's Brittany S. Pierce."

Mercedes blinked. "I'm sorry."

Brittany beamed before sticking out her tongue to Santana. "See?! Someone cares!"

"I bet she's lying." Santana bit off.

"Why are you so negative?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'd rather watch your fine ass brother bend over than talk about Britney Spears."

The others frowned so she pointed to the field where Marc was bent over, showing new recruits how to hike the ball.

"You're so gross, Santana!"

W.W.W.

Marcy went straight upstairs after lessons & dropped everything on her bed before going to the cribs. She saw Mally was asleep but right on time, Mickey was starting to fuss. Marcy picked up her child & began singing.

Mal came in seconds later & just watched. "She still likes that?"

"& why wouldn't she?" Marcy kissed the baby's cheek.

"Because you sing the same song every day."

Marcy stuck out her tongue as she sat in the rocking chair between the cribs & began singing again to ignore him.

He grinned, knowing what she was doing. "So that Jackie girl was nice."

"She is." Marcy switched to humming.

"Was she flirting with me?"

"She was but she won't anymore."

"Thanks. For claiming me & everything."

"You liked that?" She was worried that she'd overstepped.

"Yeah. When we got married, we had to stay in separate houses until the summer so it didn't feel like we were really married until then. It's nice to know you still want me." He blushed.

"Of course I do." She said in that no frills, completely honest way of hers.

His blush darkened. "You want me to take over?"

"Why?"

"Because I can see Mercy coming up the stairs & I figure you want to compare notes."

Marcy grinned. "Thank you."

Mal switched places with her & began rocking with his daughter.

" _ **You're my shining star**_  
 _ **I'll watch you wherever you are**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're my coming home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With you, I'm never alone**_ "


	9. The Way We Party

Mercedes looked across the cafeteria. The school was clique happy & she & Quinn had to sit with the other cheerleaders. The football players sat next to each other on the other side of the room. She was checking for Puck (or Noah as she called him in her head).

She found out that he played football & he sat with Mike, his new friend, Matt & the tall guy Quinn had a crush on, Finn. They sat with two other guys, too. Two heavier guys that seemed to be as close as she & Quinn were.

She sighed to herself when she spotted him. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt today & it was open with a white tank top under it.

Suddenly he disappeared from view.

She sat up straight as she noticed some kid walking up to their table. He stopped when he reached them & smiled. "Ladies!"

"Hi, Bobby!" A cheerleader batted her lashes at him.

"I'm having my annual back to school party this Friday & I'd love it if all of you could make it." He winked.

"All of us?" A shy freshman asked with an audible gulp.

"Sure thing. If you don't know where I live, just ask a person that's been to one of my parties before. They're always killer. See you, girls." He walked away.

"Did you hear that, Mercy?!" Quinn hissed. "A high school party! A real high school party!"

Mercedes was dumbfounded herself. "Wow!"

"You should totally go." Santana said as she ate. "He's right. The parties are usually pretty good."

"You've been before?" Quinn asked.

"We went to the same middle school." Brittany explained.

"Well then we're going."

W.W.W.

"You're not going." Judy said.

"But Mom-!" Quinn protested.

"No. How are you going to get there? Michael is grounded."

"We could walk!"

"No, that is too dangerous." Judy went about cleaning up. Her cleaning skills were way better than her cooking ones.

"If we find a way there & back, can we go?"

Judy sighed. She hated fighting with her family. "Of course."

Quinn ran out of the room & called Laura. She was going to this party, if everyone else had to die.

W.W.W.

Marcy laughed. "How'd you get roped into taking them to this party?"

Marc pouted. "She begged for a long time."

Mercedes smiled. Marc was always her backup plan. "Thank you so much! I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." Marc waved a hand. "Hurry up & get ready. I still want to make my date."

Mercedes was already calling Quinn as she headed upstairs.

Marcy smirked. "Good luck getting laid."

Marc's face went blank as horror took over. He grabbed her arm & pulled her into the kitchen. "What do you know about anything?!"

"I'm not stupid. If I can't abstain & I'm a thirteen year old good girl, how can a seventeen year old bad boy?"

"I'm not a bad boy." He frowned.

"You're too charming. That makes you bad boy material. You just don't break any hearts. Yet."

His frowned deepened. "I'm no monk."

"Hey, I think that contract is unfair. I won't tell." She moved to make popcorn.

He watched her for a minute. "Thanks. What are you up to tonight?"

"Jr. & I are watching a movie with Daddy. Or we're going to attempt to."

"The twins still fussy?"

"Yeah. I don't know what's with them today. They've been crazy since I woke up this morning."

"I don't think you should call your children crazy." He leaned against a counter.

"Why not? We are."

"Yeah but they're innocent."

"Would it hit all of us & not them? Besides stuff is hereditary. We'll have to watch out for them."

"Good point." He straightened. "Well good luck tonight."

"You too."

He smirked as he walked out & stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, Mercy! I'm leaving!"

Mercedes ran down the steps in a black mini dress & two inch heels. Her hair was wavy & she wore nude lipstick. "I'm ready!"

"Quinn better be, too." He walked out.

She followed behind & locked the door behind herself. Then she got in the back & buckled up.

Marc drove around the corner & honked the horn in front of the Fabray home. Quinn flew out of the house & jumped in the back.

"We're wearing the same thing." Mercedes noticed.

Quinn was wearing a silver mini dress with heels. "We do this all the time."

Marc looked in the rearview mirror. "Where is this party?"

"Franklin St." Quinn leaned forward.

"Where on Franklin St.?"

"1748."

Marc began driving towards this new destination while the girls in the back talked excitedly about their upcoming plans.

Suddenly Quinn shot forward as much as her seatbelt allowed. "Drop us off here!"

"What?! Why?!" He stopped.

"So no one sees us getting dropped off like a couple of kids." She got out & pulled Mercedes behind her.

"You are a couple of kids." Marc drawled.

"Are not!" She yelled.

"Just be out here by ten thirty."

They watched as he sped off.

Mercedes waved a hand. "Come on. We still have another block."

So the two set off.

W.W.W.

Mal knew it was just a movie but it was in black & white & had monsters. He was freaking out! He looked on either side of him but Marcus looked bored (it wasn't his choice) & Marcy was enthralled (it was hers). He sat up straight & adjusted his arm around his wife as if hugging her would make the monsters go away.

She snuggled into his side but never took her eyes off the screen. A monster bit the head off a guy on screen. Blood spurted everywhere.

He wasn't getting to sleep any time soon…

W.W.W.

Bobby Fletcher's party was mostly a good experience. Mercedes & Quinn mostly introduced themselves to other cheerleaders & sports players & anyone they didn't know while dancing in between. Both drank water to keep up their strength.

Suddenly the music cut off. "Join me in the back if you want to play Spin the Bottle!" The music came back on.

Quinn frowned. "People really play that game?"

"I guess so." Mercedes shrugged.

"Well come on." Quinn pulled her arm.

"Uh… Quinn, I don't know." She tried to protest but the blonde had pulled her to the back of the house.

Bobby nodded when he saw them. "Sit, ladies. Sit."

They sat in the large circle & waited for others to show up.

Brittany & Santana walked up. "Hi!"

"Hi!" Mercedes & Quinn waved.

"Haven't seen you in two songs." Santana sat down.

"We were talking to some people." Quinn flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Where's Mike?" Brittany asked.

"At home." Mercedes said.

"He didn't want to come?"

"I guess not." She fudged.

Quinn grabbed Mercedes's arm & hissed harshly in her ear. "It's them!"

Mercedes pried her arm away. "Who?!"

Matt, Finn & Puck came up to the circle & sat down.

Mercedes froze as Puck's eyes swept over her.

Quinn tried to act cool & didn't look at Finn. But she was thrilled to feel his gaze on her.

"Okay, we're all here!" Bobby put a plastic pop bottle in the center of the circle. "We all know the rules. If it lands on you, you gotta kiss. Period. Since I'm the host, I'll go first."

They all watched as it spun.

Mercedes was staring at the bottle but wasn't seeing it. She was only looking at it to keep from looking at Puck. She didn't notice the bottle stopping or worse, pointing at her until Bobby was in front of her. She gasped & he swooped in.

He tried to stuff his tongue in her mouth but she managed to close her mouth in a way that resembled a puffer fish. He held onto her for a long time before releasing her lips with a large smack.

Mercedes had never felt so violated in her life! She tried to subtly wipe his taste off the best way she knew how.

There were loud catcalls as someone else spun.

Quinn's lips twitched as she watched Mercedes grimace. "Are you okay?"

Mercedes gave her a brittle look.

Quinn just laughed airily.

W.W.W.

Marcy turned out the lights & climbed into bed. She snuggled down deep before putting her arm around Mal, who jumped. "What's wrong?"

He sat up. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yeah. Why?" She looked at him.

"Weren't you scared?"

"By the movie?" She was bewildered.

"Yeah! Why did so many people have to die?! & why did they have to raise up & be zombies?!"

She sat up & took in his deep breathing & frazzled look. "Mal, calm down! You'll wake the twins."

He looked to the cribs but didn't hear anything. "I'm sorry. It just freaked me out."

She wrapped her arms around his middle. "It's okay. You're safe. It's just a movie. There's no such thing as zombies."

He breathed deeply. "Right. I know that."

She continued murmuring sweet nothing's in his ear just as he did when she woke up from night terrors. She rubbed his back in large swooping circles.

Pretty soon, he was completely calm. "Thanks. I just hate zombie movies."

"I know & I should have picked a different movie. You won't have to watch another one ever again. I promise."

He kissed her head. "Let's go to sleep. We have lessons in the morning."

"Okay." She got down in the bed & wrapped her arms around him again. "Goodnight."

He rearranged the covers around them & wrapped his arms around her. "Sweet dreams, baby."

She lifted her head for a kiss then settled down. "You too."

W.W.W.

It was ten o'clock & Mercedes had still not kissed who she wanted to. She'd kissed other boys, Santana, Brittany, two other girls & Quinn (including Finn, much to the blonde's dismay) but not Puck. It seemed as if she wouldn't get the chance.

Puck was up to spin but she was not holding her breath. He'd never gotten her so far. He spun the bottle & it was fast. It went around & around & then it slowed before stopping.

Mercedes blinked, not believing her eyes. It was on her! It was on her! She looked up & saw Puck crawling to her. She crawled to him & when they met in the middle, she blushed. He took her cheek in his hand & brushed his lips against hers.

She'd only kissed two people prior to this party in her whole life so she wasn't sure exactly how good she was but she knew he was. He captured her lips in a searing kiss before swiping his tongue across her lower lip.

She opened immediately & he swept inside. She was slightly hesitant but she grew bolder as the kiss went on. She ventured out of her own mouth & touched his tongue. He was surprised but quickly sucked on her tongue. He wrapped his arms around her as they went on & on.

She really liked this kiss & was warming up when suddenly he switched the kiss up & began laying her down on the ground.

Suddenly he was lifted off her & she could finally breathe. Matt & Finn held Puck back as hollers & hoots came rushing in. Applause sounded in her ears as she sat up & tried to appear nonchalant.

Bobby laughed. "I guess that means we should play Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

Puck shook his friends off & grabbed Mercedes's hand. "We should go first!"

She was blushing brightly but someone objected. "No way! I want to go with Puckerman! Send her in with Rutherford!"

Matt blushed & looked down.

"You heard the crowd!" Bobby pushed Matt towards the closet & tugged Mercedes there. He shut them up in the closet & set a chair under the doorknob. "You got seven minutes!"

Mercedes was in a whirlwind but the silence was comfortable. Matt didn't rush to fill it & he didn't jump on her. She'd barely met him but he seemed like a nice guy. She switched on the light. "Hi."

He waved with red ears. "Hey."

"We can talk. We don't have to make out."

He smiled. "Okay." He gestured to the floor. "After you."

 _Seven minutes later…_ _  
_  
Bobby opened the door & the entire party could see Mercedes's arms wrapped around Matt's neck & his hands on her behind & chest.

Several catcalls rang out & they broke apart, beet red.

"Ooh! You're a dirty girl!" Bobby cheered.

Mercedes flew out of the closet & ran to Quinn, who was suitably impressed. "Can we go now?!"

Quinn chuckled. "No way! You're just loosening up!"

"If I get any looser, I'm going to be a teen mom!"

"Relax! I'll stop you before you go too far."

Mercedes was going to say something about that but she felt someone touch her elbow. It was Matt. "Hi!"

"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted a soda or something?!" The music was turned up louder so they had to shout.

Mercedes was going to turn him down but Quinn elbowed her sharply. "Uh… sure!"

He took her hand & led her to the table with food. He grabbed soda & poured two cups. "Do you like grape?!"

She took a cup from him & smiled, not wanting him to know that she'd never had it. "Thank you!"

He smiled back & they both took sips. He watched as her eyes widened & she gulped down her drink. "You really like grape! Want more?!"

"Yes please!"

He laughed & poured her more. "So about what we were talking about before we… kissed? Ms. Marvel is a good superheroine but Storm though!"

"Her powers are very good but what about when you're inside?! Can she make it rain indoors?!"

He laughed. "I don't know! I've never heard of it happening but I do know she can control the wind inside!"

They moved to a secluded corner of the room, away from the music & were able to carry on a comfortable conversation.

"I have a big brother & a little sister, too." He was saying.

"I'm very family oriented. I know it's weird in today's time but I am. I believe in family & love over all." She sipped her drink.

"Me too. I want to fall in love & get married. Have kids. Grow old with my wife & have a bunch of grandkids."

"I want grandchildren, too! I can just see myself with them crawling all over me & me telling them stories from my youth."

"Yeah! I can see me now! "When I was your age, I used to play football & chase cheerleaders!""

She laughed.

Santana appeared out of nowhere & scared Mercedes. "Hey!"

Mercedes pressed a hand to her chest. "Santana!"

"Hey, Santana." Matt inclined his head.

"What are you guys talking about? I've been looking for sweet Aretha everywhere." Santana blinked innocently.

"Aretha?" Matt was confused.

"For Aretha Franklin. That's what Coach calls her."

"Oh. Can you sing?" He turned to Mercedes.

"Yes, I can." She answered.

"& she's on the volleyball team, too. She just gets around." Santana smiled bitterly.

"You're on the volleyball team?" Matt was surprised. "Cool!"

"But I am, too!" Santana said quickly. "On the volleyball team, I mean."

"That's cool. I never got the rules for it but I always admire people who play it at the beach."

"We can always go to the beach & show you. Or you can come to a practice?"

"I'd love to."

"I'm a little parched. Can you get me a drink?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Anything." She smiled.

"Okay. Excuse me." He walked away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Santana turned on Mercedes. "Stay away from him!"

"Excuse me?!" Mercedes was confused & offended.

"You heard me! I wants to get my swirl on & you're in the way!"

"I'm not into him like that." She blushed.

"Good." Santana crossed her arms.

"Since we're marking people like cattle; I want Noah."

"Who?!"

"Puck." Mercedes duhed.

"He is fine." Santana ran it through her head. "Whatever. You can have him. Just leave Rutherford alone."

"Then we have an agreement."

Santana smirked. "So… Britt likes your Asian brother."

"Really?" Mercedes was pleasantly surprised. She liked Brittany & thought the blonde would be a good first girlfriend for Mike.

"You don't have any problems with that?"

"No." Mercedes frowned.

"Good. Britts' amazing." Santana leaned against the wall. "Who does Q like?"

"Quinn? Oh, I can't tell you."

"Come on. You know who I like, I know who you like, we both know who Brittany likes. It'll be our own little girl club."

"Aren't we a little old for that?"

"We're cheerleaders, we're like a sorority. A group of sisters really."

Mercedes didn't believe that at all. "You just want to tease her."

"Will I tease you?"

"Yes."

Santana smiled. A real smile. "Just tell me. I promise we can make a pact to get these guys together."

Mercedes smiled, too. "Finn."

"Finn Hudson?! As in too tall Frankenteen?!"

"Santana!"

Santana looked up. "Matt's coming back. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Give me your number."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as they exchanged information.

Matt came back & handed the feisty Latina her drink. "It's coke."

"Thanks."

Mercedes decided to help a sister out. "Did you know that Santana is the best spiker on the team?"

W.W.W.

Mercedes & Quinn snuck out of the house & fled down the street. Marc was parked three houses down. They got in the back & buckled up. "Hey!"

"Sup?" He put his phone down & started the car "How was your party?"

The girls turned to look at each other. Both had gotten kisses from their crushes. They turned back to face front with secretive smiles. "It was okay."


	10. The Way We Halloween

Mercedes looked through the racks of Halloween costumes with an unimpressed sigh. "None of these say me!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Just pick one. No one's going to see but the family anyway."

"I know but I still want to look good. Being stuck in this cheer uniform 24/7 is killing my fashion soul."

Quinn smiled as she rolled her eyes again. "What do you want to be?"

"Something cute but flirty."

"How about a fairy?" Quinn held up the purple costume.

Mercedes laughed. "Remember Mad's fifth birthday party?"

Quinn laughed, too. "Do I ever! We should all be fairies! Laura! Marcy! Maddie! Come look!"

The trio came from all over the store to stand beside the duo.

"Want to all be fairies this year?"

Marcy laughed. "Best birthday ever."

Maddie looked through the racks for her size. "I want to be a fairy!"

Laura smiled indulgently. "We can all be fairies."

Mercedes bumped Marcy's arm. "Did you get the twins' costumes? What are they gonna be?"

"Sailors." Marcy held up the infant costumes.

"So cute!" The others squealed.

"I know! I can't wait to put them on them. They're going to be so adorable."

"Okay, here." Laura picked out a pink fairy costume for herself, the purple one for Mercedes, a blue one for Quinn, a green one for Marcy & finally found a purple one in Maddie's size for her. "Let's check out."

The sisters paid for their costume choices before exiting the store. Running right into Brittany & Santana…

"Hey!" Mercedes gave Brittany a hug.

"Hi!" The blonde squeezed her tight. "We're going to get Halloween costumes!"

"We just got ours." Quinn held up her bag.

"Oh, so you're going to Jason Meadows' party, too?"

"Uh… not quite."

"Who are they?" Maddie whispered loudly to Mercedes.

"These are our friends from school & the cheerleading team. Brittany & Santana." Mercedes introduced them.

"Isn't Santana a last name?" Marcy actually whispered.

Quinn laughed. "Well it's her first name."

Santana could guess by Quinn's response what was said. "What's your name, Little Aretha?"

"That ain't it." Marcy looked her over.

"What are you looking for?" She crossed her arms.

"I've never met anyone that was incubated in pickle juice like I was. You're too pretty to be so sour."

"Marcy!" Laura clapped a hand over her mouth.

Santana laughed. "I like her! Where have you been hiding her?!"

"In middle school." Quinn's lips twitched. "Santana, Brittany, meet our sisters, Laura, Marcy & Maddie."

"Hi! I'm Maddie!" Maddie waved to Brittany.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce but not Britney Spears because she's not as talented as me." Brittany shook her hand.

"What?"

Mercedes clapped a hand over Maddie's mouth before the eight year old could say anything mean. "Why don't you guys go to OJ & we'll catch up in ten?"

Laura narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Alright but it better be ten minutes. The last time I left you guys somewhere, I was grounded for a month. Come on, Marcy, Maddie."

The trio disappeared to Orange Julius while the high-schoolers stood in front of the shop.

"Did she just wink at me?" Santana demanded.

"Marcy's an unintentional flirt." Quinn explained with lifted shoulders. "So tell us about this party."

"Everyone's going. I'm surprised you didn't know." Santana smirked widely.

"Is Jason that sophomore with spinach breath?" Mercedes asked while thinking.

"Yup!" Brittany & Santana said together.

"He did invite us. I didn't know who he was." She shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Quinn was aghast.

"Because we have a party."

"What party are you going to?" Santana wanted to know.

"It's one our family has every year."

Quinn was humiliated. "It's not important or anything."

"Sounds fun!" Brittany chirped.

"What do you do at this party?" Santana asked.

"We play games, have food, music & we have a best costume prize." Mercedes said.

"Ooh! I wanna come! I wanna go! Please, can we come?!" Brittany bounced on her toes.

"Uh… we don't know." Mercedes & Quinn said in unison.

"Why not? We're not good enough to meet your family?" Santana snarked.

"That's not it." Mercedes hurried to correct. "We've just never had any guests."

"Can we come? Please. Please can we come? Please?" Brittany pleaded. She pulled on Mercedes' arm. "Please? Please?"

Mercedes didn't want to see her beg. "Alright. We'll ask."

"Yay!" Brittany hopped high.

"Let us know Monday." Santana dragged her blonde bestie into the store.

Quinn waited until they were out of earshot to round on Mercedes. "Why would you do that?!"

"I couldn't say no! She was lookin right at me!" Mercedes stomped a foot.

"What are we gonna do?!"

"What's so bad if they do come?"

"They'll see how we are. & Marce & Jr. How can we explain that without looking like freaks?!"

"They'll know next year anyway when Marcy & Mal come to McKinley. You know they're both honest & neither one is ashamed."

"Mores the pity." Quinn bit off.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "What's the worst that can happen?"

W.W.W.

"Come on, guys! We have to go!" Laura yelled.

After shopping for costumes, the girls went by GameStop for their brothers.

"Hang on!" Marc called out.

"No! We need to go now! We're already late!" She twisted his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Dammit, Lady!" He wretched away from her.

"Stop cursing & _come on_!" She pushed at Mike  & Mal.

"Fun killer." Mike muttered.

She slapped him upside the head. "I heard that. Come on!"

The trio trudged out with the blonde & they went outside the mall to the parking lot, where they piled into Mike's car, Rhonda & drove to the apple orchard they visited every October, Apple Town.

They got out & trudged inside for baskets, crates, bags & boxes then went out into the fields to start picking fruit.

Marcy started humming before opening her mouth & singing.  
" _ **When I'm feeling lonely**_  
 _ **Sad as I can be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All by myself**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On an uncharted island in an endless sea**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What makes me happy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fills me up with glee**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Those bones in my jaw**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That don't have a flaw**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My shiny teeth & me**_"

Mal & Maddie joined her singing.  
" _ **My shiny teeth that twinkle**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just like the stars in space**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My shiny teeth that sparkle**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Adding beauty to my face**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My shiny teeth that glisten**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just like a Christmas tree**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You know they'll walk a mile**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just to see me smile**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My shiny teeth & me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(Shiny teeth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shiny teeth)**_ "

Mercedes smirked as she started singing.  
" _ **Yes, they're all so perfect**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So white & pearly**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Brush, gargle, rinse**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A couple breath mints**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My shiny teeth & me**_"

They all started singing again.  
" _ **My shiny teeth so awesome**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just like your favorite song**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My shiny teeth, I floss 'em**_  
 _ **So they grow up to be real strong**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My shiny teeth, I love them**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& they all love me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Why should I talk to you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I got thirty two**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My shiny teeth & me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(Shiny teeth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shiny teeth)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My shiny teeth & me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(Shiny teeth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shiny**_ _**teeth)**_ "

The whole family joined in.  
" _ **My shiny teeth that twinkle**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just like the stars in space**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My shiny teeth that sparkle**_  
 _ **Adding beauty to my face**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My shiny teeth that glisten**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just like a Christmas tree**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You know they'll walk a mile**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just to see me smile**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My shiny teeth & me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(Shiny teeth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shiny teeth)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My shiny teeth & me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(Shiny teeth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shiny teeth)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My shiny teeth & me!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(Shiny teeth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shiny teeth)"**_

They fell out laughing.

After picking plenty of apples, they bought them then bought apple cider & apple juice before heading home. Judy was the only one home so after Mike dropped every person off, Mercedes walked around the corner to the Fabray house.

"Hi, Mercy! Did you have fun picking apples?" Judy asked as she came into the kitchen, where the blonde was drinking wine & flipping through a magazine.

"Yes, we did." Mercedes sat across from her. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" Judy gave her, her full attention.

"Can we invite people to the party next Friday?"

"You finally want to invite people?" Judy was surprised.

"Yes." Mercedes wasn't sure what answer she was looking for.

"Sure, you can." Judy took a sip. "Who are you inviting?"

"Just a couple friends from school." She hedged.

"Is one of them a boy?" Judy asked slyly.

Mercedes blushed. "Ms. Judy!"

"Oh come on! I won't tell your father!" Judy resettled in her chair.

Mercedes looked all over, trying to get rid of her blush. "There's this guy-"

Judy squealed. "I knew it!"

Mercedes shook her head with an embarrassed smile. "He doesn't notice I exist though."

"Maybe if you wore a little makeup? You're fourteen now. You can wear it. Tell you what. Stay the night tomorrow & I'll do your makeup for Monday to get his attention."

"Really?" Mercedes perked up. They were allowed to wear makeup at thirteen but she hadn't had an occasion to wear it besides recitals. This was perfect!

"Yes. Now tell me about this boy. Is he cute?"

Mercedes melted. "So cute!"

W.W.W.

Quinn grinned at Mike's face as she & Mercedes got in the car Monday morning. "I take it, it worked?"

"You guys look different!" He accused.

"We're wearing makeup." Mercedes put on her seatbelt.

"Why?!" He demanded. "You don't need that junk on your faces!"

"It's a good thing it's not for you!" Quinn spat.

Mike refused to put the car in drive. "Go wash that stuff off."

"What?! No!"

"Yes!"

"You're not the boss of us!" Mercedes snapped.

"I'm your older brother. What would Marc say if he saw you?!"

"He can't say anything! He's not the boss of us either!" Quinn bit off.

"I'm not moving until you go back inside & scrape that crap off!"

"We're going to be late for school!"

Mike frowned. He didn't want to be late for school but he didn't want them parading around in makeup either. He made a decision. "Fine. But as soon as we get to school, go to the bathroom & take that off."

"Fine!" Mercedes crossed her arms.

"You're so irritating!" Quinn had no intentions of taking it off & had a plan to get away with it.

Mike started the car & drove to school. He found a parking space & got out of the car. "Okay, we're here. Go to the bathroom."

Mercedes & Quinn went inside & went to the bathroom. As the brunette was going to wash her face, Quinn stopped her. "We just have to stay in here until the bell rings."

"But we'll be late." Mercedes was confused.

"& Mikey won't have a choice. He can't come in here & we'll get to go to class like this. Everyone will see us."

Mercedes thought about it. "Okay. How long do we have to stay in here?"

"Three minutes." Quinn checked her watch.

"Okay." Mercedes checked her reflection. She was wearing her uniform of course but also wore purple dangly earrings, a watch Laura had given her for her birthday & a ring. Her eye makeup was slight with shades of pink & amber. She wore slight blush & muted plum lip-gloss.

"Two minutes." Quinn counted down. Her eyes were the exact same as Mercedes's & she wore a little blush along with pink lip-gloss. She wore a watch & a wraparound ring with her uniform to match the small chandelier earrings in her ears.

Both girls wore cross necklaces.

Mercedes made sure her high pony was curly & her uniform was perfect before turning to Quinn. "You know we have to tell them."

Quinn frowned. "I don't want to. We can just say our parents said no."

"I don't want to lie." Mercedes made her eyes bigger & stuck her lip out.

"Fine." Quinn gave in. "That won't always work on me!"

"Yay!" Mercedes cheered as a knock sounded at the door.

"Guys?!" Mike called. "We're gonna be late!"

"We're having girl trouble! You go on without us!" Quinn lied.

Mercedes's face was classic as her mouth fell open & her eyes widened. "Quinn!"

"What? He needs to go away."

"Okay! I'll see you guys in there!" Mike yelled.

Quinn went to the door & peered out. Mike was walking away. "Let's go to our lockers."

"He's gone?" Mercedes walked behind her.

"He's leaving." Quinn gathered her things & they snuck out & to their lockers. They hurried to put their stuff in & take out what they needed for their first period then ran to it.

The bell rang as soon as they got in the door. Everyone turned to look at them. There were a few catcalls as they sat down. They could feel Mike's angry stare. But it was worth it. Wasn't it?

W.W.W.

Mercedes could still hear Mike's angry rant at lunch. She & Quinn sat down with the cheerleaders & began taking their lunch items out of the bags.

"So?!" Brittany appeared out of nowhere & threw her arms around Mercedes.

Mercedes started & nearly threw the blonde across the table. "Britt! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry!" She wasn't the least bit sorry. "So can we come over Friday?"

Santana pointed to the cheerleader on Mercedes's left. "Scoot down!"

The cheerleader already heard of the spicy Latina's fiery temper & shot out of her seat to scoot two down.

Brittany sat in her seat & Santana sat next to her. "What did your parents say about us coming over Friday?"

"They said yes." Mercedes began eating.

"Yes!" Brittany shot up & began dancing.

Mercedes giggled. Brittany was such a happy person.

Santana pulled the blonde down. "So what time is this shindig?"

"Six o'clock." Quinn said grumpily.

"What crawled up your butt?"

"Quinn just doesn't think you'll like our family." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Why? I already like your brothers & sisters. Especially the one that looks like you, Aretha."

"Just because she winked at you? You're so easy." Quinn huffed.

"Hey! Anybody that gets the Santana Lopez stamp of approval is the bomb! I am not easy!"

"You've already hooked up with three guys & the school year just started." Quinn sneered.

"Just because you're prissy doesn't mean I have to be a nun."

"Guys!" Mercedes & Brittany said in unison.

Both girls turned from the other.

Mercedes sighed. "What are you going as, Britt?"

Brittany perked up. "A ninja!"

W.W.W.

Mercedes had stopped by the bathroom to reapply her lip-gloss before hurrying to class. She hoped this worked. She hadn't seen Puck all day.

She sat in her seat & waited for him to come in. It wasn't long before she heard him sit down behind her. She'd worn some of Judy's perfume & hoped air from the window blew it his way.

She thought hard on a reason for her to turn around & talk to him but was coming up empty until she remembered she'd been stumped on a question from the weekend's homework assignment.

She turned around. "Hi, Puck."

His brows shot up & he blinked hard. "Whoa! Hot Mama!"

She smiled slightly. "Did you do this weekend's assignment?"

"Huh?" His brain misfired as he thought about her full plump mouth & the things it could do.

"The assignment? For Robert Burns?" She led, unsure if he was paying attention or not.

"Uh… no. No, I didn't do it." He swallowed hard before pouring on the charm. "Maybe you can come over after practice & help me?"

Her smile blossomed into a wide grin. "When?"

"How about Friday?"

Her smile faded. "I can't. I have plans."

"Saturday?" He figured she was going to a party.

"Sure."

"Here." He clicked on his pen & wrote his number on her hand. "Call me sometime this week & we'll confirm."

"Okay." She stayed cool & he lingered over her hand.

"Class!" The teacher slammed the door behind him & strode to the front of the room. "How did you like the assignment?!"

Mercedes hurried to turn around & started paying attention but the back of her mind was having a party…

W.W.W.

Mercedes ran all over the Fabray house looking for Judy when she came home from her lessons. She found her in the living room. "It worked!"

Judy was stuck. "What worked?"

"The makeup! Look!" She held out her hand.

Judy took the wiggling appendage & read it. "That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"I gotta go home but I'm def. coming here before my date so you can do my makeup!" Mercedes ran out & ran all the way home.

W.W.W.

"Leave me alone!" Marcy whirled around on Quinn.

"Just don't say anything embarrassing!" The blonde whined.

"Don't talk to me! Make sure Jr. knows that!" She pointed to her husband, who was setting Mally into a moving swing.

Quinn realized she was right & skipped over to the bane of her existence. "Jr.! Don't embarrass me tonight!"

"Why would I embarrass you?" He looked up.

"Some friends from school are coming tonight. Don't you dare tell any embarrassing stories & pull any stupid pranks!"

"Scouts honor." He promised.

She narrowed her eyes to gauge his honesty before flouncing to the kitchen to bring food to the tables the boys had set up.

Mercedes made sure Maddie's wings were on right before letting the eight year old tear through the house. "Marce? Where's Mickey?"

"Upstairs. I gotta go get her." Marcy straightened Mal's tie. He was dressed as a cowboy.

"I can get her." Mercedes went upstairs & to Marcy's & Mal's room. She picked the awake baby up & cooed nonsense to her as she walked back downstairs carefully.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She shouted above the low music. She opened the door & saw Matt. "Matt?! What are you doing here? Are you trick-or-treating?"

He laughed. "No. Mike invited me. He said it was alright."

Mercedes had forgotten he said he'd invited someone. "Oh. Well come in."

"Is that your little sister?" He asked as he stepped through the portal.

"No. It's my niece." She led him to the den.

"Marc's a dad?!"

"There you are!" Marcy took her daughter from her sister. "Is she okay? I had to fight to get her in this costume!"

"Yeah. She's fine." Mercedes noticed Matt's confused face. "Hey, Marcy? This is Mikey's friend, Matt. Matt Rutherford? This is my little sister, Marcy."

Marcy finished setting Mickey in the other swing & turned it on low before sticking out a hand. "Hey, Matt."

Matt wasn't stupid at all & he connected the dots quickly. "Hi! It's nice to meet you."

"You too. You must be a good guy if you hang out with Mikey."

He flushed. "Thanks. I like to think so."

The doorbell rang again.

"Must be trick-or-treaters." She pointed to the door.

"I'll get it!" Maddie ran out.

"Maddie, ask who it is before you just open the door!" Laura yelled.

Marcy chuckled. "She has a habit of flinging open the door like she's trying to rip it off its hinges."

Matt laughed. "I used to be like that."

Mercedes smiled. So far, so good.

A sharp whistle pierced the air. Santana showed up behind Matt. "You look cute, Little Aretha."

"Still not my name." Marcy said.

"Well your sister is clearly the Queen of Soul. Who might you be?" She tapped her finger against her bottom lip. "I know! Patti LaBelle!"

Marcy shrugged. "I'll take that."

"Hi, Marcy!" Brittany waved. "Are these dolls?! They're so cute!"

Marcy cocked her head to the side. "No. These are my children."

Santana's jaw dropped & her eyes widened. Brittany's brows knitted in confusion. "How can you have babies if you're a baby?"

"I'm not a baby!" Marcy yelled.

Mally started fussing.

She dropped to her knees quickly & picked him up, rocking him. "Mommy's sorry. Mommy's sorry."

"Can I ask how old you are?" Matt asked politely.

"I'm thirteen."

"You look four." Santana got her mouth to working.

"& you look forty."

Santana crossed her arms as Matt tried not to laugh. "I was just saying you look young."

"Whatever." Marcy put Mally back in his swing.

"How old are they?" Brittany asked.

"Eighteen weeks or four & a half months."

"You don't know which one?"

"Are you joking?" Marcy frowned.

"No." Brittany did, too.

"They're both. You just pick the one you want to say."

"Oh." Brittany pointed to her costume. "I like your costume."

"Thanks. You make a nice ninja."

"Thank you!"

Mercedes felt tugging on her wings & expected Maddie but it was Mal. "What are you doing, Jr.?"

"Trying to see if you'll survive without your wings." He continued pulling.

She turned around & slapped at him. "Get away from me!"

He ran away laughing.

Marcy shook her head. "He's mine. I'm sorry in advance."

"You know he'll be back." Mercedes put her hands on her hips.

"I'll try to keep him away. Excuse me." Marcy walked off to find him.

"Are you hungry?" Mercedes asked in the ensuing semi quiet.

"I could eat." Matt shrugged.

"The food's over there." Mercedes pointed to the tables set up.

"What is that stuff?" He walked over.

The girls followed him.

Mercedes pointed out different things. "Red Vines, granola bars, cheeses, pickles, meats, Mai Luna chips, crackers, caramel apples, grapes, strawberries, cherries, nuts, dried fruit, sunflower seeds, candied chocolates, Graham crackers, cheese crackers, pretzels, chocolate dipped pretzel sandwiches, veggie platter, dips, gummy bears, pita chips, punch, apple cider, donuts & beer for the grownups."

"What's in the punch?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know. Marcy made it. But I bet it's strong."

"Where's the candy?" Santana picked up a granola bar & inspected it. "Sweet & Salty? Is it any good?"

"Yeah. We don't eat candy really. We kind of have a strict diet."

"Really?" Matt asked as he picked up a carrot & dipped it in veggie dip.

"Yeah. We're not exactly from here & our moms are health conscious."

"Where are you from?" Brittany grabbed a few gummy bears.

"I'm from France. The Changs are from Japan. Mrs. Fabray is from Sweden, where Laura was born & Dr. Fabray is from England, where Quinn was born. My mom is Italian & my dad is Native American & German. Marc was born in Germany & Marcy was born in Ireland."

"Wow." Matt whistled low. "& how did you all meet?"

"Our parents went to college together."

"Where? the United Nations?!" Santana joked.

"No. State. After college, they married their sweethearts & picked a place to live but they ended up back here in '97. When Mikey, Quinn & me went to preschool. After school, they realized who each other was & we've been family ever since."

"So explain the diet."

"Low fat, low calorie, low carbs, sugar free, high fiber diet. We eat a lot of fruits & veggies & tofu."

"Do you even eat food?!"

"This is food."

"Then what's with the donuts?" Matt asked.

"This is the only time of the year that we get them. Daddy's a dentist so he wants us to avoid candy. Plus Mal's a diabetic."

"The squirt that pulled on your wings?" Santana hooked a thumb behind herself. "He was pretty cute for a rugrat."

"That's Marcy's husband. He just turned thirteen & he doesn't even act like it."

"Husband?!"

"I'm confused." Brittany held her head.

"In our culture, children can get married. They got married last year." Mercedes explained.

"Where was this wedding?" Santana wanted to know.

"In Japan. It was a lovely ceremony."

"I can't believe this."

"You can't tell anybody though. They have enough trouble being married so young without going to a new school & everyone knowing already."

"I won't tell." Brittany swore.

"Me either." Matt vowed.

"Tana?" Brittany hip-checked her gingerly.

Santana crossed her arms. "What does it mean to you?"

"Santana." Matt chided.

She melted. "Fine. But I get to call Patti "Baby Mama" in private."

"& she'll probably call you something worse in return." Mercedes promised.

"I can handle it."

"Okay."

"So who are the other people here?" Matt asked.

"The blonde lady talking to the little girl is Ms. Judy, Quinn's mom. The little girl is Maddie, Mikey's sister. She's eight. The blonde girl dancing with Marc is Laura, Quinn's sister. She graduated last year. Mal is Mikey's brother & their dad is the man coming over here.

Daddy is the one checking on the twins. Dr. Fabray is talking with Mikey. Mrs. C is Mikey's mom & she's probably in the kitchen."

"Excuse me." Michael reached past the teenagers for a beer.

"Papa Mike? These are our friends from school." Mercedes introduced them. "This is Matt Rutherford & he's on the football team. This is Santana Lopez & Brittany Pierce. They're on the cheerleading team. Guys, this is Dr. Michael Chang."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Matt shook his hand.

"Strong grip." Michael nodded. "Welcome."

Brittany curtsied. "Hi!"

"Hello." He nodded again.

Santana waved.

"Excuse me." Michael walked over to Marcus.

"He seems like a lot of fun."

"He can be." Mercedes shrugged.

"I was being sarcastic. He seems like _no_ fun."

"He is, too!"

"Don't get your wings in a twist. I said _seems_."

"San, be nice." Brittany elbowed her.

"I am." Santana smiled… evilly. "So where's your mom?"

"Is that her?" Matt subtly pointed to a woman who entered the room.

"No, that's our housekeeper, Mrs. Parks." Mercedes said.

"Where's your mom?" Brittany asked.

"My parents are divorced." She said sadly.

Brittany hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Mercedes rubbed her arm. "So eat, dance, play games, get to know us."

W.W.W.

Quinn watched as Brittany danced with Mike & Santana danced with Matt.

"It didn't turn out too bad, did it?" Marcy stepped up beside her.

"I guess not. It could have gone a lot worse."

"I think Santana might be a lightweight. She's crying on that Matt guy's shoulders."

"I see that. No more punch for her."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Marcy said. She went to the door & answered it. There was a blonde woman standing on the stoop. "You're not a trick-or-treater, are you?"

The woman smiled. "No, I'm Melanie Pierce. Brittany's mom. Is she & Santana here?"

"Yes. Come in." Marcy led her into the den. "There she is."

"Brittany?! Brittany, honey!" She called out.

Brittany stopped twirling & faced her mom. She waved excitedly. "Hi, Mommy!"

"Come on. Get your things. We're leaving. Thank your hosts & say goodbye to your friends."

"Do we have to?" She pouted.

"Yes, dear. Come along, Santana. I'm sure your parents miss you."

Santana snorted.

Brittany went around hugging everyone. "Thank you for having us."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Jeanette patted her back.

Santana thanked the adults & winked at Matt when she told him goodbye. Melanie led the two girls out. Marcy shut & locked the door behind them.

"I'm going to call my parents to come get me." Matt told Mike.

"Okay. Want to wait outside for them?" Mike asked.

"Sure." Matt thanked his hosts & said he had a great time before telling the kids goodbye. He & Mike went outside to wait on the stairs. "So your family is…"

"Weird? I know." Mike grinned.

Matt chuckled. "No way. They're a lot of fun. But your brother being married at thirteen… crazy."

"Yeah. I would say it was a whirlwind but it was a long engagement & it's been years in the making honestly."

"Mercy said you met in preschool. Is that when they got started?"

"Yeah. It was five days after we met & our families decided to have a picnic in the park so everyone would get to know each other. It was the best. None of us knew English but Quinn & Laura & it was a real language barrier.

I kissed Marcy's hand to greet her & she turned & kissed Mal on the mouth. She swears it was the cheek but I was right in front of her & it was the mouth."

Matt's mouth opened in a soundless laugh. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes! Mal turned so red; he could light up the sky. So I offered to push her on the swings. I got in one push before he knocked me out the way & took over. He's been her shadow ever since."

Matt laughed for real. "You can't be serious! He knocked you out of the way?! How old was he?"

"Almost two. She's five months older than him."

"I can't believe it! That's hilarious!"

"They're made for each other." He agreed.

"I hope I can find that kind of love." Matt finished laughing.

"Me too. It's been crazy to watch them together. Wait til next year & you see them in person all the time."

A car pulled up.

"It's my dad. I gotta go." Matt stood up.

Mike did, too. He held his hand out. "See you on Monday."

Matt slapped his hand before heading to the car & getting in. "See you!"

Mike waited for him to be gone then headed inside. It was the best Halloween ever.

 _ **Shiny Teeth by Chris Kirkpatrick**_


	11. The Way We Date

Laura screamed. "No way!"

Quinn frowned. "No way!"

Marcy laughed. "No way!"

Maddie giggled. "No way!"

Jeanette squealed. "Yay!"

Judy clapped. "I know! It's so exciting! MercyCat's first date!"

Mercedes flushed from the attention. "It's not a real date. We're just hanging out at the park, studying."

"I wish you would have invited him over. Always play on your own turf."

"The park is fine." Jeanette said. "Okay, let's get you dressed!"

W.W.W.

Mercedes, dressed in black slacks, a red striped cashmere sweater with three buttons on the neckline & heeled boots & her hair curly, tapped her fingers on her lap. She was completely nervous.

Quinn leaned over & whispered, "I can't believe you have your first date before me!"

"Me either. I can't believe I have a date at all."

Quinn crossed her arms & sat back. "So not fair."

"I promise, we'll work on getting you with Finn."

"You don't even have Puck yet!"

"Shhh!" Mercedes pointed to Laura, who was driving her to the park.

Quinn sulked. "It's still not fair. We were supposed to go on our first dates together."

"My first real date can be like that. Please don't be mad at me, Quinn. We're only studying."

"Sure." Quinn blew out a breath.

"I'm not going to keep this up, Quinn!" Mercedes put her hands on her hips.

Quinn looked away.

Mercedes huffed & turned to the window.

Laura parked her car. "We're here. Just call me when you want to come home. & don't forget to tell me every little detail!"

Mercedes took a long look at the stubborn Quinn's profile before opening her door. "I will."

Mercedes walked around the park before finding a picnic table. She sat down & pulled out her work. It took less than two seconds for her to get caught up.

Suddenly, hands covered her eyes. She instinctively slammed her elbow back. "Ow!" The hands were gone.

She turned around. "Puck?!"

He was bent over, gripping his stomach & wheezing. "Ah! Yeah! It's me!"

"I'm so sorry!" She touched his shoulder. "I thought I was being mugged!"

"No, no! You did the right thing." He huffed as he straightened.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He squeaked.

"Sit down. Maybe you'll feel better?" She suggested.

He sat across from her & took deep breaths. "Yeah, it's getting better."

"Good."

"Where'd you learn to do that?" He peered at her.

She shrugged. "I know karate & Tae Kwon Do."

His brows lifted. "You kick butt?"

She smiled. "I guess."

"You can kick butt!" He grinned. "I like that in a girl."

She blushed. "I can kick butt."

"What else can you do?"

She shrugged. "A lot of stuff."

"I remember you play the harp. Are you an angel?"

She dunked her head. "No."

He lifted her chin. "Don't hide your smile. It's beautiful."

She blushed deeply but held her head high. "Thank you."

He just stared at her with a warm smile.

They stayed like that for a while before a child's laugh broke the spell. She gestured to her books. "You said you didn't get the assignment from last week? Do you understand this week's?"

"I don't know who a Robert Browning is." He lifted his shoulders.

"He was a great poet." She pulled her worksheet out & read from it. "Do you understand what he's saying?"

He blinked. "Not really."

"He's talking about new love. How nothing compares to it." She had stars & hearts in her eyes as she spoke & it captivated him. "There is nothing greater than love & new love is a breath of fresh air."

"Was this dude married? Since he's goin on about love & all?"

"You know? I don't know. I've never read that he was."

"Well go on."

She smiled. She could go on forever.

W.W.W.

& she did. They ended up finishing their homework & even went ahead as she got swept up talking about her favorite poets.

He smirked at her. "We got to do this again."

"Maybe you can come over after my lessons one day?" Mercedes remembered Judy's advice.

"To your place?" His eyes lit up. "Sure."

"Well I have to go. My sister's picking me up."

"Okay. See you Monday."

"Bye." She waved as she walked away.

"Bye, hot mama."

She walked to the other side of the park & spotted Laura's car. She got in the front & buckled up.

"So…?" Laura led.

Mercedes blushed. "It was nice."

"&?"

"& we're going to do it again."

Laura squealed. "I'm so happy for you! I'm sorry about Quinn."

"You know?"

Laura drove home. "I made her tell me why she had an attitude. It's ridiculous. Just because you got a date first? She needs to quit."

Mercedes smiled. "We're going to get her Finn. I don't know why she's acting like this."

"Finn? Who's Finn?"

Mercedes gasped. "She didn't tell you?!"

"No & you better. Who's Finn?"

W.W.W.

"You told her?!" Quinn yelled.

"It was an accident! I thought you told her!"

"My life is over!" Quinn fell onto her bed face first.

"How? Laura's in college. She doesn't care about stupid high school drama."

"She'll find a way to ruin it!" She wailed.

Mercedes lay next to her. "You're being dramatic. Let's think up ways for Finn to notice you."


	12. The Way We Study

Mercedes waited for Puck to sit down before turning. "Hey."

"Sup, Mama?" He stretched out.

"Can you come over tonight?"

A salacious grin spread across his face. "Sure."

"I only have one lesson after school so you can come by at four thirty."

"Where do you live?"

She wrote her address on a sheet of paper & gave it to him.

"Class! I have a special surprise for you all! Langston Hughes!" The teacher burst through the door.

Mercedes smiled as she turned to face front. He was totally her favorite teacher.

W.W.W.

Mercedes shut the door behind herself & went to see if anyone was home. "Marc?! Marcy?! Mal?! Mrs. Parks?!"

"Ms. Mercedes Catherine." Mrs. Parks came from her room. "How was your day?"

"Good. I'm having a friend over."

"Will you still be studying in the dining room?"

"Yes. Do you know if anyone is home?" The door slammed. "That must be somebody."

The two went into the front hall & saw Marcy heading up the stairs.

"Hey!"

Marcy turned. "Hey! I didn't know anybody was home."

"Yeah. I have a friend coming over."

"Is it Brittany or Santana? I've been aching to mess with her."

"Stop it." Mercedes grinned. "No, it's a new friend. I'll tell you about it."

"Well I'm going to check on the twins. Did they have a good day, Mrs. Parks?"

"Yes, they did. They ate all of the milk you left & a bit of cereal." The nanny said.

"I should probably pump then."

Mercedes followed her sister up the stairs. "What does it mean if they eat so much?"

"That they're fat." Marcy joked as she opened her door. She threw her stuff on the bed & went to the cribs.

"Why are you home so early? Don't you have lessons?"

"I already approved my absence for today at my dojo. I wanted a day to get caught up on stuff. So I don't get behind? It's only November. I don't want to have to drop out of school."

"What are you behind in?" She frowned as Marcy soothed a fussy Mickey.

"Nothing yet but I have a history project due soon & I haven't even started."

"What is it on?"

"Magellan."

"Do you need help?"

"No. I know what I want to do but I just need some uninterrupted time. So you were talking about your friend?"

"Remember my study date last week?"

"Yeah." Marcy put Mickey down.

"It's him."

Marcy's jaw dropped. "You invited a _boy_ over?"

Mercedes nodded. "I know."

"But why?"

"I like him. I really like him."

Marcy wiped the confused look off her face. "Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"There must be a reason you told me prior to him coming over."

"Just keep Jr. in line." Mercedes knew that was the big thing.

"Want me to keep him up here?"

"Do you think I should bring him up to my room instead?"

"If you think that'll be best."

"I should tell Mrs. Parks."

The girls went down together to inform the housekeeper that they would be studying in their rooms.

Mrs. Parks gave them snacks to take to their rooms. Mercedes got celery & hummus, her favorite Mai Luna chips, washed strawberries & strawberry juice. Marcy got her favorite Mai Luna chips, pita chips & spinach dip, clean grapes & apple juice. There were also Mal's favorite Mai Luna chips & orange juice on the tray.

The girls took the tray upstairs & put them on their coffee tables in the sitting area of their rooms. Both changed out of their school clothes & put away their things before getting out their books.

Mercedes went to Marcy's room to waste time as she waited for Puck to show up. "I can't wait for you to see him. He's so cute."

"Who's so cute?"

The girls turned to face the open door. It was Mal. "Nobody!"

"I don't believe that." He came in.

"Don't be a menace, Mal."

"I'm no menace. I'm an angel."

"Of darkness." Marcy rolled her eyes.

He kissed her. "That's you."

"That's right. You're the angel of wildness."

He groaned. "I am not wild!"

"Completely." Mercedes gave him a look.

"Leave me alone."

"Nobody's messing with you." She got up from the rocking chair & approached him. "But if you ruin this for me…"

"Ruin what?"

The doorbell rang.

"He's here!" Mercedes gasped.

"Who's here?" Mal was lost.

Mercedes ran out of the room & fled down the stairs. She stopped at the door & fluffed her hair before pasting on a smile & opening the door. "Hello."

"Hey." Puck was leaning against the doorframe.

"Come in." She stood back.

He came inside. "You have a big house."

"Thank you." She shut the door. "We'll be upstairs."

He followed her upstairs & looked all over. He could admit to being nosy. "You have a lot of pictures up."

"We're a camera family." Mercedes saw Marcy's door was open & tried to think of a way out of going past the room but she had to, to get to hers. She bit the bullet & went on.

Mal was standing just inside with a smug grin. "Who are you?"

Puck blinked. This kid looked really familiar. "Have we met?"

"Why would I ask you who you were if we've met?"

"Jr.!" Mercedes seethed.

Marcy appeared behind Mal & popped him upside the head. "Get in here & stop causing trouble."

"Ow! I'm telling Marc." Mal grumbled.

Mercedes sighed. She might as well introduce them. "Puck, this is my little sister, Marcy. & my little _annoying_ brother, Mal. Guys, this is Puck."

"What's it short for?" Marcy asked. "I know your momma didn't name you Puck."

"It's short for my last name. Puckerman." He said. "What's yours short for?"

"Marceline Anne."

"Nice name."

"I've never heard of Puckerman."

Mercedes nearly facepalmed. "So we'll be going..."

"Happy studying." Marcy shut her door.

Mercedes went to the next door. It was purple & belonged to her room. "Here we are."

Puck looked around her room. It was purple, black & silver. She had her name on the wall & clothing accessories were everywhere. She had bookcases filled with books & CDs, a large desk piled with books & a seating area by a large window.

"Nice room."

"Thank you." She gestured to the couch & chairs. "Have a seat."

Puck took his backpack off & sat down on the couch. She sat in a chair. "Your brother looks really familiar."

"He looks like Mikey." She took a bottle of juice & opened it. "Have some hummus."

"What's that?" He got distracted.

"Mashed chickpeas."

"Is that good?"

"Yeah. I eat it with celery." She pointed to the green veggie.

He tried it. "It's pretty good."

"I think so."

"So you know Mike Chang? That's who your brother looks like. Not to be racist or anything."

She giggled. "They have the same birth parents so it shouldn't be."

"Good. Cuz I'm not racist. I'm Jewish."

"I'm Italian, black, German & Native American. I don't have room to be racist either."

"Wow. That's a lot of stuff. Heritage Day must be complicated for you."

"They do that in high school?"

He shrugged. "They did at my middle school."

"Mine too. It was always fun."

"Is Mike your brother? He's always telling us about his sisters. I never knew who he was talking about but Matt seems to."

"Yeah, he's my big brother." She explained about their family. "So that's us."

His eyes were wide. "I only have a little sister. She's five."

"Maddie's eight."

"Maybe they can hang out?"

"Maddie loves to make friends."

"We should set it up. Nic's shy."

"I love kids. My big sister had a babysitting job in high school & she used to take us with her."

"So you know how to take care of the little runts?" He smirked.

She marked an answer on her homework before looking at him. "I like to think they love me back."

"& why wouldn't they?"

She flushed. "So tell me about your family. I've told you all about mine."

He shrugged carelessly. "It's just us & my moms. She works a lot so I take care of Nic mostly. She's in first grade now. I also have my grandmother but she doesn't stay in Lima."

"None of my grandparents stay in Lima either, though Grandmom & Granddad live here a few months a year to visit with us. When she's not on tour of course."

"On tour?"

"Grandmom's an Italian singer. She's really famous over there."

"That's really cool. Have you been there before?"

"When we were six. We stayed the whole summer & I got to see her work. I want to be just like her."

"You said you liked to sing."

"I do. We sing at church all the time."

 _Good girl_. He mentally smirked. "Maybe you can sing for me some time?"

"How long are you staying? I'm going to be singing with my sister later. We have church tonight."

"You have church on a weeknight? I go to temple every Saturday."

"We go during the week for bible study & on Sundays."

The two talked about everything & nothing as the minutes ticked on.

"It's time for us to rehearse." She said gently.

"Cool."

She took his hand & led him from the room.

He flushed at the feel of her small hand in his. What was this girl doing to him?!

She knocked on Marcy's door. It opened. "Are we still rehearsing?"

"We can." Marcy took a deep breath.

"Come on." Mercedes pulled Puck down the stairs & to the den. She moved the coffee table out of the way & pulled her hair to one side of her neck.

Marcy was right behind her with Mal. "Mrs. Parks said that Daddy is stuck at the office. Marc's not home yet but he's still taking us to church. Did you finish the reading?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

"During homeroom."

"You're not supposed to do that there."

"Let them kick me out."

Mercedes groaned. "Be good. For once."

"God comes first."

Mercedes side-eyed her. "What song are we singing?"

" _Praising Earth's New King_."

"Okay." Mercedes stood up straight with her shoulders back. "Tell us what you think."

Puck & Mal sat on the couch facing them, waiting.

Mercedes opened her mouth.  
" _ **A multitude is gathering from every tribe & nation**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Collected by the Christ & his anointed congregation**_ _ **  
**_ _ **God's Kingdom has been brought to birth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **His will shall soon be done on earth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This hope is a gift of priceless worth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Giving joy & consolation**_"

Marcy joined her.  
" _ **Praise our God, Jehovah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Praise his Son, Christ Jesus**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who through the ransom have set us free**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now we have the hope to live on the earth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& serve God eternally**_ "

Marcy took over the verse on her own.  
" _ **We hail the Christ, our reigning King, with sounds of jubilation**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This Prince of Peace shall do God's will & bring about salvation**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We see the joys that lie ahead**_ _ **  
**_ _ **An earth released from fear & dread**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The grand resurrection of the dead**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What a time for exullation!**_ "

They came together once more.  
" _ **Praise our God, Jehovah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Praise his Son, Christ Jesus**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who through the ransom have set us free**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now we have the hope to live on the earth**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& serve God eternally**_ "

Puck was in awe. "You're so good!"

Mercedes ducked her head. "We're okay."

"Speak for yourself. I was awesome." Marcy crossed her arms.

Puck laughed. "You were both good."

"We can practice it after bible study but I need to practice now. So does Jr." Marcy crossed to a storage area & lifted out a black case.

"I should, too." Mercedes frowned. "Do you mind, Noah?"

Puck's brows lifted at the sound of his given name on her lips but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. "Go ahead."

Marcy & Mal put together a flute & oboe. They set up music stands with sheet music & grabbed chairs to sit in.

Mercedes sat at the piano. "We should do song 47."

"That's the Christmas piece." Marcy said.

"I know. I haven't gotten started on it & we have less than two months to prepare."

"Okay." Marcy shrugged.

"Did you finish your project?" She pressed random keys.

"Yes, I did. I just needed some quiet time."

"Well let's knock this out a few times."

"Yeah, I have to feed the twins before we go."

Mercedes looked at Puck & his inquisitive eyebrow raise but ignored him in favor of playing.

Marcy started playing her flute before Mal played his oboe. They melded beautifully together.

Puck was surprised at the level of skill they displayed. He knew how to play the guitar & Finn was a drummer but they were the only two musically inclined people he knew. They were on a different level.

He'd never heard much classical music before. It wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. It wasn't his favorite thing but he could stand it in small doses.

They played the song three times before they put their instruments up.

"I think dinner's ready." Marcy sniffed the air.

Mrs. Parks came in. "Dinner's ready."

"You're a bloodhound." Mal said to his wife.

"It's a gift." Marcy took his hand & walked out with Mrs. Parks.

Mercedes stood in front of Puck. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"My mom should be coming to pick me up soon." He declined. "Who is that? Your mom?"

"No. That's our housekeeper. Mrs. Parks."

"Your sister said your dad was working. Where's your mom?"

"Our parents are divorced." It never got easier to say.

"I'm sorry." He stood up. His phone went off. "That's my mom."

"Come get your stuff." She led the way upstairs, not knowing he stayed no more & no less than three steps behind her. She walked into her bedroom & gathered the empty dishes from their snack onto the tray.

"Can I use your bathroom?" He asked.

"Sure. It's that door." She pointed to a lilac colored door.

He went to it & closed the door behind himself.

She took the dishes downstairs & came back on to wait for him to finish.

He did & came on out. "It's really purple in there."

"I like purple."

"It's a nice color." He said politely.

"Did you talk to your mom?" She wiped her hands on her pants.

"Yeah. She's outside."

"I'll walk you out." They went downstairs & Puck said goodbye to the residents before Mercedes showed him outside.

A brown sedan was in front of the house. Once the woman inside noticed him on the porch, she honked.

"I should go." Puck lifted his backpack higher.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Mercedes played with the doorknob.

He looked at her for a while before coming close & pressing his mouth to hers. It was over quickly but her eyes were wide & her cheeks were rosy. He smirked before walking down the walkway & getting in his mother's car.

Mercedes stood there for a second before flying in the house. She locked the door behind herself & went to the dining room.

"Is he gone?" Marcy asked.

Mercedes nodded slowly.

"What's up?" Marcy was concerned by the shell-shocked look on her sister's face.

Mercedes used sign language to let her know that Puck just kissed her.

Marcy kept her face blank. "We'll talk later."

Mercedes sat down & asked to be passed food just as Marc came home.

W.W.W.

Marcy knocked on Mercedes's door on her way to bed. "Merce?"

Mercedes opened the door. "What took you so long?"

"Mal wanted to spend some time with me." She shrugged.

"Doesn't he spend time with you all day?" Mercedes demanded as she pulled her in.

"He's a clingy somebody, ain't he?"

Mercedes shut the door behind her sister. "I'm bursting to tell you what happened!"

"You said he kissed you." Marcy sat on the settee at the end of the bed.

"He did!" Mercedes sat beside her & squealed. "We were standing on the porch & out of nowhere he kisses me!"

"I see you're going to have good dreams tonight."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes on her sister's blank face. "Are you mocking me?"

"Why would I mock you?"

"That's not a no."

"Stop being so suspicious & tell me what happened next."

Mercedes looked at her for another second before she went on. "He just got in his mom's car & I came in the house."

"Is this your first kiss? Outside of Sonny & Q-Card?"

She rolled her eyes. "No."

Marcy just looked at her.

Mercedes sighed before telling her everything that'd happened at the party in September.

"I'm surprised Mal hasn't taken your diary & told me."

"I'd kill him."

"Has that ever stopped him?"

"I see I'm going to have to torture him."

Marcy chuckled. "So this Bobby Fletcher guy?"

"Total grease ball. Avoid him if you can." Mercedes was dead serious.

"Got it."

"You're so going to love high school."

"You're only saying that because you've found your one true love. If you'd never met this guy, it'd just be another four year prison."

Mercedes, bubble officially burst, frowned. "I think your husband wants you."

Marcy laughed as she stood up. "Dream of Puckerman."


	13. The Way We Give Thanks

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Jackie asked.

Marcy looked at her. "Nothing."

"What? Why not? It's the perfect holiday! You get to eat a lot of food then go shopping the next day."

"Yeah, we don't celebrate that & I hate shopping."

"How can you hate shopping?!"

"You sound like my sisters. It's pointless."

"What about stuff like food & things you need?"

"Necessary evil."

"You're no fun." Jackie pouted. "We never hang out. Let's hang out this Friday. There's no school or anything so you'll finally have time."

"Sure." Marcy shrugged. "But I'm not shopping."

W.W.W.

"I've called you all here to say that I think we should have a seafood boil." Mercedes waited for the applause.

"Why?" Marc asked.

"We've been really busy since school started & have we really spent any time together?"

"Isn't that what Christmas is for?" Mal tilted his head.

She swatted him. "People here celebrate Thanksgiving but we never have. We always just get caught up on work. Let's celebrate please?!"

"Why do you want to celebrate Thanksgiving?" Mike was confused.

"Because Brittany was telling me all these stories about her family's traditions & I realized we have one for the World Series but not a major American holiday!"

"We're not American!" Marcy didn't get this.

"& we're never going to be if we don't start adopting their traditions. We always say we feel like outsiders-"

"I've never said that."

"Marcy! The point is; we can't be American if we don't do American things."

"Why do we have to get approval from these people? We've been here for years."

"We do keep to ourselves & our traditions." Laura pointed out.

"What's wrong with that?" Marc demanded.

"Nothing if we don't want to integrate."

"I think we should do it." Quinn said.

"Why?" Mal didn't get it either. "It's just a stupid holiday."

"Because we never do anything American."

"We watch the Super Bowl."

"Nothing patriotic!"

"This isn't our country!" Marcy threw up her hands.

Mercedes rubbed her temples. "We want to do this. Are you on board or not?"

"I don't even care." Marcy shook her head.

"Me either. This is stupid." Mal crossed his arms.

Mercedes couldn't stand them. They always mocked her fun. "Sonny?"

Mike shrugged. "I'm in."

She beamed. "Marc?"

"Yeah, sure." He didn't care.

"Maddie?"

Maddie grinned. "Let's do it!"

"Laura?"

"I think it's a good idea. Let's do it." The blonde approved.

"& I think our parents should be in on it. We haven't seen them since Halloween."

"You should be prepared for them to be working, Mercy." Laura warned.

"I know. I know. But we have to try."

W.W.W.

Marcy grimaced. "How'd I get stuck making potatoes?"

"Because we all like your recipe." Mercedes sang.

"This bites."

"Just chop & mix. We want to make this really special for the grownups. That's why we're cooking."

"The guys have the easy job!"

Mike, Marc & Mal were to boil the seafood (lobsters, crabs, shrimp) while the girls were making various salads & biscuits or rolls.

"You're fine." Mercedes looked back at her.

Marcy sprinkled dill on top of her potato salad & put the tops on the containers. "Okay, I'm done."

"I'm nearly there. You should get the twins ready."

"The twins are already there." Marcy gave her a peculiar look.

"What?!" Mercedes didn't know that. "When'd they go?!"

"When Marc & Mal first left! Why do you think I've been down here so long?!"

"I thought you had the baby monitor & that they were sleep!"

"Don't have kids." Marcy blinked.

"Be nice! I didn't know."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "I worry about you."

"Well don't. I'm good." Mercedes did a little dance.

"You're only saying that because you talk to that Puckerman kid on the phone every night."

Mercedes gasped as she blushed. "That's not true!"

"Jr. finally got ahold of your diary & I know exactly how you feel about this dude."

Mercedes took a stabilizing breath. "I'm going to destroy him!"

Marcy grinned. "Are you done? I want to see this butt whoopin."

Mercedes glared but Marcy was unrepentant. "Let's go. I have a demon to vanquish."

W.W.W.

"What'd I do?!" Mal didn't understand why Mercedes was hitting him with a plastic bat.

"You. took. my. diary!" She hit him with every word.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He tried to crawl away but she followed him.

Mike & Marc were cracking up as Laura & Quinn were cheering her on. Maddie & Marcy were in peals of giggles.

Mercedes continued beating him. "Take it again! Take it again!"

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! I won't take it again!" Mal vowed.

Mercedes hit him once more for good measure. "You better not!"

"Man, that was amazing!" Marcy wiped away tears.

Mike & Marc were still howling with laughter.

Maddie clutched her cheeks that hurt from giggling too hard. "He's not gonna do it again!"

"Bet he does." Quinn crossed her arms.

Mercedes glared at Mal as he pulled himself up. "He better not!"

"I won't! Geez!" He held his back. He hobbled over to his wife. "I'll just steal Quinn's from now on."

Quinn snatched the bat from Mercedes & ran after him.

W.W.W.

The air was nippy as the Fabanges sat down at picnic tables in the backyard. Food was passed around as they filled up their plates & cups before grace was said.

Mercedes stood up before they could dig in. "Wait! We have to go around & say what we're thankful for!"

"Why?" Russell demanded.

"Because this is a _Thanksgiving_ Seafood Boil." She clapped her hands together.

The adults looked at each other. Since when did they celebrate Thanksgiving?

"Please?" She begged. "We're trying to fit in."

"I thought that's why you joined the cheerleading team." Michael teased with a straight face.

" _No_. Fit in _here_. As in America. Do you realize we've never celebrated Thanksgiving before? What am I supposed to tell my friends when they ask about our Thanksgiving  & I say that we ate Chinese food & got caught up on work & chores?"

"Alright, Princess." Marcus waved her away. "We can do this. I'll even go first. I'm thankful for my family."

Mercedes sat down. "Thank you, Daddy. Go, Maddie."

Maddie, who was sitting next to Marcus, screwed up her face. "I'm thankful Vinnie Roberts stopped pulling my hair."

"Aw!" Laura cooed. "You know that means he probably liked you."

Maddie's eyes widened & her mouth fell open. "Really?!"

Quinn nodded. "When boys pick on you, it's usually because they like you."

Maddie blushed. "He's kinda cute."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "You don't like boys. They're icky. Right, Madeline?"

Maddie lifted a shoulder as she shoveled macaroni salad into her mouth. "I don't know."

"You don't want to like boys." Russell persuaded. "They're icky & gross."

"Hey!" Marc, Mike & Mal protested.

"You are." Marcy & Laura spoke dryly.

"I can maybe cop to gross but I am _not_ icky!" Marc yelled.

"Brothers don't count." Russell's lips twisted. " _Other_ boys are icky  & gross."

"It's still true." Marcy whispered.

"You don't want to like boys." Marcus cajoled. "They stop you from having fun. Don't you like playing baseball & playing the piano? A boy would stop you from doing that."

Maddie frowned. "I couldn't even ride my horse anymore?"

"Never again."

She shook her whole body. "I don't like boys!"

The men cheered as Jeanette & Judy stared at them. "Did that really just happen?"

"Why'd you tell her that?" Judy agreed.

"It's what they told me." Laura shrugged.

"Us too." Mercedes sipped her drink.

Jeanette rubbed her temples. "Don't scare her."

"We're telling her the truth." Russell shrugged.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Well I'm thankful we had the talk with the rest of the kids before you fully poisoned their minds."

"I'm thankful we're going to tell her the truth when she's ready." Jeanette added.

"I'm thankful I'm going to be there so you don't leave anything out next time." Michael criticized.

"I'm thankful I don't have to suffer through that again." Marc shuddered.

"I'm thankful this doesn't apply to me." Laura said.

"I'm thankful I don't know anything about anyone." Mike wrinkled his nose.

"I'm thankful for my family." Mal took Marcy's hand.

"I'm thankful for the Cheerios." Quinn said.

"Even Coach?" Laura asked in total surprise.

"Maybe not her."

Mercedes side-eyed them all & their half assed thanks. "Well I'm thankful we were able to be all together."

"I'm thankful to be here with you guys instead of someplace scary." Marcy uttered.

They all looked at her but she was looking down at the table.

"You'll never be someplace scary ever again." Marcus promised.

"We'll always be here for you." Mal added.

Mercedes was proud of her sister. "Just think, one day you won't even remember those scary places."

"You think so?" Marcy asked.

"I know so."

W.W.W.

Mercedes got off her knees & climbed into bed. She'd just finished saying her prayers & was really tired. She laid in bed & thought about the day. She'd really had fun reconnecting with her family. They didn't see each other often.

She wrapped the covers around herself & sighed. She was really thankful for those crazy people.

W.W.W.

"MA!" Jackie ran over to Marcy. "You made it!"

"I wish I didn't. I hate the mall. I hate shopping. I hate people." Marcy complained.

Jackie took her arm & led her to a shoe store. "This is going to be fun. You'll see."

Marcy doubted it. "How?"

"My mom gave me some money so I can buy some shoes & have lunch."

"Don't you have shoes?" Marcy sat on a bench in the large store.

"But I saw some boots that I think would look killer. I figured we could go half on them & share?"

"What kind of boots?"

"They have faux leopard print fur around the top & they're knee high." Jackie wiggled in excitement, her black eyes shining.

"Animal print is tacky."

Jackie pouted. "No, it's really cool! People in Africa wear animal print."

"People in Africa wear animal print because it derives from when people in Africa wore animal _skin_. My sisters like all the stuff."

"How old are your sisters? You don't ever talk about yourself."

"Eighteen, fourteen & eight."

"You have three sisters?"

"Four. Two are fourteen."

"Can you tell me more about them?" Jackie found the boots & came back to try them on. "What are their names?"

"Laura, Mercy, Quinn & Maddie."

"Will I ever meet them?"

"I don't know." Marcy replied honestly. "We're all very busy."

Jackie thought about it as she got up to walk in the boots. "Maybe I can come over during Christmas break?"

"That'll be cool. We have a New Year's party every year."

Jackie gave into impulse & hugged Marcy.

"Get off me."

Jackie squeaked & jumped away. "Sorry!"

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving to you all!**_


	14. The Way We Plot

"Man up, Fabray!" Santana set her hands on her hips. "It's just Finn!"

"Shut up!" Quinn tried to stay still as Brittany & Mercedes applied makeup to her face. Like Mercedes, her crush was in her fifth period class & ever since she wore makeup once, he'd been staring at her so she had her friends apply the goop before the block & washed it off immediately after so Marc & Mike didn't crawl all over her.

"We're done!" Brittany popped up.

"Okay, let's go over the plan." Mercedes said. "You're going to ask Finn for his help with your winter project & when he says yes (& he will), invite him over. Noah & I will come over so you don't be nervous-"

"Noah?" Santana mocked. "I thought he didn't like people calling him that?"

"He lets me." Mercedes stuck her tongue out.

"Aren't you special?"

"You're just mad Matt hasn't asked you to the dance!"

"Shut up!"

"Guys, stop it!" Brittany covered her ears.

"Sorry, Britt." Santana said immediately.

"Sorry, Brittany." Mercedes touched her arm.

"None of that matters until we can get Finn to ask me." Quinn put her hands on her hips.

"He will." Mercedes reassured her.

"Thanks." Quinn leaned over & laid her head on Mercedes's shoulder.

"Okay, let's go before the bell rings."

W.W.W.

As soon as their teacher released them to work on their projects, Quinn, who sat next to Finn, tapped his shoulder.

He looked over, his previous frown evening out. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with my project? I'm not good at this English stuff." Quinn stuck her bottom lip out & widened her eyes.

He blinked before blushing. "I'm not really good at it either. I'm way behind."

"Well if you help me, I'll help you."

"Okay." He really liked her clear high voice. It sounded like tinkling bells.

"How about you come over today & we'll work on the projects together?"

"Just the two of us?" His deepened voice squeaked.

"That would be inappropriate. Do you know Puck?" She knew full well they were best friends.

"Yeah."

"He's going to be there with my sister. Do you know Mercy?"

"I know of her." Mainly because Puck talked about her so much.

"He asked her to the dance." She told slyly. "I'm super jealous. I don't have a date."

"You don't?!" He was shocked.

She kept her smirk to herself. "No one's asked me." That wasn't true but he didn't have to know that.

"I don't have a date either." He frowned.

"I can't believe you don't have a date. You're so good-looking & special! You're pulling my leg."

He flushed with a suppressed smile. "No, I really don't. I didn't know who to ask."

"Why not?"

"I don't know too many girls & it's hard for me to talk to them." He admitted sheepishly.

"You're talking to me just fine."

His mouth fell open. "I am!"

She celebrated internally. "I think you're going to find the perfect girl to ask really soon."

She could tell the wheels in his head were turning as he nodded slowly. This was going to work.

W.W.W.

"Why exactly am I doing this again, Mama?" Puck asked as they walked around to Quinn's house.

"Isn't Finn your friend? Don't you want him to be happy?" Mercedes had changed as soon as she'd gotten home & now held onto her sweater under her coat.

"Guys don't think that way."

"Well they should. I think he could be happy with Quinn."

"You're only saying that because she's your sister."

"& I know her better than anybody. She needs someone like him. He's a good guy, right?"

"Yeah." He lifted a shoulder.

"She deserves a good guy."

He shook his head. "If you say so, Mama."

"I do." They reached Quinn's house & Mercedes pulled out her keys to open the door. She led him inside & to the dining room. "You wait here. I'm going to see where she is."

"Are you sure her parents aren't home?"

"Yes. All our parents went to a wedding."

"During the week?"

"You can get married during the week, Noah. There's no rule against it." She set her stuff down & left.

She went upstairs & to Quinn's room. She opened the door to see her writing in her diary on her bed & kicking her feet in the air.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Quinn jumped. "Why'd you sneak up on me?! That's Mikey's & Marcy's thing!"

Mercedes laughed. "Noah's downstairs. You get ready while I get everything else."

"Don't get anything that'll make my breath stink." Quinn climbed off the bed.

"I won't." Mercedes waved her away before going downstairs & to the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl & got out a container of juicy strawberries from the fridge along with a knife from the block.

She washed & hulled them quickly before putting them in the bowl with a little sugar. Then she got a bowl & washed off a bunch of cherries. After, she grabbed two bowls & poured salt & pepper Mai Luna chips in one & tomato basil in the other.

She grabbed a bag of baby carrots & tub of veggie dip from the fridge & took it all to the dining room. She smirked at Puck on his phone, playing a game instead of doing work. She didn't say anything but instead went back in the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

She grabbed four teacups with matching saucers & set them on a tray with sugar & milk. She took it back to the dining room & set the dishes out. Two on either side of the table.

She sat next to Puck & took her work out so that when she came back, she could just jump in then went to return the tray. The kettle whistled so she poured the piping hot water into the tea filled teapot.

Using pot holders, she transferred it to the dining room & sat down. She turned to Puck, who had his tongue stuck out as he tried to beat a level on _Bricks_. "You should be doing homework."

He blinked & saved his game before putting the phone down & giving her all of his attention. "I was waiting for you."

She beamed. "That's considerate."

He smirked. "I saw you flittin around."

"I don't flit. I'm not a fairy. Though I was one for Halloween."

"I bet that was hot."

She blushed. "It was not!"

He ran a finger down her soft cheek. "You'd make anything hot, Mama."

She felt like she was going to die. Why was he so sweet?! She opened her mouth to say something but Quinn came in. She looked over the blonde's outfit & approved.

Quinn had on a thin grey sweater with a red plaid skirt & black ballet flats. Her hair was still curly from her high pony but was loose. She had put on makeup & had on red eyeshadow, mascara & pink lipstick.

"You look nice, Q." Mercedes complimented.

"So do you." Quinn laid out her stuff across from Mercedes.

Mercedes was wearing a white tank top with an off the shoulder purple sweater & blue jeans. Since she had to be outside, she wore black boots. Her hair was curled, too but was all over one shoulder & held there with a hair-clip. "Is he gonna be here soon?"

"He said he was on his way. He had to catch the bus." Quinn sat down & began working on her project that was actually nearly completed.

It was quiet for a while as both Mercedes & Quinn did homework but then Puck got sick of losing his game & began working, too.

Quinn looked up by happenstance & saw the teapot. "Yay! You made tea. What kind?"

"Orange Blossom." Mercedes said.

"I love Orange Blossom! It's just what I need!" Quinn poured a cup.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "My grandmother drinks tea."

"You don't drink tea?" Mercedes eyed him.

"When I'm with her."

"How often are you with her?"

"Not a lot. She lives in Carlisle."

"Why does she live there?"

Puck had never been asked that before but he knew the answer. "She wanted a change of scenery after my grandfather died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Her eyes softened.

"It's been a couple years." He lifted a shoulder but he actually missed his grandfather.

"We light an extra candle for our deceased every Sunday."

"Light a candle?"

"Yeah." Between Mercedes (& an absentminded Quinn), they were able to tell him about their faith before the doorbell rang.

Quinn went to get it. She opened the door without looking & was happy to see Finn. He was standing on her porch, blowing on his hands. "Hi! Come in."

He stomped his feet & came inside. "Thanks."

She closed & locked the door behind him. "Did you have any trouble finding me?"

He nodded as his color went down. "I've never really been in the Adjacent."

She shrugged. "You can put your coat & stuff here." She pointed to the coatrack.

He took his backpack off & set it on the ground before shrugging out of his heavy coat. He hung it up on a rung & unwrapped his scarf from around his neck & added it.

"Follow me."

He picked up his backpack & followed her to the dining room.

She sat down in her chair. "You already know Puck but this is my sister, Mercy."

"Hi." Mercedes waved with a bright smile.

Finn smiled back automatically. "Hey." He sat next to Quinn, across from Puck. "Hey, dude."

"Sup." Puck inclined his head.

"Have you got a winter project in English, too?" Finn asked Mercedes.

"Yeah. Noah & I did ours together. It was on Ernest Hemingway." She flushed as she looked at Puck, who winked at her.

Finn smiled at how cute they were together. He looked at Quinn, who was smiling at the pair, too. He leaned into her & mouthed, _Too cute?_

She nodded. She cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the eye gazing duo across the table. "What are you working on now?"

"History. Noah's better with dates than I am."

Puck looked up at Finn quickly & glared. The brown eyed jock shut his mouth fast.

"Aren't you guys excited for the dance?" Quinn dropped major hints.

Puck smirked. "It's just a dance."

"I'm excited." Mercedes said. "I'm looking forward to dressing up & having fun with my friends."

"I guess that's something."

Finn had a smug smile on his face at his best friend's melting. "I want to go, too but I don't have a date."

Mercedes stuck her bottom lip out. "Why won't you settle down? Stop chasing all these girls before you break their hearts."

Puck laughed. "Finn?!"

Finn burned. "Shut up! I'm not trying to hurt anybody, Mercy."

Mercedes giggled. "Then why haven't you asked anyone?"

"I don't have much luck with girls."

Puck snorted. "No girl likes him."

Finn glared at him. "Hey!"

"Ow!" Puck leaned forward with the force of the three kicks he'd received.

Mercedes cut her eyes at him. "Noah? Can you help Quinn get lemon from the kitchen? I forgot it earlier."

"Lemon?"

"Yes! Lemon! For the tea!"

"Is _that_ what that is?!" He pointed to her cup, knowing full well it was tea.

"Yes! Go! Now! Please!"

He raised his hands & stood up. "Where's the kitchen?"

"Come on." Quinn stood up & mouthed a quick _thank you_ to her sister before sweeping from the room.

Finn, who'd been getting his work out, looked up. "Where are they going?"

"I forgot to get lemon for the tea." Mercedes smiled innocently.

"I've never had tea." He admitted.

She gasped playfully. "Never?!"

He laughed. "No. Am I in trouble?"

"Yes! I'm going to send you to bed without supper!" She teased.

He chuckled. "I'm so sorry!"

"You will be!" Her eyes sparkled. "But seriously, if you need help talking to girls, I can help you. I am a girl after all."

He shook his head with a blush. "I can't ask you that."

"I'm offering. If you want, you can practice on Quinn. Either it'll work or you can ask Quinn. She doesn't have a date either."

"She told me." He played with his pen for a moment before looking up at her fearfully. "Actually, I kind of like her. Quinn."

She gasped, waved her hands & widened her eyes. "Really?!"

He shushed her quickly. "Don't tell her!"

"What? Why not?!" She was super excited about this turn of events.

"Because she'll never go for a guy like me." He sulked.

She pouted. "That is not true. I know for a fact that she's been looking for a guy. I can even tell you're her type."

"Really?" He was doubtful.

"You're nice, handsome-" He blushed. "Athletic. You seem so sweet & you're funny. You're perfect for her."

His flush worsened. "Are you sure about this?"

"She's my sister. I've known her, her whole life. I know what she likes but most importantly, I know what she needs."

He thought about it. "So what do I do?"

W.W.W.

"Call me when you get home." Quinn hugged Mercedes.

"I will. See you in the morning."

"See you tomorrow." Finn waved to the blonde.

Quinn waved back. "See you. Bye, Puck."

"Bye, Q." Puck tugged Mercedes away. He & Finn were going to walk her home before getting on the bus to go home themselves.

Quinn shut the door & the trio walked around the corner.

Finn waited on the sidewalk as Puck walked Mercedes to her door. The Mohawked football player held her hands. "So what was going on?"

"What do you mean?" Mercedes tugged her hands loose & unlocked the door.

"Back at the house. All that flirting going on. I'm not stupid. You like Finn!"

She looked back at him to see if he was joking. He wasn't. "No. Quinn likes Finn. Finn likes Quinn. I'm just trying to get them together."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you sure?"

"Noah, you know I like you." She cupped his cheek.

He smiled. "Okay. I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek before going inside & closing the door.

He smiled goofily at her door for a moment before walking down the walkway.

Finn was grinning. "Aww! You got a kiss from the princess!"

"Shut up!" Puck punched his arm as he blushed. They started walking towards the bus-stop.

Mercedes put away her outside gear & went to take her stuff up to her room. After, she knocked on her sister's door. "Are you home?"

"Hey." Marcy opened the door. "How did it go?"

Mercedes peeked inside the room & spotted Mal. "I don't know."

"I'll just read it in her diary anyway." He didn't even turn around.

Mercedes groaned. "It went great. Finn said he'd ask her tomorrow."

"To be his girlfriend?" Marcy grinned.

"To the dance, Speedy!" Mercedes laughed.

"Mmhm."

"Anyway, what's for dinner & is Marc home?"

"He has another date. His third this week & it just started." That said it all for the dancer.

"He needs to sit down before he ends up like the two of you." Mal & Marcy looked at her so she had to backpedal. "I mean I'd love another niece or nephew but only if they're with Laura."

Neither bought the unsaid apology but let it go. "We're having spaghetti for dinner."

"Yay. I love spaghetti."

"It should be done any second."

"Let me call Quinn right quick then I'll wash up." Mercedes left the room & climbed on her bed to call the green eyed cheerleader.

It took two rings before Quinn answered. "I think he likes me!"

Mercedes laughed. "Hello to you, too! & he does! He told me!"

"No way!" Quinn screamed.

"Yes way! I'm 99.9999% sure he's going to ask you to the dance tomorrow so make sure to wear your favorite jewelry. Britt & I will do your makeup really good."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Mercedes heard talking in the background. "Who is that? TV?"

"It's Laura. She's telling me dinner is ready." Laura had stayed home & elected to drive to class every day that week to be there for Quinn. It was her last week of classes for her first semester.

"Dinner's ready here, too. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

W.W.W.

Finn wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before sitting next to Quinn. "Hi!" That was way too loud & now everyone in the room was looking at him strangely.

Quinn merely blinked. "Hi."

He sat in his seat. "So how was your night?"

Though early, she found this conversation strange. "It was fine. & yours?"

Finn laughed nervously. "Great!"

Quinn decided to get back to work because this was just too weird. "Okay."

Finn knew he was losing her so he touched her arm. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the dance. With me?"

Quinn's eyes widened & she did backflips internally. "Oh?"

"You don't have to or anything!" He rushed to say.

She waited three seconds before nodding slowly. "I would like that."

"You would?!" His eyes were wide with disbelief before he shook his head. "Oh! Cool! I mean cool."

She smiled to herself. "Cool."

Finn faced front as the bell rang. _I did it!_

Quinn faced the teacher. _I did it!_


	15. The Way We Sleepover

"Come over." Mercedes begged.

"Why would I want to hang out with you & your friends? I don't even hang out with my friends. Jackie's still mad I didn't see her over break." Marcy refused.

"Please?! This is your house, too."

"I know that."

"I haven't seen you since you moved into the Changs'."

"I'm around the corner!"

"It's a big corner!"

"Mercy, why do you want me at your sleepover?"

"Because I love you & I miss you."

"That's pure & undulated bull."

"No, it's not! I want to see you! I'll call Daddy & make him make you come!"

"I don't think it works that way, Sis."

"Please, just come! It's only Britt & Tana. You like them!"

"Oh? Saucy Santana is gonna be there? Count me in!"

Mercedes looked at the phone in disbelief. "You want to come so you can mess with Santana but you don't want to see me?!"

"That is correct." Marcy hung up.

Mercedes was in shock. "No, she didn't!"

W.W.W.

Quinn & Marcy watched Mercedes flit around her room making sure everything was ready. She had snacks set out, permission to have soda & the pizza was on its way.

She was adjusting her shades to get the last of the waning sunlight & messing with the curtains.

"I doubt they care about that, Mercy." Marcy said gently.

"Are you sure?" Mercedes closed the blinds & curtains.

"Very." Quinn agreed. "Come sit down before you wear a hole in the carpet."

Mercedes went to the bed & sat down. "This is my first time throwing a high school sleepover."

"Mine too but I'm not freaking out."

"You're just floating on cloud nine because that Finn kid bought you a Christmas present." Marcy tossed her head.

Quinn blushed. "I am not!"

Mercedes giggled. "So you're not happy he thought to give you something?"

Quinn hid her face. "Leave me alone!"

"What movie did you put in?" Marcy asked Mercedes.

" _Shrek 2_." The brown eyed girl poked Quinn.

Quinn swatted her. "Why?"

"It's funny & has music."

"You & music!" Marcy rolled her eyes as she poked Quinn.

Quinn swatted her, too. "You know she's going to be bigger than Grandmom."

"Here's hoping!" Mercedes crossed her fingers & poked Quinn again.

Quinn laughed as she swatted her. "Stop poking me!"

"It amuses me." Marcy poked her.

Quinn hit her hand. "Find another way to amuse yourself."

Marcy pulled her hair.

"Ow! I meant leave me alone!"

The doorbell rang as Mercedes laughed. "You knew she was going to do something."

"I didn't know it was going to hurt!"

"That didn't hurt." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

Mercedes left them to their bickering & went to go downstairs. She opened the front door to see a man in a red coat, shivering. "Oh! Come in! Come in!"

"Thanks." His voice was muffled as he stepped inside.

"Let me get the money." She went to get the cash & came back. "It's really cold out there, isn't it?"

"Blizzard weather." His teeth chattered as he rattled off the total price.

She gave him the money. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." He smiled at her & handed over the two pizza boxes.

She set them in the dining room then let him out before taking the pizzas upstairs. The doorbell rang as soon as she set the boxes on her coffee table.

"I'll get it." Quinn rolled out of the bed & went downstairs.

Mercedes climbed onto her bed & adjusted her pajamas. They were a purple flannel. "How are my babies?"

Marcy raised a brow. "My children are fine."

"My babies!" Mercedes giggled.

"Mine." Marcy smirked.

"Are they doing alright over there?"

"What you mean is do they realize you're not there."

Mercedes pursed her lips. She wished her sister could be a little less perceptive. "Yes."

"I don't think so. They still sleep through the night."

Mercedes pouted as a trio entered the room. "No fair."

"This is your room?!" Brittany twirled around.

"You're def. a princess." Santana agreed.

Mercedes waved that away. "Did you get here okay?"

"Yeah. Turns out we live a couple streets over." Santana threw her bag on the floor.

"Well let's get this sleepover started. We have food." Mercedes sang.

Santana's eyes lit up.

W.W.W.

Brittany flipped through a magazine. "Should I take this test?"

The other girls looked at the page. " _Is he just not into you_?"

"Oh, Britt." Mercedes pouted for her. "That's not true."

"He didn't ask me to the dance." The blonde's eyes filled.

"Matt didn't ask me either." Santana groused.

"That's because you're going about it the wrong way." Marcy flipped through a magazine.

"Oh really?" Santana turned to face her. "& what do you know about it, Patti?"

"Mikey's my brother. I know him." She duhed. "Matt seems very much like him. You can't trap these two like with Puck & Finn. They're smart but honest. Any attempt to play games is going to be ignored which results in _you_ being ignored."

"Then what do we do?" Brittany asked.

"Ask _them_ out. Just tell Mikey you think he's cute  & if he'd like to go to the movies with you. Guarantee he says yes."

"Really? It's that easy?"

"That easy."

"What about Matt?" Santana crossed her arms. "I have to beg for a date, too?"

"No. Tell him you're going out. He seems like the type to like a strong willed woman & you're not playing games."

Santana leaned against a post. "I guess I can do that. But if he says no,-"

"He's not going to say no. You're not going to stick around for an answer."

"& how will I know where to go or what we'll see?"

"He's def. going to track you down."

"Alright." Santana grumbled.

"That means we should get on our beauty care so they'll most assuredly want to do this." Mercedes slid off the bed. "Makeovers!"


	16. The Way We Follow Plans

Brittany clutched Santana's hand. "I'm going to do it."

"Do what?" The Latina raised a brow.

"Talk to Mike."

Mercedes & Quinn immediately paid attention. "You are?!"

"Yes." The dancer nodded before getting up from their lunch table & walking over to the football players'. She tapped Mike on the shoulder. "Mike? Can we talk?"

Mike smiled & got up. "Sure."

Brittany felt optimistic about this plan now. She led him to a quiet corner of the cafeteria & ignored the butterflies in her stomach. "I think you're cute & I was wondering if you'd want to go to the movies with me Friday?"

Mike blinked, blushed & grinned in that order. "Sure, Brittany."

She almost fell out. "Yes?"

"Yes."

She smiled beautifully. "Okay. I gotta get back to my table."

"Okay. We'll talk later." He touched her arm before walking away.

She nearly floated back to her seat.

"Well?! What happened?!" Her friends demanded.

"He said yes." She geeked out for a second before pulling herself together.

Santana & Mercedes hugged her as the two of them & Quinn screamed lowly.

"What's going on?" A cheerleader asked.

"Brittany has a date with Mike!"

The other girls at the table congratulated the blonde on a job well done.

"I told you." Mercedes bragged. "Marcy's always right."

Santana tapped her bottom lip. "Guess it's my turn."

W.W.W.

Matt was at his locker putting away his fifth period supplies when someone bumped into his shoulder. He turned around but the person kept going. "Hey?!"

Santana turned around & put her hands on her hips. "Hey! We're going to the movies Saturday. Don't be late." She sashayed away.

Matt was stuck. He liked Santana but wasn't sure she liked him back. This had to be confirmation, right?

The way she went about it struck a chord in him. It grabbed his attention & intrigued him. She was def. on his radar. If he didn't like her before, he surely did now.

W.W.W.

Santana closed her locker & almost jumped when she saw Matt. "Hey?"

"Hey." He smirked. "So we're going to the movies?"

"Yeah." She tossed him a flirty smile. "I like you & obviously you like me. Why not?"

He leaned against the locker he was in front of. "What do you want to go see?"

Santana almost did a backflip. "I don't care. I have a feeling we won't be watching it anyway."

His color rose as she grinned & walked away. Yup, he def. liked her.

W.W.W.

Santana ran to her friends. "I did it! I did it!"

"Did what?!" Mercedes was unused to her being so happy.

"I told Matt we were going out & just like Patti said, he came to see me & we're going Saturday!" She jumped around.

Her girls hugged her. "We're so happy for you!"

"Hey!" Coach Sylvester bellowed in her bullhorn. "Get in formation!"

The girls broke apart & ran to their spots but they were majorly happy. They couldn't wait to tell Marcy the good news.


	17. The Way We Anniversary

Mal hung up the phone & crossed flowers off his list. He went to the next item, which was dinner. He tapped his bottom lip. What could he make for dinner?

It was his & Marcy's first wedding anniversary & he wanted to make it special. He already got her present (her engagement ring) & he ordered the flowers (lily-of-the-valley). Now what he needed was food.

He thought about all the foods he could make & what she liked. He had it! Spaghetti & meatballs. He knew how to make it & she loved the dish. He knew how to make her favorite salad (Caesar) & he would ask his mom how to make the rolls she liked.

He wrote down the menu & a reminder to ask his mother about the rolls before going to the next thing on the list. Entertainment. How was he going to entertain her? They could go skating or to the movies or to Color Me Mine.

He didn't want to ask anyone for a ride so he decided they could do something at home. Maybe they could watch _Dracula_? She loved the original movie  & it didn't scare him.

Yeah, he'd do that. This was certainly harder than Valentine's Day, where he'd been able to get away with what he'd always done. A stuffed animal & flowers. He was lucky she hated the holiday & barely permitted him to do that.

He crossed off entertainment on his list & sat puzzled at clothing. What would he wear? Should he dress up? Was it causal? He was trying to make it nice for her but he didn't know what he was doing passed what he'd seen in the movies.

So he decided to ask his father…

He knocked on his father's office door. "Dad?"

"Come in!"

Mal opened the door & saw his father working. "Dad?"

"Malcolm." Michael looked up. "What's going on? Is your mother alright?"

Mal frowned. His father always asked that. "She's fine. I'm not. I don't know how to do this anniversary stuff."

"Anniversary stuff?" Michael set aside his pen.

"Yeah. Marce & my anniversary is tomorrow. I followed the plan that's in the movies so I got food, flowers, a present & I think we should watch a movie in the den. But I've never seen an actual anniversary."

"It's really just spending time together & connecting. What you have is fine." Michael steepled his fingers together.

"Are you sure? I don't know what she's expecting." Mal didn't want to mess this up.

"I assure you, she'll love anything you do. For your mother & my first anniversary, I made your mother dinner & we got food poisoning."

Mal laughed. "Really?"

Michael's lips twisted. "Really. So it doesn't matter how much you plan, just make sure you're both happy."

"Thanks, Dad."

W.W.W.

"What are you doing for your anniversary?" Mercedes squealed excitedly.

"I don't know. He told me to dress nice but that was it." Marcy kissed Mally's head. He'd awakened from his nap early & she wanted to get him back to sleep so she could go get dressed.

"I bet it's the best surprise!" Quinn geeked.

Marcy adjusted the phone against her ear & shoulder. "You know I hate surprises."

"Just go along with it just this once." Laura advised from the bed. She was going to help her get ready.

"I called you here, didn't I?"

"Hey! I came all the way from State & my finals are coming up!"

"You act like you aren't going to pass." Marcy rolled her eyes & nuzzled her son's cheek as he blinked sleepily.

Laura breathed deeply. "I know I will but I'm on the dean's list. I have to stay there."

"Don't you need like a 3.0 to make the dean's list?"

"2.5 or higher."

"You have a 4.0."

"Finals can ruin that."

Marcy rolled her eyes again & set the phone down to place her son in his crib. She picked back up the phone & rubbed his back so he'd continue sleeping. "You're doing the most."

"Just wait until you get to college."

"What college would want me?"

Mercedes gasped dramatically. "Every college! Between your brains & your talent, you're a shue-in for any school!"

"Sure."

"You are." Quinn assured her.

"You're going to college, Marcy." Laura set her hands on her hips.

Marcy stopped rubbing Mally's back to check if he was really sleep. He didn't move. "Whatever. I have years to prove you wrong."

"I'm your big sister. I'm always right. Even when I'm wrong, I'm right."

"You got that from that Robinson movie!"

"That just means other people know what I'm talking about." She shrugged.

 _Wow_. Marcy blinked before going to the closet. "Pick me out something please."

Mercedes & Quinn fell into giggles at her dry tone.

W.W.W.

Mal knocked on his bedroom door in the hopes that Marcy was ready for their evening. "Marce?"

The door opened to reveal Laura. "Aww! You look so cute!"

"I'm thirteen! I'm not cute!" He went red with anger immediately.

She pinched his cheek. "You're so adorable!"

He slapped her hand away. "Why are you here?!"

"To help your wife, surly." She stepped aside to reveal Marcy.

Marcy was wearing an orange skater skirt with an orange & black striped long sleeved shirt & black Mary Janes. Her hair was ultra-straight & in a high pony, her bangs framing her small chubby face. She wore black mascara, orange eyeshadow & lipstick. Her rosary hung around her neck & diamond studs adorned her ears.

"Wow." Mal breathed.

Marcy's mouth kicked up. "You like?"

He nodded. "You're wearing orange."

"It's your favorite color." She blushed slightly from his heavy stare.

"It looks really good on you."

"Thanks. You look nice, too."

He wore nice jeans, a white button up & clean sneakers. "You think so?" He pulled on the tie his mother fixed for him.

She nodded. "Yeah. You're really cute."

He beamed passed his blush.

"Yeesh! She calls you cute; you want to build her a shrine. I do it & you want to shoot me." Laura teased with a faux annoyed face.

Mal scowled. "Weren't you babysitting?"

"Yes." She huffed. "Go have your little date."

Marcy picked up a small box & followed Mal out. As she was walking, she turned around & mouthed to Laura, _quit it!_

Laura just shut the door & turned to the now awake twins. "Time for Tia Time!"

W.W.W.

Mal led Marcy to the dining room, where the table was made up with the special tablecloth, dishes & lit candles. He sat her down & pushed in her chair. Then he sat next to her.

"You did all this?" Marcy looked around.

"Yeah." He grinned at her awe stricken face. "Oh! I got you these!" He got up & retrieved the blooms he had for her.

She took the green cellophane & smelled the white flowers. "Thank you!"

"No problem. Would you like some wine?" He gestured to the bottle.

"Yes please."

He poured a generous amount in her glass before doing the same for his & returning to his seat. "I made dinner."

"You did?" She was pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, I did. I made spaghetti & meatballs, salad & rolls."

"That's really great." She smiled his way.

He was riding high at her positive reception so he served them both then watched as she tasted the food.

"This is really good. Whose sauce did you use?"

"I called Grandmom & asked her."

"It tastes so good." She praised.

"Thank you." He bowed his head.

They made small talk as they ate, just talking about school, family & their friends. Talk turned to the twins & their milestones. They were ten months now & were on mushy foods & crawling.

After the meal, Mal offered Marcy her favorite gum (Big Red) & escorted her to the den, where he filled her glass again. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Marcy sat down & sipped her wine carefully.

Mal came back with a box behind his back. "I gotta surprise for you."

"Mal…" She started. "You know I hate surprises."

"I know but it's great." He picked up the remote & turned the TV on. "Tada!"

She laughed. " _Dracula_!"

"Yup!" While she was distracted, he grabbed her hand & slipped the spider ring off her finger.

"Hey!" She turned sharply. "What are you doing?!"

"Giving you your present." He slipped on a silver ring with a huge emerald & various gems in a three tiered pattern surrounding it.

Marcy's mouth fell open. "It's so beautiful!"

"It's ugly compared to you." He stared at her as she wiggled her fingers in his hands.

She raised her eyes to his & blushed. "I- I got you something, too."

"Really?" He was surprised.

"I looked up what to get for the first anniversary but I didn't like it so I got you this instead." She gave him a wrapped box.

He unwrapped the paper & opened the box to reveal a Rolex. The band was orange & so was the background of the face. It had temperature & military time & diamonds around the face. "Wow!"

"I had to switch out the band cuz the real one was silver."

"Thank you so much." He affixed the watch to his wrist. "My first adult watch."

She beamed with a light blush.

He took her hand & turned the movie on.

W.W.W.

"Okay, you have to tell us every detail!" Quinn nearly vibrated.

"Don't leave anything out!" Mercedes added.

"Why are you guys so interested in my anniversary?" Marcy looked around the front parlor, where she & her sisters were having tea the day after her anniversary.

"We've never had one." Laura shrugged.

Marcy stacked a cracker with cheese & meat. "You will soon."

"Not me!" Maddie stuck her tongue out. "Boys stop you from having fun! Pop said so!"

"Daddy was just trying to keep you a baby." Mercedes shook her head. "Only bad boys stop you from having fun. Mal doesn't stop Marcy from having fun, does he?"

"PR said brothers don't count."

"Daddy is silly." Laura rolled her eyes. "All boys count."

Maddie narrowed her eyes as she thought it over. "Vinnie Roberts gave me two Valentines."

"Oh that boy totally likes you!" Marcy sucked her teeth.

Maddie blushed. "He's kinda cute. But his friends are jerks."

"Been there!" Her sisters said in unison.

She giggled. "What should I do?"

"Ask him to go to the movies & have Laura take you." Quinn suggested. "Just tell the moms."

"Yeah, cuz the dads would make a bigger deal of this than they need to." Mercedes gave a long suffering sigh.

"What do I say?" Maddie asked.

"Just tell him if he wanted to ask you to go to the movies, you would most likely say yes." Marcy told her.

Laura grinned. "I like that."

"Okay. & he won't make me stop having fun?" Maddie wanted to make sure.

"If he's a good boy, no." Mercedes reassured her.

"What if he's a bad boy?"

"Then you leave him alone." Laura wagged a finger. "We don't date bad boys."

Quinn looked at Mercedes with lifted brows & pursed lips.

"Shut up! Noah's not bad!" The brunette burned.

"Finn told me Puck's been getting him into trouble since they were in the third grade."

"He doesn't have to go along with it!"

"Mercy." Laura eyed her shrewdly. "Is he a bad boy?"

Mercedes made a noise of distress. "Maybe?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "You know you can't marry him."

Mercedes blushed. "Who said anything about marriage?!"

"You did. When you wrote Mercy Puckerman all over your stuff." Marcy brought up.

Mercedes paled. "Who told you to read that?!"

"It was all over your history homework. You know your teacher probably saw that?"

Mercedes felt like dying. Just forfeiting life. Holding her breath until this embarrassing moment was over with. "Why didn't you tell me it was over homework I turned in?!"

"Why didn't you know?"

Mercedes pinched her sister. "You are a rotten somebody! You know that?!"

"Ow!" Marcy slapped her arm. "It's not my fault you're in love with a bad boy! He even has a Mohawk!" She snitched to Laura.

"A Mohawk?!" Laura gaped.

"You can't tell!" Mercedes looked straight to Maddie.

"Why are you looking at me?!" The eight year old frowned.

"Because you tell everything you know." Quinn muttered.

Marcy snickered. "Because you can't hold water."

"Because you're a blabbermouth." Mercedes bit off.

Maddie was truly offended. "Not true! I'm telling!"

Laura sighed as the others shot her a pointed glare. "You're just proving them right."

Maddie whined. "Stop making fun of me!"

"Telling the truth isn't making fun of you. Much." Marcy smiled.

"Weren't we talking about you & Mal anyway?" She crossed her arms.

Marcy rolled her eyes. "He made me dinner, we talked, we watched a movie, I gave him his present & he gave me mine. That's it."

"What was your present?" Quinn demanded.

"A watch. His first adult watch."

"No! I mean your present from him!"

Marcy lifted a silver chain from under her shirt. At the end was her ring.

"It's so beautiful!" Her sisters gushed.

The corner of Marcy's mouth kicked up.

"Why do you have it around your neck?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"Because it's new & my engagement ring. I don't want anything to happen to it."

"Let's see it on your finger." Laura wanted to see.

Marcy undid the clasp on the necklace & slid the ring off it. She put the ring on her ring finger & showed them her hand.

"I'm so jealous!" Quinn twisted her hand so the light streaming in could hit it

"You're gonna get one soon." She shrugged.

"From who? Finn? He has a single mother & is kinda poor. I won't get this kind of ring from him."

"Shouldn't it matter that you want a ring from him & not what kind of ring it is?"

Quinn's face broke. Mercedes & Laura laughed. "I guess you're right. But it won't be too soon. I had to do all that work to get him to ask me out. Who knows how much work it's gonna take to get him to propose?"

"I'm not looking for Noah to propose but if he asked, I'd say yes." Mercedes sipped her tea.

Marcy choked as tea went down the wrong pipe. "I knew you were in love!"

"Are you serious?!" Quinn gaped. "He's hot but def. not marriage material!"

"I think if he grew up, he'd be perfect." Mercedes shrugged.

"You can't raise a grown man." Laura sipped her tea as if she weren't doling out wisdom.

"He's fifteen."

"He's halfway there."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Just wait. Noah's gonna be the best."


	18. The Way We Play Games

Maddie waved to Sarai Grayson's mom after the woman dropped her off after ballet. She went to put away her stuff before changing for her riding lesson then went to Mal's room.

No one was there.

She checked her Disney watch & saw she had some time before she was picked up so she decided to walk to the Jones' & see if anyone was there.

Her family didn't like her walking by herself (even in their swanky neighborhood) so she took her bike. She didn't like them treating her like a baby when she knew they did more at her age. But it was what it was.

She made it to the Jones' & left her bike in the front yard. She opened the front door with her key & called out, "Hello?! Anybody home?!"

Marcy & Mercedes came downstairs. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you something. Where's Laura & Quinn?"

"Quinn's at home for the moment I think & I have no idea where Laura is." Mercedes answered.

"I want to tell you so you're going to have to tell them. Vinnie asked me to go to the movies!"

"No way!" Both chocolate girls hugged her.

Maddie grinned big. "This Saturday. I told him Laura could take us."

"Saturday?! That's only two days from now!" Mercedes drew back.

"Is that bad?" Maddie looked worried.

Marcy waved a hand. "We'll meet Saturday & help you."

"What about lessons?"

"We'll just have to cancel them!" Mercedes put her hands on her hips.

Maddie checked her watch. "I have to go. My ride will have to be here any minute."

A horn honked outside & they all frowned. Marcy opened the door. "It's my ride to dance class."

"Let me walk you home, Mad." Mercedes suggested as Marcy got her stuff together. "My karate lesson isn't for a minute."

Maddie gave a long suffering sigh before rolling her eyes. "Okay."

The trio left the house. Marcy got in the van with other girls from her dance class while Maddie walked her bike beside Mercedes.

W.W.W.

"I can't believe it!" Laura packed another box with her stuff from her dorm. It was the last week of school & she needed to move out of her sorority.

"It's true. She told me & Marcy a couple hours ago." Mercedes said over the phone.

"I'm so proud of her! I hope this Vinnie boy is good. I'd hate to have to sic Marc on him."

Mercedes laughed. "I'm sure he is. We already know he's smart. He wants Maddie."

Laura grinned. "Have you told Quinn?"

"Yeah, I told her at karate."

"You know we're going to have to cancel your lessons for Saturday. We'll need all day to prep her."

"Yeah, I know. We already called."

"Good." Laura waited a beat. "Maddie's got a date!"

W.W.W.

"You have a date?!" Jeannette was in shock.

Judy hugged Maddie. "I'm so proud of you!"

"When did this happen?" Jeannette was stuck.

"Thursday. I told him that if he was to ask me to the movies, I would say yes & that my big sister would drive us. Two days later, he asked me." Maddie explained.

Jeannette hugged her. "You know your father & the guys cannot know about this."

"I know. They'd flip!"

"Alright, let's get you dressed."

W.W.W.

Maddie showed off as the women in her family took pictures of her in her outfit. She wore a purple cable knit jumper with a black long sleeved shirt & purple Jordans. Her hair was in two ponytails on either side of her head with fuzzy purple holders & diamond studs in her ears.

"So cute!" Laura cooed.

Maddie just smiled. "Can we leave now?"

"Sure. I talked to his mom & she gave me directions to their house. Let's go." The two left the house & got in Laura's car as their family waved them off.

Laura drove to Lima & found the blue house easily enough. She honked the horn then looked at Maddie. "Are you ready?"

Maddie took a deep breath as the front door opened. "As I'll ever be."

W.W.W.

Now that he wasn't pulling her hair, Vinnie Roberts was nice company. They'd gone for ice-cream after the movie & he was kind & respectful. He spent most of his time trying to make Maddie laugh while apologizing for being a butt in the first place.

He said he knew his mama would be ashamed of him if she knew how he acted towards her. Laura loved him instantly.

Maddie, for her part, was enthralled with the attention he was showering on her. Like her sisters, she thrived on it.

Laura looked at her phone. "It's time for me to take you home, Vinnie."

"Okay." He nodded. He turned to Maddie. "I had a really nice time."

"Me too. You're a lot nicer than your friends."

He cast his eyes down. "Yeah. They can be jerks. I promise not to let them talk about you."

Maddie smiled before leaning forward & kissing his cheek.

He blushed darkly.

Laura almost ruined their moment but only calmly stood up. "Come on, guys."

W.W.W.

"& then she kissed his cheek!"

"Aww!" Jeannette, Judy, Mercedes, Quinn & Marcy cooed as Laura told them how the date went while Maddie took her bath.

"What'd he do?" Quinn wanted to know.

"He just blushed. When I dropped him off, he kissed her back & ran in the house." Laura squeaked.

"I can't believe it. We're all in relationships!" Mercedes thought it was really cool.

Laura put her hands on her hips. "I'm not!"

"You're ending up with Marc." Marcy waved a hand.

Laura was indignant but the moms wanted to know about Mercedes & Quinn. "So these dates are working out with these boys?"

"So much!" Mercedes squealed.

Quinn nodded hard, happily.

"Good. You need nice young men. When will we get to meet them?" Jeannette wanted to know.

Quinn nearly choked. "We can't! Daddy, Pop & Papa Mike will kill them!"

"Not to meet them!" Judy waved that away. "For _us_ to meet them. We should know who you're dating. It's only safe."

Mercedes & Quinn had a nonverbal conversation quickly before the brunette turned to their moms. "Soon."

"How soon?" Jeannette was a lawyer & knew a loophole when she saw one.

"Before school gets out."

Jeanette & Judy had their own private conversation. Judy broke away & fixed a steely eye on the girls. "Deal."

Jeanette pushed back Laura's hair from her face. "Now we just have to fix you up with Marc."

Laura's mouth fell open & she blushed. "Mrs. C!"


	19. The Way We Celebrate Marcy pt1

Marcy yawned & opened her eyes to find her husband staring her right in the face. "Ahh!"

Mal blinked. "Happy birthday!"

She jumped back. "Mal! What was that?!"

"I wanted to be the first to tell you happy birthday."

She narrowed her eyes as she tried to gauge if it was worth it or not to cuss him out. She decided against it. "Thank you."

He kissed her. "You're welcome."

She rolled her eyes at his weirdness & pushed the covers back to get up. She went to the twins to see if they were awake. Sometimes they woke up right before she did. They were still asleep so she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth & take care of business.

She heard the alarm clock go off (she always woke up right before it went off) & heard Mal shut it off. He ambled into the bathroom & grabbed his toothbrush to brush his own teeth.

They stood side by side brushing their teeth until Mike & Maddie wandered in to do the same. It was a tight fit & the mirror certainly wasn't big enough to accommodate them all.

When they were done, Mike picked Marcy up & hugged her. "Happy birthday, Moppet!"

She smiled. "Thank you."

When he put her down, Maddie wrapped her arms around her waist. "Happy birthday, Marcy!"

"Thank you, Sugarfoot." Marcy hugged her back before pushing her away. "Now get out so I can shower."

"Who said you get to shower first?" Mike taunted.

"I do. Birthday rules states." She tossed her head.

"Well I can't fight birthday rules."

Mike, Mal & Maddie left.

Marcy closed the door & turned on the water to take a quick shower. Then she went to Mal's room to dress. Unlike the Cheerios, she didn't have to wear her uniform all day every day. So she grabbed black skinny jeans & knee high lime green chucks with a guy crowd surfing on them.

She grabbed a Paramore band tee & green suspenders & dressed quickly. She brushed her hair (it was curly from her shower) & fixed it to lie over her shoulders before sliding in a butterfly headband. She applied black mascara on her eyelashes & pink lipstick to her mouth before layering a few necklaces on.

She added hoops to her first holes in her ears & traded her usual diamond studs in her second for emeralds. She was a May baby after all. After, she fit bangles over her right wrist & a charm bracelet over her left with her engagement & wedding rings on her left hand & her spider ring on her right.

She sprayed vanilla scented perfume on her pulse points & in her hair before putting lotion on her arms & hands. After getting her school things together, she went to check on the twins.

Both were up & standing in their cribs babbling. She brightened & picked up her son. "Hi, Mally! How's Mommy's big boy?!"

Mally babbled & spat bubbles excitedly.

She kissed his cheek & rubbed off the pink lip-print before struggling to take Mickey out at the same time. "Good morning, my little princess."

Mickey touched her mother's mouth & babbled.

"Yeah. It's Mommy's birthday. I'm fourteen now!" Marcy was really excited about that. She was one birthday closer to being an adult.

Mal walked in while she was on her way out. He had just finished his shower. "You look nice."

"Thank you." Marcy smiled. "I'm going to take them down. I left you some clothes out."

"Thanks." If it was up to Mal, he'd wear a trash bag everyday.

Marcy carefully took the twins downstairs & set them in their highchairs. Jeanette was cooking breakfast. "Happy birthday, Marcy."

"Thank you, Mother." Marcy made sure the twins were secure then sat at the table.

"I made you blueberry & cream cheese crepes." Jeanette set the plate on the table.

"Yay!" Marcy got up to get milk from the fridge. It was boldly labeled breast milk after her father had accidentally drank some a few months prior.

Mike came downstairs with Michael. "Happy birthday, Evie."

"Thank you, Father." She kissed his cheek.

"I didn't get a kiss." Mike pinched Mickey's cheek, which made the infant gurgle.

Marcy kissed Mike's cheek before giving the twins bottles. They were old enough where they could hold the bottles themselves.

"Sit down. Breakfast is almost ready." Jeanette pointed to the table with her spatula. "Maddie! Mal! Hurry up!"

W.W.W.

Jackie waited until first period was over then approached Marcy. "It's your birthday. Can I hug you?"

"That's weird." Marcy admitted.

"Please? I love birthdays!"

"Okay. But make it quick."

"Happy birthday, MA!" Jackie held her tight for exactly three seconds before letting her go. "So what are you doing today?"

"I want to get my ears pierced. I already asked my mother."

"Don't you already have two holes?" Jackie looked at her head.

"Yes but I want another set."

"Are you going to your lessons?" They moved along the hallway to their next classes.

"No. I want to do some other stuff & I won't have time. I already still have to practice my flute & do my homework."

"Are you at least having a party?"

"Yes, I am. It's this Saturday."

"Yay!"

"You already know you're invited. So is Dex."

"Yes! I'll tell him. See you later!"

"See you." Marcy took the silent Mal's hand & tugged him to their history class.

W.W.W.

"Are you sure you want another set?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes. I even picked out the studs." Marcy nodded.

"Okay. She wants her ears pierced." Jeanette told the artist behind the cart at Claire's.

The artist nodded. "I just need you to fill out the forms & to see some ID."

"You don't believe I'm over eighteen?" Jeannette's lips twitched as she went through her purse.

"It's just our policy." The woman smiled. "Here." She handed her the form & a pen.

Jeanette handed over her ID & started filling out the form.

The woman cleaned Marcy's ears then put an "x" on both. She held up a mirror. "Like the placement?"

Marcy turned her head. "Yeah."

The artist put the mirror down & looked at Jeanette's ID. She gave it back & took back the form. She picked up the nail gun & fitted the studs Marcy wanted into it then punched a hole above her second hole. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Marcy said.

The woman put in the other stud & punched the other hole in her head. "You're all set. You did a good job."

"I'm fourteen."

"You'd be surprised."

Marcy smirked. "Okay, let's go."

"Here's your ear care." The woman handed her a bag.

"Thanks." Marcy got up & she & Jeannette exited the store.

"Do you want anything else while we're here?" Jeanette wanted to know.

"A purse? Like a real grown up purse?"

Jeannette beamed. "Of course. But you don't want anything from here. Let's go to Kimball's."

"Okay."

W.W.W.

"Isn't this dangerous while you're still breastfeeding?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"Only if it gets infected. Same thing with my ears. If they do get infected, I'll just stop breastfeeding them. I need to wean them anyway." Marcy looked through a book of tattoos.

"Do you really need another tattoo?" Laura sighed. "You're going to look like a biker chick in a minute."

"I have like ten. & they're small."

"What are you thinking of getting?" Quinn asked.

"I know what I want but I want to see if they have it." Marcy flipped through the pages slowly.

Marc, Mike & Mal were busy looking over the shop they'd been to plenty of times before. The shop tatted up anyone twelve or older & was where most of their tattoos had come from.

"Ready?" A big burly man asked Marcy.

"Yeah." She closed the book. "I want a rainbow with a dove with an olive branch in its mouth. On my right wrist, two inches down."

"Decisive. Nice. Got the money?"

"Yep."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen. Today's my birthday."

"You look five."

"I'm fourteen!"

"Happy birthday. Come on back."

Marcy walked around the counter & sat in the first cubicle's chair.

Her siblings crowded the small space & Mercedes even took a video.

The man drew up a sketch & she approved it before he cleaned her arm then fitted the tissue paper over the spot she wanted. "This good?"

Marcy twisted her arm. "Yup."

The man pressed down then took the paper away. The ink stayed on her yellow arm. He set to work outlining the rainbow & dove before coloring both in. The rainbow had six colors (yellow, orange, red, purple, blue & green) with white clouds at the ends & the dove was a light grey. The olive branch in its mouth had traces of green.

All in all it took almost forty five minutes.

The man wrapped her arm up & told her how to take care of it. They all left the space & she paid.

"I think I want something but I don't know what to get." Marc announced.

"Why didn't you say something while she was getting hers done?" Laura snapped.

"I wanted to see." He shrugged carelessly before going to the book.

"Me too. But I know exactly what I want." Mike said. He pointed to the wall.

"You want a Chinese fire dragon?" Mercedes's eyes were wide.

"It's cool."

Quinn shook her head. "We're not Chinese."

"But we like Chinese food."

"That's the dumbest-" Laura shook her head. "Fine! Whatever! But that's going to take all day!"

"We have nothing else to do."

Laura rubbed her temples.

He grinned, knowing he stressed her out. "You two should get something."

"I already have two." Mercedes wrinkled her nose.

"& I have my ladybug Moppet gave me." Quinn moved her shirt so they could see her clavicle.

"Live a little. You're such good girls." Mike taunted.

"That's a good thing, devil." Laura eyed him. "Stop tempting them."

Mercedes & Quinn looked at each other then nodded in unison. "We're in."

"Great. What do you want?" Mike rubbed his hands together.

"Maybe a symbol of our togetherness?" Mercedes scratched her head.

Mal play retched.

Mercedes smacked the back of his head. "You're such a baby!"

"Whatever! I know what I want! Marcy's name. Right here!" He pointed to his chest.

"That's a bad idea." Marcy frowned.

"I want your name."

"Not just that. You're going to get bigger & it's going to stretch & stuff."

He frowned. "Why didn't you say that when I got the twins' on my arm?"

"Because that is cute. What you want now is tacky."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll just get it on the other side."

"Whatever. It's your body."

He kissed her. "It's your body."

She laughed. "Shut up!"

"Aww!" Laura, Mercedes & Quinn cooed while Marc & Mike gagged.

"You're such babies!" Laura hit both.

"Nobody wants to see all that!" Marc rubbed his head.

"Aren't you like that with your girlfriends?" Mercedes cheeked.

Laura huffed. "That's gross!"

Marc facepalmed. "I need to look at what I want."

"We should look, too." Mercedes took Quinn's hand.

"I hope it doesn't hurt too much." The blonde chewed on her lip.

"It will." Mike teased. All the girls hit him. "Ow!"

W.W.W.

Maddie touched the puckered flesh. "I can't wait to get a tattoo!"

"You have a ways to go." Laura pushed her hair from her face.

"I really like the _MheartQheartM_ that you guys have." Maddie stopped rubbing Quinn's back.

"You don't like my dragon?!" Mike pouted.

Maddie giggled. "I do but I like Marcy's rainbow better."

"I see how it is."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you, Mikey."

"Sure you do."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Come on. It's time for me to open my presents. I can't wait to see what you guys got me."


	20. The Way We Celebrate Marcy pt2

_**It's my birthday so updates all day!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

Marcy jumped on her toes.

"Calm down, Moppet." Marc yawned as he threw down the paper he'd been halfway perusing.

"I can't! I can't wait for her to get here!" She went to the window at the airport.

" _They'll_ be here as soon as their plane gets in." Marc stood up to stretch.

"It's not fast enough!" Marcy turned from the window & stomped to a seat.

"Karou's going to be here as soon as possible." Marc had elected to pick up Karou, Joey & India from the airport when they announced that they'd be getting in earlier than other family for the party the next day.

"I'm just glad she agreed to have our parties together. We'd have missed each other."

"When has she not agreed with you?" He tossed her a look.

She smirked. "So we agree a lot? You agree with Joey on everything."

"That's because he's smart."

"Because he agrees with you?" She laughed.

"Yeah." Marc walked around the space to stretch his legs.

"Flight 319 has landed." A woman's voice came over the loud speakers. "Flight 319 has landed."

"Yes!" Marcy popped up.

"Calm down. It'll still be another twenty minutes."

"Ugh!" She plopped down & rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too. We should go out to dinner."

"You don't want to go home & eat?"

He came back & sat down. "Why make Mrs. Parks work?"

"She probably already cooked."

"Nah. I want... I don't know. I just want something that sticks to your ribs."

"You always want stick-to-your-ribs food. It's all we eat with Mrs. Parks."

"I'm so glad Dad got a housekeeper who knows how to cook meat. No offense to Momma but we ate like bird people before."

Marcy laughed. "Birds eat meat, loony bin. Worms are still meat."

"Then rabbits!"

She threw her head back & laughed. "We don't eat like rabbits."

"Not now."

She checked her phone. "You're a right mess. I don't know what Laura sees in you."

"She said something about me?" He elbowed her gently. "What she say?"

"I thought she was too stuck up & bossy?" Marcy teased.

"She is." He said quickly. "But she is hot & that kinda levels the playing field a bit."

"I'll be sure to let her know that." She said dryly.

"Don't tell her I think she's hot. She'll take it wrong."

She raised a brow. "Take it wrong. How on Earth is she going to take it wrong? She's going to think you want a relationship?!"

He burned. "Why you say it like that?! I could want a relationship!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!" He argued.

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

He sighed. "Well not right now!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're young & you want to sleep with as many women that will let you touch them."

"Geez. Dog me out, Marce."

"It's the male trap. Other men make you feel like you have to be a whore to be a true man while real men are catching flack for thinking with their brains & not their dicks."

He lifted a brow. "Been watching the _View_?"

"Uh no." She looked at him like he was crazy. "It's a common occurrence & it needs to stop. Sex isn't the most important thing in the world but most men have it as the be all end all of the human race. Yeah, it's necessary but if you were to keep your penis to yourself sometimes, things might get done & maybe this world would be a better place."

"Not me though, right?"

"Not you." She rolled her eyes again.

"Good. I can think with my brain, ya know."

"But do you?" She muttered as she picked up his newspaper & flipped through it.

He cast her a sideways glare. "I do."

"Then why haven't you taken Laura on a real date instead of hooking up whenever our parents aren't looking?"

His brows lifted. "She tell you that?"

"You're not slick, big brother."

His lips twisted & he sighed. "I gotta get better at this or I'm going to end up married."

"You're lucky Daddy works all the time & that Mrs. Parks isn't a snitch."

"Mrs. Parks knows?!"

"Of course she knows. She's in her forties."

He sat back roughly. "Laura hasn't said anything?"

"Laura would never say anything."

He ran a hand over his braids. "Would she even want to go out on a date with me?"

"Won't know until you ask." She flipped another page, not really reading it but skimming the words.

"I guess I could." His cheeks glowed. "It's whatever. I just didn't think she'd want to be seen out with a high school kid."

Marcy turned to look at him.

He grew uncomfortable under her heavy emerald stare. "What?" He shifted.

"That's bull."

"Would you blink?! That's creepy!"

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"& now you're judging me!" He threw up his hands.

"I've been judging you. & you're evading."

He looked away. "Alright! I want to have my cake & eat it, too."

"Do you want some guy to ask her out?"

He swung his gaze back to hers. "Has some guy asked her out?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"Why not? Don't you want us together?"

"I want you happy & safe. Being together is your problem."

He pursed his lips. "Is she seeing anyone?"

"Ask her."

"Does she talk about me at all?"

"No."

He frowned. "Why not? I thought all girls talked about their love lives?"

"That's tacky & unladylike. Besides, never brag about your man to other women. They'll steal him."

"I'm your brother."

"Still tacky & unladylike. Besides, you know how we are. We don't talk about our hearts' desires."

He inclined his head. Their family was notoriously closelipped about their feelings. "That just means that she really loves me."

"As long as you believe that..."

He looked at her but she'd gone back to perusing the newspaper. "Why does Mal love you? You're such a downer."

"I'm a realist. You want Laura but you don't want to want her. It doesn't work that way & one or both of you are going to get hurt."

"Such a downer." He slid down in his chair.

"Alright. Keep playing games. She will marry the first guy who treats her nice & you'll end up with egg on your cracked face."

Marc didn't want to hear that but he knew she was more than likely right. "Where would we even go?"

Her eyes flicked up as she gave an inaudible sigh. "Go to Sally's. It doesn't matter."

"I guess we could do that."

"Who's we & what are we doing?"

Marcy & Marc frowned before turning around. "Joey!"

The tall blonde grinned. "Yes!"

Marc walked around the chairs to give him a big manly hug. "What's up, Twin?!"

"It's goin, Twin!" Joey laughed.

"Joey!" Marcy tugged on the back of Marc's shirt to get him to move then flung herself into her cousin's arms.

"Look at you! Getting bigger I see! You're almost five foot!"

"Shut up!" Marcy punched him.

He laughed. "You know I'm just teasing you, Cuz!"

"Where's Karou & India?"

"They should be behind me. I don't know why it's taking them so long."

"Because your fast walking self left us!" India's voice floated over to the trio.

"Indy!" Marcy went to hug her.

"Marcy!" India hugged her tight.

"Joey, you fatheaded prig!" A new voice called out.

Marcy let India go & screamed.

The voice dropped her bags & screamed, too.

Marcy ran towards Karou & they embraced. They'd seen each other at Christmas but the average onlooker would think it'd been years.

Marc hugged India. "How was your flight?"

"So lousy but that's what we get for taking commercial." She gave him a good hug.

"Are you hungry? Marce & I were thinking about dinner."

"I'd love some dinner. I'm starving!" Karou let Marcy go.

"Right?! I'm so hungry, I could eat a rabbit." Marcy said with a straight face.

Marc fell out laughing.

W.W.W.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" India asked as the waiters set their food in front of them.

Marcy stabbed at her salad. They'd ended up at a steakhouse & she'd gotten a steak & Caesar salad. "Mother, Ms. Judy & Aunt Xera have planned this whole thing. I just know that Rou & I are supposed to show up dressed at the Bigg Lounge at seven o'clock."

"Mom hasn't given me any details either." Karou had ordered the same exact thing as Marcy.

"What are you going to do until then?" Joey wanted to know. He & Marc had colossal steaks with potatoes.

"I figured we could just chill with movies all day." Marcy shrugged.

India, who'd gotten steak with a veggie stir fry, took a sip of water. "I can't wait to see the twins. They were so cute at Christmas!"

"& they're bigger." The twins were Marcy's favorite subject to talk about. "They're walking a little & trying to talk. They're the most adorable babies in the world."

"I agree."

"Of course they are. Look at the rest of us." Joey gave a winning smile.

"The ego." Karou rolled her eyes.

"I know _you're_ not talking about egos!"

"I am. You're a trip."

"Glass houses, Cuz." Marcy whispered.

Karou's mouth fell open as the others laughed. "How are you going to turn on me like that?!"

"I'm just saying. We're all mirror struck." Marcy shrugged.

"I am not mirror struck!" Karou tossed her dark head.

"& now you're lying."

Marc & Joey were laughing themselves silly.

Karou pouted. "I came all this way to share my birthday with you-"

"& you want me to lie to save your feelings, which aren't even hurt?"

"Why do you know everything?"

"I don't know everything. I just know you."

Karou bumped her shoulder. "I'm not mirror struck."

"You can lie all you want but I know you checked your reflection in your spoon."

Karou blushed as her cousins laughed.

W.W.W.

Marcy pulled her skirt down then shifted it up in nervousness. "I wonder what it is."

Karou fussed with her top. "Me too. I hope it's nothing babyish."

"That'd be so embarrassing! All my friends are here! Even my friend, Jude!" Marcy checked her reflection in the mirror before just leaving her clothes alone.

She was wearing a white button down shirt with bell sleeves that actually buttoned at the wrists, black tights & her first pair of heels; black booties with chains & silver zippers. She was also wearing a black pleated short skirt with a thick band around her waist with chains. She wore layered necklaces (including her rosary), her wedding rings, funky silver earrings & her hair was still curly.

Karou was wearing the opposite. Her shirt was black while her skirt & tights were white. Her shoes were her first pair of heels but they were black with red bottoms. She wore rings on her fingers, star earrings in her ears & her hair was stick straight. She wore a couple gold necklaces.

Both girls wore black mascara, brown eyeshadow & red lipstick.

"All my friends are here, too!" Karou sat in a chair. "I don't want my mom to have a party for me & it's something stupid like Barney."

"I think I'd die." Marcy joined her. They were waiting for their ride to pick them up for the party. "& I hate Barney."

"Me too. Hello? Purple's ugly."

Marcy laughed. "Mercy & Maddie would have a heart-attack if they heard you say that."

"Well it is."

"It is."

A knock sounded at the door. The girls ran to it & threw it open. A man in uniform tipped his hat. "Miss Marceline Anne & Miss Karou I presume?"

"You're our ride?" Marcy asked.

"Yes, I am."

Marcy shut the door behind them & locked it. They walked down the path to the limo sitting on the curb with its lights on. "Cool. A limo just for us."

"How long will it take for us to get to this lounge?" Karou asked.

"About ten minutes, Miss." The driver opened the back door. "But I'm not to take you straight there."

Marcy looked at her phone. It was after seven o'clock. "Where are you taking us?"

"To ride around until seven thirty. Then I will deposit you at the Bigg Lounge."

"Alright! Limo ride!" Karou whopped.

"You can have anything in the back." The driver waited for them to get inside before shutting the door then going around to get in.

"You heard the man! Crack open the bubbly!" Karou waved her hands in the air.

"You really want to have fun, don't you?" Marcy smirked.

"A party's not a party without a buzz."

Marcy laughed. "Well let's do this!"

W.W.W.

At exactly seven thirty five, the limo pulled into the Bigg Lounge's parking lot. The driver got out & opened the door for them.

Immediately their picture was taken by the camerapeople standing outside the arena. There was a red carpet that they were supposed to walk down in front of the limo.

Both girls thanked the driver & walked hand in hand down the crimson carpet. They waved to the people still trying to get inside & the photographers.

They went passed the line to get inside (the bouncer already knew who they were) & were shocked.

The entire place was set up like the Grammys. There were table rounds & chairs but also a stage & rows of chairs in front of it. Alongside the silver draped walls were tables of food while balloons & silver confetti were strewn everywhere.

Fake gold records were hung up on the walls with black music notes & instrument prints. There were large photo booths set up that people were utilizing & a giant disco ball hung from the ceiling. On stage was a DJ spinning dance records & everyone was grooving. It wasn't babyish at all!

Suddenly a spotlight was thrown upon them & the music changed.

The girls waved as people began clapping. They walked further into the room & hugged plenty of their friends as they tried to find their parents.

Three small whirlwinds crashed into them on the way.

"Gia, Mia & Nia!" Marcy held them back. "Where are our parents?!"

"Over there! You guys are supposed to be at the first table!" Gia pointed.

"Okay! Go have fun!" Karou pushed the six year old triplets out towards the dancefloor.

The little girls giggled & scampered off.

Karou took Marcy's hand & led her to the front of the room by the stage, where their parents & siblings sat.

Jeannette, Judy & Xera Seon stood up & hugged them. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you so much!" The girls spoke in unison.

"You are welcome!" Karou's father, Daniel Seon spoke over the music.

"It was our pleasure!" Marcus added.

"Do you like it? I kept it a secret all this time!" Maddie babbled.

"We love it!" Karou looked around again.

"We really appreciate it!" Marcy added.

"It's your party!" Mercedes stood up. "Let's dance!"

"Whoo!" They raced to the dance-floor & began dancing.

W.W.W.

Marcy & Karou were still reeling from their big present from their parents (signed electric guitars from their favorite bands [Rolling Stones for Karou, Aerosmith for Marcy]) when it was announced that they had a big surprise for them.

People were urged to take seats in front of the stage. As soon as Marcy & Karou were in front, the curtains parted, revealing one of their all-time favorite bands, Evanescence. The lead singer, Amy Lee smiled at the crowd. "This goes out to the birthday girls. Happy birthday!"

As the band went into one of their hits ( _Going Under_ ), the crowd got amped up. Everyone in the crowd was singing along (although not everyone knew the words).

It was a good time had by all.

W.W.W.

Mal snuggled close to Marcy as they situated themselves in bed. "Did you have a good birthday?"

Marcy kissed him. "The very best."


	21. The Way We Tell

"Marcus Donald Taylor-Jones Jr.!"

Marc walked across the stage & accepted his diploma. He shook his guidance counselor's hand & switched his tassel before walking off stage.

In the audience, his family cheered for him as if he'd just won the Nobel Prize. Just like with all their graduations, his grandparents were there.

After the ceremony was over, he walked to his family & accepted hugs.

"We're so proud of you!" Judy rocked a little with her hug.

"Thank you! I coulda been valedictorian if that brownnoser hadn't cut me off at the knees."

"Be grateful to be second." Olga told him.

Richard looked at her like she was crazy. " _Never be grateful for first failure_!"

Olga sighed heavily & rolled her eyes. "It is not failure."

"Yes, it is!" Po Seon snapped. "He would rightfully had been first place but some ** took his place!"

"Father!" Jeanette was furious. "Don't talk like that in front of the kids!"

He rolled his eyes.

His wife (& Jeanette's mother), Xhi-Xhi shook her head. "He will place first in his class in university."

"No pressure, Marc." Judy pursed her lips.

"I will." Marc didn't feel the slightest bit of pressure. He knew he was going to dominate at Ohio State University.

"Do you want to take pictures with your friends?" Marcus's mother, Victoria Jones asked.

"Uh... I don't care. I'm going to see them all later at the senior party anyway."

"Are you excited for your party tomorrow?" Maddie asked.

"It'll be alright." He ran a hand over her hair. "I've seen these jokers every day for four years. I don't need to see them ever again."

Marcy laughed.

Mike grinned. "You won't miss anybody? Not even the girls?"

Marc punched him in the shoulder. "I can't wait for you to grow up."

"Never gonna happen."

"He'll grow up." Michael's mother, Gertie Chang ran a hand through Mike's hair. "He'll have no choice."

"That's depressing, Mamma." Marcy said.

"It is not." Victoria hugged her. "You can't avoid adulthood."

"I think I can. I'm going to be a kid as long as I can."

"You have children. You're already an adult." Michael Sr. said.

"So we're stuck?" Mal wanted to know.

"In cement."

"& it isn't depressing?"

"It is."

"Michael!" Victoria snapped. "Adulthood is a wonderful thing!"

"You kids don't know how good you have it." Michael Sr. rolled his eyes. "Life was hard in the fifties."

"I thought life was better in the fifties?" Michael blinked in total innocence.

"It was. Because it was harder."

"So in order for something to be good, it has to be difficult?" Mike tried to work that logic out.

"Yes."

"Are you saying that because hard work is supposed to be good?"

Michael Sr. blinked. "We are here to celebrate your brother's milestone."

"Why won't you answer, Pappa?" Mal grinned.

"Let's leave."

The kids snickered.

W.W.W.

Jackie gasped. "Are those your little siblings? They're so cute!"

"We have something to tell you guys." Marcy shut the curtain to the audience. She & Jackie were pointing out each other's families when the Hispanic girl clapped eyes on the twins.

"What is it?" Dexter shrugged.

Marcy looked at Mal, who had been carrying on a conversation with Dexter about computers & therefore had no idea what Jackie saw. "We're married." She held up her hand.

"Married?" Jackie & Dexter blinked owlishly.

"We got married last year before I gave birth to twins. Mally & Mickey."

Mal took her hand. He knew she didn't want to be defined by their family so telling this was a big step. "Yup. We're married."

"You're fourteen!" Dexter blinked again.

"In our culture, kids can get married." Mal shrugged lightly.

" _Our culture_? I just thought you were best friends! Like me  & Dex!" Jackie finally got her mouth to work.

"Dex & I." Marcy corrected absentmindedly. "We told you we grew up together. We've been like brother & sister since we were two."

"Wow! I can't believe this!" Jackie held her head.

"Do you need to sit down?" Mal asked.

"I think so." They walked to some plastic chairs & sat down. "I can't believe this. So you're married? Like really legally married?"

"Yes." Marcy nodded, losing her patience.

Jackie took a deep breath. "Why are you married?"

"We love each other!" Mal snapped.

"I got pregnant." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Because we love each other!"

"Alright!"

"So you live together & everything?" Jackie cut in.

"Are you going to be like this for much longer?" Marcy cocked her head to the side.

Jackie swallowed. "I just don't know how to process this. You guys never let on."

"Why would they?" Dexter didn't see the logic in that.

Jackie slapped his arm. "They've hidden their love!"

"They're fourteen! It's gotta be weird. So yeah, their culture is different but this is America & we don't do that. How can any kid be okay being married?"

"I'm okay." Mal said immediately.

"I'm fine." Marcy shrugged.

"How are you so okay with it?" Dexter adjusted his glasses.

"We haven't changed. We just live together all the time & we can't fight like we used to & we have two little people counting on us for everything." She shrugged again.

"Don't your parents help you?" Jackie asked.

"Yes but we have to make every decision. Like breastfeeding. It would have been easier to do formula when school let in but I wanted to breastfeed still. It was our choice."

"But we do take their advice. Like with their shots. When we came home, we got their shots right away." Mal added.

"What do you do when something big happens? What if they fall or get lost or something?" Jackie wanted to know.

"They fall all the time. They're learning how to walk." Marcy raised a brow. "& we've never lost them. We probably will when they start to run but we're going to freak out like any other parent."

"& you're okay with that?"

"What other choice do we have?"

Jackie digested that. "How does it feel?"

"What?"

"Being married, having kids?"

"Being married feels nice. I know he's always going to be with me & I never have to worry about being unwanted. Having kids is like having your heart walking around outside your body. It's scary & thrilling at the same time."

"For me, being married means I get to keep her close & always have her with me." Mal said. "As for the kids, I never thought I'd love something so much. It's weird cuz they came from me. That's something nobody can take away. They're mine."

Dexter smiled. "I've never thought about being a dad but it sounds pretty cool."

"It is. Every time they do something new, I'm there with a camera to make sure we have that moment forever."

"I can admit I'm not that affectionate but I shower it on those two." Marcy smiled. "I kiss & hug on them all the time. I speak in that stupid baby voice adults are always pulling out & I play with them on the floor."

"I want a baby!" Jackie said out of nowhere.

"No!" Marcy & Mal shouted.

"But you were just saying how good it is to have kids."

"When you're ready & preferably an adult." Marcy shook her head.

"Yeah, it's still hard & we have all the help in the world." Mal added.

"How so?" Dexter asked.

"Like the twins first cold." Marcy remembered. "I thought I was going to lose my hair."

"They cried all night when they caught a fever." Mal shook his head sadly. "We couldn't do anything to help them. The medicine was taking its time & the doctor told us just to wait it out."

"Wait it out?!" Jackie was outraged.

"With colds, you have to take the medicine & wait it out." Marcy lifted a shoulder.

"That's for everybody but when it's your kid, it's not good enough." Mal went on.

Jackie pouted. "I still want kids. But maybe I'll wait until I get older."

"Please do. Besides in order to have kids (at least while a kid), you have to have sex & _you are not ready for that_." Marcy shook her head.

Jackie was offended. "Why not?! You were!"

"I was a special case. You're thirteen. You don't need to be having sex. It can mess you up."

"But isn't it fun?"

Marcy blushed. "You're not listening to me."

"Stop it, Jackie!" Dexter blushed his own self.

Jackie pouted. "I want to be like you guys!"

"No, you don't." Mal laughed. "Diapers suck & breast milk makes it worse."

"Diapers?" She drew up short.

"You have to change diapers." Marcy blinked. "You know they don't clean themselves, right?"

Jackie made a face. "I think I can change a diaper."

"Come over. We have a week before we leave. You'll see. They stink to high heaven & they pile up when you have twins."

"You leave? Where are you going?" Jackie frowned.

"We used to go to summer camp but we have kids now & can't so we decided that while our siblings are at camp, we'll spend the summer with our grandparents." Mal said.

"Your grandparents don't live in town?"

"We're not from around here." Marcy said slowly.

"You can't be from down South." Dexter was pretty sure.

Mal & Marcy explained their roots.

"Wow. Rich people are a class all their own."

Mal & Marcy shrugged.

"I guess that culture thing makes sense now." Jackie said. "We never met your family at your birthday party. Can we meet them now?"

"Aren't we supposed to start soon?" Marcy asked.

"I think we're behind schedule." Dexter said. He checked his watch. "Yeah, we should have already started."

"Alright everyone!" A teacher waved to the eighth graders. "Line up by name! A's through F's up here! G's through P's here! Q's through Z's here!"

"We'll see you on the other side." Mal took Marcy's hand & led her to the A-F section.

Jackie & Dexter split up, Jackie going to G-P for Hernandez while Dexter went to Q-Z for Williamson.

W.W.W.

Marcy opened the door. "Hey!"

"Hi!" Jackie waved. Dexter waved beside her. "We're here & ready to babysit!"

"You're not babysitting. We're just hanging out." Marcy smirked.

"You should leave. We can do this."

"Please don't leave. We can't do this." Dexter begged.

Marcy laughed. "Come in." She let them in then shut & locked the door. "We're in the den."

Jackie & Dexter gawked at the house as she led them towards the back of the house. "Your house is insane!"

"It's okay. You should see our Nana's house. We're going to spend the first part of summer with her." Marcy went into the den.

Mal was on the floor helping Mally with his blocks with Mickey in his lap, chewing on his shirt. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Mal!" Both greeted.

Jackie took off her jacket & sat down next to him. "They're even cuter in the light!"

"Yeah, they're pretty cute." Marcy sat down on Mal's other side while Dexter sat across from him.

Mally looked at these two new people & immediately crawled towards the girl.

Marcy pouted. She noticed her son seemed to really like girls. "Hold his hands & he'll walk to you."

Jackie gently grabbed his hands & Mally struggled to his feet & walked the rest of the way to her. "Ah! He's doing it!"

Mally crashed into her & hugged her.

She wrapped her arms around his little body. "He's like my little brother!"

"He'll stay there for a while." Marcy folded her legs.

Dexter cocked his head to the side. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Mal handed Mickey over. "She blows a lot of bubbles."

Dexter held her close to his chest. "She's like one of my sister's dolls. This is crazy."

"Do you guys want anything to eat? drink?" Marcy stood up.

"Uh, sure."

"Yes, please." Jackie was enthralled with Mally.

Marcy left.

"Where are your parents?"

"Work." Mal cleared away the blocks, even as his son made a distressed noise.

"So you're here by yourselves?"

"Yeah. Who else would be here?"

"Don't you have siblings? Where are they?" Dexter took his glasses back from Mickey.

"Laura is making sure they're all ready for summer, Marc, Mike, Mercy & Quinn are with their friends & Maddie is at a lesson."

"It just seems weird that you're alone." Jackie said.

"We're usually not but everyone wanted to see their friends. You're here."

Dexter inclined his head. "You're right."

Marcy came back with chips & juice. "I don't know what kind you like so I brought one of each."

"Can they eat chips?" Jackie asked.

"They have teeth."

Mal passed Jackie a bag of chips & she took one out & held it out to Mally. The baby reached for it & grasped it in his pudgy hand.

"He's like a little person!" Jackie watched riveted as he slobbed on the chip & chewed.

"He is a person. Just little." Marcy opened her apple juice.

"I'm back to wanting a baby!"

"Jackie!" All three yelped.

"He's so cute! You're not changing my mind!" She tossed her head.

"Do you want me to tell you about labor?!" Marcy snapped.

"What's that?"

"When the baby come out of your vagina!"

"Marce!" Mal blushed.

"Babies come from where?!" Jackie gulped.

"The baby splits you open like a coconut." Marcy stared her down.

Jackie was a little dazed. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"So bad."

"Don't they give moms drugs?"

"You want a foot long needle in your spine?"

Jackie paled. "Alright! I get it! It's not fun."

"It's more than not fun. It's agony."

"She broke my hand." Mal frowned.

"Your children ripped me apart." Marcy glared at him.

"I'm sorry." He grabbed her hand & kissed the back of it.

"Would you do it again?" Dexter asked. "Or are these two it for you?"

"I'm not having another kid until my age doesn't end in "teen"." Marcy shook her head.

"I can wait." Mal added.

Dexter laughed. "So what do you all do for fun together?"


	22. The Way We Record

"Hey look!" Marcy pointed. She reached out & plucked the Spanish style hat off the pile & perched it on her head.

Mal took pictures of her. "It looks nice. You should get it."

Marcy looked at the price tag. "Okay." She handed notes over to the vender, who nodded to her & put the hat on Mickey's head.

Mal took a picture of her. "Where to next?"

They were wandering around the wharf at an outside mall by the river on one of their many excursions to the city of London. They spent time with many family members but they liked taking walks with the twins to see the sights & make memories together as a family.

Marcy screwed up her face in thought. "Do you want shoes?"

"Shoes?" He frowned in confusion.

She pointed. "He's selling shoes."

Mal turned to view the man trying to unload his cargo of faux Italian shoes. "Nah. Ready to go to the bookstore?"

"I want to say yes but we should spend some time in the sun." She turned to view the tables they were walking by. "Hey look. A scarf."

"Is that even considered a scarf if it's so long & wide? You can tie that thing around your waist."

"Are you calling me fat?" She looked at him sharply.

His eyes widened. "No!"

"Because it's not my fault I'm shaped like this! I eat right, work out & I did push out two of _your_ kids!"

"I am not calling you fat! You know I think you're perfect!" He dropped his camera around his neck & took her hands.

She watched him warily.

"I promise. You're the only one for me. I like you from the top of your curly head to your green painted little toes."

She looked down at her flip-flop enclosed feet. She wiggled her toes. "Good. I like you, too."

He kissed her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She checked her feelings like their therapist taught her then nodded. "Yes. So should I get the scarf?"

He let her go. "It's pink. & orange. You hate pink & orange."

"But your favorite color is orange."

He smirked. "Get it."

Marcy paid for it then tucked the scarf around Mickey & rubbed it against the eleven month old's soft cheek. "Isn't it soft, Mickey?"

"Mama."

Marcy's eyes widened as she looked at her daughter in surprise. "What'd you say?"

"Mama." The little girl clapped.

Marcy raised from squatting by the pram & waved her hand to get her husband's attention from where he was taking pictures of the riverbed. "Mal! Mal! Mickey just said her first word!"

Mal whirled around. "What?"

"Mickey just said Mama!" She pointed to the baby & jumped on her toes.

Mal switched his focus from stills to video & walked over. "Say it again, Mick. Talk to Daddy."

"Mama!" Mickey babbled. "Mama!"

Marcy picked her up & danced with her in a tight circle. "My baby can say my name!"

Mal watched them for a moment before training the camera on his son. "Can you say Dada?"

Mally just smiled up at him.

"It's okay, champ." Mal ran a hand over the boy's inky curls & refocused on his sister & mom. "Say it again, Mickey!"


	23. The Way We Care Package

Mercedes set the package on her bed & used scissors to open it. "Hey, Q? Come look at this."

Quinn rolled out of her top bunk & landed gracefully on the ground. She sat on Mercedes's bunk & crossed her legs. "What is it?"

"Your mom sent us a care package."

"Please don't let there be food in it."

Mercedes laughed. "Stop that." She opened the box & started taking things out. "Here's more toothbrushes. Those are from Daddy. Here's two diaries & a journal. From G-Ma. Ms. Judy must have knitted us blankets!"

Quinn took out the soft grey one. "It's so nice."

Mercedes left the black one in the box & took out the purple one to rub on her cheek. "Papa Mike must have sent the first aid kit."

Quinn rifled through the box. "Is this a tin of cookies?"

Mercedes watched her open it. "I don't think so. Who would send us cookies? In July?!"

Quinn took out a stack of photos. "These are of the twins!"

Mercedes leaned over to see. "Aww! I really hate that we missed their first birthday! But at least they were in Italy with Granddad & Grandmom."

"I miss them." Quinn pouted. "I can't believe we missed their first words."

"I should call Mikey. Where's the others?"

Quinn shrugged. "I know Maddie's group has swim time right now & that Laura is in the craft barn."

"I didn't check if we all had mail. I just went for my name. I'll go back & get them."

"I'll put the pictures up." Quinn went to find pins so she could hang up the photographs on their side of the cabin.

Mercedes walked out the cabin & waved to various camp goers. She made it to the main cabin at the base of the mountain & went to check if her siblings had mail. They did. One was addressed to Marc & Laura & one was addressed to Maddie.

She brought both boxes up to her cabin. "Should we open them?"

"Why not?" Quinn shrugged.

"Isn't it illegal to open someone else's mail?"

Quinn shrugged again. "Nobody'll know."

"Let's go through the rest of our box first." Mercedes set the boxes on the ground then sat on her bunk. She lifted out other things before reaching for a bundle of letters. "Someone wrote us."

Quinn frowned & came back to the bed. "Who writes letters in this day & age?"

"We do." Mercedes looked at her.

"Besides us." Quinn stressed before taking the bundle. She took off the rubber-band & flipped through them. "They're from Brittany, Santana, Puck & Finn."

"No way! They wrote us?!"

Quinn showed her a letter addressed to her. "Yup. They wrote to all of us. Whose do you want to read first?"

"Let me call Mikey & we can start with Britt."

W.W.W.

There was a knock on the door as Marcy was playing hide & seek in her room with the twins. "Come in!"

Louise, her grandparents cook, came inside. "Miss? There is a package for you."

"Thank you so much. You didn't have to bring it up here. I could've gone downstairs for it." Marcy climbed to her feet & came to the door.

"It was no trouble at all. I knew you were playing with the little ones." Louise handed over the box.

Marcy smiled before setting the box on the bed. "Do you have anything to open it with?"

Louise handed over kitchen shears.

"Thank you." Marcy cut into the box & started withdrawing things.

"Do you want me to get your husband?"

"He'll see it." She shook her head. "Daddy just loves unloading his toothbrushes."

Louise laughed. "He wants to make sure you have good teeth."

Marcy continued digging through the care package & found a cookie tin. She recognized it as the one she'd sent her siblings. She opened it & piles of pictures sat inside. Marcy laughed. "Look at them at camp."

Louise looked over her shoulder. "They are getting so much bigger."

"Maddie's growing like a weed." Marcy found two letters addressed to her. She frowned, dumbfounded. Who wrote letters in this day & age? "Santana Lopez? Oh! Santana!" She checked the other letter & it read from Brittany S. Pierce.

"Friend of yours?" Louise asked.

"Yeah. We like to tease each other." Marcy took everything out of the box & saw a stack of letters at the bottom. A rubber-band lay broken beneath it.

She picked up the letters & saw half was addressed to her & the other half to Mal. Half was from Jackie & the other half from Dexter. She smirked.

"I will go get started on dinner. Will you be having any dessert?" Louise turned to her.

Marcy's lips twisted. "Did Grandmom make any orange cake?"

"It's baking now."

"Then yes, I will."

"Good." Louise left.

Marcy piled things back in the box before going to the closet & flinging open the door. "Boo!"


	24. The Way We Help

Marcy threw the dirty clothes in the laundry room & rubbed her hands over her jeans. Mal & the twins were taking naps while she unpacked them from their trip & she was nearly finished.

She went upstairs & put away their luggage then began opening up the room. They hadn't been in her room since before they left for Christmas so it was a bit stale in there.

She opened all the windows & curtains & sprayed Febreeze everywhere. It smelled better already.

She decided to lie down next to her husband & take a nap, too. Nobody was home. Her siblings were still at camp & her father was at work. They'd gotten in early & didn't tell anyone. They figured they'd rest up then spend time with their parents.

An hour went by before noise woke Marcy. She didn't know what it was but she got up anyway. Maybe Mrs. Parks was back?

She exited her room then closed the door behind her so her family could rest before walking down the steps.

Mercedes looked up. "Marcy?!"

"Mercy! You guys were getting in today?" Marcy came to stand in the foyer.

"Yeah." Mercedes hugged her sister & rocked. "You look so good! When did you get in? Why didn't you tell us, Daddy?"

Marcus blinked. "I didn't know. Why didn't you tell us, Sweetpea?"

"We wanted to surprise you." Marcy shrugged. "Surprise."

He hugged her. "Where's Jr. & the kids?"

"Sleeping. Jet lag."

"I can't wait for them to wake up!" Mercedes rubbed her hands together. "I haven't seen them all summer!"

"Can I hug my sister?" Marc elbowed Mercedes gently.

"Nobody's stopping you!" She hit his arm.

Marc pushed her out of the way & picked up Marcy. "Missed you, Moppet."

Marcy hugged him tightly for a few seconds before letting him go. "I missed you all, too. I'm really going to miss you when you leave."

"I'm not leaving for a few more days so we can spend time together." He put her down.

"Not now. Now is my time." Mercedes picked up one of the many bags littering the entry way floor. "Help me unpack, Marce."

"Okay." Marcy shrugged before picking up a bag & following.

W.W.W

Mercedes knocked on Marcy's door. "Hey, Marce?"

Marcy opened it. "Yeah?"

"You're still trying out for the Cheerios, right?"

"I guess."

"Then you need help like Laura helped us. We can teach you a few routines so you already know them."

"Who's we?"

"Me, Quinn, Britt & Tana. I already called them & they're on their way."

"What if I had said no?"

"We would have trained you & made you do it anyway."

"How can you make me do something? I have a photo shoot in a few days. I'm busy."

"What's the shoot for?" Mercedes completely missed the point.

"Lip gloss."

"I want to do Skechers©. I'm going to ask Mrs. C to contact them & see what they say."

"You & shoes! What's up with that?!"

"I like shoes." Mercedes shrugged. "Where are the twins?"

Marcy moved so Mercedes could see inside the room. The twins were on the bed, playing.

"Aww! Bring them downstairs so we can have baby time."

"Maybe I don't want my babies exposed to you & your weird friends?"

"Britt & Tana are not weird!"

"I was talking about you & Q, too."

Mercedes slammed her hands on her hips. "Well, I've never!"

"Yes, you have. I know all about you, Quinn & Mikey."

Mercedes blushed. "Britt knows & Quinn & I aren't official with Noah & Finn so they can't get mad."

"Tell them you're sleeping with your brother & see how fast they'll get upset."

"I know Noah is sleeping around. I hear talk."

"& you're okay with the love of your life sleeping with other girls?"

"Like I said, we're not official. Once we are, we'll be true to one another." Mercedes wrapped her arms around herself.

"& when exactly are you going to be official?"

"We have a date tomorrow. I can ask him then."

"Hope it goes well for you."

"You don't think it will?"

"That's not what I said."

"Speak English, Marcy."

Marcy groaned. "I want you to get what makes you happy."

Mercedes digested that. "Okay. Well come downstairs."

"You are such a weirdo." Marcy shut the door in her face.

Mercedes was outraged. "Rude!"

W.W.W.

Brittany waved goodbye to her mom & walked up the walkway to press the doorbell. Quinn answered the door. "Hi!"

"Hey. Santana's already here."

"Yeah, she told me she was just gonna walk." Brittany stepped inside. "You look nice."

Quinn looked down at her shorts & t-shirt combo. "Thanks."

"No, I meant camp was nice to you."

"Oh!" Quinn smiled. "Thank you!"

They made it to the den, where Mercedes, Marcy & Santana were sitting on the couches drinking juice & eating chips.

"Hey, Britt!" Mercedes popped up to give the blonde a hug.

Brittany held her tightly. "You look so good! I want to go to camp!"

Mercedes laughed. "Camp is so much fun."

"Where is this camp anyway?" Santana leaned back & crossed her legs.

"Montana." Quinn sat down.

"You go all the way to Montana for camp? I don't even know where Montana is!"

Marcy giggled. "It's a fun camp. Big open spaces, lots of sun."

"& where were you this summer? I know you didn't go to camp with two babies."

"Mal & I went to visit all our grandparents."

"Where do they live?" Brittany asked as she grabbed a few chips.

"Italy, England, Sweden, Japan & Germany."

"What?!" Santana & Brittany yelped. "We thought you guys were from here!"

"No. Remember Halloween? I told you guys where we were from." Mercedes shook her head.

"I guess we didn't connect the dots." Brittany said slowly.

"So tell us about your family. More anyway." Santana drank from her grape juice.

So they did. Mercedes, Quinn & Marcy told them all about their family.

"Why would you want to live here when you can be royalty in another country?!" Santana snapped.

"Being related to famous people is hard." Mercedes said. "My mom had a hard time growing up in the spotlight."

"& that was before this digital age." Marcy added.

"I don't care what you say. You're the richest family in the world & you know Elton John & Phil Collins. I will not shed a tear over you." Santana shook her head.

Marcy stood up. "You're silly."

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to show you some moves?" Brittany asked.

"I gotta get the twins up. They've probably been up for a while."

"Ooh! We get to see them again?! I love seeing them! They're so cute!"

"How old are they now?" Santana demanded.

"Almost fourteen months." Marcy answered as she floated out.

"Come on." Mercedes hit Santana's leg. "Let's move the tables out of the way."

All four girls got up to move the tables out of the way then started stretching.

Marcy came back holding the twins' hands.

Mally immediately ran away from her & threw his arms around Santana's legs. He babbled as he looked up at her.

Brittany squealed. "He's so cute!"

"Thank you." Marcy beamed.

Santana patted his head. "Is he wearing an earring?"

"Yeah. His left ear is pierced. Didn't you see that last year?"

"No. He looks like a pirate."

"He should totally be a baby pirate for Halloween this year!" Quinn waved a hand.

"That would be so adorable!" Brittany bounced on her toes.

Mercedes picked up her nephew. "Do you want to be a pirate?"

Mally poked her bottom lip & giggled.

"Silly boy! How's my special, sweet boy?!"

He grabbed her cheeks.

"You're such a silly boy! Yes, you are!"

Mickey walked to Quinn & patted her leg. The blonde swung her up into her arms & made funny faces at her. Mickey giggled.

"You two are so gung-ho for these kids." Santana rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"We're amazing aunts!" Mercedes tossed her head.

"Since they're preoccupied with my children, how about you two teach me some basic moves for your crazy coach?" Marcy swept all her hair to her right shoulder.

Brittany waved the pompoms she'd brought. "Okay. Here's one for when we're down by three points at a home game."

W.W.W.

"You got moves, Patti!" Santana collapsed on the floor.

"I know." Marcy rubbed her nails on her shirt.

Brittany giggled as Mally climbed into her lap. "Coach Sue will def. let you on the team!"

"She better!" Quinn tossed her head. "I'm JV captain & I want her to be freshman captain."

"I don't think I can be captain, Q." Marcy blushed. "I was only a cheerleader last year."

"That means you have experience & you're already a great leader."

"Do you think so?"

"Undoubtedly."

Marcy smiled. "Okay. Who do I have to beat out for freshman captain?"

"I heard Sophie Taylor has a little sister who's auditioning." Santana said. "I don't like that heifa. She keeps circling around Matt."

"That's better than Rebecca Stanley." Brittany made a face. "She's always in Mike's face!"

"Beat her down." Marcy frowned.

"Yes!" Santana cheered.

"No!" Mercedes swatted her. "Talk to Mikey. Do you guys have a closed relationship?"

"I don't know what that means." Brittany admitted.

"Do you guys date each other & each other only?" Quinn clarified.

"Oh. No." Brittany shook her head.

"Then ask him for one." Mercedes prodded gently. "I'm going to ask Noah tomorrow."

"Aww!" Santana jeered. "You're going to ask Noaie to go steady?"

"Shut up, Santana! Have you asked Matt?!"

Santana frowned. "Not exactly."

"Then bite me!"

Santana snapped her teeth.

"Are you going to ask Finn to be your boyfriend?" Marcy asked Quinn.

The other green eyed girl blinked. "He already asked me."

The others gasped. "What'd you say?!"

"I told him to wait until after summer ended to make sure he really wanted to. But if he did, I would say yes." Quinn stopped before blurting out, "I think I want to have s-e-x with him."

Brittany & Mercedes covered their mouths with their hands while Marcy & Santana fell out laughing.

"Stop laughing." Quinn huffed.

"Why'd you say it like that?! No one's here!" Marcy tried to calm down.

"You're so prissy, you're not gonna do it!" Santana added.

Quinn took offense. "I'm not prissy! & if you can do it, I can do it!"

"Puh-lease!"

"I can! You don't know me!"

Marcy & Santana broke out into fresh peals of giggles.

Quinn slapped Marcy's leg. "You're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

"But you sound so tightly wound! Calm down, Q-Card! If you want to bang Finn, do it. Don't convince us. We're the least of your worries." Marcy wiped away tears.

Quinn hugged Mickey to her chest. "Do you think so?"

"He's a red blooded heterosexual teenaged American boy. He'll say yes if he likes you."

"Alright, get up. We're going over the routine you're going to do."

Marcy groaned. "Just leave me here to die!"


	25. The Way We Audition

Marcy leaned over & brushed her hair into a high ponytail. She straightened & brushed her strands out before slipping on her big shirt. It was tie-dyed from two summers ago at camp & almost reached her knees.

She slipped on blue jean shorts that were kind of really short but at least covered everything. She put on special lotion that covered her tattoos then pulled on blue girly socks & white knee high chucks with song lyrics written around the edges.

She fit white & silver bangles over her right wrist with her wedding rings on her left hand & her rosary around her neck. She sprayed on more perfume then looked in the mirror. It was as good as it was going to get.

She grabbed her backpack & purse before grabbing her dressed kids & going downstairs. She set her bags on the counter & put the twins in their highchairs.

She looked around the kitchen. "Where's Daddy?"

"He has a conference so he had to leave last night." Mercedes sipped her juice. "Are you not wearing pants?"

Mal looked down immediately.

"I'm wearing shorts." Marcy loaded up her plate & began eating.

Mal pouted. "Dang!"

Marcy blushed. "You really want me to walk outside without any pants on?"

He thought it over. "I guess not."

"You're such a freak." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Are you taking us to school?"

She was sure he was going to deny the claim but switching the subject threw her off. "I could."

Marcus had bought her a car for her birthday.

"You don't want to ride with Mikey?" Marcy swallowed.

"He's taking over taking Maddie to school." Mal shrugged.

"You know I'm taking driver's Ed this semester." She kicked her feet happily.

"I'll be able to take it next. Will you let me drive Travis?"

"I don't know." Marcy said slowly.

"I can't drive your car?!"

She pursed her lips. "Maybe."

Marcus taught the eight everything he knew about cars & when he felt they were ready, he bought a frame & parts & had them build their dream car from the tires up. They couldn't have any help & he'd buy all the parts necessary.

Mal frowned. "I might finish my car & it'll be so cool, you'll want to drive it."

"You're not going to finish your car." She rolled her eyes.

"You don't know!"

Mercedes laughed. "You hate working on cars!"

He pursed his lips. "Shouldn't we be going?"

Mercedes looked at the clock. "We should. Thank you, Mrs. Parks. See you later!"

The trio waved goodbye to the housekeeper & kissed the twins before grabbing their bags & leaving the house.

Mercedes drove around to get Quinn then drove to school. She parked & showed the freshmen to the gym, where they'd be getting their class schedules.

Mal & Marcy stood in line to get the pieces of papers & found they had most of the same classes. Again.

They met back up with Mercedes, Quinn & Santana & Brittany.

Brittany hugged Marcy. "This is so exciting! You're going to be captain!"

"I have to make the team first." Marcy unwrapped her arms from around her.

"You will." Santana waved a hand. "Oh! There's my man!"

"So you asked him?"

Santana blushed & glared. "Yes!"

"Good for you." Mercedes said.

Matt walked over with Mike, who'd gotten him, Finn & Puck. "Hey!"

Mal & the girls spoke.

Puck went straight to Mercedes & kissed her.

Quinn kissed Finn chastely.

Santana went to town on Matt.

Brittany & Mike kissed.

Marcy & Mal looked at their group & shrugged before kissing, too.

W.W.W.

"Next!"

Marcy walked into the gym & stood before the table & blonde coach.

Sue looked up. "You're already on the team, Aretha. You don't have to try out every year."

"My name is not Aretha. It's Marceline Anne." Marcy spoke.

Sue frowned. "You look like-"

"So all black people look alike?"

Sue scowled. "No!"

"I'm assuming Aretha is Mercy since Santana calls her that, too but I'm her sister. Santana calls me Patti."

"Patti? Why?"

"Patti LaBelle."

"Can you sing?"

"Yes."

"Sing something."

"I don't do requests."

Sue gave her the stink eye. "Do your routine, Patti or get out."

Marcy put the tape in & went through her routine then did a difficult cheer from Sue's own playbook.

Sue nodded. "We meet here after school & you'll get your uniform."

Marcy nodded & left. When she made it outside, she went to her friends.

"What happened?!" They shouted.

"I made it."

Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany & Santana hugged her.

W.W.W.

Marcy stood in the gym filled with boys & girls waiting to get uniforms.

"My name is Sue Sylvester & I now own you! You will do what I say when I say it, because I say it & the way I say it! Is that clear?!"

Affirmations rang out.

"Line up by size & get your uniforms!"

Marcy walked to where the bigger students were getting their uniforms & stood in line.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder & when she turned around, waved. "Hi! I'm Anna Picos."

Marcy wasn't much for touching people but the men in her life taught her the importance of a good first meeting so she reached a hand out. "Marceline Anne Chang."

"Your middle name's Anne? Cool!"

"My middle name is Eve."

"Oh. You have two first names. That's even cooler. My middle name is Edith." Anna stuck her tongue out.

Marcy ran a critical eye over the girl. She was blonde, grey eyed & taller than Marcy. She was skinny though so Marcy didn't understand why she was in this line. "Why are you over here?"

"Huh?" Anna cocked her head.

"This line is for plus sized. You're a twig. No offense."

"The lines were too long. Some of us have to come over here."

"Oh. Well welcome to the line. Estimated wait time is the next four years."

Anna laughed.

The two talked all the way through getting their uniforms then Marcy introduced her to her friends.

"What are you about to do now?" Anna asked.

"My little brother is trying out for football." Mercedes said. "We could go cheer him on."

Santana shook her head. "Why did Marc have to graduate?"

Brittany giggled. "He was so cute trying to show the newbies how to play."

"Stop drooling over my brother!" Quinn snapped.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Mercedes added.

Santana made a face. "Matt's fine but he's a kid. Marc is a man."

"He's eighteen." Marcy pointed out.

"My point exactly."

Mercedes stuck her tongue out. "Gross! Come on, Anna! We'll introduce you to our brothers & leave these two thirsty girls to their daydreaming."

Anna giggled as they left the gym & walked to the field. They sat in the bleachers with other girls & a few guys.

Mike, Matt, Puck, Finn & Mal waved to them as soon as they spotted them.

The girls blew kisses.

"Who belongs to whom?" Anna asked.

Marcy pointed out Mal. "He's mine."

Santana pointed out Matt. "Mine."

Quinn pointed out Finn. "His name is Finn."

"I have Mike." Brittany pointed him out.

"& I have Puck." Mercedes pointed to his Mohawk.

"Cute. I saw a guy today that I thought was cute. He has brown hair & blue eyes & wears glasses. He's so cute." Anna said.

"Well, Patti here can set you up." Santana hit the mom's knee. "She's good at that."

"I am not matchmaker." Marcy moved her hand.

"You could be." Brittany said. "You helped all of us."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "I thought we were cheering on the guys?"

W.W.W.

Marcy kissed Mickey's cheek as the phone rang. Someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Laura? It's me." Marcy kissed her again.

"Hey, Marce. What's up?" Laura adjusted the phone.

"I made the team."

"Really?! Congratulations!"

"Quinn said she wanted me to go out for captain."

"You should! You have good leadership skills."

"Thanks. How was your first day?"

"College. Tell me about your first day! How is high school?"


	26. The Way We Play Hockey

Marcy tightened her high pony as she approached the signup sheet & squared her shoulders. She hadn't played hockey since before she got pregnant & was a little apprehensive about signing up.

She grabbed the pen by the sheet & signed her name. There. She'd done it. She put her position & preferred number down then nodded resolutely before dropping the pen & walking off.

W.W.W.

"Let's look at who signed up for hockey!" Finn pointed to the signup sheet. "Maybe we can… _persuade_ them to play football instead?"

Mike, Matt, Puck & their friends, Azimio Adams & David Karofsky laughed.

Finn went down the list. "Cody Samuels."

"Freshman." Puck snorted.

"James Avery Allen."

"Sophomore." Mike & Matt said in unison.

"Craig Benson."

"Isn't he a senior?" Karofsky frowned.

"Why does he want to play hockey so late?" Azimio asked.

"Can we even change his mind?" Matt wondered.

"Okay, we'll leave him alone." Finn went to read the next name. "Marceline Anne Chang."

The guys frowned.

"Isn't that your sister?" Puck asked Mike.

"Yeah." Mike was surprised. "Why does she want to play hockey?"

"Girls can't play hockey!" Azimio blustered. "That's like saying girls can play football!"

"She can play hockey." Mike looked at him like he was crazy. "She's great at sports. A lot of girls are."

Karofsky snorted. "Yeah right."

"She used to play football. Her school allowed girls to play."

"What?!" The other boys were in shock.

"& we all play hockey. Well her & us guys. We learned to skate when we were young & when winter comes along, we play winter sports." Mike shrugged.

"You play hockey?" Matt was in shock.

"With family."

"Why didn't you sign up for hockey then?" Azimio sneered.

"Because I like football better & those guys are douchebags."

Karofsky frowned. "Well you're on the right side anyway. We can forget that you play hockey with your family but you have to convince your sister to drop this."

Mike snorted. "Good luck. Marcy does what she wants."

"Doesn't she listen to you?" Matt asked. "Just explain to her that the team is full of jerks & that she should stick to cheerleading. You don't want her to have to go through the embarrassment of not making the team, do you?"

"She can make the team." Mike protested.

"Not with Coach Burns." Finn shook his head.

"He's a sexist pig." Matt agreed.

Mike frowned as he thought. "She's never been told no before."

"He'll hurt her feelings."

Mike sighed. "& Rick & those guys are huge dorks."

"See? Just convince her that cheering is so much more suited for her." Azimio cajoled.

Mike nodded. "I'll talk to her."

W.W.W.

Mike (& his friends) caught up to Marcy as she was going into the library. "Marce? Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure." She closed the door & stepped aside so other people could go in.

"Hi, Marcy." Matt waved.

"Hi, Matt." She waved back. "Hi, Finn. Hi, Puck."

Puck & Finn waved to her. "Hey."

"This is Karofsky & Azimio." Mike introduced them. "Guys, meet Marcy."

"She's your sister?" Azimio asked.

"Yep." Mike threw an arm around her shoulders. "My sweet, smart sister."

"You want something." Marcy was no fool.

"It's about you wanting something. I saw you signed up for hockey."

"Yeah. So?"

"Don't you think that's a bit much? You have cheerleading & other lessons. You'll never go home."

"I decided to take a year off from riding."

"But you love horseback riding!"

"I know. But I want to try other things."

"What does Mal think about you signing up for hockey?"

"I haven't told him."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "I just haven't."

"Are you sure you want to play hockey? I mean it's a rough sport."

Marcy grinned. "Really, Mikey?"

He could have slapped himself. He knew that was the exact wrong way to convince Marcy not to do something. "I mean emotionally. The coach is a butt."

She frowned. "I've had jerk-off coaches before. Remember my gymnastics coach? I also decided I was done with gymnastics. I'm limber enough."

Mike inclined his head. "Right. Your gymnastics coach used to yell at you all the time & punish you when you got a move wrong."

"He was a dillweed."

"Completely. I don't know why you didn't quit as soon as possible."

"I'm not afraid of nobody." She tossed her head.

"It's called self-preservation, Marce. You could have avoided him hurting your feelings all the time."

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Coach Burns is just like that but he doesn't like girls. Like at all. He's really mean to them."

She frowned. "He's a dink?"

"Totally. Right, guys?" Mike looked around him & the others nodded rapidly.

"Total ass." Puck added.

Marcy looked a little sad. "I can deal with that. I'll just show him that I'm good & he'll have to respect me."

"He won't do it." Matt shook his head. "He won't even let you try out."

"That's not fair!"

"He's a jerk." Finn lifted his shoulders.

"I'm calling Mother!" Marcy stomped off.

"Uh oh." Mike facepalmed.

"Why is she calling your mom?" Azimio demanded.

"My mom's a lawyer."

"& they'll make Burns put her on the team." Matt realized.

"Stop her!" Karofsky pointed.

Mike ran off down the hall. "Marcy!"

W.W.W.

Mike finally caught up to Marcy at her locker after school. She was pulling out her skates & going to the rink nearby that all the hockey players used for practice & their games. "Marcy!"

"Hey, Mikey." She threw one tied skate over her shoulder.

"Did you call Mom?"

"She was in court." Her lips twisted.

"We gotta talk. Coach Burns is a truly bad guy."

"Mikey, don't you believe in me?"

He fell headfirst into her jade green eyes. "Of course I do."

"I can change his mind. I know I can."

"Mike!" Brittany barreled into him & wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "I haven't seen you since lunch!"

"Hey, babe." Mike patted her arm & turned around. "Can we talk later? I'm trying to talk to Marcy."

"She's gone."

Mike whirled around but the brunet was indeed gone. "Dang!"

"What do you have to talk to her about?"

"She wants to do something that I think will hurt her. I just want to keep her safe."

"Go find her. We'll talk later." She hugged him then set off down the hall.

He reached for his phone & texted his friends to meet him in the parking lot.

The six met up. "What's going on? Did you find her?"

"Yeah but she's on her way to the rink. She couldn't get ahold of my mom but she still thinks she can change his mind."

"We gotta stop her! Today's the last day for signups so if we just make her miss the deadline, she can't play." Azimio thought up.

"Let's go." Finn inclined his head.

Azimio & Puck had cars so Karofsky went with Azimio, Finn (who was saving up for a truck) went with Puck & Matt rode with Mike.

By the time they got to the rink, Marcy was already on the ice doing ice dancing stunts.

"She does know that frilly girly stuff won't work on a hockey team, right?" Karofsky taunted.

"She likes to skate." Mike framed his mouth with his hands. "Marcy!"

Marcy put her headphones around her neck & skated over. "Hey! Came to cheer me on? Mal went home."

"Uh... not quite. Marce, you can't do this."

"Why, Mikey? Just because this guy is a jerk?"

"They're all jerks." Finn tossed out.

"You don't want to be on a team where the whole team hates you & resents you for making the team, do you?" Matt implored.

"They're all like that?" Marcy was heartbroken.

"Yeah." Puck put his hands in his pockets. "They only think girls are good for one thing & that's cheering. You won't win with them."

"& making the team because your mom made them put you on it is only going to make them hate you more." Karofsky put in.

"I just wanna play." Her voice was small as she swallowed hard & her eyes swam.

All the guys shifted uncomfortably.

"Is it so bad to just cheer?" Puck asked. "Sue yells & stomps around. & your sisters are on that team. You won't have to worry about being alone."

Marcy's hurt shone on her face. "But I don't fit in with those girls."

Matt felt like a huge jerk. "Maybe we can find another sport for you to play?"

"Would your coach let me play football?"

"No." Azimio admitted. "He's as bad as Burns."

"But I'll have you guys."

"We can find you another sport." Puck ran right over that. "How about tennis?"

"I hate tennis. It's as boring as golf & I suck at it."

"When does soccer start?" Mike asked.

"In January."

He twisted his mouth. "Why don't you play volleyball with Mercy & Santana? You're good at it."

"Yeah, at the beach. But I hate that, too."

Azimio stroked his chin. "What about disc golf?"

"I don't even know what that is."

"It's like Frisbee & golf."

"It's okay, guys." She blinked sadly & a tear rolled down her cheek. "I can just sit at home."

Mike pulled her into his arms & felt like kicking himself. Why was he tearing down her dreams?

"Hey! I got an idea!" Finn said excitedly.

"What is it?" Karofsky asked.

"Come on! We gotta get back to the school before tryouts are over!"

W.W.W.

Marcy looked over the field. "What is this?"

"Lacrosse!" Finn spread his arms wide. "It's a team of girls & they're rough so you'll fit in. & it's just like hockey but on a field."

Marcy was dubious. "I've never heard of lacrosse."

"You can do it." Puck held up his thumbs.

She took a deep breath & went to the coach. "Hi."

The woman looked her over. "Name & position."

"Marceline Anne Chang. I've never played this before."

"This is a rough sport, Missy." She looked her over. "There's no cheering on this team."

"Can I at least try?"

The coach huffed before giving her a stick. "Try to get the ball passed these girls & into the net." She turned to the JV & Varsity squads. "New meat, girls!"

Marcy walked to the middle of the field & looked back at her brother & his friends.

They began cheering for her. "Go, Marcy! You can do it!"

She turned to the girls in front of her & got in position.

The coach blew her whistle & the scrimmage started.

The girl in front of Marcy snatched up the ball with her stick & threw it to a teammate.

A girl shoved her to the side & took it from her. She ran back towards Marcy & threw it to her. It went over her head & landed between her & another girl.

Marcy ran towards her instead of the ball & dipped, using her shoulders & legs to lift the girl up & off her feet. She followed through with the motion, tossing the girl into the air & leaving the ball free for her to pick up at her leisure, which she did & ran down the field to the net.

"Whoa! Did you see that?!" The boys were beside themselves.

Two girls bore down on Marcy so she threw the ball to another freshman & front flipped between the girls, landing on her feet & kept running. The girl threw it back & Marcy tossed it high into the net.

The boys were making nuisances of themselves on the sidelines.

The coach blew her whistle again & the girls came in.

Marcy went to the girl she'd upended & held out a hand. "Sorry about that."

The girl grinned. "No problem. That was pretty good. Knocked the wind outta me."

The coach looked over Marcy. "What's your name again, cheer girl?"

"Marceline Anne." Marcy cocked her head.

"You did good. But we need a new name for you."

"How about Bruiser?" A girl snickered. "She knocked Helga on her back pretty good."

"Steamroller!" Another girl yelled.

"How about Monster?!" Mike shouted.

Marcy threw him a dark look.

"Yeah. That's a good one." The coach liked that. "Monster. Welcome to the team, Monster. If you play like that at our first game & learn the game, you might make captain in a couple weeks."

Marcy grinned.

"I'm Coach Burke. Helga can help you with your uniform. You can get gear at Dick's. Tell 'em I sent you."

"Thank you, ma'am." Marcy nodded.

Coach Burke smirked & shook her head. "Lose the manners, Monster. We're all guys here."

After getting her uniform & bag to put it in, Marcy went to see the guys. She went to Finn & hugged him. "Thank you so much, Finn. I like this sport & I think I can fit in."

Finn blushed. "You're welcome."

Mike took her from Finn & hugged her tight. "I'm so proud of you, Moppet! You did it!"

She laughed happily.

"Can't wait to tell Pop. & Marc! Mal's going to be so proud of you! & Laura."

"Yeah right. You know she doesn't approve of getting rowdy."

"She played softball. She got dirty. You did amazing & I can't wait to see you at your first game."

She clapped her hands together. "I play lacrosse!"


	27. The Way We Host

"Alright, listen up you lumps of stupid clay!" Sue yelled. "Captains are as follows! Varsity: Cher Owens! Junior Varsity: Quinn Fabray! Freshman: Marceline Anne Chang!"

Anna took Marcy's hands & jumped on her toes. "You did it!"

Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany & their friend, Felicity Anders, a fellow sophomore & JV squad member raced over. "You did it!"

Marcy smiled. "Yeah."

"Aren't you excited?" Felicity asked.

Marcy shrugged. "I guess."

"You know what that means." Anna elbowed her. "You have to host the sleepover."

The tradition was that the captains invited a select six to ten girls (or boys) over for a sleepover to cement their new captain status.

"It's been three weeks. I don't know any of these girls." Marcy lifted her hands.

"Pick how many girls you want to invite then we'll help you choose which ones to pick." Mercedes suggested.

"Um... seven?" Marcy lifted her shoulders again.

"That's a good number." Quinn nodded. "Obviously Anna is number one."

Anna squealed.

"Karen Beecher." Mercedes nodded towards the African-American freshman.

"Daisy Fuentes." Brittany pointed to the Hispanic girl.

"You know if you don't invite that Eliza Taylor, it'll be a problem." Santana sucked her teeth.

"I don't like her." Marcy said.

"I know, Marce but it's politics." Quinn soothed. "Invite Mari Grayson. She's nice & will help you keep your cool."

"I wish I could just invite you guys."

"Hey, I have to invite Sophie Taylor when I have mine."

"Yeah but Sophie's nice. Eliza's as nice as a bur in your boot."

"Truer words have never been spoken." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "& you know she's just been itching to get her hands on Mal."

"Does she have to come?" Marcy didn't like this already.

"Yes. & so does her best friend, Cammi." Quinn pointed the bottle blonde out.

"Invite Carly Simpson." Felicity pointed the redhead out. "She's fun & can take the heat off of you & Eliza & Cammi."

"That's all seven." Santana shrugged. "The real problem is how they're going to take your secret."

"Secret?" Felicity & Anna echoed.

"Are you telling people? You know it's going to be hard on you guys whenever you do." Mercedes rubbed her sister's arm.

"I guess I can tell them. It's not really a secret but I don't want it to define me." Marcy sighed. "You can tell Felicity somewhere private. I'll call you tonight, Anna."

Felicity & Anna looked at each other & nodded. "Okay."

"Where are you going now?" Mercedes asked.

"I have a paper meeting soon."

"I'm surprised you're writing for the school paper." Quinn admitted. "Seems a little beneath your pay grade."

Marcy shrugged. "I already met someone. His name is Ross Pikes & he's amazing. Wicked cool."

"As long as you're making friends." Mercedes turned her around. "Just wait. You're going to be the most popular girl in the whole school in a minute."

"Isn't that you & Quinn?"

"Hush! I'm crystal balling it."

W.W.W.

That Friday, Marcy set out snacks. She had bowls of chips, dried fruit, granola, cheese crackers, pretzels, candied chocolates (M&M's), red vines & gummy bears. She made a punch & set it on the table with red solo cups.

The doorbell rang so she went to get it. It was Anna. "Hi!"

"Hey." Marcy shut the door behind her.

"Can I see them?" Anna whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Marcy did, too.

Anna blushed. "Sorry. I didn't tell my mom what you told me. I didn't want her to say I couldn't come."

"She wouldn't have let you come?"

"Not at all. She's really strict & old fashioned."

"My parents are all about the old ways, too." The doorbell rang again & she opened the door.

It was the pizza man. He handed her the three boxes of pizza & took the money before giving her change. "Thanks."

"Thank you." Marcy shut the door & led Anna to the den.

"Whoa! Your house is huge!" Anna gaped.

"It's pretty nice." Marcy set down the pizza & turned on music. _Last Night_ by Az Yet started playing  & she bobbed her head to the mellow beat.

Anna blushed. "Did they just say what I think they said?!"

Marcy laughed. "I love this song."

"It's so _dirty_!"

"I'm dirty."

Anna's color rose. "It is pretty."

" _ **I saw the sun, the moon. The mountains & the rivers. I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you**_." Marcy sang.

Anna nearly died. "You can sing?! Like that?!"

Marcy laughed again. "Don't you want to meet the twins?"

"Actually I haven't met Mal either."

"He ain't nobody." Marcy waved a hand.

Anna laughed.

"Come on. He should be putting them in the tub." Marcy went to the stairs & started climbing them.

"Is this your whole family?" Anna asked.

Marcy turned on the stairs to find the picture she was talking about. "Yeah. It's Christmas a few years ago." She pointed to people. "That's my Daddy. That's my Momma. That's Marc. You know Mercy. That's PR. That's Ms. Judy. That's Laura. You know Quinn. That's Mother. That's Father. That's Mikey. That's Maddie. & this is Mal."

"Why do you call his parents Mother & Father?"

"When you get married, his family is your family."

"Weren't you already family?"

"Yes but instead of calling them PM & Mrs. C, I now call them Mother & Father. They call me Daughter."

"That's so cool though. I've never met anyone like you guys."

Marcy shrugged. "Come on. I want to get to them before they're wet. They splash."

Anna laughed.

They traveled up the stairs & Marcy entered her room. "Hey? What are you doing?"

Mal looked up. "Looking up this place for your playdate tomorrow."

"Playdate?" Anna asked.

"Hey." Mal nodded to her.

"Oh. Mal, this is Anna Picos. Anna, this is my husband, Mal Chang." Marcy introduced them.

"Hi." Anna waved.

Mal got up from the desk & computer & came to take her hand. He bowed over it. "Miss."

Anna blushed.

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Where is this playdate & why am I going again?"

"Because the twins need friends. It's why we started taking them to the park every Saturday." Mal reminded her.

Marcy groaned. "That girl was watching her brother & sister. She's going to know I'm their mother when I go instead of Mother."

"Are you ashamed of us?" He cradled her face in his hands.

"No." She pouted.

"Then go to that kid zone place with your head held high." He kissed her.

She leaned into the kiss & wrapped her arms around his neck. Usually she didn't show affection in front of other people but when he made her look at him, she'd gotten tunnel vision & forgot Anna was there.

They only broke apart when Mickey called out for her. "Mama!"

Marcy burned & jumped away from Mal so fast, he still had his arms out.

Anna had a large goofy grin on her face while blushing.

Marcy went to the cribs & picked Mickey up. She brought her to Anna. "This is Mickey."

"Hi, Mickey." Anna waved to the baby. "Mickey like Mickey Mouse?"

"You think I named my baby after a cartoon mouse? I wasn't that young."

Anna smiled. "I'm sorry."

"It's short for Mikaela."

"That's such a nice name."

"Want to meet Mally?" Mal went to get his son. He came back & waved his hand. "Say hi, Mally."

Mally leaned forward & gripped her arm.

Anna giggled. "What's Mally short for?"

"Malcolm Jr." Mal said.

"Your name is Malcolm." She realized.

"Yup."

"It's a nice name."

"I like it." He shrugged.

Anna shook Mally's hand. "Hi, Mally. It's nice to meet you."

"Do you want to hold him?" Marcy asked.

"Can I?" Anna's eyes widened.

"Yeah." Mal handed him over.

Anna settled his solid weight against her hip & marveled as he pushed her hair back from her shoulder & kissed her arm.

"Stop that!" Marcy blushed. "He's never seen us do that."

Mally grinned & laid his head against Anna's chest.

"I should put them in the tub now." Mal grinned as he took his son back.

Marcy rolled her eyes & started for the big bathroom in the hallway that had the tub.

Mal followed her & together they ran a bath, undressed the twins & put them in it.

The doorbell rang.

Marcy climbed to her feet & went passed Mal to go to her room. "Come on. People are here."

Anna stopped looking around the room & followed her downstairs. "I love your room. It's so artsy."

"I'm an artist. Mal has his pictures up."

"He likes photography?"

"Yeah, he took all those pictures."

"No way! Next you're going to tell me you painted all those other pictures."

Marcy looked back at her.

"You didn't!"

"I did." Marcy hit the ground floor & opened the front door. Karen & Mari waved. "Hey."

"Hi!" They said in unison.

"Come in." Marcy stood to the side.

Karen & redheaded Mari walked inside. "Hi, Anna."

"Hi." She waved.

"I saw Eliza's mom when my mom dropped us off." Karen said.

"It was nice of you to invite her." Mari said.

"Yeah, because she's such a witch." Karen rolled her eyes.

"Oh good! You have taste!" Marcy wiped imaginary sweat from her brow.

Karen & Anna laughed.

"I think we should be nice to her. Many people aren't." Mari said in her sweet way.

"You get what you give, Grayson." Marcy said.

The doorbell rang.

Marcy opened the door. "Hi."

"Hey." Eliza smirked.

"Hi." Cammi waved.

Marcy let them in. "Anna can show you the den."

"You have a big house." Cammi looked around.

The doorbell rang so Marcy opened the door. It was Carly & Daisy. "Hey."

They waved. "You have a nice house."

"Thanks." Marcy closed & locked the door. "Everybody's here."

They walked to the den & the girls put their stuff in the pile Anna had started.

The girls greeted each other & sat on the couches.

"Okay, I was thinking we could eat & watch a movie then we can get up & play _Just Dance_." Marcy said.

"What kind of stuff is this?" Eliza pointed to a chip bowl.

"They're Mai Luna chips." Marcy kept her temper in check.

"I've never heard of those."

"They're a Hawaiian brand."

"We're in Lima, Ohio. Who just has Hawaiian chips?"

"Obviously me."

Mari smiled nervously. "I think she just means that it's totally cool to have something new. Right, Eliza?"

"Whatever." Eliza sat back with crossed arms.

Marcy's right eye twitched.

Carly saw & hid a snicker. "I think we should play _Just Dance_ first. I don't know about you guys but the new routine has me in the dancing mood."

Marcy flicked her gaze to the redhead. "Alright. Show of hands for movie first."

Mari & Cammi were the only ones to raise their hands.

"Alright, we'll play JD first." Marcy grabbed the game & put it in. She grabbed the four controllers & held one up. "Who wants to go first?"

Karen stood up & took it. "I'm a beast at this game."

Anna took another. "I like to dance."

"I like to party!" Carly jumped up & grabbed a controller.

"Mari? Wanna go?" Marcy shook the last one.

The blue eyed girl shook her head. "I'm not that good a dancer."

"Not many people are." Eliza sneered.

"Yeah & you're one of them." Marcy muttered.

Eliza glared at her. "What did you say?"

"I said you stomp around like a drunk elephant." Marcy said slowly & clearly.

Carly, Daisy & Karen fell out laughing.

Anna clapped a hand over her mouth.

Cammi's eyes widened.

Mari looked between the girls. "Marcy didn't mean that in a bad way."

"How else could she have meant it, Grayson?" Eliza narrowed her eyes as she glared at Marcy, who only raised a brow.

Mari swallowed. "Elephants are graceful."

"Not especially!" Daisy clapped her hands. "& I thought this sleepover would be boring!"

"I think Mari means that Marcy didn't mean to say that. That was really rude & mean & Marcy isn't mean or rude." Anna said.

Marcy looked at Anna sharply before taking a deep breath. "Whatever. If no one else wants to play, I'll go. Let's move this table out of the way."

Daisy pouted. "Fun times are over?"

"Stop it, Daisy." Mari pouted, too.

Daisy raised her hands & got up to help move the table. "Alright. I'll be good."

W.W.W.

"What is this?" Eliza sniped as she sipped the punch.

"It's punch." _You ignorant quim!_ Marcy rolled her eyes.

"What's in it?" Carly ladled herself some & took a sip. "Wow! It burns! What is in it?!"

"Apple juice, grape juice, cranberry juice, vodka, gin, tequila & champagne." Marcy listed.

"You put alcohol in here?!" Carly's eyes widened. "You're so deadmeat if your parents find out!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?!" Daisy ladled herself some punch then puckered up. "Wow, this is strong!"

"I drink alcohol. I'm just not allowed to have beer or coffee."

"What? Why?" Anna had never had alcohol before so she only got a little.

"We're not American so we do things our way. Wine coolers at age three, wine at age eight, beer & coffee at age fifteen. No one's ever cared about us drinking other alcohol so there's no age limit on that." Marcy explained.

"Your parents are so cool!" Daisy drank more of her punch.

"Why do they let you have it?" Mari asked.

"Because the way of thinking is that if you expose dangers to the youth at a young age, they'll be better equipped to handle it & use smarter choices regarding it in the future." Marcy expounded.

"You said you're not American. What does that mean?" Karen asked.

Marcy told them about her background.

"So you're mixed & your family is blended?" Mari said in her sweet way.

"Yes." Marcy got a cup of punch.

"So they're not really your brothers & sisters." Eliza raised a brow as she sneered.

"Actually they are." Marcy narrowed her eyes.

"Not by blood."

" _Family is love; not blood_." Marcy spat back.

Mari waved her hands to get their attention. "I like that. I think it's really sweet & your family sounds nice, Marcy."

"Thanks." Marcy grunted. "Want to watch a movie now?"

"Sure." Daisy wanted more fireworks but knew with alcohol involved, it was only a matter of time.

"What do you want to see?" She pointed at the walls around them. "We have a ton of movies."

"Let's watch something with Channing Tatum!" Cammi's eyes lit up.

"No way!" Daisy wrinkled her nose. "How about something with Vin Diesel?"

"How about the _Fast & the Furious_?" Marcy suggested.

"Yes! I see you & me are gonna be good friends!" Daisy hopped to her feet & started dancing.

"You & I." Marcy smirked.

"Whatever! I love Paul Walker!"

"Don't forget Ludacris." Karen added.

"Don't you hate that he cut his hair?!" Marcy teased.

"All that beautiful hair!"

"All in favor?" Marcy held up the movie.

"We want to see Channing Tatum." Eliza crossed her arms.

"The only movie I have with Channing Tatum also has Amanda Bynes so get over it."

"That's okay!" Cammi would take anything. Channing Tatum was her favorite actor.

"Channing Tatum is pretty cute." Mari didn't want to see her hurt.

"He okay." Marcy rolled her eyes.

Karen snorted. "He can't act!"

Cammi gasped. "Take that back!"

"No way! He sucks!" Karen stuck out her tongue.

"He does not!" Cammi screeched.

"Hey! Keep it down! My family is trying to sleep!" Marcy snapped.

"He does not!" Cammi whispered.

Karen rolled her eyes. "Yes, he does. He can just dance."

"Isn't that enough?" Mari burned.

Karen thought about it. "He's not hideous."

"Can we watch it? Please?" Cammi begged Marcy.

"I don't care. It's up to the voters." The green eyed girl pointed to the other girls.

"Please?!" Cammi appealed to them.

"I don't mind." Anna said.

"Eye candy is eye candy." Carly didn't care.

"But Vin Diesel!" Daisy pouted.

"I don't wanna see Channing No Talent!" Karen crossed her arms.

"Majority rules." Marcy shrugged. "Rom com it is." She put it in.

Daisy & Karen dropped onto the couch with matching sighs.

W.W.W.

"Where are you going?" Eliza sniped.

"It's my house. I go wherever I want to." Marcy didn't look back as she left. She traveled upstairs to see if Mal was still awake.

He was. "Hey?"

"Hey." She crossed to the bed & crawled inside.

"How's it going down there?" He set aside his book for English.

"Ugh! I hate girls!" Marcy shuffled closer to him.

He smiled. "I'm sorry you're having a time."

"It's only a couple more hours until they go to sleep & get closer to leaving & never coming back."

He chuckled. "That bad?"

She pulled a face. "I wish Mercy & Quinn didn't have their sleepover so they could be here to help me with this."

"Are they all that bad?"

"It's not all of them. Just Eliza & Cammi. & Cammi is just annoying."

He pulled her close & wrapped his arms around her. "Next time just invite the nice girls."

"I don't think I'm doing this ever again. I wanted to have a sleepover with some of the girls from the lacrosse team but this has been stressful!"

He kissed her. "You're stronger than this. You'll get through it & it'll be easier."

She rubbed the top of her head against his jaw. "I hope so."

It was quiet for a minute before he asked, "Did you tell them yet?"

"Not yet."

"When are you going to tell them? Are you going to tell them?"

"I have to. But I'll only do it when it's natural."

"Okay. You better get back down there before they think you've run off."

"If only." Marcy kissed him before going to the twins & running her hand over their curls then leaving.

Anna leaned in close when she returned to her spot downstairs. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Marcy was glad to have Anna there.

W.W.W.

"I can help you clean up." Mari jumped to her feet.

"Thanks." Marcy began stacking bowls & cups.

Mari grabbed what she could & followed her to the kitchen.

Marcy emptied leftovers into plastic bags & put them up before washing out the bowls & putting them up. She washed the punch bowl & ladle & put them up, too as she directed Mari to put the used paper plates & cups in the trash.

Marcy turned out the light & they went back to the den, where the last of the movie was playing.

When it ended, Karen leapt up. "I'm not ready to go to bed! I gotta do something to get that movie outta my head!"

"Maybe we can just talk?" Mari thought that would be nice.

"About what?" Carly inspected her nails. "Do you have any magazines?"

Marcy went to the living room to grab a few & came back. She threw them in Carly's lap.

"We could talk about boys." Cammi's eyes alit with blue fire at her favorite subject.

"Boys?!" Carly sat up straight. "Yes!"

"I see somebody's boy crazy." Marcy crossed her legs.

"I love boys!"

"Me too!" Cammi said excitedly.

"They're okay. Some are def. worse than others." Karen picked up a magazine.

"Agreed." Daisy wrinkled her nose. "Some are worthless."

"That's people period." Marcy said.

"I think people are good. Underneath it all & when it's all said & done." Mari murmured.

"Not even. _If people can disappoint you, they will_."

Karen laughed. "You don't think much of mankind!"

Marcy shrugged.

"We're supposed to be talking about boys!" Cammi clenched her fists.

"Who do you like?!" Marcy snapped.

Cammi brightened. "Finn Hudson."

Marcy frowned. "Quinn's boyfriend? That's not gonna happen."

"But he's nice & tall & he held the door open for me last week when some jerk let it close in front of me."

"That's it?!" Karen rolled her eyes.

"It was enough!"

"That's not gonna happen." Marcy said again. "He & Quinn are going out."

"He could dump her!"

"Have you seen her?" Daisy taunted. "She looks like a real life Barbie doll. He's not leaving her."

"He could!" Eliza stuck up for her best friend. "You don't know."

"Bet he don't." Karen egged her on.

"It's a moot point anyway because that's the future & this is now." Marcy said loudly. "& now they're together."

Cammi sat back with a pout. "Who do you like, Daisy?"

"Javier Xanthos." Daisy smirked. "& I'm gonna get him, too."

"He's cute." Karen recalled the half Guatemalan, half African-American sophomore. "I like Victor Stone."

"He's super cute." Carly said. "I love his eyes."

"He's got beautiful grey eyes & you know what they say, bald is beautiful."

"He is cute." Marcy said. "Who do you like, Mari?"

"Sebastian Logan." Mari said quietly.

"Ah, he's hot!"

"He sure is!" Carly squealed. "You have good taste, Mari!"

Mari blushed. "He'll never notice me."

"Sure he can." Marcy waved a hand. "Do you have any classes with him? I have two."

Mari nodded. "I have three."

"You can totally get his attention. Like my big sister, Laura always says, _men are only men_."

"What does that mean?" Anna was confused.

"That men are predictable creatures & you can manipulate them as long as you know what drives them."

"I don't want to manipulate him." Mari protested.

"Do you want him or do you want to fantasize about him?" Marcy put her hands on her hips.

Mari blushed. "I want him."

"& I can totally help with that."

"What do you know about men?" Eliza sneered.

"Enough."

"Who do you have your eye on then?"

"Nobody. I got a man." Marcy flipped her hair.

"Ooh!" Daisy, Karen & Carly stirred up trouble.

Eliza crossed her arms. "The school year just started! Who are you with?!"

"You'll see." Marcy smirked. "Who do you like?"

"It's a tossup. I like a sophomore & a freshman."

"Who?" Mari asked.

"Noah Puckerman. He's in my math class. & Mal Chang. He's in my English class." Eliza bragged.

"One, Puck is Mercy's boyfriend." Marcy held up a finger. "Two, Mal is mine."

"He's your brother!" Carly whispered loudly.

"Do your parents know?" Daisy teased.

"Yes, they know. They've been planning our wedding since we were two." Marcy stared Eliza down. "So back off."

"Why? Can't handle the competition?" Eliza sniped.

"I will throw you through a wall."

Daisy snapped her fingers. "I wish we had some popcorn!"

Eliza just glared at her. "Whatever."

"I think we should go to bed. We got to get up early in the morning." Marcy didn't take her eyes off Eliza until the blonde looked away.

"Why? What's the plan for the morning?" Carly sat up.

"I have plans."

"So we have to go home early? No fair! We're gipped!"

"You can come over some other time." Marcy couldn't believe she just issued that invitation!

"Cool." Daisy ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. "You're a lot cooler than I thought."

"Okay." Marcy blinked.

Anna unfolded her sleeping bag. "I think going to bed is a great idea. I'm tired."

"Wait a minute!" Eliza smiled evilly. "We know who everyone else likes. What about you, Picos?"

Anna burned.

"You don't have to tell us." Marcy said.

"Everyone else went. Even you. What makes her so special?" Eliza spat.

"No one made you answer." Marcy glared. "No one's going to make her answer."

"Artie Abrams." Anna said quietly.

"Artie Abrams?" Karen tried to think of who that was.

"That AV nerd that hangs with those freaks?!" Eliza laughed. "That's rich! Next you'll say you have a crush on Jacob Ben Israel!"

"There's nothing funny about that." Marcy snapped. "This Artie guy could be perfectly nice."

Mari nodded. "He's in my science block. He's really nice."

"But he has a thing going on with Tina Cohen-Chang. She's a goth with a stutter. Seems nice enough but really shy." Daisy noted.

"How did he get a girlfriend?!" Eliza recoiled. "He's in a wheelchair!"

"So a wheelchair makes him ugly?" Marcy rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm with Marcy. Cute is cute." Karen didn't care either way.

"Can we just go to bed now?" Anna pleaded.

The girls got out their sleeping bags & got in them.

"The bathroom is out this way, to the right at the end. I'll see you in the morning." Marcy turned off the TV & lights.

"Where are you going?" Eliza demanded.

"To sleep in my bed. Peace." Marcy walked out.

"Best sleepover ever." Daisy snickered.

W.W.W.

Marcy woke up early & took a shower in her room's bathroom before pulling on melon colored skinny jeans, a white tee, rainbow suspenders & black chucks. She left her hair down & put on jewelry & slid a flowered hairband into her hair before going to dress the twins.

Mickey seemed partial to dresses so Marcy put her in a sky blue coverall dress with frilly white socks & white undershirt. Mally didn't seem to care about clothes so Marcy put him in jeans & a red plaid shirt.

Mal stumbled out of the bathroom as she finished brushing their children's hair. "Morning."

"Good morning." She smiled at him. Waking up was always hard for him. He loved his sleep.

"Do you really want me to go with you to this playdate?" He rubbed his eyes.

"I'm okay. You go with Mikey to see Marc at school."

He headed to the closet to dress.

She packed a diaper bag with extra clothes & toys for the twins & grabbed her purse before taking their hands & leading them downstairs.

She set them in their highchairs. She set their bags on the counter & spoke to Mrs. Parks before going to wake the girls up.

"Rise & shine, ladies! It's time for you to go- I mean wake up!" Marcy yelled.

Anna woke up first. "It's morning already?"

"Yup." Marcy pushed at Mari's shoulder. "Wake up, Grayson."

Mari blinked & yawned. "Good morning."

"Sup?" Marcy went to prod Karen.

Anna pushed at Carly. "It's time to wake up."

Carly groaned. "Five more minutes, Mom!"

Anna giggled. "I'm not your mom."

Karen stretched. "It's the crack of dawn, Marcy!"

"It's eight thirty." Marcy kicked Eliza. "Wake up."

Mari woke up Daisy. "It's time to get up."

Daisy popped up. "Ugh! I'm not ready for this!" She laid back down.

Marcy kicked Eliza again. "Wake up or I'm pulling your sleeping bag outside!"

Eliza groaned & stretched. "You're such a-"

"Nice person!" Mari hurried to cut in.

Marcy rolled her eyes. "I don't care. Get up!"

Cammi woke up from all the commotion & helped her friend get up.

"You can wash up in the bathroom & come down this hallway & go to the left. That's the kitchen. You can have breakfast but you have to be gone by nine thirty." Marcy left the den to go to the kitchen.

The twins clapped to see her again & she went about getting them Cheerios for their breakfast.

Anna was the first one in. "Hello."

"Mrs. Parks? This is Anna. Anna, this is Mrs. Parks."

"Hello, dearie." Mrs. Parks nodded to her. "Your father is coming home today."

"He is?" Marcy was excited. She hadn't seen him in a while.

"He called to let me know."

"Yay!" Marcy spooned some cereal into Mally's mouth.

"Can I help?" Anna asked.

"Sure." Marcy handed her Mickey's spoon. "Have you ever fed a baby before?"

"I've never even been around a baby before. I'm the only child of only children."

"That sucks. I don't know where I'd be without my brothers & sisters."

Anna simply shrugged before spooning cereal into the little girl's mouth. "Am I doing it right?"

"Just go at her pace. She'll let you know when she wants more."

Carly walked in with Mari. "Who are the squirts? I thought you only had a little sister? After Mal of course."

"Sit & eat." Marcy avoided the question.

"Don't mind if I do!" Carly stood at the counter. "Is this your mom?"

"My parents are divorced. This is our housekeeper, Mrs. Parks."

Carly's mouth formed an "o".

"Hello, Mrs. Parks." Mari shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." Mrs. Parks said.

The girls got food & sat down at the large table.

Daisy & Karen walked in laughing. "I'm telling you! He's in love with me! He just doesn't know it yet!"

Daisy snickered. "I bet he will soon."

"Of course." Karen smirked.

"Guys, this is Mrs. Parks." Marcy said.

"Hello." Both girls waved.

Daisy looked around. "Where are your parents?"

"They're divorced & my dad is out of town." Marcy said.

"Where's your mom?"

Karen elbowed her. "That's so rude!"

"My bad."

Marcy only blinked. "Sit & eat."

The girls grabbed food & sat down. "This is a beautiful kitchen."

"Thank you, Karen."

"Who're the pipsqueaks?" Daisy asked.

"You have zero tact." Karen shook her head.

"Ugh! _You won't know anything if you don't ask questions_!"

"She's right." Marcy fed Mally more. "But I'm only saying this once so when those chicks hurry up & get in here, I'll tell you."

"You want them to know?" Anna's eyes danced.

Marcy smirked. "I see you have a bit of devil in you."

Anna preened.

Eliza & Cammi walked in. The other girls spoke to them so they spoke back.

"Mrs. Parks, meet Eliza & Cammi. Guys, this is our housekeeper." Marcy said politely.

"Hello." Eliza said stiffly.

Cammi waved.

Mrs. Parks nodded to both.

"Come & eat." Marcy continued feeding her son.

"Whose kids are those?" Eliza sat at the table. "Yours?"

"Yes." Marcy's quiet voice cut off her harsh laughter.

"What?!" The other girls were in shock.

"I got pregnant at twelve." Marcy lifted a shoulder. "& Mal & I are married."

"Married?!" Carly choked on her pancakes.

"You could not have gotten knocked up at twelve." Karen couldn't believe it.

"Chica, you move fast." Daisy shook her head.

"Wow." Mari breathed deeply.

"How?!" Eliza demanded.

"I could have sworn you had sex before." Marcy lifted a brow.

Eliza colored. "You're just a-"

"Mom!" Mari called out. "You're a mom! Wow!"

Marcy shrugged.

"Does anybody else know?" Carly was thinking about the gossip.

"A few people."

"How can you get married?" Daisy wanted to know.

"We got married in Japan."

"& they're just okay with that?!"

"It's legal & common practice."

"So that ring is real?" Carly pointed to her hand.

Marcy looked down. "Yes."

"& the gold one?"

"Yes."

"Where'd he get the dough for that?!"

"Carly!" Mari admonished.

"What?!"

"You've seen our house & you ask where he got the money?" Marcy smirked. "His trust fund."

"I quit!" Daisy threw up her hands.

"Your parents made you get married?" Eliza guessed.

"They didn't _make_ us do anything." Marcy snapped. "We wanted to."

"What twelve year old wants to get married?" Daisy slapped her forehead. "Duh! All twelve year old girls! You've probably been thinking about it since you met!"

"Not really. I didn't know I wanted to get married until I got pregnant."

Mal stuck his head around the corner & pointed to the group of girls.

Marcy waved him in. "Guys? Meet my _husband_. Mal Chang."

The girls gawked at him as he walked in. "Good morning."

Carly got up & went to him, looking him over. Approving, she reached out a hand.

He took it & bowed over it before kissing the back of it.

Carly squealed & blushed. "Is he for real?!"

"Well he's not a toy." Marcy said.

"A guy with manners." Karen totally approved. She pushed Carly out of the way & gave him her hand.

He did the same thing. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Karen giggled.

Daisy, Cammi & Eliza raced to line up behind her.

Mal greeted each of them before going to a still Mari. He took her hand & bowed deeply before kissing her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Mari." Marcy said.

"Mari. It's nice to meet you, Mari."

Mari blushed & ducked her head.

Mal smiled & went to the counter. "Good morning, Mrs. Parks."

"Good morning, Mr. Malcolm." Mrs. Parks' eyes twinkled.

Mal walked to his wife & dropped to his haunches. "Good morning."

Marcy kissed him. Deeply. "Good morning."

Mal grinned before running a hand over his son's inky black curls then kissing his daughter's light cocoa cheek. He sat down & started eating.

Carly, who was sitting next to Marcy, whispered in her ear, "I'm super jealous!"

Marcy smirked.

W.W.W.

A horn honked outside.

"That might be Mike." Mal said.

Seconds later, the door opened & footfalls led to the kitchen. Mike appeared. "Whoa. Girls."

The girls eyed him greedily.

Carly licked her lips. "Hello, I'm Carly."

"He has a girlfriend." Marcy told her before looking at her brother. "What's up?"

Mike came into the room fully. "Good morning, Mrs. Parks."

"Good morning, Mr. Michael." Mrs. Parks nodded.

"Ladies." Mike inclined his head.

They waved flirtatiously.

Mike slapped hands with his brother. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Mal stood up & put his dishes in the sink before going to his family. He kissed his kids then his wife. "I'll see you later. Have a good day."

"Have fun. Don't let Marc get you into trouble." Marcy waved.

Mike & Mal laughed on their way out. "Ladies."

"Bye!" They waved.

"Ugh!" Carly groaned as soon as the front door slammed. "I want him so much, I can taste it! I can never find another as yummy as him! Do you have any more brothers?"

"Yes & he's too old for you." Marcy lifted her brows. She would never understand boy crazy girls.

"He is super cute." Karen agreed. "& your husband is amazing. I can see why you trapped him."

Marcy laughed. "I didn't get pregnant on purpose!"

"I would have!" Carly put her hands on her hips.

Marcy laughed again. "It's almost time for you guys to go."

"How are you gonna put us out after dropping a bombshell like that?!" Daisy demanded.

"Easy. Get out."

"I'm guessing you don't want people to know about you." Eliza pursed her lips.

"I don't care what you do." Marcy raised a brow.

"So if the gossip is at an all-time high…?"

"Not my problem." Marcy looked at her phone. "I have to leave so you really do have to go."

"My mom is probably outside anyway." Carly pouted.

"I'm taking the bus." Karen & Daisy said in unison.

"I have to take the bus, too." Marcy put the twins' dishes up.

"Can I take a picture?" Carly asked.

"I guess."

Carly took a picture on her phone. "They're really cute. How old are they?"

"Fifteen months."

"That's a little over a year, right?" Karen asked.

"Yup." Marcy nodded.

"Mama!" Mally called out.

Marcy went to him & lifted him out of his highchair. She set him on his feet & he went to Carly.

"Aww! Can I hold him?!" Carly was crazy about boys of all ages.

"Sure." Marcy shrugged as she cleaned up his space.

"Can I hold her?" Karen pointed to Mickey. "What's her name?"

"Mickey." Marcy took her out & gave her to Karen.

"Hello, Mickey." Karen said in a baby voice.

Mickey looked unimpressed until she noticed Karen's braids & tried to put one in her mouth.

Karen took the braid back. "She's so cute."

Marcy finished cleaning the highchairs & set them against the wall then went to pack away some snacks for the twins in their diaper bag.

"You're really good at this." Daisy noted.

"It's not hard when you're determined to do a good job. At least when they're good babies."

Mari, who was sitting next to Carly, reached out to touch Mally's hand. Mally caught her hand & brushed his lips across her fingers. She blushed.

Carly hugged him close. "He's just like his dad!"

Marcy smiled. "That he is."

A few horns honked outside.

Anna went to the window. "It's my dad."

Marcy waved. "I'll walk you to the door."

"Why'd you wave?" Anna led the way out.

"I don't know. I think it was a reflex." Marcy helped Anna get her things then walked her to the door. She came back to the kitchen. "Two moms are out there."

"Mine." Eliza got up. "Come on, Cammi. We should leave the fornicators den."

"Wow, four syllables." Marcy lifted a brow.

Eliza stomped to the den to get her things, Cammi on her heels.

"I should go, too." Carly handed Mally to Marcy.

"Come on, guys. I'll wait for your parents to pick you up, Mari." Marcy grabbed her bags & took Mickey from Karen.

"We'll wait with you." Daisy offered.

They traveled to the den to get their stuff then to the front door.

"Bye, Mrs. Parks!" Marcy locked the door behind herself & sat on the front stoop with the twins.

Karen, Daisy & Mari sat next to her.

Carly waved as she got in the car with her mom. "Bye! Great party!"

"Bye!" The other girls waved.

"Goodbye, Eliza! Cammi!" Mari waved.

"& good riddance." Marcy sucked her teeth.

Karen & Daisy chuckled.

Marcy checked her phone. "I don't want to leave you here by yourself but my bus comes soon."

"Your housekeeper is here. I'm sure I'm safe." Mari didn't want to cause a fuss.

"Nah, it wouldn't be right. Where do you live?"

"Not far from here." Mari inclined her head east.

A beat up ford focus pulled up.

"It's my brother, Christopher." Mari stood up.

The other girls did, too.

"It was good to have you, Mari." Marcy said.

"Thank you for inviting me." Mari turned towards the street before whirling back suddenly. "I really mean it. I've never been invited to anything & most people forget I exist. I only joined cheerleading because I've taken gymnastics since I was little to make friends & it made me none. My mom hoped cheering would make me friends & even though I know we're not friends, you made me feel welcome. Thank you."

"We're friends, Mari." Marcy said firmly.

Mari leaned forward to hug her.

Marcy rubbed her back. "But no touchy."

Mari broke off the hug & fled to her brother's car & climbed inside after throwing her stuff in the back.

"No touchy?" Karen raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like being touched." Marcy clarified.

"You let Mal touch you." Daisy teased.

"That's different. He's a good toucher." Marcy stuck her tongue out before taking her children's hands & leading them down the walkway.

Karen & Daisy looked at each other & laughed before racing to catch up with her.


	28. The Way We Gleek Out

"I heard the glee coach got fired for touching the guys."

"I heard that he forced them to touch him."

"I heard that he made them touch each other & videotaped it."

Mercedes frowned as she heard that last bit of gossip. She was at her locker exchanging her books for second period when she'd overheard gossip about the glee club. It was weird & gross.

"I heard the first year Spanish teacher is taking over it. He put up a list & everything. It's on the billboard."

Mercedes made a considering face. She should sign up for glee club. She loved to sing. She sung all the time. She even planned on being a singer when she got older just like her grandmother even though her father thought it was a waste of time.

She closed her locker & walked to the bulletin board that held everything from club signup sheets to notices to fliers. She spotted the glee signup list a little to the right & on plain paper. She picked up the pen & signed her name. Mercy Jones.

Smiling, she walked away.

W.W.W.

Mercedes was a little nervous. She'd never had to audition before. Her name always got her in the door when it came to movies, commercials & photo shoots & when their mothers put them in beauty pageants, they only had to perform. She didn't even have to try out for church.

She looked around the table of JV squad members & sighed. She couldn't ask them about it. Cheer was as close to a real audition she had ever done & she'd been freaked out the entire time.

Plus, she'd had Quinn with her like she'd always had. She'd never done a single solitary thing on her own since meeting Mike & Quinn.

She sighed softly before seeking out Marcy at the freshman table. She was surrounded by Carly, Anna, Mari, Karen & Daisy. After Eliza outed her & Mal as teen parents, she faced a lot of backlash & the five had been in her corner ever since.

They also made it a point to freeze out Eliza & Cammi.

Mercedes was glad her sister had more "real" friends. Cheerleaders had a bunch of so called friends but they were mostly acquaintances that would stab you in the back at the slightest whiff of gain. Marcy already had far too few friends (especially with only two real friends the year before) & needed all the support she could get.

Mercedes looked to where the footballers sat. Mal wasn't facing a bit of recrimination but he was there for Marcy. He walked her to class & told everyone who would listen that he knocked her up so she couldn't leave him.

Mercedes smiled. Mal would always be her baby. Her gaze flicked to the JV football team & saw Karofsky, Azimio, Matt, Finn, Mike & Puck with a few other guys.

Mercedes melted when she clapped eyes on Puck. Now that they were official, she felt she could trust him. She understood what Quinn meant about wanting to be with Finn because she wanted to be with Puck.

So she made herself a deal. If she made glee club, she'd sleep with Puck.

Feeling better, she paid attention to Brittany's story about her fat cat, Lord Tubbington.

W.W.W.

"Mercy Jones!"

Mercedes walked on stage & stood in front of the mic.

"What will you be singing for me today?" The curly headed teacher was Mr. Shue. Mercedes tested out of his class the year before.

" _Respect_ by Aretha Franklin." Mercedes mumbled.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready."

Mercedes closed her eyes & pictured her family at Christmas, when they'd all get together & sing & have fun. The familiar fire that warmed her when she sang filled her body & she opened her mouth.

W.W.W.

Mercedes looked around the choir room. She didn't know anybody in there. There was a goth girl, a boy in a wheelchair with glasses, a pale boy fussing with his hair & that Berry girl that was in a ton of clubs & put songs on Myspace that Quinn & the others made fun of.

What was she doing here? She didn't fit in with these people. She should just go home.

"Mr. Shue, I've taken the liberty of coming up with ways to increase memberage." Rachel Berry was saying.

"Why?!" The pale boy groaned lightly & rolled his eyes. "What did I do to deserve listening to her?"

Mercedes smirked. "You must have tortured someone in a past life."

His brows lifted above his pale blue eyes in surprise. He didn't think anyone heard him. "I'm Kurt."

"Mercy." Mercedes held out her hand.

Kurt shook it. "No offense but what is a cheer girl doing in glee club?"

"I like to sing." Mercedes lifted a shoulder.

"What was your audition piece?"

"Aretha Franklin's Respect. Naturally." She teased.

"Of course." He smirked before it blossomed into a smile.

"What was your piece?"

He told her. "Want the skinny on the group? I'm sure you don't know them."

"I don't." Mercedes shook her head.

"The freshmen are Tina Cohen-Chang & Artie Abrams. I've never heard her talk but I heard she has a stutter. He's in the AV club."

Mercedes nodded, committing the names to memory. "Tina & Artie."

"& the blowhard is Rachel Berry."

"She's in the Black Student Union." Mercedes remembered. "I heard she made them miserable so I didn't sign up."

"I believe it." Kurt uttered.

"I really like your scarf." Mercedes noticed the black fringe shawl.

Kurt perked up & patted the fabric around his neck. "Thank you. I like your earrings. It must be hard to accessorize when that dragon makes you wear the same thing every day."

Mercedes snorted softly. "I told my sister that my fashion soul was dying."

"Oh… you're into fashion? I make my own clothes."

"Me too. Not as much anymore because I'm so busy but yeah, I like to make stuff."

"Okay, favorite accessory on three. One. Two. Three."

"Hats." They said in unison.

"Kurt? Mercy?" Mr. Shue's voice floated over to them. "Please come down. We're going to start on something."

The duo reached the rest of the group & Mr. Shue handed them sheets of music.

Mercedes read it & smirked. She could do this in her sleep. She opened up her mouth & belted out a run so long, loud & melodious that everyone looked at her in awe.

Mr. Shue fanned her before turning to the piano player & started rapping.

By the time rehearsals were over, Mercedes felt glee club was for her & that she'd made a new friend.

W.W.W.

Mercedes walked into school the next day happy with life.

"Why are you so happy? I'm the one with the brand new car." Quinn dangled her keys in front of her face.

Mercedes laughed. "I can't be happy?"

"Sure you can. As long as you spread the happiness."

Mercedes opened her locker. "I can totally do that."

Hands covered her eyes. "Don't shoot!"

"Noah?!" Mercedes removed his hands & turned in his arms. "Don't do that! You know that scares me!"

"But you like surprises." He kissed her jawline.

"Not when I feel like my life is in danger!"

"Your life will never be in danger whenever I'm around."

"Aww! How cute!" Santana sneered as she walked up with Brittany.

Mercedes kissed her teeth. "Hey, Tana. Britt. Hey, Finn."

The previously ignored Finn waved. "Hey, Mercy."

"Hi, Mercy." Brittany stared at Puck until he moved so she could hug Mercedes.

"I guess I got to share, huh?" Puck smirked.

Mike, Matt, Mal & Marcy walked over. "Hey."

Santana immediately latched onto her boyfriend.

Mike kissed Brittany good morning. "Hello."

"Hi." She beamed.

"Hey?" Marcy jerked her chin in Mercedes's direction. "I gotta tell you something but I don't know how you're going to react."

"Oh boy." Mercedes sighed. "Say it."

"Mickey threw up on your hoodie."

"What hoodie?" She frowned.

"The blue one with gold."

Mike turned to Mercedes sharply. "That was mine!"

Mercedes grinned widely. "I'm sorry, Mikey!"

"Shouldn't you be mad at the kid?" Santana detached herself from her man enough to drawl.

"Mickey's a year old. Mercy stole my sweater & now it has baby vomit on it." Mike crossed his arms.

Mercedes hugged him. "I'm really sorry, Mikey. I'll clean it as soon as I get home."

"& you'll stay out of my closet?"

"I promise." Mercedes lied.

& Mike knew it. "Fine."

Mercedes kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Mikey! I love you!"

He shook his head with a wry smile as the others laughed at his easy melting.

Mercedes caught something as it walked down the hall. Not something, someone. She lit up when she realized it was Kurt. She waved happily.

He looked surprised but waved back as he continued down the hall.

"Who was that?" Quinn asked.

"Kurt." Mercedes let Mike go & turned back to her locker.

"Isn't he that guy-?"

Puck hit Finn's chest with a frown.

"That we know from Spanish?" Finn recovered.

"Hmm." Mercedes closed her locker. "Probably. We're in glee club together."

"Glee club?!" The others shouted.

Mercedes's cheek bloomed when people looked their way. "Why are you yelling?! Shh!"

"What's glee club?" Marcy asked.

"A club for singing."

"Oh." Marcy shrugged. "Well I'll see you guys later."

Quinn stopped her & Mal from walking off. "No way! You, talk! You can't be in glee club!"

"Why not?" Mercedes frowned.

"Because it's filled with geeks & weirdos." Quinn duhed.

"Kurt's neither of those things."

"Who else is in it?" Quinn demanded.

"Artie Abrams-"

"Geek."

"Tina Cohen-Chang-"

"Weirdo."

"Rachel Berry."

Quinn gasped. "You cannot be in any club she's in! She's a major freak & this will kill your social standing!"

"You know I don't care about that stuff, Quinn."

"Why not? This is high school." Puck didn't get it.

"If I cared about what other people said, I wouldn't be dating you." Mercedes pointed out.

Puck shut up.

"Mercy,-"

"Quinn." Mercedes countered. "I like this club. & I'd really like it if you guys joined."

"What?!" They recoiled.

"Why would we do that?!" Santana demanded.

"I know you can sing. We sing all the time. This is a club for it." Mercedes persuaded.

"Not gonna happen, Aretha."

Brittany thought it over. "I like to sing."

"& you'll get to do it as much as you want." Mercedes cajoled.

"No. Nu uh. You're not talking me into this." Santana shook her head.

"Come on. You like to show out. This is a stage just for you."

Santana ran the idea through her head. "If I don't like it, I'm gone."

"I couldn't expect anything more."

"I'm not doing this, Mercy." Quinn folded her arms across her chest.

"You'll do it or I'm quitting cheerleading."

Quinn's mouth fell open. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Quinn groaned loudly. "Fine!"

"Marce?" Mercedes turned to view her younger sister.

Marcy's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yes. You have a beautiful voice."

Marcy blushed & shook her head. "No. I- I- I- no!"

"I know you're not comfortable on stage but it's fun & you won't be alone."

Marcy stared at her sister.

Mercedes knew she'd need to think it over if she was to agree. "Mikey? Mal?"

Mal scoffed. "Nope!"

Mike shook his head. "You know I don't do people, Merce."

"I know but you'd be with a team & you can harmonize like nobody's business. It's just like choir." Mercedes wrapped her arms around his waist & set her chin on his chest. "Please? I love you."

Mike groaned. "Fine."

"Yes! Mal?" Mercedes turned to him.

Mal walked off.

Mercedes's mouth fell open in shock before pushing Marcy after him. "Talk to him!"

Marcy went after him.

"Noah." Mercedes turned to him with a large smile.

"Not even, Mama." Puck was already shaking his head.

Mercedes whispered in his ear his reward for cooperating.

"You've twisted my arm."

She twisted her lips. "Right. Finn? Matt?"

"I only know how to dance." Matt shook his head.

"We need dancers. Mikey's a dancer. Marcy's a dancer. Britt's a dancer. You'll be with your people. Just try."

Matt sighed. "Okay."

"I've never sang in front of anyone else, Mercy." Finn whined.

"It's okay. You don't have to be good. In fact, sing a group song so you can blend in if you have to." Mercedes soothed.

"Come on, guys." Puck wrapped an arm around her. "It's just a stupid club."

W.W.W.

"What did he say?" Mercedes asked hopefully.

"He said no." Marcy burst her bubble.

Mercedes pouted. "Why not?!"

"He says he wants to concentrate on football & this photography club. Apparently it meets the same time as glee."

Mercedes gave up. "What about you? Can you do this?"

"I could." Marcy expressed. "I have dance class in the mornings, cheerleading Mondays, Wednesdays & Fridays, marital arts right after, lacrosse Tuesdays & Thursdays but at four thirty."

"Glee is at three thirty." Mercedes smiled.

"I just waste time around the school for an hour. It's boring." Marcy admitted.

"Why don't you go home?"

"Because by the time I make it home, I'll just have to come right back."

"What about driver's Ed?"

"It's every Thursday during fifth period & every Saturday."

"Good. So are you auditioning?"

"I don't know, Mercy." Marcy was reluctant.

"C'mon. I'll hold your hand." She lifted her hand for her sister to take.

Marcy put her hand down. "No."

Mercedes smiled. "Everyone's already gone. The guys sung _Beth_ together  & Quinn, Santana & Britt sang _Say a Little Prayer_. They were amazing  & I'm so proud of them."

"Will I have to do this in front of people?"

Mercedes knew her sister was faltering. "No. It'll just be Mr. Shue."

"That's bad enough." Marcy sighed. "I guess. Where do I have to go?"

"The choir room right after school. Nobody will be there right after."

"Okay, fine." Marcy took a deep breath.

"Ugh, I love you!" Mercedes squealed.

Marcy blushed. "Goodbye." She walked off.

"I still love you!" Mercedes shouted down the hall.

Marcy hurried away as people turned to stare.

W.W.W.

"Why are we peeking around the corner?" Puck whispered.

"I want to see her audition." Mercedes put her finger to her lips & shushed him. "I don't want her to hear us."

"She's going to do fine. She's been singing her whole life." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I watched you guys. Let me watch her."

"This is weird." Mike said. "We're acting like a bunch of peeping toms."

"She's going to have to sing in front of people anyway if she gets in." Santana reminded her. "This isn't a onetime thing."

"Can she do this?" Brittany asked. "You said she's never sang in public except for church."

Mercedes frowned. "I hope so."

"Shhh! She's coming in!" Quinn waved a hand.

Marcy walked into the room & approached Mr. Shue, who was writing techniques on the board. "Hi. I'd like to audition."

Mr. Shue was pleasantly surprised at this turn of events. More & more kids were signing up! "Do you have anything prepared?"

"Um... I know a song." She lifted her shoulders.

"Well go ahead." Mr. Shue sat in a chair in the audience.

Marcy looked around nervous until she spied the piano. She went to it & sat down. She put her hands to the keys & started playing.

Mr. Shue's eyebrows shot up but he remained quiet.

Marcy played the intro to another song before starting on the one she would be singing. " _ **There is a house in New Orleans**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They call the rising sun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's been the ruin of many a poor child**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& God, I know I'm one**_ _ ****_

 _ **My mother was a tailor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She sewed my new blue jeans**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My father was a gambling man**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Way down in New Orleans**_

 _ **Now mothers tell your children**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Not to do what I have done**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Spent a life in sin & misery**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In the house of the rising sun**_ _ ****_

 _ **There is a house in New Orleans**_ _ **  
**_ _ **They call the rising sun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's been the ruin of many a poor child**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& God, I know I'm one**_ "

Mr. Shue stood up & clapped. "That was fantastic! You're a blues singer!"

Marcy licked her lips. "I like jazz & rock, too."

"Good. We need those genres covered. You're in."

"Thank you." Marcy stood from the piano.

"We meet every Tuesday & Thursday at three thirty to four fifteen."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye." She walked out.

"She did it!" Brittany cheered as quietly as she could.

"Patti got some pipes." Santana approved.

"Wow, that was so good." Finn blinked. "I feel bad about our audition."

"Don't. I'm sure you did good."

"Ahh!" The group turned around to find Marcy behind them.

"Don't do that!" Mercedes slapped her arm.

"Don't spy on me." Marcy hit her back.

"How'd you know?" Matt asked.

"I can see just fine."

Mike's lips flattened. "We are standing in the doorway."

Santana threw up her hands. "So you knew we were watching the whole time?"

"Before I even walked in." Marcy confirmed.

"But hey." Mike elbowed her gently. "You got in."

"Yay." She deadpanned.

"Come on." Mercedes hugged her. "You're going to love it."

W.W.W.

Artie Abrams could feel someone staring at him all rehearsals long. He was trying to pay attention so he ignored it but when class was over, he turned to find one of the cheerleaders staring him dead in his face.

Even worse, when he caught her, she kept staring.

He rolled over to the seat in front of her. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're Artie Abrams, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." He sassed. "What of it?"

"You have a girlfriend."

"T & I are getting closer, yes." He wondered where she was going with this.

"If you ever find yourself single, call me. I know someone very interested."

His brows lifted before he plastered a rakish grin on his face. "Thanks, gorgeous but aren't you that kid mom?"

"I never said _I_ was interested."

Artie clutched his chest. "Hurt me, dollface!"

Her mouth twitched before a beautiful smile blossomed across her features. He felt like he'd been living under a cloud & now the sun had come out. Then the smile gave way to a burst of giggles & he felt better than he did all day (& he'd felt pretty good anyway).

"What's your name, sexy?"

"Did you just call me sexy?" She giggled again.

"Hey, I calls them like I sees them." He raised his hands in mock surrender.

She grinned. "Marceline Anne."

"Nobel name but how about we spice it up. You seem to have a naughty streak-"

"You ain't seen nothin, baby."

His lips pulled back as his teeth flashed. He licked his teeth. "Oh, I see we're going to be good friends."

"Okay. I don't really have a guy friend anymore. Except my husband. He shouldn't count though."

"So you're really married?"

"Really, really."

"& you have kids?"

"& yes, I do."

"& you're not ashamed?"

"Why would I be?"

"I'm with you, girl. Shame is for the ugly."

She laughed. "I thought that was modesty?"

"That, too." He grinned. "So what to call you, what to call you."

"Santana & Coach Sue call me Patti. Puck calls me Mini Mama."

"What? Why?"

"He says I'm a little version of Mercy. I almost kicked his butt for that. I'm not little!"

"Not in the important ways." He leered at her chest.

She waved a hand. "Dirty young man."

He inclined his head. "Is Mercy your sister?"

"So is Quinn." She nodded.

"The green eyed blonde, right?"

"Yup."

"Well I already claimed Mercy as my musical wifey. She can blow. You can be my musical mistress."

"I'm always the side piece!" She snapped her fingers.

He laughed. "So how about it? Will you be my boo thang?"

"I will be delighted." She giggled.

He took her hand. "That's it! I can call you Boo Thang."

"Okay, RT."

"RT?"

"You know? A play on Artie?"

"My kind of girl! When we go make musical love together?"

"I got time before lacrosse. No one's here."

"We can fool around." He caught on.

"Don't you got a girlfriend?"

"She ain't got to know!"

"If you don't tell, I won't tell."

"Well let's do this." He went to a guitar & started strumming.

"I know where I've seen you from! I kept thinking you looked familiar! You're in my jazz band class!" Marcy stood up & pointed.

Artie cocked his head to the side then nodded. "Sixth period?"

"Yup!"

He laughed. "It proves it. We were meant to be!"

 _ **House of the Rising Sun by the Animals.**_


	29. The Way We Come Out

Mercedes sighed. She couldn't take much more of this. Karofsky & Azimio were hounding them for being in glee club. There was talk of course but no one had anything to say to their faces about it but those two. It was exhausting listening to them rant.

"It's a rainbow tribe!" Azimio was saying.

"Who cares?" Finn groaned. "It's pretty nice when you get over how weird it is to sing & dance."

"But it's weird." Karofsky pointed out.

"So what?! No one's making you watch!" Puck snapped.

"Those hockey pricks already talk about us. Why make it worse?"

"If Rick & those douchebags want to rumble, we can go."

Azimio nodded. "They might want to. I heard talk that they think they can kick your asses now."

"Bring it on!" Puck wasn't afraid.

Finn looked down. Puck had been dragging him into fights since third grade. "Why do they care what we do anyway?"

"Because this is high school." Azimio stressed.

"Can we talk about anything else?" Santana sniped.

"Let's go. Glee club starts any minute anyway." Quinn was tired of the tirade, too.

Azimio & Karofsky threw their hands up.

Marcy walked by. "Hey."

"Don't tell me _you're_ in this club, too." Azimio groaned.

"What?" She was confused.

"Glee club."

"Yes."

"Why?" If he had hair, he'd pull it out.

She lifted a shoulder. "It's okay."

"I don't get you. First, you want to play hockey then you're a teen mom & now you're in glee club. Do you just hate your rep?"

" _Character is what you are. Reputation is what people_ _ **think**_ _you are_."

"Huh?!" Karofsky gave up.

"We have to go." Finn didn't get it either but he was smart enough not to let on.

The large group moved to the choir room with Karofsky & Azimio waiting outside, angrily.

"We've got to stop them." Azimio said.

"How?"

"Maybe we can get proof of their social standing going down the toilet?"

Karofsky shrugged. "It's worth a try."

W.W.W.

"Go on. Talk." Azimio pushed the curly haired youth in front of him.

"You-you are the least pop-popular kids in school." Jacob Ben Israel stuttered. He was nervous around his bullies & the used-to-be popular kids.

"See?" Karofsky threw out a hand. "Your reps are in the toilet."

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah, get." Azimio hooked a thumb behind him.

Jacob scampered off.

"You gotta quit this club." Azimio resumed talking to his friends. "It just ain't right."

"The club is for losers & if you stay in it, _you'll_ be losers." Karofsky added.

Mercedes felt someone touch her back & whirled around to find Kurt standing behind her.

"Like him." Karofsky growled.

Kurt shrank back. "I can just call you later."

"No, we're here now." Mercedes smiled. "What's up?"

Kurt glanced around the group & licked his dry lips. "There's a sale going on. I thought you might want to go."

"Totally." She beamed.

He relaxed. "Cool. It's a new store at the mall."

"We love shopping."

"We?"

"Well, Quinn, Tana, Britt & I do. Marcy & the guys hate it."

Kurt flicked his gaze to Marcy but she was watching Karofsky. "She should go shopping. I bet we can find great dresses for her."

Mike snorted with laughter. "Marcy in a dress?!"

Marcy snapped her gaze to him. "Shut up!"

"She's not that type of girl." Mike grinned.

"I'm telling Laura on you."

He scowled. "I was just joking."

Mercedes & Quinn laughed.

"Are we going to the mall or not?" Santana snapped.

"Yes!" Mercedes raised a hand. "I know you can't come, Marce but come on, girls. & Kurt."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Karofsky waved his hands. "You're hanging out with him in public?!"

Mercedes sighed. "Yes, Karofsky. That's where the mall is."

He frowned. "You can't do that! What will people say?!"

"Who cares?"

"You should. You heard the jewfreak, your rep is down the drain. It'll never get back up if you hang out with _him_!" He waved a disgusted hand at Kurt.

" _Wow_." Marcy said with her whole mouth. " & I thought Claude Frollo had the most dramatic overreaction to a boner ever."

"What? What are you talking about?" He (& everyone else) was confused.

She rolled her eyes. " _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_? Frollo was willing to kill over his attraction to a girl."

"Right." His brows drew together. "I knew that."

"You're acting like a four year old with a crush. Instead of pushing her down, pulling her hair & calling her names, you're keeping him from friends, bullying him & calling him names." Marcy's lips twisted.

Karofsky's cheeks turned red. "What are you trying to say?! I-!"

"Like him." Marcy cut in.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do. I sees all. You're crushing on him like you're Jack & Rose."

"I don't know what that means!" He screeched.

Mike's eyes narrowed to keep from being so wide & he kept his laughter inside. "She means you're acting like you & Kurt(?) are soulmates."

Karofsky turned an interesting shade of pruce. "Am not!"

"Coulda fooled me." Marcy sassed.

All of the guys were riveted on Karofsky as he sweated. "I am not! Take it back!"

"Don't make me act like a four year old, too & start singing the tree song."

"What tree song?!"

" _ **Karofsky & Kurt sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes an adopted baby in a baby carriage**_."

Every guy but Karofsky & Kurt found that funny & laughed.

"I don't like him! He a gaybird!" Karofsky threw out a hand.

"You don't know that!" Kurt spoke up for himself for the first time.

Marcy giggled. When he shot her a look, she explained. "Sorry. I thought you were going to go somewhere else with that. My way would have hurt his feelings."

Kurt's lips twitched. "I'm not gay."

"Are you sure?" She cocked her head. "My gaydar is never wrong. I knew I was bi when I was two."

"You're bi?" Santana's brows lifted.

"Yup."

"I knew you were the Fairy Queen!" Brittany hopped on her toes.

Everyone in the hallway was stuck at that but Mercedes shook her head & turned to Marcy & slapped her arm. "Stop outing people!"

"I'm not outing anybody!" Marcy rubbed her arm. "Right, guys. We all know what's up."

"You're completely outing us!" Karofsky shouted.

"Oh. My bad. Stay in your closets. Come out when you're ready." She held up her hands.

"I'm not coming out of nowhere!"

"Because it's so cosy?" Puck teased.

Karofsky growled.

"What about you, Kurt?" Marcy peered at him. "We're all friends here. If you wanted to tell, no one would think any less of you for admitting it to us."

Kurt was caught. "I haven't even told my dad yet."

Mercedes hugged him when he dropped his head in shame. "You don't have to say it. Tell your dad when you're ready."

"Just don't wait until you're married with three kids. Real inopportune time." Marcy threw in.

Mike slapped a hand over his mouth.

Mercedes waved a hand. "He would never marry a woman when he knows he could never really love her."

"I was talking about a dude. We have a black president, gay rights are just a jump & a skip away." Marcy said.

"If I do it, will you be there?" Kurt asked Mercedes.

"Sure will, boo!" The bubbly girl chirped.

Kurt felt dread in the pit of his stomach but also hope. He would do it.

"What about you, Karofsky? Gon let Hummel take the plunge alone?" Puck taunted.

Karofsky burned. "I'm not gay!"

"Isn't that closet a little small for your fat ass?"

"Noah!" Mercedes hit his arm. "Stop teasing him!"

"After all the crap he gave us about glee club & we can't tease him about being a scary punk...?!"

"People have to come to terms with their sexuality on their own." Mike said. "That's why Kurt is so awesome. He's fifteen & about to do something forty year olds can't do."

Kurt beamed.

Karofsky scowled. "My dad would kick me out."

"Then call me." Marcy took one of Mercedes's pens & wrote her number on his hand. "Our dad would never turn away somebody in need & he hates when parents put their kids out. Especially over some foolishness."

"We have two extra rooms." Mercedes added.

Karofsky looked between his hand & the other's faces. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Why not?" Marcy shrugged. "You're still human, aren't you? You still deserve love & affection & to feel safe & empowered."

Karofsky could feel himself getting choked up & closed his hand. He looked at Azimio, who'd been quiet this entire time. "What do you think?"

"You don't like me, do you?"

Karofsky frowned before his lips twitched. "No."

"Why not?"

"What?!"

Azimio had an offended look on his face. "Is it cuz I'm black?"

"What?!" Karofsky's face broke as the others laughed. "No! Oh my-! No! What?!"

"Is it because I'm a big guy?! You only like twigs?!"

Karofsky's mouth worked but he had no words.

It was quiet as Azimio waited for him to answer (& the others held their breaths to not miss a word) then a smile broke over the football player's face. "I'm just messing with you."

Karofsky let out a breath before scowling at his best friend. "You're a jerk."

Azimio grinned. "I mean it's pretty weird but you're my best friend so I have to get over it."

"Thanks." Karofsky meant it from the bottom of his heart. "No jokes from you guys?"

"You're going to leave us alone about glee?" Finn demanded.

Karofsky raised his hands. "I can shut up."

"Then we have no problems."

"F*** that! I want some jokes!" Puck snapped. "& I got some good ones!"

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby?" Matt shook his head.

"His mother didn't give him enough love." Mike snickered.

"Screw you, my moms loves me!" Puck pointed a thumb at himself.

"Somebody has to."

"Your sister does!"

Mercedes burned & punched Puck in the back. "Hey!"

The others snickered.

"Hey!" Marcy waved her hands before looking at Kurt. "Can you first date be at our house? Not your real first date but like a pre date?"

"Oh, the clothes we go shopping for today can be the clothes you wear!" Quinn was bossy to her heart.

"All of us can be there & we'll invite Artie, Tina & Rachel-"

"No!" Quinn shook her head. "No Rachel!"

"Won't it be mean to have the whole glee club but not her?"

"Yes. That's the point. She's not allowed."

"Quinn." Mercedes gave her a look.

"Nope! She's a freak & a loser & I refuse to associate with her!"

"It's not like she doesn't have feelings or anything…" Marcy muttered.

"I don't care. No Rachel or no party."

"You are such a spoiled brat." Mike shook his head. "Fine. Leave the poor girl out."

Quinn tossed her high pony over her shoulder. "We should get to the mall before it closes."

"We can have it tomorrow." Marcy shook her head at Quinn's stubbornness. "I can cancel my lesson & we can meet at our house after cheerleading & football. After everyone's showered & changed of course."

"We won't have to drink tea, will we?" Puck groaned.

"You're going to like tea, Noah. We just have to find the right one." Mercedes bossed.

"I can make a punch. The same one from my sleepover." Marcy said.

"I heard that Eliza girl going around saying your parents don't care about you & that they let you do whatever." Azimio said.

"Why can't I stomp a mudhole in her?" Marcy spat.

"Because you can't solve every problem with violence." Mercedes told her.

"& Pop would be sad if you started getting into trouble again." Quinn threw in.

Marcy huffed.

Mike threw an arm around her shoulder. "Get chummy with her sister then expose her secrets."

"Mikey!" Quinn & Mercedes shouted over the others laughter.

"It sounds like a good plan!" Santana wiped away tears. "Make that bitch pay for diming you out."

"She's so mean." Brittany agreed.

Marcy took down her high pony. "I don't care about that pock faced goober. I gotta get to lacrosse. Call me, Karofsky." She walked away.

"Is she always like that?" Kurt asked.

Mike, Mercedes & Quinn nodded. "Always."


	30. The Way We Pre-Date

"So what's the verdict on this party?" Puck asked as he & Finn made it to Mercedes' & Quinn's lockers.

Mercedes clapped her hands excitedly. "Kurt was amazing! He looked his dad right in the eye & told him!"

"That's cool. What did his dad say?" Finn asked.

"He said he already knew & asked him was he sure then told him he made burgers for dinner."

"His dad's cool as hell." Puck put his hands in his pockets. "My dad would have shat a brick."

"I don't know how my dad would have taken it but I'm sure it wouldn't be too bad." Finn did, too.

"How did Karofsky's dad take it?" Puck wanted to know.

"Marcy said he said they talked for a long time but the gist was that he loved him & would help him be the best person he could be, gay or not." Mercedes loved when parents loved their kids.

"So he won't be living with you?"

"No, Noah. His dad didn't kick him out."

"So what if he'd be living with them, Puck?" Finn shook his head in amazement at his best friend. "He's gay."

"I don't care if he is a booty bandit. I don't trust no dude around my woman." Puck wrapped his arms around Mercedes.

"Come on, Mercy." Quinn tugged on her arm. "We have to get to class."

Mercedes smirked. "Okay."

Puck & Finn watched them go hand in hand. "Ever think we're too lucky to be with them?"

"Yep."

W.W.W.

Marcy & Mrs. Parks set out bowls & plates of snacks in the dining room. They had various fruits, chips, veggies, dips, chocolate & other nutritious foodstuffs.

Marcy went back for the punch bowl as Mrs. Parks went for paper plates, napkins & plastic cups.

Marcy sighed as she wiped her hands on her skirt. She hadn't changed out of her uniform yet. "I think that's it."

"Will you need anything else?" Mrs. Parks asked.

"No. Thank you for your help, Mrs. Parks."

"You're welcome."

Marcy's legs nearly buckled when Mally crashed into her. She picked him up. "What are you doing, Daddy?"

"Mama!" He kissed her cheek.

"Wanna help Mama get dressed?"

He tucked his head in her neck.

"Okay. Come on." Marcy went upstairs & to her closet. She set Mally in a chair & went through her clothes. She found rose colored jeans & pulled them on before finding a grey & white stripped thick shirt with a grey hood & kangaroo pocket.

"Mama!" Mally chewed on his fingers.

"How do I look?" She set her hands on her hips.

He clapped.

"Thank you, baby." She picked him up & went into the main room to get her homework. It was supposed to be a study party so every parent liked that.

She went downstairs & to the dining room to see Mercedes munching on a celery stick with peanut butter & raisins. She was wearing black jeans with a green shirt & a techno colored zebra print jacket.

Marcy made a face. "Where'd you get that fugly jacket?"

"It's not ugly!" Mercedes went to Marcy & took Mally from her. She fed him some of her celery.

"Yes, it is!"

"It is not!"

"Girls! You're both pretty!" Mal walked in.

Marcy kissed him. "Tell her that jacket is ugly."

Mal blinked. "It's bright."

"As a solar flare."

Mercedes stuck her tongue out then pulled it back in when she realized there was still food on it. "Shut up!"

Marcy went to turn on music. "What would Laura say?"

"For you to stop making fun of me!"

"Probably."

Mal took Mally from Mercedes. "When women fight, it's best to be far, far away." He left.

"Goober."

Mercedes giggled. "Mikey's picking up Brittany. Santana's getting Matt. Artie's dad is dropping him & Tina off. Kurt has his own car. Azimio is coming alone, too."

"Is Puck driving Finn?"

"Yes."

"You know my friends are upset about missing this. I had to promise to let them come for Halloween."

Mercedes gasped. "What if we invite the glee club?! It'll be a real party! Last year was fun!"

"That's a lot of people."

"But it'll be better than nobody being here." Mercedes pouted.

"Okay! Put the lip away!" Marcy shielded her eyes.

Mercedes went to her sister & kissed her cheek. "Love you!"

"Stop saying that!" Marcy's cheeks turned red.

"I'm sick of you & your emotional constipation!"

"Who are you?! an African elephant?!"

"Doesn't matter. Still true." She tossed her head.

"What's true?" Quinn's voice came from the doorway.

"Marcy's emotionally constipated." Mercedes turned to her.

"Stop saying that!" Marcy snapped as Quinn went for a carrot stick.

Quinn smirked. "You are dead inside."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not! Am not! Am _not_!"

"Calm down before you have a heart-attack." Mercedes went for another celery stalk.

"I hate you both." Marcy muttered bitterly.

"You love us." Quinn let a carrot stick hang out of her mouth as she went to hug her.

"Get off me." Marcy leaned away from her.

"Nope!" Quinn rubbed her head back & forth across Marcy's hair. "I love you!"

"I don't like you."

"But you love me so that's all that matters." Quinn poked her before moving away.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Mercedes went to the door. She pulled it open & smiled. "Hi, Finn. Hi, Noah."

Puck walked inside & kissed her. "Sup, Mama?"

"Hi, Mercy." Finn shut the door behind himself.

"Don't you look cute." Puck flirted.

Mercedes blushed. "Stop it."

"You're workin that zebra."

"Hush!"

"Smile for me, beautiful. You know I like seeing your smile."

Finn looked between them. Obviously they forgot he was there! "Uh… where are we? I can leave you two alone."

"Ekk!" Mickey ran in & plod into him.

"Whoa!" He looked down.

"I'm gonna get you!" Mal skidded to a stop. "Oh. Hey. What's up, guys?"

Mercedes swung Mickey up in her arms. "Say hi, Mickey."

Mickey pressed her hands together & under her chin as she smiled at the boys. "Hi."

"Aww! She's so cute!" Finn waved.

Puck touched her hand. "She is."

"Thanks." Mal took her back. "You got fans, Mick."

Mickey waved to Puck & Finn behind her father's back as he walked back the way they came.

"She's like a little person." Finn marveled.

"That's because she is a person. Just little." Marcy's voice sounded behind him & he jumped.

"Don't do that!" He clutched his galloping heart.

Marcy smirked. "The doorbell's gonna ring."

The doorbell rang.

"How'd you know that?" Puck was amazed.

"I know everything." Marcy said as Mercedes opened the door.

"Hi, Artie. Hi, Tina." Mercedes said sweetly.

"What's up, wifey?" Artie had had to roll himself up slowly their wide three steps but he did it on his own.

"H-hi, Mercy." Tina waved.

Puck narrowed his eyes on the bespeckled boy. "Why are you calling my girl wifey?"

"Because she's my musical wife. Speaking of which, I have a duet we just need to sing for Mr. Shue." He cleaned his glasses then set them on his nose.

"I'm down for that." Mercedes said.

"So you're going to ignore your mistress just because your wife is in the room?" Marcy sassed. "Rude! I knew you didn't respect me!"

The others laughed as Artie took her hand. "You know I want you, baby. We can sing a song together. In private."

"Always in private! Maybe I want people to hear us together?!"

"Girl, why you so demanding?!"

"I'm telling my husband! Mal!"

"You're really telling your husband on me?" Artie blinked.

"I just want you to meet." Marcy ignored the others laughing.

Mal walked in with Mickey on his leg. "What's up?"

"Mal, meet Artie. Artie, this is my husband, Mal. & this is Tina." She introduced them.

Mal took Tina's hand & bowed over it before kissing it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tina."

Tina blushed. "I-I-I- Thank you. I- I mean you, too. Um…"

"Hey, man!" Artie snapped. "What was that?!"

"He was just greeting her." Marcy was amused.

"It seemed like a lot more than that!" Artie grumbled.

"Relax. It's not like he's hittin on her."

"Yeah, that's something Marce would do." Mal picked his daughter up.

"Give me my child." Marcy took her from him. "Where's my son?"

"Playing with his trucks."

"Bring them into the dining room. More people are coming."

The doorbell rang.

"How do you do that?" Finn wondered with wide eyes.

Marcy led everyone but Mercedes & Mal to the dining room as she opened the door & he went to get his son. "Hello."

"Hi, Mercy." Kurt waved.

"Is that Santana & Matt?" She pointed behind him.

He turned around. "Yep. It's hard to see since she's glued to his front."

She laughed before calling out, "Get in here, girl! Leave that boy's face alone!"

Azimio made it in before they did. "I'm surprised they haven't gotten a ticket for that yet."

"She's too fast." Mercedes frowned. "A policeman is going to bring her home one day."

Kurt snickered. "She doesn't care."

Santana was applying lip gloss as she & a red Matt walked up. "Stop blockin, Wheezy!"

Mercedes stuck her tongue out. "Get your fast self in here!"

Santana flipped her hair.

Mercedes showed them the den then went back to wait for Karofsky's dad to drop him off. It didn't take long.

They went to sit in the dining room & got started on homework. Mike & Brittany showed up two minutes later.

"Hey." Mike slid Brittany's chair out for her.

The others greeted him.

"Mike helped me get Lord Tubbington out of the grate in my room." Brittany said.

"Isn't he amazing?" Marcy mocked softly.

"I'll tell Laura you're being unladylike." He threatened.

She stuck her tongue out.

"Who's Laura?" Artie wanted to know.

"My sister. She's the oldest." Mercedes explained.

"She just turned nineteen & she's the bossiest person you'll ever meet." Mike said.

"Are we forgetting Johnnie?" Marcy quipped.

"Right. _Second_ bossiest."

"Who's Johnnie?" Finn asked.

"Our cousin." Quinn told him. "He really is the bossiest person on Earth."

This opened up a discussion about the bossiest people they knew.

Azimio thought it was his two older brothers, Artie thought it was his younger sister & the family maintained that it was Johnnie.

W.W.W.

The group was hard at work when they heard the front door slam.

"Must be Daddy." Mercedes said.

"We're in the dining room!" Quinn raised her voice.

They continued working until heel clicks sounded on the hardwood floor. They looked up to find a woman standing in the doorway.

"Momma?!" Five voices were über confused.

Puck's, Finn's, Brittany's Santana's & Matt's jaws dropped.

"Hello, all!" Rose smiled brightly before going to Mike, who was closest to her & kissing his cheek. "Hello, Sonny."

"Hey, Momma Rose." Mike was in the shock of his life.

"Jr. Marcy." Rose kissed both before going to Mercedes & Quinn & kissing them. "Mercy. Lucy."

It was deathly quiet in that room.

"What's going on?" Marcy was seriously confused. They hadn't seen their mother in nearly two years.

"I came to spend some time with my children. Are you hungry? I could fix you dinner. It's getting late." Rose took off her jacket & folded it over her arm.

Marcy was glad the twins were taking a nap upstairs & away from this craziness. "Oh."

"Any food allergies?" Rose looked around.

They all shook their heads.

"Good. Girls, come help me get started." Rose walked out.

"I thought your parents were divorced?"

"Santana!" Matt was appalled.

"Well?" Santana crossed her arms.

"They are." Mercedes stood up. She, Quinn & Marcy went to the kitchen, where Rose was pulling food from the fridge. "Momma, what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I wanted to see my babies." Rose cupped her chin.

"Why?" Marcy didn't get it.

"After two years?" Quinn didn't either.

"I've had a vacation from my responsibilities for long enough." Rose grabbed other ingredients.

"What does that mean? Where have you been? Why haven't you called?" Marcy brought up.

"I've been in France. It's been very therapeutic for me. Very healing. Very cleansing." Rose bent to get pots & pans.

"Why haven't you called?"

"That would be your father's fault."

"So you're home now?" Quinn wanted to make sure.

"Yes, I am home now. You're going to be seeing a lot more of me."

W.W.W.

"So what's going on?" Brittany was confused & she didn't like it.

Mike shrugged. "I have no idea. We haven't seen her in two years. This is weird."

"She's your mom, right? The lawyer?" Azimio was confused.

Mike & Mal told them about their past. "She's one of our moms & she owns a flower shop chain."

"Wow." Karofsky hiccuped. "That's why this punch is so strong?"

"Marcy likes to add liquor to everything." Mal shrugged.

"If your parents are from different countries, why'd they settle on Ohio?" Artie demanded.

"They went to college here so they figured it'd be as good a place as any to start over." Mike said.

"Who's your grandparents that they all ran from the home countries?" Kurt wanted to know.

So Mike & Mal told them.

"Your g-grandmother's G-Gertie Chang?!" Tina was in awe.

"Caroline Braxton cannot be your grandmother!" Kurt was, too. "She was my fashion icon before Lady Gaga!"

Artie brought out his phone. "I wonder about the singer. Christina Barnes you say? I'm looking her up."

"I can't believe Po Seon is your grandfather." Karofsky was surprised. "He's in our history books."

"I heard he was mean." Azimio said. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Mike & Mal said in unison.

"But you're so nice. You can't come from a mean man." Brittany shook her head.

"He is the way he is." Mike lifted a shoulder.

"Dinner is served!" Rose came out of the kitchen with a tray. She set it on her hip & started serving the kids. When she was done, she picked up the empty platters that used to have snacks on them.

Mercedes, Quinn & Marcy followed with trays of their own.

Rose had made plenty of one to two bite dishes that would awaken the palette & delight.

"Wow!" Kurt licked his lips after trying a dish. "This is incredible!"

Tina's eyes widened when she tried one with salmon. "S-so good! Thank y-you, M-mrs. Jones."

"You're welcome, dear." Rose smiled.

"Momma, this is Tina, Artie, Matt, Santana, Brittany, Karofsky, Kurt, Azimio, Puck & Finn." Mercedes introduced them.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Rose inclined her head before leaving with the dishes.

Marcy picked up the punch bowl. "I gotta make more."

Mercedes & Quinn took their seats.

"Any word of what's going on?" Mike asked.

"She said she's going to be around more." Mercedes shrugged.

"Diva!" Kurt teased. "You come from Gertie Chang & Caroline Braxton?! Why didn't you tell me? That's not the secret you keep!"

Mercedes frowned at Mike & Mal. "We want to make it on our own. Not because we have famous relatives."

"I w-would have t-told everybody." Tina said.

"I know that's right." Azimio agreed. "Treat me different!"

"This food is really good even though I've never seen anything like it." Finn swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Momma Rose is a great cook." Quinn said.

"I would love the recipes for here." Kurt ate another bite.

"I would so help you out." Mercedes said.

Marcy came back with the punch. "This is champagne, sparkling grape juice, gin & soda."

"I thought you couldn't have pop." Santana raised a brow.

"Momma said we could."

"Well if Momma said…"

"Well she did." Marcy narrowed her eyes.

Santana blew her a kiss.

Marcy sat down & began eating.

It took no time at all for them to finish eating & they could smell something coming from the kitchen.

"Man! What is that?!" Finn sniffed.

"That would be dessert." Rose waltzed in. "Girls, if you will."

Mercedes, Quinn & Marcy got up & grabbed the plates to take back to the kitchen with Rose. When they came back, they had dessert.

"Man, that smells good!" Artie looked at the plate Marcy sat in front of him.

"It's an apple pear crostada with ice cream & streusel." Rose beamed.

"What's a crostada?" Puck looked up at Mercedes.

"An Italian crisp." She patted his shoulder.

"What's streusel?" Finn asked.

"It's German for crumble." Quinn told him.

"Cool." He nodded as he stuck his spoon in his dessert.

"This is so good!" Kurt's eyes lit up. "Can I have the recipe for this, Mrs. Jones?"

"Sure thing, honey." Rose smiled. She looked to Marcy. "Are the twins up yet?"

"Uh… I can go check." Marcy blinked.

The front door slammed. "Anybody home?!"

"In here, Daddy!" Mercedes called out.

Footsteps sounded until Marcus appeared on the threshold. "Rose? What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

"Hello, Marcus." Rose sniffed. She held her head high. "How have you been?"

"You haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see my children."

"Oh really?"

"& my grandchildren. So really."

"I would like to speak with you. Away from the children."

Rose cupped Quinn's chin. "We'll be right back."

Both Marcus & Rose walked out.

"So… this is weird." Santana quipped.

& that's when the yelling started. It started out in English but progressed to Italian quickly when Rose grew angry & Marcus matched her temper.

"What are they saying?" Brittany wondered.

"She's saying something… unpleasant about his mother." Mal said delicately.

"Ooh!" Artie bit his knuckle. "Low blow!"

"Maybe we should go?" Finn said.

"Finn's right." Kurt stood up. "This is family business."

Marcy picked up the baby monitor. "Don't you want to say goodbye to the twins?"

"Are they up?" Brittany switched gears immediately.

"Listen." Marcy held the device out & they could hear the twins babbling to each other.

"Please go get them!"

Marcy left.

The group started putting their things away & finishing their dessert.

Marcy came back with the twins & sat them down in her chair. "They wanna play."

Brittany was up & out of her seat in a flash. She picked up a stuffed bunny & wiggled it in the twins' faces. "Hi! How are you?!"

Mally giggled & reached out to stroke her face.

Brittany kissed his hand.

"How o-old are they?" Tina asked.

"Sixteen months." Marcy ran a hand over Mickey's hair.

"They really c-cute."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Do you hear that?" Puck said suddenly.

"No." Azimio shook his head.

"Exactly. They stopped fighting."

The kids were stuck.

Rose stalked into the room with Marcus on her heels. She went around the room kissing her kids. When she reached the twins, she faltered but kissed their heads anyway. "I'll see you later, loves. It was nice meeting you, kids."

Marcus walked her out.

"Now _that_ was awkward." Azimio whispered.

"Are you guys o-okay?" Tina asked.

"We will be." Mercedes wiped her hands on her jeans. "Why don't you guys come back for Halloween? We have a party every year. Tana, Britt & Matt came last year."

"It was totally fun." Brittany nodded.

"It was def. better than any high school party & their parents are cool." Santana shrugged.

"I'm in. I just go trick-or-treating with my little sister." Artie raised a shoulder. "It's lame."

"Me too. Ever since I stopped TorTing, Halloween's been a bore. I can def. go for a party." Azimio said.

Marcus walked back in. "Kids, I think your friends should probably go. We have to talk."

"Daddy, don't you want to meet them first?" Mercedes asked.

Marcus nodded.

"This is Artie, Tina, Azimio, Dave, Kurt, Noah, Finn & you know Matt, Santana & Brittany." Mike introduced them. "Guys, this is Dr. Jones."

The kids waved. Marcus nodded again. "It's nice to meet you all. Please forgive our behaviors today but we're having a family problem."

"That's okay, Dr. Jones." Kurt said brightly. "All you need is privacy to work through your issues. Come on, guys."

Mike touched Santana's elbow. "Can you take Brittany home?"

"Sure, Chang." Santana stood up & grabbed her backpack.

Mercedes led their friends to the door (with Puck kissing her cheek quickly) & saw them out. She came back to the dining room. "What's going on, Daddy?"

Marcus ran a hand over his face. "Your mother wasn't supposed to contact you. She shouldn't have come."

"Why not, Daddy?" Marcy asked. "She said to ask you why she hasn't called."

"I had to place a restraining order against her two years ago. She was making things worse & I had to take a stand. The judge agreed with me & she had to stay away. The last I heard, she went to Paris."

"She said she was in France." Quinn said.

"I have to call the police."

"Daddy, no!" Mercedes was horrified.

"She violated the terms of the order. I have to. She's a danger to herself & others."

"Shouldn't she get help then?" Marcy didn't want her mother in trouble.

"Don't worry about it, Sweetpea." He sighed. "I'll think of something. But I don't want any of you to worry. These are adult issues & we'll take care of it & you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The five echoed.

Marcus rubbed Mercedes's arm on the way out.

"He doesn't want us to worry? Well I'm worrying!" Mercedes threw up her hands.

"What are we gonna do?" Marcy wanted to know. "Can you believe he got a restraining order out on her? Why?"

Mal shrugged. "Maybe she didn't take the divorce well? Maybe she threatened him?"

"Momma Rose would never hurt us." Quinn denied.

"Have you ever been divorced?"

She rolled her eyes. "Neither have you!"

"Yeah but I'm married. I know more than you." He cocked his head.

She glared at him but before she could say anything, Mike broke in. "We're not going to do anything. Pop said not to worry so we won't. Not until they give us a reason to. Just don't give them a reason to stress out."

The four nodded once. "Agreed."


	31. The Way We Hang Out

Marcy approached Tina after choir practice. "Hi, Tina."

"H-hi, Marcy." Tina gathered her things together.

"What are you doing this Saturday?"

Tina blinked. "Uh… n-nothing, I th-think."

"We should hang out."

Tina's eyes widened. "You want to ha-hang out w-with me?"

"Sure. Everyone's paired up in here. Kind of. Mercy & Quinn. Santana & Brittany. Puck & Finn. Mikey & Matt. Plus we're the same age. We should totally be friends. I don't have a glee friend (except for Artie but he doesn't count)."

Tina blinked owlishly. "I c-can't believe you want to be my friend. Even if it is only in g-glee."

"We don't have to restrain it to just glee."

"But you're a c-cheerleader. Your rep is already b-back on t-top. You have cheerleader friends. I'm not a c-cheerleader."

"You could be. A guy just auditioned the other day. I know Kurt's going to audition. Mercy talked him into it."

"I d-don't think-"

"Here. Ask your mom to drop you off at this address Saturday at nine." Marcy gave her a slip of paper. "We'll talk it over there."

Tina took the paper from her & watched her walk away.

Artie wheeled over. "What's up? What'd she want?"

Tina was still in shock. "T-to hang out."

W.W.W.

Tina shut the door to her mother's car & looked up at the big building in the middle of the block. It was a sleek, white building with lots of windows & steel.

She went to the door & opened it. Spotting an elevator, she went to it & punched **up**. She got on the lift  & rode to the fifth floor.

When the doors opened, she gasped. It was a large airy loft. It was a beautiful nearly empty space that had sparse decor.

The room had tables & chairs set up for performers, fans, racks of clothes, camera equipment, men & women & lots & lots of balloons.

Tina walked in slowly & looked all around, trying to take in everything.

"Tina!"

Tina snapped her gaze in front of her & saw Marcy at a table in a chair with her feet on the tabletop. She was waving her over.

Tina hurried over. "H-hi. This is…"

"A commercial." Marcy supplied.

"A c-commercial?! F-for what?!"

"Hair dye." Marcy turned back to the lighted mirror on her table.

"You do c-commercials?"

"Yep. Commercials, movies, ads."

"You've b-been in a-a movie?!"

"Yes. I was in one just two years ago."

"Do you l-like it?"

"I love it. Acting is really fun."

"S-so you w-want to be an actress?"

"I want to be a dancer. My cousin, Karou wants to be an actress." Marcy shook her head. "But it makes us money. Anyway, Tina, meet my oldest sister, Laura & my younger sister, Maddie. Guys, this is Tina."

Maddie waved from her high chair & kicked her feet. "Hi!"

"Hello." Laura smiled.

"H-hi." Tina nodded.

"Here. Have a seat." Marcy pointed to a chair next to her.

"Hi, M-Mercy. Quinn." Tina sat down.

"Hi, Tina." Both spoke from behind their phones.

"Are you hungry?" Marcy asked.

"N-no." Tina shook her head.

"Crafty is over there." Marcy pointed. "Just in case."

Tina turned to look at the craft services table then back again. "How does this work?"

"Well we start soon. We're going to have to get dressed & go in front of the camera. Then they're going to do our hair & we'll do it all over again." Marcy explained.

"Hello, darlings!" A flamboyant man in white pants, powder blue shirt, dark blue blazer, pink scarf & brown loafers floated in. "How have you been?!"

"Paul!" The girls put down their phones.

"Laura!" Paul went to Laura & held her arms out then kissed both of her cheeks. "You look marvelous, darling! College is agreeing with you!"

Laura giggled. "I love college!"

Paul let her go & went to Mercedes & Quinn. "How are my girls?! Keeping the weight off, I see!"

Both blushed & giggled. "Thanks, Paul!"

"Marcy! You look amazing!" Paul went to her & bussed her cheeks. "How are the little ones?"

"Great. They're walking, they're talking." Marcy gushed.

"I cannot wait for you to come in for your holiday pictures! I bet they look just like you & Mal!"

She bit her bottom lip in happiness. "They do! He has his eyes & she has mine. They have my nose & lips. They have his hair. Thank everything."

Paul ran a hand through her straightened hair. "You have beautiful hair, darling."

"This is my friend, Tina." She diverted.

"Hello, darling." Paul air kissed her before going to Maddie. "Little Lady, how have you been?"

Maddie giggled. "So good! I have a boyfriend!"

Paul screamed. "My girl!"

"He's so cute & he goes with me everywhere but you can't tell! Marc & Mikey & Mal would have a hernia! At least that's what Marcy says. What's a hernia?"

Paul laughed. "I'm so happy for you, darling. We're going to get started soon so I want you in the clean cut look first."

"You got it." Laura said. "Come on, girls. Let's get to it."

Paul walked away & the girls got dressed. Tina was in awe of the way they just stripped down to their underwear & got dressed.

Laura wore a houndstooth A-line dress with black stockings & nude pumps. She wore pearls at her throat, wrists & ears. She put on a thin black belt & sat down so she could get her hair & makeup done.

Mercedes wore a little black dress with black stockings, black pumps & diamonds. She sat down for the makeup artists & hair stylists to get her ready.

Quinn put on a cream colored frock with lots of frills & tulles. She wore nude stockings & cream pumps. She put on a thin black belt & pearls before sitting down.

Marcy pulled on a white sheath dress with black pumps & diamonds.

She sat still for them to do her up.

Maddie pulled on a khaki pleated skirt with a light blue polo shirt & dark blue blazer. She looked like Paul's mini me. She even had on brown Mary Jane's. Her wore diamonds & pearls.

Laura's hair was straight, Mercedes's hair was curly, Quinn's hair was wavy, Marcy's hair was straight & Maddie's hair was curly by the time their hair stylists finished. Each wore a nude lipstick with light brown eyeshadow & a touch of mascara.

"Come on, darlings!" Paul called out.

The five went in front of a giant white screen & the fans started up.

Paul began taking pictures & had his assistants switching out his cameras as needed.

Tina was in awe as they worked the camera. She'd never met a model before let alone any her age so it was trippy to see them work.

A motion camera was prepped & Paul began yelling for someone to change the lights. When they were changed, someone came in with a marker & said "Action!".

Music was turned on & the five sisters began moving to the beat.

Paul moved the camera all over, trying to find every angle. This went on with him getting close ups of different girls in different groupings.

When he was done, he called "cut!" & the girls went to get food.  
They brought it back to the makeup tables & began disrobing.

"T-that was incredible!" Tina gushed.

"That was only half of it." Quinn said as she stripped out of her dress & pulled on a robe.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Finish getting undressed then get our hair dyed." Mercedes said. "It will take forever."

"Some of us have a lot of hair." Laura nodded her head to Marcy & Maddie.

"We're not exactly bald!" Quinn snapped.

"But you don't have three feet of hair." Laura waved a hand.

"Ugh!" Quinn threw up her hands.

Tina giggled.

After disrobing & eating their snacks, hair stylists came back over to start on their hair. "Which dyes do you want?"

Marcy picked out the blonde & green.

Mercedes picked the purple & red.

Quinn picked the pink & black.

Laura picked the brown & black.

Maddie picked the blue & purple.

Tina clutched her own blue & black hair. Imagine dying her hair for a commercial!

Marcy was dying her hair blonde with green streaks & Quinn was dying her hair pink with black streaks while their sisters were just getting streaks in their hair.

Tina watched as the stylists dyed their hair & they had to wait while it set in. They ate more food, messed around on their phones & teased each other. Tina was having a great time.

The time came for them to wash the dye out so Marcy went first so the dye didn't burn her hair out. There was a bathroom in the space & she had her hair washed out. Quinn went after her.

Marcy pulled three bottles out of her bag.

"What's th-that?" Tina asked.

"I make my own shampoo & conditioner. I even have oils that I use. It keeps my hair healthy, which I need after dying it blonde."

"My hair has been through the ringer."

"I can make you some." Marcy started lathering up her hair with the shampoo, making sure to get every strand.

Quinn grabbed the bottle & poured a large mass into her hand before working it into her hair.

They had fun making shapes with their hair.

Tina giggled. "I g-gotta s-snap a pic!"

"No!" Quinn laughed. "We look a mess!"

"Take a picture of me!" Marcy tossed her head & all her hair came tumbling down. "Oops!"

Maddie ran in with Laura to get some shampoo. "Mercy's almost done & her hair is so pretty!"

"She looks like the pictures of Grandma when she was my age." Laura sat down.

"Well Marce looks like the pictures of Momma." Mercedes walked out with a towel on her head.

"How is that, b-by the way?" Tina asked.

Quinn shrugged. "We haven't seen her since."

"But we're taking things one day at a time." Mercedes emphasized.

"Time to go back under." Marcy grabbed the conditioner & walked back to the bathroom.

"So Tina, tell us about yourself." Laura started massaging in shampoo.

Tina was uncomfortable talking about herself but these people were nice & seemed to actually care what she had to say. "I'm an only child. M-my parents had me a-at eighteen but m-my dad was a late in l-life baby. His mom is the only g-grandparent I h-have."

"That sucks. I love all our grandparents." Mercedes got up to hug her but made sure not to touch her with her soapy hands.

"I love my grandma, too."

"I mean I'm grateful that they're still alive."

"I- I know." Tina smiled.

Mercedes squeezed her tight. "Not nice!"

W.W.W.

Tina blinked as a stylist brushed out Marcy's curls. "Your hair is really curly. Like corkscrews."

"& all I need is water." Marcy had shampooed & conditioned her hair & now was getting her hair oiled & brushed.

"I wish my hair was curly. I try to curl it but they fall out too quickly."

"All moisture makes my hair curl. But I'm not into my curls. I like to have straight hair."

"W-why not?! They're b-beautiful!"

"I just don't like them. I think they rock on other people but just not me." Marcy shrugged.

"I- I w-would take them in a s-second!"

Marcy chuckled.

"Darlings! Are you ready?!" Paul called out.

"Hair is perfect!" One of the stylists shouted.

"Put the makeup on them then have them get dressed! We're burning daylight!"

"We're indoors!" Another yelled.

The others laughed at his scowl.

"What are you w-wearing next?" Tina asked.

Marcy pointed to a rack. "In that bag."

"Can I o-open it?"

"Sure."

Tina walked over to the rack & opened the bag. Inside was a short pleated black skirt with a green & black striped thin sweater & black tank top. At the bottom of the bag was black tights, silver chains, black heeled booties with zippers & chains & black fingerless gloves. "C-cute!"

"& we get to keep the clothes!" Maddie squealed.

The makeup was finished with Laura getting pink & gold eyeshadow with mascara. She had on pink lipstick with blush & her nails were pink. Mercedes got purple eyeshadow with light blush, heavy mascara & purple lipstick. She had purple nails.

Quinn had brown eyeshadow & blush with neon pink lipstick & brown mascara. She had silver nails. Marcy wore brown eyeshadow with red lipstick, black eyeliner & mascara & no blush. She had green nails.

Maddie wore light mascara with purple eyeshadow & nails. She had orange lipstick on & blush.

Then they started to get dressed.

Laura had a pink & black zigzag dress with black stockings & black heels with red bottoms.

Mercedes had on a slinky mini dress while Quinn had a matching silver one. The dresses were one shouldered & sleeveless with sparkles. Both wore sky high black heels with high platforms.

Maddie wore a black tee with a rhinestone skull on it, pleated blue jean skirt, black tights & knee high motorcycle boots.

All three wore jazzy jewelry & their natural hair (slightly wavy for Laura, very wavy for Mercedes, straight for Quinn, very curly for Marcy & slightly wavy for Maddie).

"We're ready, Paul." Laura slipped from her chair & walked over to the temperamental man.

"Perfect!" He snapped his fingers. "In front of the camera! The camera! Music! Fans! Confetti & balloons!"

His workers snapped to. They turned on the music (a beat with a heavy bass), the fans (on high), confetti was thrown & balloons were released.

Tina watched as the sisters started dancing & posing. They flirted with the camera & gave Paul what he wanted.

They took small breaks to rest before getting back in front of the camera to do what Paul needed.

Tina took a few pictures on her phone. This was the most fun she had had with girls her own age in years.

It was nearly nightfall when Paul called "Cut!". The girls disrobed & got back in their street clothes before packing up their stuff to go.

"Who else is hungry?" Quinn rubbed her stomach.

"I'm starving." Marcy blew her nose.

"Then let's get something to eat." Laura snatched up her bags.

They waved goodbye to Paul & his employees & walked outside. It was a little chilly in the mid October evening.

"It's going to be a tight squeeze but I'll drive somewhere close." Laura said as she put her stuff in the trunk of her car.

Mercedes, Quinn, Marcy & Maddie did the same.

Mercedes got in the front with Laura & the rest got in the back. Laura drove to their country club & parked close to the front. Not many people were there as the sun went down.

They went inside & grabbed a table.

Tina looked around. "I've never b-been to a c-country c-club before."

"Sometimes it's fun, sometimes it's boring." Marcy shrugged.

A waiter came by & they put in their orders.

"Don't worry about it, Tina." Laura waved a hand. "It goes to an account."

Tina sat back. "Th-that was s-so much fun!"

"Yeah!" Maddie giggled. "I like it a lot!"

"I c-couldn't imagine d-doing that."

"Why not?" Marcy wanted to know.

"I- I- I d-don't know!"

"Speaking of doing stuff, cheering. It's fun, it's healthy & we can hang out more."

"I d-don't even know a-any cheers."

"We could teach you. Laura taught them & they taught me. I'll show you after dinner."

W.W.W.

True to her word, after dinner, Marcy took Tina to an empty space at the club & turned a song on, on her phone. She made Laura, Mercedes & Quinn help.

Maddie watched as the three high school cheerleaders & college cheerleader taught the new hopeful how to do a few basic cheers.

Then Marcy went over a simple dance routine that she was sure Tina could remember & do.

Maddie clapped. "I can't wait to be a cheerleader!"

"Join your school's squad." Laura said. "The longer you do it, the easier it is to impress Sue."

"You can impress Sue?" Marcy was surprised.

The other girls laughed.

"So…? Are you going to try out, Tina?"

Tina thought about it. "What w-will Artie s-say?"

"He better say congratulations!"

Tina laughed. "I c-can only try."

"& I'll even do it with you."

"Th-thank you, Marcy."

"No problem, Korean Fruit."

Tina blushed. Yep, def. the most fun she'd had in years. & maybe it could get better?


	32. The Way We Announce

Tina held her breath as Sue stared her down. "Don't waste my time, maggot!"

Tina looked at Marcy beside her. The new blonde nodded once & turned on the music. It was go time.

As Tina went through the moves, she began feeling confident. This was something she could do. She could dance & do it damned well.

When the routine finished, she jumped up & down & hugged Marcy. She did it!

Marcy unwrapped her arms from around her & smiled. "You still have to see what she says."

"Oh!" Tina blushed & stopped moving.

Sue eyed them. "What's your name?"

"Tina Cohen-Chang." Tina stated proudly.

"Ah! You're part of the Chang gang."

"Just because we have the same last name doesn't mean we're related." Marcy snarked.

"I'm not talking to you, Patti. What do your friends call you?" That last part was directed at Tina.

"T-Tina. Or T. Marcy c-calls me Korean Fruit." Tina stammered.

"Korean Fruit. I like that." Sue nodded. "That's your new name. I have renamed you because you are now mine. I am your ruler."

"Ignore this." Marcy whispered.

Sue went on a long rant about how Tina now had to listen to her.

Tina couldn't help but check out. She was startled when Marcy elbowed her gently. She paid attention again. Sue was winding down.

"Patti can help get you outfitted. Now get out of my sight!"

Tina jumped & ran into a stalemated Marcy. "S-sorry!"

Marcy smirked. "Come on. Kurt has to try out."

The girls walked to the locker room & made sure it was empty.

Marcy took her to where the uniforms were stored. "What size are you?"

"Four." Tina looked over the rack.

"Ugh! I hate you. I'm a twelve."

"But you're…" Tina blushed.

"I know I'm fat." Marcy sighed as she picked Tina out two uniforms, a pair of bottoms & a long sleeve sweatshirt.

"You're n-not fat!"

Marcy blinked. Where did all that aggression come from? "Okay."

"I just h-hate w-when girls think they're fat or th-that it's a b-bad thing if they are! My mom isn't skinny b-but she's the best mom in the world!"

Marcy nodded. "You've seen my mom. She's curvy, too. Mercy & I got her figure. Plus the women in her family are top heavy while the women in my dad's family are bottom heavy."

"You g-got the b-best of b-both worlds." Tina teased.

Marcy blushed. "I developed early. That was hell."

"I got my b-boobs two years ago."

"I was eight."

Tina's face cracked. "Ouch!"

"I don't know who was worse. Guys or chicks."

"I'm s-sorry." Tina put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay now. Mal likes it so that's all that matters." Marcy handed the clothes to Tina. She walked to a box & started taking out hair ties & scrunchies. "Here."

"Thank you."

Marcy went to get a gym bag for her & gave it to her along with a water bottle, a lanyard, a bumper sticker & a key chain. "What's your shoe size?"

"Eight & a half."

"Me too." Marcy smiled as she grabbed a box of shoes.

Tina packed everything away in the bag & put it on her shoulders. "We c-can swap shoes. Like the b-booties from Saturday."

Marcy laughed as she moved to another box. She grabbed two pompoms & handed them to her. "I love those boots! I usually don't care about shoes if they're not chucks but they're badass."

Tina put the pompoms away. "So w-what happens n-now?"

"You change into your uniform & we get to lunch." Marcy sprawled on a bench. "Do you have white socks?"

"Yes." Tina looked down at her white socks hidden inside her black socks. She was wearing a nine & a half shoe & needed to have the extra support.

"Okay. Get changed. I'll be right here."

Tina wasn't used to getting changed in front of other people. She didn't take gym & she never went to sleepovers. "O-okay." She stripped off her dress & pulled the top on followed by the bottom portion of her uniform.

She stuffed her clothes in the bag & took off her black socks. She put on the sneakers & stuffed her socks & shoes into the bag as well. "This is kinda snug."

"It's the control panel." Marcy sat up. "I have a brush in my locker. I can put your hair in a high pony."

"Where's your locker?"

"We can go to your locker first." Marcy stood up & led her out.

Tina took her to her locker & stuffed the bag inside after getting out a scrunchie & hair tie. They walked to Marcy's locker, where she took out a wide paddle brush & began brushing Tina's hair.

Tina didn't know how to admit this but she loved having her hair brushed. It felt so nice & was… decadent. She sighed.

Marcy smirked. "I like having my hair brushed, too."

Tina blushed then laughed. "It's j-just so nice!"

"Forget the spa, just brush my hair & I'll be pampered."

Tina smiled as Marcy put her hair in a high pony. She was glad she did this. She had friends but she didn't always know where she stood with them. She had a huge secret that she wasn't sure she could tell them & have them still speak to her. For some reason, Marcy seemed more tolerant.

"There you go." Marcy put the brush back in her locker & took her lunch out before shutting it.

"You bring your own lunch?" Tina asked as they walked to the cafeteria.

"It's cheap, easy, good & it's a guarantee that I'll eat it." Marcy lifted a shoulder.

"My m-mom used to m-make my lunch but I didn't w-want her to when I c-came here."

"Why not? Don't you like her food?"

"Of c-course! B-but I'm an adult now."

"You're never too old to need your mom." They made it to the cafeteria & Marcy led them to her table. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Marcy!" Five girls waved.

"Guys, this is Tina. T, this is Mari, Daisy, Karen, Carly & Anna." She pointed each girl out.

Tina waved. "Hi."

"You go get your lunch & we'll be right here." Marcy sat down.

Tina nodded & walked off to join the lunch line.

"Isn't that Tina Cohen-Chang?" Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes & be nice. She's shy." Marcy began taking food out of her box.

"Artie's _girlfriend_?! C'mon, Marce!" Anna groaned.

"She's really nice & needs friends. We'll find you somebody new."

"Doesn't she have friends? Those freaks over there?" Carly pointed to where Artie sat with two goths.

"They're just goths. & I don't think they're very good friends. She's too locked up for that. You guys are true friends. She needs you."

"I'll accept her." Mari said.

"Thank you, Mari." Marcy touched her hand briefly.

"If she's so shy, how come she's wearing a Cheerio uniform?" Daisy sassed.

"Because I convinced her to try out & she rocked it."

"This is so not fair, Marcy." Anna complained.

Marcy turned to her. "Everything is going to work out the way it's supposed to. I promise I'll find you somebody as good as RT."

Anna sighed. "Okay. Fine."

"By the way, they'll both be at the party Saturday." Marcy went to eat.

"What?!"

"Calm down. We were inviting people from glee-"

"Which is totally lame." Daisy put in.

"& they are a part of glee."

"Who else is in glee?" Karen asked. "I like to sing."

"Not you, too!" Daisy groaned.

"My sisters, Santana, Brittany, my brother, Matt, Puck, Finn, Artie, Tina, Kurt Hummel & Rachel Berry." Marcy listed.

"That girl your sister, Quinn has a hate boner for?"

Marcy snorted. "Yep."

"She posts some really mean things on her blog." Mari bit her lip.

"Q just hates her." Marcy shrugged.

"She's a whackjob." Karen wrinkled her nose. "I'm in the BSU with her & she makes everyone miserable."

"She's not that much better in glee."

"Is she invited to your Halloween party?" Daisy raised a brow.

"No, she is not."

"Whew!" Daisy wiped away fake sweat.

"Stop it, D." Marcy chuckled.

"Isn't it mean to leave her out?" Mari pointed out.

"That's what I said but Quinn & Santana wouldn't hear of it. They are determined to make her feel bad."

"It's your party, too. Why can't you invite her?"

"I don't want to hear them moaning & if she brings the party down, I'll never hear the end of it. Plus Quinn thinks she's after Finn & I'm scared to get in her way when it comes to him."

"If Cammi can't get him, I doubt that freak can." Karen rolled her eyes.

"Cammi won't cross Quinn. Rachel is sneaky. She planned a picnic with him in the auditorium & tried to kiss him."

The table gasped.

"& Quinn didn't kill her?!" Carly didn't believe it.

"Mercy stopped her." Marcy looked back. "Okay, guys. Tina's coming back. We're all supportive, right?"

"Right." They spoke in unison.

Tina made it to the table & sat between Marcy & Mari. "W-what are you talking about?"

Marcy smiled. "Costumes for the party. What are you going as?"

W.W.W.

"I just love your hair, Diva!" Kurt gushed.

"Thank you." Mercedes ran a hand through her hair. It was after school so she had it down.

"I can't believe it was for a commercial. I'm so jealous."

"Don't be. We can dye yours. We got to keep some dye."

"Thanks for getting me in to see that dragon."

"I'm just surprised she wants us to sing now." Mercedes went over a rack. "Finally feeling heard."

"You mean Berry?" He snorted. "I know. I don't know why you won't let Quinn on her."

"Quinn shouldn't be so territorial over a guy."

Kurt, who had a crush on the strapping football player (at least before Karofsky), knew it wasn't so easy. "What if she were after Puck?"

"But she's not."

"What if she was?"

"Well we'll never know because she's not." Mercedes went to a different rack.

"Never say never." Kurt sang. "She's after Puck, too."

"I will hurt her!" Mercedes dropped what was in her hands.

Kurt laughed. "Don't be so territorial over a guy."

"He he hell! It's going to be a problem if she goes near Noah."

Kurt held his stomach as he laughed a belly laugh. "You're so pissed right now!"

Mercedes calmed herself. After sleeping with Puck (the first time), she was a little clingy. He was even moreso. "I'll just tell her to back off. I'll be nice about it. I'm not like Quinn."

Kurt smirked. "Okay, Diva."

"Hey, Mercy!" Quinn skipped over with Santana & Brittany. "I found the perfect outfit for you!"

They were shopping for costumes for Saturday.

"What are you two gossiping about?" Santana raised a brow.

"Nothing!" Mercedes squeaked.

"That means it's something juicy."

"Tell them." Kurt went through the racks.

Mercedes sighed. "Apparently Rachel is after Noah."

"Does she think she can go after any boy that has a girlfriend?!" Quinn put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know but if she comes near Matt, it won't be pretty." Santana folded her arms across her chest.

"Will she go after Mike?" Brittany worried her lip.

"You have the most trustworthy guy in the world." Santana snorted softly. "You won't have to worry about him."

"Mikey thinks Rachel is weird." Quinn waved a hand.

"So he has taste." Brittany blew out a small breath.

The others laughed.

W.W.W.

"There's a lot of kids here." Judy said to Jeanette. "I hope we have enough food."

Jeanette laughed. "I've met so many kids; I know I have all their names wrong."

"I know the ones from last year but that's it."

Russell walked over. "It's such a crush this year."

"That's what we were saying." Jeanette told him.

"Where's Laura & MarcD? They were supposed to be coming down together?" He checked his watch.

"I don't know but she said she had a surprise for all of us."

"I hate surprises. It always ends up costing me money."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Well I can't wait."

W.W.W.

"Daddy, meet Vic. He's a car man himself & I was telling him about my car & I thought he should talk to the master himself." Marcy introduced her father to Karen's boyfriend, Vic Stone.

Marcus shook Vic's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Marcy went to Karen. "Told you it'd work. No more car talk."

"Thank you, Marcy!" Karen faux sobbed.

Marcy giggled. "It's not that bad. & cars are cool."

"Riding in cars is cool. Talking about them to death is not."

Marcy was going to say something when someone walked in. "Marc?!" She went to her big brother & hugged him. "What took you so long?!"

"I had to wait for Catwoman to get ready." Marc, dressed as the Joker, hooked a thumb behind himself at Laura, who was dressed as Michelle Pfiefer's Catwoman.

"You look so good, Lady!" Marcy hugged her, too.

"Thank you, Moppet. Cute pirate's costume." Laura hugged her back.

"Mal, Mally, Mickey & I are all pirates. We thought it'd be cute."

"Well it is."

Marcy moved out of the way. "There's so many people for you to meet!"

"I see there's a lot of people here!" Marc's eyes were wide.

"We invited more friends."

"We have an announcement to make first." Laura said.

"Mother said. What is it?" Marcy hated surprises but if it were a gift she would totally take it.

"Cut the music & we'll tell everyone."

"Marc knows?"

"He was the first to know."

"Okay!" Marcy skipped to the music & turned it off. Everyone looked to her but she pointed to Marc & Laura. "They have news!"

Both Marc & Laura loved the spotlight so they smiled big when everyone looked to them. Laura looked at Marc with a big smile & put her left hand out. "We're getting married!"

It was dead quiet.

"To who?" Marcy asked.

"Each other, Marce." Marc pointed between them.

Mercedes & Quinn screamed before rushing over to give them hugs. Mike, Mal & Maddie followed with their parents & Marcy right behind them.

"Congratulations!"

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Judy asked quietly.

"Mom!" Laura blushed. "No!"

"Just checking. I'm so happy for you!"

"Congrats, man!" Mike punched Marc in the arm.

"Thanks!" Marc nodded.

"You'll love it, bro." Mal told him.

Marc laughed. "I hope so. I'm only doing this once!"

"Isn't that what they all say & six years later, they're in a courtroom screaming at each other?" Mike batted his eyelashes.

Mal scowled. "Shut up!"

Marc put a hand on Mike's shoulder. "I will throw your skinny ass through that window."

"I'll tell Pop you cussed." Mike grinned.

"& I'll make sure you stay outside."

W.W.W.

"Let's see the ring!" Mercedes brought up Laura's hand.

It was a princess cut pink diamond nestled in a row of white diamonds in a gold setting.

Laura wiggled her fingers. "Isn't it beautiful?!"

"Yes!" Mercedes twisted her hand to catch the light.

"When were you thinking for the wedding?" Judy cut through the ring talk (though she admired it).

"There's a ton of things to do." Jeanette added.

"We were planning on a ceremony right before Christmas." Laura said.

"That gives us a year." Judy was excited.

" _This_ Christmas." Laura shook her head.

"This Christmas?!" Jeanette, Judy, Mercedes, Quinn, Marcy & Maddie echoed.

"We're having a simple ceremony & it's mostly planned. Turned out my wedding portfolio from seventh grade worked just fine. I hadn't changed that much." Laura swayed gently.

"Have you thought about food, music, location, clothes-?"

"Yes." Laura cut Judy off. "I have my dress, we picked out a menu & called caterers, we picked out flowers, we have a location, we even have invitations. We've sent them out today."

"What about bridesmaids? Your maid of honor?" Jeanette asked.

"My sisters of course & a few cousins & my maid of honor is going to be China. When I ask her & she will say yes."

"You thought this through. How long have you been engaged?" Judy demanded.

Laura gulped. "Since summer ended."

"Since summer ended?!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jeanette pouted.

"We wanted to find the perfect time to tell you & we were busy."

"You could have texted it!" Judy snapped.

"Mom! Don't ruin this!" Laura stomped a foot.

"Fine! Fine! Don't ask for my help! It's not like I haven't been planning this since you were born!"

"Ugh! I do still need help. It's just all the big stuff is taken care of."

"Where do you want to have it?" Marcy asked.

Laura threw her a grateful smile. "Costa Rica."

"That'll be so beautiful!" Mercedes gasped.

"I figured we could go on vacation right after & we won't have to take time off for a honeymoon."

"You're going to love your honeymoon!" Marcy said.

"Marcy!" Judy blushed.

"What?" Marcy's eyes widened.

"It's unladylike to mention those things in front of mixed company."

"They can't hear us." Marcy looked at her brothers & dads.

"I meant Mercy, Quinn & Maddie."

"No fair! Why can't we hear?!" Quinn frowned.

"You're unmarried. You won't know about the things we talk about for some years."

Quinn narrowed her eyes but she wasn't about to admit to not being a virgin.

Marcy's brows lifted. "I was talking about it being a vacation with your best friend."

Judy colored. "Oh."

Jeanette laughed. "It is. My honeymoon was in Bora Bora. It was amazing."

"My honeymoon was in Hawaii. It was heaven. We got couples massages & spa treatments, we ate the local cuisine, it was amazing."

"I loved visiting Nana for mine." Marcy shrugged. "We explored all over & had cosy nights indoors."

Laura squealed. "I can't wait. Where are we going for Christmas?"

"The Bahamas." Jeanette said.

"We're going to be all over!"

W.W.W.

"Damnit!" Santana swore.

"What's wrong with you?" Mercedes asked.

"Your brother's getting married!"

"You couldn't have him anyway!" Quinn laughed.

"But it was my _dream_!"

"Wake up, sister." Mercedes teased.

Brittany smiled as Santana crossed her arms. "At least you still have Matt."

Santana scoffed. "At least."


	33. The Way We Get Caught

Mercedes tapped her sparkly lavender nails against the porcelain of the sink nervously. It had only been two minutes but she was close to pulling out her hair.

Speaking of her hair, she still needed to do it. She decided to go on & do it. She grabbed her flatiron & ran it through her hair before plugging in her curling iron.

She put big curls in her hair & then combed them out slightly. She felt a lot calmer by the end of it.

She looked at the counter in her small bathroom & took a deep breath. It was past time. She picked the pregnancy test up & read it.

Negative.

Mercedes let out a squeal of happiness & wrapped it in toilet paper before stuffing it at the bottom of her trashcan.

Now that her big issue was taken care of, she could get back to getting ready for her date in total peace & harmony.

W.W.W.

Marcus peered into the trash. It was his week to take it out & after a long day at work, it was annoying. But Mrs. Parks came up with a good chore wheel & the kids did their work without whining so he could, too.

He cocked his head to the side & peered at something wrapped in toilet paper. Mrs. Parks said she'd emptied everyone's cans. Maybe one of the kids threw something out accidentally?

He picked it up & took the paper off (mentally swearing to wash his hands immediately after). His brows drew together & he nearly gasped aloud. It was a pregnancy test! A negative pregnancy test.

He set his lips & put it back before tying up the bag & taking it out to the cans outside. Then he came in to wash his hands.

He spent the next ten minutes thinking of how to tell his daughter how he knew & what they were going to do about this.

W.W.W.

Marcy pulled all of her hair to the side & cracked her neck. It was stiff from staying at one angle for so long. She closed the book she had been looking out of & went to put it back on a shelf.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" She called out.

Marcus shuffled in. "Sweetpea."

"Hi, Daddy." She turned from the bookcase.

He sat on her bed & patted the space between her workbooks. "We need to talk."

"Actually we do." Marcy sat in the spot she'd recently vacated & tugged at her sweater. "I wanted to talk to you about Christmas."

"Christmas?" Marcus eyed her.

"Yes. Remember my friend, Jude? From my party?"

Marcus cocked his head. "No."

"Blonde, blue eyes, skinny, talks like a surfer cuz he is one?"

Marcus nodded. "Yes. He was very polite."

"Yeah." Marcy played with her fingers. "He needs a place to stay for a few weeks."

Marcus frowned. "Why?"

"His parents are totally evil! They ship him all over the place & leave him there like a forgotten shoe while they vacation to who knows where! He's always alone & it's not fair! They already left him at a boarding school in Sweden & Daddy, you know how it is in Sweden!"

"Sweetpea! Sweetpea!" Marcus waved his hands to get her to calm down. "He can stay! He can stay!"

Marcy tried to calm her heart. She was fiercely protective over her friend & his dismissive, absent parents. "Sorry. I promise he won't be a problem. You won't even know he's here."

"That's fine, Sweetpea. But we need to talk about something else. Something you might have been scared to tell me?"

Marcy raised an eyebrow. "I'm not afraid to tell you anything, Daddy."

"Are you sure? I found a negative pregnancy test in the trash last night. Are you & Jr. using protection? I know Jeanette takes you to get birth control but maybe you thought it didn't work? Maybe you missed a pill?"

Marcy looked at him like he was crazy. "What?!"

"I'm not judging. If it had been positive, I hope you would have come to me. We would get through it like we did the last time. I'll never blame you."

Marcy cocked her head & nodded slowly. "Thank you, Daddy. I know now that I can come to you with whatever I need & I appreciate it & you."

Marcus relaxed & stood up. "Okay. Good talk. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Daddy." Marcy waved.

Marcus nodded & left.

Marcy waited until he closed the door before jumping up & going for her phone on the desk. She quickly dialed Mercedes's number & spoke through clenched teeth as soon as she picked up. "Get home! Now!"

W.W.W.

Mercedes wondered what had gotten into her sister. She'd never spoken to her that way & she was nervous as to what she'd done wrong.

She came home right away & went about putting her stuff up & changing her clothes before going to her sister's room. "Marce?"

Marcy opened the door. "Mal, can you take the twins to watch a movie downstairs?"

Mal caught the tone of her voice & the set lines on her face & knew something big was going on. "Come on, guys. Mommy's going to talk to Tia."

Mickey ran to Mercedes & blew a kiss.

Mercedes tickled her & she laughed. "Hi, pretty girl!"

"Hi!" Mally ran over & hugged her legs.

"How's my special boy?!"

He blew a bubble.

"I'll see you soon." Marcy steered the twins out. Mal kissed her before leaving. She shut the door but didn't notice it didn't close all the way.

Mercedes sat on the sofa by the big window. "What's up, Marce?"

"What the hell?!"

Mercedes's eyes widened. "Marcy!"

Marcy turned around & put her hands on her hips. "You took a pregnancy test?!"

Mercedes's mouth fell open before bringing her hands to her mouth. "Shhh! How do you know that?!"

"Because Daddy found it & thought it was mine!"

Mercedes felt like dying. "Oh my goodness! He knows! I'm dead!"

"No, your butt is saved because I took the blame! You better be glad it was negative!"

"I know! I am!" Mercedes's eyes welled.

"Are you even using protection?!"

"Of course I am! Ms. Judy & Mrs. C takes us all to get birth control! I just hadn't had my period but I got it today." Mercedes pouted.

Marcy rubbed her temples & took a deep breath. "I'm not trying to yell at you. It's just… are you even ready for kids? This is stuff you have to think about when you have sex. Have you thought about what you're going to tell Sonny?"

"I'm not telling Sonny!" Mercedes was horrified.

"He should know. He & Quinn."

"He's going to hate me."

"No, he won't. He loves you & he should have thought about this before."

Mercedes swallowed. "I'll have to find a way, I guess."

It was quiet for a minute before Marcy sat on her bed. "Jude is coming to stay with us for a while. His parents ran off & left him."

Mercedes switched gears. "What?!"

Marcy told Mercedes everything Jude had ever told her about his parents.

"Oh my goodness, they don't deserve him!"

"That's what I say!"

W.W.W.

"Are you serious?!" Russell & Michael shouted.

"Yes!" Marcus blew out a breath & ran a hand over his hair. This whole situation was stressing him out. "I heard the entire conversation through the door."

"Why were you spying on them?!" Jeanette questioned.

"I wasn't!" Marcus defended himself. "I came to ask Sweetpea for her friend's parents' number & I just… overheard!"

Judy pursed her lips. "So what are we going to do?"

"They broke the rules of the contract. They're getting married." Russell thought it was a no-brainer.

"Another wedding." Michael rubbed his temples.

"Should it be when Marcus & Cupcake get married?" Marcus asked.

"That's way too soon!" Jeanette knew she wouldn't change their minds about having the wedding in the first place. "There's no time to plan anything!"

"What about spring break? It'll be enough time for the girls to plan exactly what they want." Judy thought up.

"There isn't a rush like last time." Michael agreed.

Marcus ran a hand over his face. "How are we going to break it to them?"

"I can do it." Russell grinned.

" _We_ can do it." Judy took his hand. She knew he'd take great pleasure in ruining their lives. Plus he didn't know about them dating other people so she knew they'd need additional support.

"Fine." Russell rolled his eyes. "We should do this in public so there'll be no scenes."

"We could take them out to lunch tomorrow." Judy said.

"Good!" Marcus clapped his hands once. "Now let's talk about Sweetpea's friend. His parents sound awful."

W.W.W.

"Why does Mom & Daddy want to take us out to lunch?" Quinn narrowed her eyes as she closed her locker.

"I have to tell you something but you cannot freak out!" Mercedes closed her locker, too.

"Uh oh! What is it? Are you sick? Is one of the twins sick? Am I sick?"

"Quinn! How can I know if _you're_ sick?!" Mercedes laughed.

"I don't know! Maybe that's why they want lunch with us!"

Mercedes shook her head & grabbed her arm to lead her to the bathroom. She checked the stalls & locked the door to make sure no one was in or would come in.

"Is it this serious?" Quinn set her purse on the counter.

Mercedes nodded before just jumping into it. She told Quinn about her missing period, taking the test & the talk with Marcy. "They might want to talk to us to make sure we're still not having sex. Marc & Laura are getting married so it doesn't matter anymore."

Quinn picked her jaw up off the floor. "Why didn't you tell me?! I would have been there for you!"

"I know but I panicked. I didn't tell anyone."

Quinn threw her arms around her neck. "Come here."

They rocked back & forth for a while until someone knocked on the door.

Mercedes blew out a breath & separated from Quinn. "I'll tell Mikey the truth soon. Marcy thinks I should tell him but we haven't had sex since he & Brittany became official. He'll know it's a scare with Noah."

"He has sex with Brittany! He can't be mad at us!"

The knock sounded again but louder.

"Hang on!" Quinn yelled. "He has no room to judge but we'll tell him later."

The girls got their things & left the bathroom to find Mike so they could leave.

W.W.W.

Russell waited until the kids were eating before saying. "You're getting married during spring break."

Mercedes & Quinn were drinking tea & it ended badly. Mercedes choked on it while Quinn spit it out. Mike choked on his food & had to have a coughing Mercedes beat his back.

Judy was worried about them. "You'll have five months to plan your dream wedding."

"Married?! Why?!" Quinn was the only one who could speak.

"Because MercyCat took a pregnancy test & pawned it off on MarcAn." Russell raised a brow.

Mike thought he was dying. This conversation was a mess & it'd just started! "What?!"

"How did you know?" Mercedes's voice was soft & raspy.

"You weren't as discreet as you believed." Judy put gently.

"You violated the terms of the contract. Now you suffer the consequences." Russell gave no quarter.

"But- but-"

"But nothing." He cut Mike off. "You're getting married in five months or five days. Make your choice."

"Yes, Daddy." Quinn was thinking of ways to get out of it.

Mike thought it through carefully before nodding once. "Yes, sir."

"Yes, PR." Mercedes mumbled.

"At least your wedding will be beautiful?" Judy tried to make them feel better.

"Eat up!" Russell said jovially. "We all have to get back to places & do things."

W.W.W.

Mike took Mercedes's elbow before she could go into her class. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Tonight. I really didn't think he knew. I'm so sorry, Mikey." She sniffed to keep from crying.

He took her face in his hands & wiped her tears. "Hey? Calm down. We'll get through this."

"Noah is going to hate me."

"Not if we can get out of it." Quinn spoke for the first time.

"I can't wait to see how you do that." Mike let Mercedes go.

"I have a plan. What are we going to say to them?"

"Maybe we should wait?" Mercedes wanted to put it off for as long as she could. "At the end of the holidays."

"Agreed." Mike nodded.

Mercedes poked his back. "Are you mad at me?"

He sighed. "I'm not thrilled but I hardly have room to judge."

"I love you." She hugged him from behind.

"I love you, too." He patted her hand.

"Go into class, Mercy." Quinn said. "We'll think about this later."


	34. The Way We Christmas part 1

Marcy played with Mike's fingers as they waited for the plane to land. "This is boring!"

"Just relax. He'll be here soon."

"I can't wait for him to get to know everybody." She lifted her head from his shoulder. "He's amazing."

"I'm sure he is."

Marcy laid her head back on his shoulder & sighed. "I'm sorry you guys were caught."

Mike sighed, too. "We knew the risks when we started. We knew there was a possibility of getting caught & we did it anyway."

"But marriage is a big step. It's hard."

"You do it." He looked down at her.

"Because I had no choice."

"We have no choice."

"I feel like if you can beg enough, you'll get out of it."

"Have you met our dads?"

"By you, I meant Mercy & Q."

He chuckled. "So if you had a choice, you wouldn't have married Mal?"

"If I was going to marry anybody, it would be Mal but I don't know. I never wanted to get married. I'm just lucky it's to him & not some abhorrent individual."

"Pop would never marry you off to someone unpleasant."

"With all the heartache I caused him, I don't know why not."

"You didn't cause the problems. You were a victim."

"I hate that word." She sighed heavily.

"I know but cheer up. Your friend just got in."

Marcy wrinkled her nose. "Huh?"

Mike pointed in front of them to the lanky blonde walking towards them with luggage.

Marcy screamed with joy & popped up to run to her friend. She leaped on him & they fell to the ground in a mess of tangled limbs.

Mike laughed as people watched them hug.

"Dude!" Jude Nixon's raspy voice made itself known.

"Jude!" Marcy sat up on his lap & pushed her hair back. She slapped his chest. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too brah."

"Come on. My brother's going to drop us off. I did your room up really nice."

"Thanks, dude." Jude sat up on his elbows.

Marcy climbed off him then offered her hand so he could get up. "You're going to love coming to school with me tomorrow."

"Why? Isn't it a school like any other?" He bent to pick up his bags.

"It's a _public_ school. Rules are different." She took a bag from him  & led him to Mike. "Mikey, meet Jude, my brother from another mother. Jude, meet my big brother, Mikey."

The guys shook hands & said hello.

Marcy smiled to herself. This was going to be amazing!

W.W.W.

"This is my first period." Marcy pointed out the room. "It's so much fun."

Jude smiled. "Whatever you say, brah."

"I do cuz it is."

"Mathematics in the a.m.?" He shook his head.

She smiled. "Math is cool!"

"You're too smart for me."

"No way." She took his hand & led him to her second period then her third before taking him to the cafeteria. "This is where we eat lunch. Or breakfast but we eat breakfast at home so…"

Jude nodded.

"So let's go meet my friends." She took him to Artie's locker. "Hey, RT. What's up, Korean Fruit?"

"Hey, Boo Thang." Artie inclined his head.

"H-hi, Marcy." Tina smiled.

"We were just talking about you."

"You were? Why?" Marcy was confused.

"We wanted to have game night & Tina wasn't sure girls should come. She thinks we'll hold back if you were there. You know I'm not gon stop doin me."

Marcy laughed. "Game night sounds awesome. Who cares what the guys think? We can smash them any day of the week. I say the more, the merrier."

"That's my girl!"

"Anyway, guys. This is my friend, Jude. Jude, this is Artie Abrams & Tina Cohen-Chang."

Jude shook each of their hands. "It's nice to meet ya, bros."

"H-hi, J-Jude." Tina smiled at him.

"What's up, man?" Artie greeted.

"He's going to be staying with us for a while so get used to seeing him." Marcy said. "But we gotta go meet other people. See you later."

"Bye!" Artie & Tina waved.

Jude waved before stuffing his hands in his pockets as they walked away. "Where to now, brah?"

"You're going to meet a lot more cheerleaders & the lacrosse team. What do you think?"

Jude shrugged. "Cool."

Marcy threaded her arm through his & smiled. "Cool."

W.W.W.

"Rehearsals are closed to outside influences!" Rachel shouted.

"I don't care about outside influences! Jude stays!" Marcy crossed her arms.

"Mr. Shue!" They both yelled as they turned to the curly haired man, who gulped.

"Marcy, practices are usually closed." He started.

"No, they're not! No one wants to come is all!" She spat.

"What's the harm in letting Jude stay, Rachel?" He looked to the Jewish songstress.

"He could be working for the enemy!" Rachel huffed.

"You mean like your boyfriend?!" Marcy rolled her neck.

"Jesse is above petty tricks!" Rachel was outraged.

"He's not above you." Marcy raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh!" The previously silent class instigated.

Rachel turns a few shades of red. "Mr. Shue! Did you hear what she just said to me?!"

"Marcy, that wasn't very nice." Mr. Shue hated being in the middle.

" _She's_ not very nice! That's why nobody likes her!" Marcy refused to apologize.

"Maybe I could go to a library?" Jude offered.

"Sit down, Jude!"

He sat.

Marcy whipped around to Rachel & pointed a finger in her face. "I don't care what you gotta do to get over it but you better get hoppin! He's staying. You have the choice to stay or go! Any more lip & I'll kick your ass & put you out! Got it?!"

Rachel gulped. "Mr. Shue, that's not fair! She can't put me out!"

"Rachel, please take a seat." Mr. Shue begged.

Rachel started crying. "It's not fair!"

Marcy smacked her. "Shut up!"

Rachel's mouth fell open & she began to cry for real. "I can't believe you hit me."

"Keep crying & I'll keep doing it." Marcy pointed to a seat. "Go sit down!"

Rachel walked to a seat & sat down.

"Sorry, Mr. Shue." Marcy sat between Artie & Jude. "Go on. Teach."

Mr. Shue cleared his throat & shushed the snickering kids. "Settle down! Settle down! We have Regionals coming up in a few months & we need to prepare."

W.W.W.

"Why did you hit that girl?" Jude asked as they were walking to lacrosse practice.

"She pissed me off. She's so annoying." Marcy frowned. She hadn't meant to hit Rachel but she had poor impulse control & in that moment she wanted nothing more than to slap the taste out of her mouth.

"She's loud but I could have gone somewhere else, brah."

"No, you couldn't." Her brows drew together. She was sick of people getting rid of Jude just because his mere presence inconvenienced them.

Jude put his arm around her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

W.W.W.

"& she just hauled off & smacked her!" Santana giggled.

"Stop telling that story!" Mercedes pinched Santana's arm.

"Ow! It was awesome, Aretha! I'm never going to stop telling that story!" Santana was telling the rest of the squad what happened at glee rehearsals.

"She deserved it." Quinn added. "Jude's a nice kid. He wasn't hurting anyone by being there. Rachel just wanted to bitch."

"Even so, Marcy had no right to put her hands on her." Mercedes said.

"Weren't you laughing, too?" Santana sassed.

"& I was wrong."

"I don't care what you say, Rachel had it coming." Quinn shook her head.

"She's like a drowning fish." Brittany murmured.

The whole squad turned to face her but she didn't clarify.

"Who's like a drowning fish, Britt?" Santana asked.

"Rachel. Her scales are turning brown & everything."

"Okay…" Quinn blinked. "The point is that Rachel is a menace & Marcy finally did what we all wanted to. Even you, Merce."

Mercedes pursed her lips. "Her doing _Run, Joey, Run_ with Noah did piss me off."

"& didn't you want to put her in her place?"

"I wanted to kill her. & him."

"Was Marcy all that wrong?"

"I guess not but I wish she didn't have to hit her."

"Your bleeding heart is going to make a mess one day." Santana warned.

Mercedes just stuck her nose in the air.

W.W.W.

"Did you have fun at the game yesterday?" Marcy asked.

Jude nodded. "Why do you play in the snow?"

"Lacrosse is like soccer; we play in all weather but a lightening storm." She lifted a shoulder.

"Seems dangerous, brah."

"They don't care about us."

He smirked. "So where are we going now?"

"To my drivers Ed class. It's my last one & I have a test. If I pass, I get my permit. If I get my permit, I get the keys to my car."

He grinned. "I can't believe you built your own car. You're my hero, brah."

"I'm my own hero." They made it to the classroom & read the sign on the door telling them to go to the parking lot. "Well let's go."

W.W.W.

Marcy & Jude walked into glee rehearsals with big smiles. They had news.

"How'd you do?" Mike wanted to know immediately.

Marcy held out a slip of paper. "I passed!"

Mike hugged her. "I'm so proud of you!"

She nearly vibrated. "I get Travis! I can't wait to get home & tell Daddy!"

"He's going to be happy, too."

"What's going on?" Mr. Shue asked as he walked in.

"I got my permit." Marcy held it up.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you." She smiled warmly.

"How are you going to celebrate?"

"I didn't even think of that." She made a few faces before a smile broke out. "We can go for fro-yo!"

Mr. Shue laughed at her excitement level. "Just be careful."

"I will. Thank you, Mr. Shue." She pulled Jude to a seat & sat down.

W.W.W.

"Did you bring a suit?"

Jude looked up from the book he was flipping through. "Yes, I did."

"Good. I don't want you to be out of place." Marcy folded the last of the twins' clothes & started stuffing them in a suitcase. She usually would have packed sooner but she'd been so busy that week that she didn't have the time.

"Aren't they getting married on the beach?" He flipped a page.

"Yeah but we're still in formal wear." She went to the closet for shoes & brought them back to stuff into the suitcase.

"Do you want any help?"

"No thank you. You know me. I have a system." & it was true. She was OCD & had to pack a certain way. There was no "or".

Jude nodded. "Why isn't Mal helping?"

"He is. He's keeping the twins out of here. Every time I pack, they want to play in the stuff & nothing gets done."

Jude laughed. "They can make fun out of anything."

"They're a couple of weirdos."

He shook his head. "You love them."

"Which says a lot about me."

"Stop. I'd kill to have what you have, brah."

"I would have killed to have what I have now. I'm so grateful. When I think about how things used to be, I get so depressed but then I think about how things are now & I'm happy again."

"I'm glad you're happy."

She looked at him. "You're going to be happy, too. Even if I have to kill everyone to do it."

He laughed again. "Don't worry about me."

"Too late. You're on my list. I have to take care of you."

He smiled. "Thank you but I can take care of myself."

"You've been doing it long enough." She muttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "You have fierce mothering instincts."

"You think so?" She zipped up the suitcase.

"Very fierce."

She thought it over as she made sure everyone had the right toiletries. "I can live with that."

He smirked. "How are you going to take your kids growing up?"

"With grace & aplomb." She made a face as if to say "duh".

"What about when your son starts dating?"

"Oh, he's going to be gay."

"Marceline Anne!"

"He is!"

He laughed. "Is that your gaydar working?"

A sheepish expression crawled over her face. "Not exactly."

"Then how do you know?"

She pursed her lips. "I just want him to be."

He stared at her. "Dude."

"& if she was, that'd be a load off my mind, too."

He fell out laughing. "I love being around you!"

She smiled beautifully.


	35. The Way We Christmas part 2

"I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may kiss the bride."

Marc put his arms around Laura & dipped her before planting a fiery kiss on her.

Their friends & family whooped & hollered. The priest smiled as the kiss went on & on. He cleared his throat. "You may face your family now & walk back down the aisle."

"Let her breathe, Twin!" Joey bumped Marc's back.

Marc let her go.

"& I bet he feels no regret." Mike quipped.

"Damn right." Marc smirked.

Laura shook her head with red cheeks & held out a hand. "Let's go, Mr. Taylor-Jones."

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Taylor-Jones." Marc took her hand & they walked down the aisle, waving to people.

Their wedding party followed behind as the cinematographer captured every moment.

W.W.W.

Mercedes watched her brother & sister dance their first dance. "Is it bad that I'm kinda looking forward to this now?"

Quinn wrinkled her nose. "I'm not saying I'm still not trying to get out of it but I think we should look over our wedding books."

"I don't even remember what's in mine."

"Me either. I just remember the flowers. My favorite."

"Yellow roses." Mercedes smiled.

"Yup." Quinn sat up straight. "& yours are daisies."

"Do you think we should get started planning? April will be here soon."

"Let's wait until after we can be sure we can't get out of this."

"Okay." It didn't make Mercedes any difference. "Want to grab some champagne?"

Quinn pushed her chair back. "Sure."

W.W.W.

Mal pulled Mickey from under the bed. "Where are you going?"

"To the beach. Jude & I are going to go surf." Marcy adjusted her swimsuit before snatching up her towel & bag. "What are you about to do?"

"Marc wanted to teach the twins how to swim but I don't like the way he taught us so Mike & I are."

Marcy knelt down & patted her knees. "Come give Mommy a kiss. I'll see you later."

Mally stood up from his place by the bed & ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her neck & kissed her cheek.

Mickey broke away from her father to do the same.

Marcy kissed her kids then stood up & left.

Mal climbed to his feet & grabbed towels & sunscreen before taking the twins to the hotel's pool, where Mike was waiting with a few family members.

"Hey." Mike swam to the edge of the pool & held his hands out for Mickey.

Mickey peered at him & the moving water. She clung to her father's hand nervously.

"It's okay, Mick." Mal picked her up & lowered her into Mike's hands.

Mickey started screaming.

Mike cuddled her to his chest. "It's okay, Mickey. You're not drowning. Everything's fine."

Mickey clutched his neck & cried.

Mike rocked with her. "It's okay."

Mal sat at the edge of the pool & stuck his feet in. Mally copied him although his feet barely reached the water. "She'll calm down."

"But I feel like a jerk in the meantime." Mike rubbed her back.

Mal grabbed the camera around his neck & took a picture of them. "She'll be embarrassed when she gets older."

Mally looked up at his dad. "Mickey crying."

"I know." Mal put his hand on his son's head. "Want to learn how to swim?"

Mally looked at his still crying though silently sister & nodded. "Swim."

Mal took the camera from around his neck & set it aside before slipping into the water. He held his hands out for Mally.

Mally leapt into his father's arms.

Mal held him in the water. "Can you kick your feet?"

Mally kicked his feet with a large grin.

Mal held him on his stomach. "Kick."

Mally kicked his feet quickly.

Mickey peeked over her uncle's shoulder at her brother. "Mally!"

Mike turned & set her high against his shoulder. "See, Mickey? It's not so scary."

Mickey twisted her face as she looked at the smile on her twin's face. He didn't seem to be in any distress. Maybe this wasn't so bad? In fact, it was kind of like the tub. & she liked bath-time, didn't she?

"Let's move to the shallow end." Mal plucked Mally up & sat him on the edge of the pool. "Walk to the end." He pointed.

"Here." Mike sat Mickey on the edge then lifted himself out of the water to sit beside her. "We can just sit here & watch bro & Daddy swim. Then you can see if you want to. Would you like that?"

Mickey nodded & leaned her head against Mike's side before slipping her thumb into her mouth.

Mike cuddled her close. "Alright."

W.W.W.

Marcy slid the cookies off the pan & onto a plate.

Quinn snatched one up & burned her fingers. "Ow! I don't know. I haven't gotten further than crying."

Joanna Fabray (Joey's twin sister) smirked. "Well you deserve it."

Quinn threw her a heated glare. They were discussing their predicament while baking on Christmas Eve. "Shut up! No one asked you anything!"

Joanna only lifted a brow.

"Stop it, Joanna." Mercedes sighed as she took a pie out of the oven. "We knew the risks but hoped we wouldn't get caught. We were & we should face the consequences."

"Do you _want_ to get married?!" London was startled.

"Not really. In a way, yes." She frowned. "Ugh! I don't want to think about it!"

"You really should." China said. "This is happening unless a meteor strikes & you need to resolve your feelings before it happens."

"Well I think they deserve it & that Uncles Marcus, Russell & Michael should have made them get married now." Joanna sniped.

"Who are you fuckin?" Marcy snapped.

"Eve!" Violet Taylor-Capaldi gasped as she walked in.

"Sorry, Aunt Violet." Marcy lied.

"Don't talk like that. There are young cousins that look up to you. Don't you want them to emulate upstanding behavior?"

"I'm sorry. She just annoys me."

"Whenever someone annoys you, smile. It'll calm you down & confuse them." Violet smoothed her hair back from her face. "Now come into the main hall. It's time to pick out a present & open it."

Every Christmas Eve, the family joined together to open one Christmas gift before bed. They'd open the rest the following morning.

The girls in the kitchen walked out to the main hall & found their immediate families.

Quinn took Mercedes's hand as they followed Marcy to their branch. "Are you really not sure if you don't want to get married?"

Mercedes hunched her shoulders. "Let's take a walk later & I'll explain."

"Okay." They made it to their family & sat down.

Servants began calling out names on the packages & different family members went up to accept them.

Jude was surprised to hear his name. "Do you have a Jude Nixon in your family, brah?"

"Nope." Marcy shook her head. "It's for you."

Jude stood up & went to get his gift. He came back & sat down with it.

"Go on! Open it!" She bounced on her knees.

"Wait! Who's it from?!" Mercedes stopped him from opening it.

Jude read the tag. "Maddie."

Maddie beamed. "You're really going to like it!"

Jude ripped the paper off & smiled. "Thank you."

It was a sweatshirt that said _Hang Tough!_.

"That's a really good present, MadCap." Marcy tickled her.

Maddie giggled. "I know!"

Timothy Chang walked over. "Hey, guys. I have your presents. At least the girls."

"What about us?!" Marc teased.

"I don't like you."

"Tell us how you really feel!" Mal snapped.

The others laughed.

"Anyway." Timothy stressed. "I got something for Mickey, too but I got that here. I didn't want it to die."

"Die?" Marcy looked at him suspiciously.

Timothy waved his arm & workers walked in with cages. He pushed the biggest towards Marcy, a small one towards Quinn, handed a cage to Mercedes, pushed a medium sized one to Maddie & a small one towards Laura. The last was tiny & he presented it to Mickey.

"Cages?" Laura opened hers & screamed lowly. She pulled out a white fluffy bunny with bright blue eyes & a tiny pink nose. "He's so cute!"

"She. They're all girls except for Marcy's & Maddie's." Timothy corrected.

Mercedes opened her cage & her face lit up. "A nightingale!"

"A dog! He's so big!" Marcy gasped.

"He's just a puppy. He's going to get bigger." Timothy told her.

"How much bigger?" Marcus eyed the big black dog.

Timothy just grinned.

"A kitty!" Quinn had a white Persian kitten. She snuggled her to her face & spoke in a baby voice. "Hello, precious!"

Maddie screamed. "A turtle!" She had a blue Amazonian tortoise.

"What are you going to name him?" Timothy asked.

"Bubba!"

"Bubba?!" Michael looked at her askance.

She rubbed the tortoise's shell. "Bubba!"

"What about you guys?" Timothy turned to her sisters.

"Secret." Marcy rubbed her dog's head. "You like that, boy?"

Secret woofed.

"Yeah, you like that."

"I shall call you Harmony & you shall be mine." Mercedes used her index finger to pet her bird.

"Princess is a good name." Laura cooed.

Quinn squeezed her cat. "Fluffy. Because you're so fluffy!"

"If this was a contest, I think you'd win." Mike groused.

"I know." Timothy sighed with happiness.

"What'd you get Mickey?" Mal demanded.

"Help her open it."

"Here, Mickey." Marcy, who was sitting next to her, helped her open the present. "Oh, look! It's a fishy!"

It was indeed a fish. A tropical fish in a tiny tank with a black top.

"Fishy!" Mickey screeched.

"What are we gonna do with a fish?!" Mal snapped.

"Feed it & look at it." Timothy grinned.

"What about the cat? It'll try to eat it."

"She has a name, Jr.!" Quinn sniped.

"Whatever! That worm-!"

"Jr.!"

"Fluffy." He sneered. "What about when Fluffy gets hungry & decides she wants fish? How am I going to explain that to Mickey?"

"That's what the top's for, Cuz. You see the cat & dog getting along. They're all cool." Timothy waved a hand.

"What are you going to call Fishy?" Marcy asked Mickey.

The little girl's mouth worked before she spat out, "Puck!"

Mercedes blushed while her sisters & moms laughed. Mike's eyebrows raised & Mal scowled.

"Puck from Shakespeare?" Timothy was confused.

"Sure." Marcy brushed her daughter's curls back. "That's a nice name for Fishy."

"Finn." Mally pointed to Quinn, who burned.

She set her cat down & dragged him onto her lap. "No, Mally. I'm Tia Quinn."

"He knows who you are. He-" Mal flenched when Quinn threw him a dark glare. "He just thought up a backup name."

"Girls, what do we say to Timmy?" Judy led.

"Thank you, Tim!" They chorused.

"You're very welcome. I got to go. I got more to hand out." He bowed.

"You gave every girl an animal?" Laura asked.

"Almost all the cousins." He nodded.

"You win Christmas." Marcy said.

He grinned. "I know."

W.W.W.

Quinn sat at the edge of the pool & stuck her feet in. "Okay, talk. Do you want to marry me?"

Mercedes sat beside her & giggled. "It's not that simple."

"Why not?" Quinn bumped her arm.

"Because in a way, I do what to get married. I've been dreaming about it since Francis O'Conner married us in first grade."

Quinn smiled. "I remember that. It was the happiest day of my life."

"When you got fake married?!"

Quinn giggled. "It felt like it at the time!"

Mercedes chewed on her lips. "I do what to be married. There's so many advantages. I'll never have to be alone or feel unwanted or ugly. It'll be to my best friends in the whole world. We'll always have each others backs through anything."

"Don't we have each other's backs now?"

"It's not the same. Look at Marcy & Mal. They were always thick as thieves but now they're like the same person. They move in unison & it flows uninterrupted. It's beautiful. Even Marc & Laura are finding their rhythm & they've been married for nine days."

Quinn thought about it. "I don't know how Finn would take me being Lucy but you guys loved me & were there for me through all of that."

"See?"

"& it would be so easy. We already get along & know each other so well. We know how each other sleeps, eats, bathroom habits. We even speak in unison. Oh my goodness, you're right!"

Mercedes nodded. "So you see."

Quinn frowned. "But I still gotta try. I hate being told what to do."

"We can beg."

"We'll try it tomorrow. They'll be in a charitable mood. It's Christmas."

W.W.W.

"Sweetpea?" Marcus waved Marcy over from where the large family was tearing into their gifts Christmas morning.

"Yes, Daddy?" Marcy skipped over.

"I have a very special present for you."

Marcy's eyes lit up. "What is it?!"

"Your friend is going to be staying with us for the foreseeable future."

Marcy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I (& Russell & Michael) talked to Jude's parents & they're willing to let him live with us until graduation."

Marcy's eyes widened & she let out a piercing scream that tore through the room & made them all look at her. "Thank you, Daddy!"

He smiled. "You're very welcome. I figure your present is to tell him."

Marcy threw her arms around his neck & squeezed. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Marcus laughed. "I can't breathe!"

Marcy let him go & ran for Jude. She plod into him & wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can stay!"

"Stay?" Jude was confused.

"You get to stay with us until you graduate high school!"

Jude's blue eyes widened & he was afraid to hope. "Really?"

"Yes! You never have to see those horrible people again!"

Jude hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

Mal smiled & clapped a hand to his back. "Welcome to the family, dude."

W.W.W.

"Please, Daddy! I'll never do anything ever again!" Quinn begged.

"No, Quinn." Russell rolled his eyes.

"Please! You can take back my Christmas present!"

His lips twitched. "No."

"Please! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! Please!" She hung off his arm.

"Lucille!" He'd reached the end of his patience.

"Quinn, Daddy."

He rolled his eyes. "Lucille Quinn Fabray! Stop asking because I'm not budging! You're getting married & that is that!"

"But Daddy,-" Mercedes pouted.

"Hold strong, Marcus!"

Marcus, who was close to bending, snapped to. "I'd advise you to start planning this wedding or your mothers will do it all."

Mercedes started crying, Quinn right behind her. "But, Daddy!"

"No buts, Princess." He kissed her head before walking out, Russell on his heels.

"Well that didn't work." Quinn stomped a foot.

Mercedes pouted for real. "This blows!"

"That means Plan C!"

W.W.W.

"What are we doing, Mikey?" Mercedes asked as he pulled her chair out.

"We're having breakfast." Mike sat her then Quinn before sitting himself.

"We really should be packing to go home." Quinn said.

"We have time. We're not leaving until lunch time." He flagged down a waiter.

They put in their orders & the man left.

"So why are we having breakfast?" Mercedes was no fool.

"We gotta eat, don't we?" Mike grinned.

"Uh huh." Quinn wasn't stupid either.

His grin turned into a sheepish smile. "I heard that your begging didn't work."

"That's okay. We have another plan." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Which is?"

"You'll see. When it works."

"Okay. Just in case it doesn't…" He reached into his pocket & pulled out two boxes.

"Are those-?" Mercedes gasped.

"Mikey, you didn't!" Quinn held her hand out.

Mike snorted before opening both boxes. One held an emerald cut diamond surrounded by small peridots & the other had nestled in its confines a pear shaped lavender diamond with ruby baguettes surrounding it. "I just thought that if you couldn't get out of it, you might want these."

"I'll totally take it!" Mercedes loved jewelry!

"I'm going to still try to get out of it but I want to wear my ring in the meantime." Quinn wiggled her fingers.

Mike slid the diamond with peridot ring onto her left ring finger. Then he slid the other one on Mercedes's. "If we get out of this, consider them Christmas presents."

"It's so beautiful!" Mercedes admired her hand in the natural light coming in from the windows.

"I love it!" Quinn kissed Mike's cheek. "Thank you, Mikey!"

Mercedes kissed his other cheek. "Thank you, Mikey!"

He blushed with a smile. "You're welcome."


	36. The Way We Plan C

"I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may kiss the bride."

Marc put his arms around Laura & dipped her before planting a fiery kiss on her.

Their friends & family whooped & hollered. The priest smiled as the kiss went on & on. He cleared his throat. "You may face your family now & walk back down the aisle."

"Let her breathe, Twin!" Joey bumped Marc's back.

Marc let her go.

"& I bet he feels no regret." Mike quipped.

"Damn right." Marc smirked.

Laura shook her head with red cheeks & held out a hand. "Let's go, Mr. Taylor-Jones."

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Taylor-Jones." Marc took her hand & they walked down the aisle, waving to people.

Their wedding party followed behind as the cinematographer captured every moment.

W.W.W.

Mercedes watched her brother & sister dance their first dance. "Is it bad that I'm kinda looking forward to this now?"

Quinn wrinkled her nose. "I'm not saying I'm still not trying to get out of it but I think we should look over our wedding books."

"I don't even remember what's in mine."

"Me either. I just remember the flowers. My favorite."

"Yellow roses." Mercedes smiled.

"Yup." Quinn sat up straight. "& yours are daisies."

"Do you think we should get started planning? April will be here soon."

"Let's wait until after we can be sure we can't get out of this."

"Okay." It didn't make Mercedes any difference. "Want to grab some champagne?"

Quinn pushed her chair back. "Sure."

W.W.W.

Mal pulled Mickey from under the bed. "Where are you going?"

"To the beach. Jude & I are going to go surf." Marcy adjusted her swimsuit before snatching up her towel & bag. "What are you about to do?"

"Marc wanted to teach the twins how to swim but I don't like the way he taught us so Mike & I are."

Marcy knelt down & patted her knees. "Come give Mommy a kiss. I'll see you later."

Mally stood up from his place by the bed & ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her neck & kissed her cheek.

Mickey broke away from her father to do the same.

Marcy kissed her kids then stood up & left.

Mal climbed to his feet & grabbed towels & sunscreen before taking the twins to the hotel's pool, where Mike was waiting with a few family members.

"Hey." Mike swam to the edge of the pool & held his hands out for Mickey.

Mickey peered at him & the moving water. She clung to her father's hand nervously.

"It's okay, Mick." Mal picked her up & lowered her into Mike's hands.

Mickey started screaming.

Mike cuddled her to his chest. "It's okay, Mickey. You're not drowning. Everything's fine."

Mickey clutched his neck & cried.

Mike rocked with her. "It's okay."

Mal sat at the edge of the pool & stuck his feet in. Mally copied him although his feet barely reached the water. "She'll calm down."

"But I feel like a jerk in the meantime." Mike rubbed her back.

Mal grabbed the camera around his neck & took a picture of them. "She'll be embarrassed when she gets older."

Mally looked up at his dad. "Mickey crying."

"I know." Mal put his hand on his son's head. "Want to learn how to swim?"

Mally looked at his still crying though silently sister & nodded. "Swim."

Mal took the camera from around his neck & set it aside before slipping into the water. He held his hands out for Mally.

Mally leapt into his father's arms.

Mal held him in the water. "Can you kick your feet?"

Mally kicked his feet with a large grin.

Mal held him on his stomach. "Kick."

Mally kicked his feet quickly.

Mickey peeked over her uncle's shoulder at her brother. "Mally!"

Mike turned & set her high against his shoulder. "See, Mickey? It's not so scary."

Mickey twisted her face as she looked at the smile on her twin's face. He didn't seem to be in any distress. Maybe this wasn't so bad? In fact, it was kind of like the tub. & she liked bath-time, didn't she?

"Let's move to the shallow end." Mal plucked Mally up & sat him on the edge of the pool. "Walk to the end." He pointed.

"Here." Mike sat Mickey on the edge then lifted himself out of the water to sit beside her. "We can just sit here & watch bro & Daddy swim. Then you can see if you want to. Would you like that?"

Mickey nodded & leaned her head against Mike's side before slipping her thumb into her mouth.

Mike cuddled her close. "Alright."

W.W.W.

Marcy slid the cookies off the pan & onto a plate.

Quinn snatched one up & burned her fingers. "Ow! I don't know. I haven't gotten further than crying."

Joanna Fabray (Joey's twin sister) smirked. "Well you deserve it."

Quinn threw her a heated glare. They were discussing their predicament while baking on Christmas Eve. "Shut up! No one asked you anything!"

Joanna only lifted a brow.

"Stop it, Joanna." Mercedes sighed as she took a pie out of the oven. "We knew the risks but hoped we wouldn't get caught. We were & we should face the consequences."

"Do you *want* to get married?!" London was startled.

"Not really. In a way, yes." She frowned. "Ugh! I don't want to think about it!"

"You really should." China said. "This is happening unless a meteor strikes & you need to resolve your feelings before it happens."

"Well I think they deserve it & that Uncles Marcus, Russell & Michael should have made them get married now." Joanna sniped.

"Who are you fuckin?" Marcy snapped.

"Eve!" Violet Taylor-Capaldi gasped as she walked in.

"Sorry, Aunt Violet." Marcy lied.

"Don't talk like that. There are young cousins that look up to you. Don't you want them to emulate upstanding behavior?"

"I'm sorry. She just annoys me."

"Whenever someone annoys you, smile. It'll calm you down & confuse them." Violet smoothed her hair back from her face. "Now come into the main hall. It's time to pick out a present & open it."

Every Christmas Eve, the family joined together to open one Christmas gift before bed. They'd open the rest the following morning.

The girls in the kitchen walked out to the main hall & found their immediate families.

Quinn took Mercedes's hand as they followed Marcy to their branch. "Are you really not sure if you don't want to get married?"

Mercedes hunched her shoulders. "Let's take a walk later & I'll explain."

"Okay." They made it to their family & sat down.

Servants began calling out names on the packages & different family members went up to accept them.

Jude was surprised to hear his name. "Do you have a Jude Nixon in your family, brah?"

"Nope." Marcy shook her head. "It's for you."

Jude stood up & went to get his gift. He came back & sat down with it.

"Go on! Open it!" She bounced on her knees.

"Wait! Who's it from?!" Mercedes stopped him from opening it.

Jude read the tag. "Maddie."

Maddie beamed. "You're really going to like it!"

Jude ripped the paper off & smiled. "Thank you."

It was a sweatshirt that said Hang Tough!.

"That's a really good present, MadCap." Marcy tickled her.

Maddie giggled. "I know!"

Timothy Chang walked over. "Hey, guys. I have your presents. At least the girls."

"What about us?!" Marc teased.

"I don't like you."

"Tell us how you really feel!" Mal snapped.

The others laughed.

"Anyway." Timothy stressed. "I got something for Mickey, too but I got that here. I didn't want it to die."

"Die?" Marcy looked at him suspiciously.

Timothy waved his arm & workers walked in with cages. He pushed the biggest towards Marcy, a small one towards Quinn, handed a cage to Mercedes, pushed a medium sized one to Maddie & a small one towards Laura. The last was tiny & he presented it to Mickey.

"Cages?" Laura opened hers & screamed lowly. She pulled out a white fluffy bunny with bright blue eyes & a tiny pink nose. "He's so cute!"

"She. They're all girls except for Marcy's & Maddie's." Timothy corrected.

Mercedes opened her cage & her face lit up. "A nightingale!"

"A dog! He's so big!" Marcy gasped.

"He's just a puppy. He's going to get bigger." Timothy told her.

"How much bigger?" Marcus eyed the big black dog.

Timothy just grinned.

"A kitty!" Quinn had a white Persian kitten. She snuggled her to her face & spoke in a baby voice. "Hello, precious!"

Maddie screamed. "A turtle!" She had a blue Amazonian tortoise.

"What are you going to name him?" Timothy asked.

"Bubba!"

"Bubba?!" Michael looked at her askance.

She rubbed the tortoise's shell. "Bubba!"

"What about you guys?" Timothy turned to her sisters.

"Secret." Marcy rubbed her dog's head. "You like that, boy?"

Secret woofed.

"Yeah, you like that."

"I shall call you Harmony & you shall be mine." Mercedes used her index finger to pet her bird.

"Princess is a good name." Laura cooed.

Quinn squeezed her cat. "Fluffy. Because you're so fluffy!"

"If this was a contest, I think you'd win." Mike groused.

"I know." Timothy sighed with happiness.

"What'd you get Mickey?" Mal demanded.

"Help her open it."

"Here, Mickey." Marcy, who was sitting next to her, helped her open the present. "Oh, look! It's a fishy!"

It was indeed a fish. A tropical fish in a tiny tank with a black top.

"Fishy!" Mickey screeched.

"What are we gonna do with a fish?!" Mal snapped.

"Feed it & look at it." Timothy grinned.

"What about the cat? It'll try to eat it."

"She has a name, Jr.!" Quinn sniped.

"Whatever! That worm-!"

"Jr.!"

"Fluffy." He sneered. "What about when Fluffy gets hungry & decides she wants fish? How am I going to explain that to Mickey?"

"That's what the top's for, Cuz. You see the cat & dog getting along. They're all cool." Timothy waved a hand.

"What are you going to call Fishy?" Marcy asked Mickey.

The little girl's mouth worked before she spat out, "Puck!"

Mercedes blushed while her sisters & moms laughed. Mike's eyebrows raised & Mal scowled.

"Puck from Shakespeare?" Timothy was confused.

"Sure." Marcy brushed her daughter's curls back. "That's a nice name for Fishy."

"Finn." Mally pointed to Quinn, who burned.

She set her cat down & dragged him onto her lap. "No, Mally. I'm Tia Quinn."

"He knows who you are. He-" Mal flenched when Quinn threw him a dark glare. "He just thought up a backup name."

"Girls, what do we say to Timothy?" Judy led.

"Thank you, Tim!" They chorused.

"You're very welcome. I got to go. I got more to hand out." He bowed.

"You gave every girl an animal?" Laura asked.

"Almost all the cousins." He nodded.

"You win Christmas." Marcy said.

He grinned. "I know."

W.W.W.

Quinn sat at the edge of the pool & stuck her feet in. "Okay, talk. Do you want to marry me?"

Mercedes sat beside her & giggled. "It's not that simple."

"Why not?" Quinn bumped her arm.

"Because in a way, I do what to get married. I've been dreaming about it since Francis O'Conner married us in first grade."

Quinn smiled. "I remember that. It was the happiest day of my life."

"When you got fake married?!"

Quinn giggled. "It felt like it at the time!"

Mercedes chewed on her lips. "I do what to be married. There's so many advantages. I'll never have to be alone or feel unwanted or ugly. It'll be to my best friends in the whole world. We'll always have each others backs through anything."

"Don't we have each other's backs now?"

"It's not the same. Look at Marcy & Mal. They were always thick as thieves but now they're like the same person. They move in unison & it flows uninterrupted. It's beautiful. Even Marc & Laura are finding their rhythm & they've been married for nine days."

Quinn thought about it. "I don't know how Finn would take me being Lucy but you guys loved me & were there for me through all of that."

"See?"

"& it would be so easy. We already get along & know each other so well. We know how each other sleeps, eats, bathroom habits. We even speak in unison. Oh my goodness, you're right!"

Mercedes nodded. "So you see."

Quinn frowned. "But I still gotta try. I hate being told what to do."

"We can beg."

"We'll try it tomorrow. They'll be in a charitable mood. It's Christmas."

W.W.W.

"Sweetpea?" Marcus waved Marcy over from where the large family was tearing into their gifts Christmas morning.

"Yes, Daddy?" Marcy skipped over.

"I have a very special present for you."

Marcy's eyes lit up. "What is it?!"

"Your friend is going to be staying with us for the foreseeable future."

Marcy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I (& Russell & Michael) talked to Jude's parents & they're willing to let him live with us until graduation."

Marcy's eyes widened & she let out a piercing scream that tore through the room & made them all look at her. "Thank you, Daddy!"

He smiled. "You're very welcome. I figure your present is to tell him."

Marcy threw her arms around his neck & squeezed. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Marcus laughed. "I can't breathe!"

Marcy let him go & ran for Jude. She plod into him & wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can stay!"

"Stay?" Jude was confused.

"You get to stay with us until you graduate high school!"

Jude's blue eyes widened & he was afraid to hope. "Really?"

"Yes! You never have to see those horrible people again!"

Jude hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

Mal smiled & clapped a hand to his back. "Welcome to the family, dude."

W.W.W.

"Please, Daddy! I'll never do anything ever again!" Quinn begged.

"No, Quinn." Russell rolled his eyes.

"Please! You can take back my Christmas present!"

His lips twitched. "No."

"Please! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! Please!" She hung off his arm.

"Lucille!" He'd reached the end of his patience.

"Quinn, Daddy."

He rolled his eyes. "Lucille Quinn Fabray! Stop asking because I'm not budging! You're getting married & that is that!"

"But Daddy,-" Mercedes pouted.

"Hold strong, Marcus!"

Marcus, who was close to bending, snapped to. "I'd advise you to start planning this wedding or your mothers will do it all."

Mercedes started crying, Quinn right behind her. "But, Daddy!"

"No buts, Princess." He kissed her head before walking out, Russell on his heels.

"Well that didn't work." Quinn stomped a foot.

Mercedes pouted for real. "This blows!"

"That means Plan C!"

W.W.W.

"What are we doing, Mikey?" Mercedes asked as he pulled her chair out.

"We're having breakfast." Mike sat her then Quinn before sitting himself.

"We really should be packing to go home." Quinn said.

"We have time. We're not leaving until lunch time." He flagged down a waiter.

They put in their orders & the man left.

"So why are we having breakfast?" Mercedes was no fool.

"We gotta eat, don't we?" Mike grinned.

"Uh huh." Quinn wasn't stupid either.

His grin turned into a sheepish smile. "I heard that your begging didn't work."

"That's okay. We have another plan." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Which is?"

"You'll see. When it works."

"Okay. Just in case it doesn't…" He reached into his pocket & pulled out two boxes.

"Are those-?" Mercedes gasped.

"Mikey, you didn't!" Quinn held her hand out.

Mike snorted before opening both boxes. One held an emerald cut diamond surrounded by small peridots & the other had nestled in its confines a pear shaped lavender diamond with ruby baguettes surrounding it. "I just thought that if you couldn't get out of it, you might want these."

"I'll totally take it!" Mercedes loved jewelry!

"I'm going to still try to get out of it but I want to wear my ring in the meantime." Quinn wiggled her fingers.

Mike slid the diamond with peridot ring onto her left ring finger. Then he slid the other one on Mercedes's. "If we get out of this, consider them Christmas presents."

"It's so beautiful!" Mercedes admired her hand in the natural light coming in from the windows.

"I love it!" Quinn kissed Mike's cheek. "Thank you, Mikey!"

Mercedes kissed his other cheek. "Thank you, Mikey!"

He blushed with a smile. "You're welcome."


	37. The Way We Keep a Secret

"Did your plan work?" Mike asked Mercedes & Quinn before he had to go to basketball practice.

"No." Quinn muttered bitterly.

"It failed spectacularly." Mercedes added.

Mike's lips twisted. "So what are we going to do now?"

"We just accept it." Quinn's feelings were hurt by Finn's rejection. "It could be worse. We could be getting married to gross old people."

"Thanks, Quinn." Mercedes wasn't in the mood.

"It's true. No use crying over spilt milk."

"You sound like Grandma." Mike shuffled his feet.

"Well she's right." Quinn took a deep breath. "Did you tell Brittany?"

Mike nodded.

"Was she sad? Did she cry? I couldn't take it if she cried." Mercedes hadn't thought passed her own pain & was now feeling guilty.

"She's a little sad but she understands."

"How?!" Quinn demanded. "We signed the damn things & I'm lost!"

Mike smirked. "Because I told her about the contract when we became official."

Mercedes closed her eyes. "Why are you always showing us up?!"

"What are you talking about?" He chuckled.

Quinn hit his shoulder. "Why'd you tell her?!"

"I wanted her to know so there'd be no surprises. & guess what? She's not surprised. She's not happy about it but she's not surprised."

"You're a way better boyfriend than Puck or Finn."

"Shouldn't I be a better boyfriend than you two are girlfriends?" His brown eyes twinkled.

Mercedes hit his arm. "We're engaged now. You can't be the same old Sonny."

"What?! Why?!" His lips twitched.

"Because married people don't act like that." Quinn bossed.

"Can I still mess with Laura?"

"Mikey!" Mercedes whined.

"Sure." Quinn said.

"Quinn!"

"Yes!" Mike fist-pumped.

"Mike!"

Quinn smiled. "It's her or us."

"The real question is what are you going to do about Jr." Mercedes folded her arms.

"Right!" Quinn fixed a steely eyed glare on Mike, who shrugged.

"I can threaten him. Make sure he leaves you alone."

Mercedes kissed Mike's lips. "That is all I need."

Mike blushed. "We've never kissed in public."

"Nobody's here." Quinn looked around the deserted hallway. "But I know what you mean. We'll have to get used to showing affection."

"Are we telling people?" Mercedes wanted to know. "Because the gossip will be brutal."

"I think we can keep it a secret but Britt might tell. Or Puck & Finn."

"You told them?" Mike's eyebrows lifted.

"It did not go well…"

"We can ask Britt to keep it a secret & we can just tell the glee club. I want Matt to be my best man."

"We have to pick maids of honor." Mercedes realized.

Quinn's eyes widened. "We do! Okay. We'll tell them tomorrow."

W.W.W.

"We have an announcement." Mercedes said.

"Go ahead." Mr. Shue nodded.

With every eye on them, Quinn, Mercedes & Mike grew nervous. Rachel looked bored, Tina & Artie looked on with interest, Santana was distracting Matt by touching his thigh, Puck & Finn were exceptionally quiet, Brittany held her thumbs up bravely, Marcy's mouth was half kicked up in an encouraging smile & Kurt was patiently waiting.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I guess we should just say it. We're getting married."

"What?!" Everyone but Marcy, Brittany, Puck & Finn yelled.

"You can't tell anybody but we're getting married to each other during spring break." Mercedes explained.

"How is that possible?!" Artie's face reflected his befuddlement.

"But you're brother & sisters." Matt stuttered.

"That can't be legal." Santana shook her head.

"You're too young!" Kurt gaped.

Mike sighed before telling them about the contract & leaving out details, the fact that they were caught. "We knew the risks & we got caught."

Mr. Shue's eyebrows finally climbed back from his hair. "Your parents shouldn't be able to make you do this."

"It is what it is. After Marcy, they didn't want to take any chances."

"Sorry, guys." Marcy murmured.

Mercedes glared at Puck. "We did the deed, now we're paying the price. We're going to own up & take responsibility with dignity."

He dropped his head.

"We had a reason for telling you." Quinn stared Finn down. He slid down in his seat. "We're going to start planning it soon & we still need maids of honor."

"Santana, I'd like you to be my maid of honor." Mercedes said.

"& Brittany, if it isn't too awkward, I'd like you to be mine."

Brittany clapped. "I'd love to!"

Santana's mouth worked. "Wow. I can't believe this. Sure. I guess."

"Don't let me twist your arm!" Mercedes sassed.

Santana's lips twisted. "You know what I mean. I never thought about being a maid of honor before. But yeah. It'll probably be fun. But why didn't you ask your sisters?"

"They're going to be our matrons of honor. Plus they had friends for their maids of honor."

"Karou's family & I thought that you were over that?!" Marcy snapped.

"Well Brittany & Santana are like family." Quinn shot back. "We weren't hurt by you choosing Karou over us."

"Oh geez! I was twelve & was swamped by planning a wedding, homeschooling & throwing up from morning sickness. Who had it worse?"

Mercedes huffed. "Fine. You win. But you passed your sisters over for a cousin."

"& that's why I'm not mad you're choosing them now. But I think London will be pretty pissed."

Mike snickered.

"& Natalia."

"We haven't seen Natalia in forever." Quinn waved a hand.

"You saw her seven days ago."

"Forever." Quinn shrugged.

Marcy rolled her eyes. "What are you going to tell your close cousins about passing them over for friends you've only known two years?"

"You already know I'm going to lie."

Mercedes pursed her lips. "Dodge their calls & not see them until the wedding."

"So they're not going to be in the wedding?" Marcy prompted.

"Why are you asking all these good questions?!"

"It's funny to see you rattled." She sat back.

"Moppet, stop it." Mike said. "Hey, Matt? Will you be my best man?"

Matt blinked. "Sure!"

"How can you just be okay with this?" Kurt asked.

"There's a lot of perks." Mercedes shrugged before showing off her engagement ring. "Look at it. Don't you just want to die?"

Kurt & Tina popped up to view the rings. "Oooh!"

Brittany pulled Santana to her feet to join them.

Artie rolled over to Mike. "Wow. I can't believe you're getting married. To two women. You're living the dream, brother."

Mike's lips quirked. "Not a man's."

Marcy laughed as she walked over. "Not a sane one anyway. I'm sorry for your loss, big brother."

"Loss?" Matt walked over.

"Loss of sanity." She clarified. "He's marrying two strong personalities. Fortunately they usually agree. Unfortunately it's sometimes against him."

Mike grimaced. "I need to figure a way to make sure they don't gang up on me."

"Good luck. Too bad you're not Marc. Lady couldn't run over him if she tried."

"She can right now."

"They're in the honeymoon phase. She can get away with murder right now."

"True. True." Artie nodded.

Mike inclined his head. "You run over Mal. How can he stand it?"

"I don't run over Mal!" Marcy's mouth fell open in indignation.

"You have the strongest personality of anyone ever. You're like Grandfather. One look & people obey."

"Take that back!"

"Okay! I take it back!" He raised his hands in surrender.

She hit his chest. "Not funny."

"I want to see the rocks you bought. I bet they cost a pretty penny." Artie rolled over to the girls.

Marcy went to Mr. Shue. "I bet you're sick of us, aren't you?"

Mike & Matt shuffled their feet before Matt looked behind himself. "I take it that they knew?"

Mike knew exactly who he was talking about. "Yeah. Britt knew beforehand about the contract."

"You think they'll forgive you any time soon?"

Mike shrugged. "They haven't said anything about it to me so I don't know where their heads are at."

"So you're going to get married… That's so crazy."

"I know. I thought I'd make it out of high school first but it was not to be."

Matt laughed. "You're better than me. I would have freaked out."

"It wouldn't change anything." He lifted a shoulder.

"I guess not." Matt slyly looked at his best friend. "Are you looking forward to the honeymoon?"


	38. The Way We Dinner Party

Marcy hummed as she slid the spinach & artichoke puffs out of the oven. They were just homemade spinach & artichoke dip layered in phyllo dough & baked. She used a spatula to put them on a plate & put the pan in the sink.

Moving around the kitchen, she put the oven back on the correct temperature for the pork roast she had baking then went to fix the salad.

She was having a dinner party. Her very first & she was excited. She felt like an adult & couldn't wait to brag to her sisters who had yet to have their own.

She only invited two couples, Karen & Vic & Mari & Sebastian Logan. Mari & Sebastian weren't dating but Marcy hoped to change that by the end of the dinner.

She began singing as she chopped salami, provolone & mozzarella into cubes & put it in her special vinaigrette to absorb the flavors. She set the bowl in the fridge to chill.

With that finished, she went to check on the rest of her appetizers. She had Swedish meatballs warming on the stove so she cut that off & scooped them into a bowl.

She set it aside & went to slice & peel pears & apples. When she was done, she put a bit of gorgonzola cheese in the middle & wrapped Italian bacon around the entire thing & struck a toothpick through it.

She finished doing that & placed them on a serving platter before moving on to a cheese board. She used Edam cheese, Swiss cheese & a sharp Cheddar along with toasted sesame crackers, grapes & strawberries.

She brought both platters out to the dining room & set them on the sideboard before going for the meatballs (bringing toothpicks) & puffs.

The doorbell rang.

She looked up with a start & wiped her hands on her apron before adjusting her green crushed velvet sheath dress with tights & slouch booties. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with a bow. "Mal?!"

Mal walked in wearing nice jeans, a dark blue plaid shirt with a tie. "Want me to open the door?"

"I'll go with you."

"Aren't you glad nobody's here? They'd talk about us for being nervous." Their family was out with the twins to get dinner to allow them privacy.

Marcy let out a breath as the doorbell rang again. "I'm not nervous. I'm excited."

"Well come on, Excited." He held his hand out for her to take.

She smiled & went to him. They went to the door & opened it. It was Karen & Vic. "Hey!"

Karen smiled in her black & white checkered fifties inspired dress. "Hey!"

"Hello. You look beautiful, Karen." Mal complimented.

"Thank you, Mal. You look nice."

"Hello." Vic smiled. He was wearing black pants, a white button up & a dark blue dinner coat.

"Come in." Marcy stood to the side.

They walked in & Mal led them to the dining room. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"A glass of wine?" Karen took off her heavy winters coat.

Mal took it & Vic's. "Yeah. Unless you want a wine cooler? Vic, you can have one of my dad's beers."

Vic's eyebrows moved. "I'll take one. I gotta drive."

Mal nodded & disappeared with their coats.

Marcy pointed to the spread. "Help yourselves. I'll be right back." She went into the kitchen to grab the bottle she'd been drinking from & came back with a beer bottle.

She handed it to Vic then poured wine for Karen. "It's Chablis."

Karen looked at the glass for a second. "I really want this but won't we get in trouble?"

Marcy explained about their rules. "As long as you don't get drunk & do something stupid, you'll be okay."

"I thought that was just for parties. Well okay. Here's nothing." Karen took a sip of the fruity drink. "Wow! That tastes good!"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Mal stole a meatball & walked out.

"This is good beer." Vic said.

"I'll be sure to tell Father." Marcy smiled. "What does it taste like?"

"You haven't had any?"

"I'm not fifteen yet."

"It's really rich & round. Deep & oaky. I'm not really an expert on beer but it's good."

"Hmm."

"Hi, Marcy. Hi, Karen. Hi, Vic." Mari's voice carried from the door. She was wearing a grey silk shirt with a long blue pencil skirt with buttons down the front & heels. Her hair was a red cloud about her head.

Sebastian waved from her side, wearing dark wash jeans, a green button down, tie & jacket. "Hello."

Marcy waved them over. "Hey. Would you like some wine?"

Mari nodded, her eyes wide. "Yes, please."

Marcy poured two glasses & handed them out.

Sebastian sipped from his. "I heard that people in France let their kids drink it."

"They do. Eight years old." Marcy poured a glass for Mal then sipped from her own.

"My mom says it's a good idea but my dad isn't into wine. He's a beer kind of guy."

"I haven't had beer yet but Vic says it's good."

"What kind is it?"

Marcy shrugged. "It's some German brand my Daddy likes."

"You get beer all the way from Germany?"

Marcy & Mal explained about their heritage & rules.

"Wow. Why do you want to live here?"

"Our parents wanted to make it on their own." Mal gave the PC answer.

"What were they running from?" Vic wasn't stupid.

So Marcy & Mal explained about their grandparents.

"Wait! Your grandmother is _thee_ Christina Barnes?! I love her!" Karen gaped.

"Is she really famous?" Mari asked.

"Everywhere but here." Marcy said.

"Which is crazy." Karen absolutely adored Christina Barnes. "She's so talented! She puts everyone to shame!"

"She would really like you for saying that." Mal smirked.

"I heard that she & Aretha Franklin hated each other."

"That's not true." Marcy shook her head. "They're best friends. They only act like frenemies because they both are such divas. But my Grandmom especially."

"Grandmom can't help herself." Mal said.

"Granddad's no help."

"He loves her." He took her hand.

"Aww!" Mari cooed. "They have a beautiful love story?"

"Kind of." Marcy nodded. "Grandmom was on tour in New York, where she met & married Granddad."

"They knew each other three days." Mal added.

"Aww!" Mari smiled. "Was he romantic?"

"I suppose." Marcy sipped her wine. "He swept her off her feet."

"Was it like _An Officer & a Gentleman_?"

"It was the sixties. He could have just offered her pot."

"Marce!" Mal smirked.

"I don't care what they say; those old people smoked pot."

Vic & Sebastian chuckled.

"Do you guys want to help me in the kitchen?" Marcy asked Mari & Karen. Both nodded & followed her.

She checked on the meat then started making bacon wrapped asparagus.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Karen had brought some appetizers from the dining room.

"Our elders taught us. We were in the kitchen with our moms. The cooking channel & food network. Getting in the kitchen & trying out recipes." Marcy lifted a shoulder.

"My mom loves to cook. She taught me everything she knew." Mari said. "I'd love to trade recipes with you sometime."

"That'd be cool."

Karen sipped her wine. "How do you think it's going in there?"

"With the guys?" Mari faced the open doorway. "They're probably talking about sports or cars."

"With Vic, it most def. is sports or cars but I mean with you & Logan. Are you feeling any sparks?"

Mari blushed. "I don't know!"

"Why not?" Marcy raised a brow. "Either you like him or you don't."

"I do!" Mari's blush deepened. "I just don't know how _he_ feels."

"That means we have to talk about things you both like. From English class, I've learned that he likes poetry."

Mari's eyes widened & she smiled beautifully. "I love poetry!"

"I know. That's why I said it. Go in there & start talking about Maya Angelou."

"Now?" Mari shook.

"Take a deep breath."

Mari dragged in a large gulp of air & let it out.

"Drink a bit of wine."

Mari sipped her wine.

"Pull your shoulders back."

Mari did as requested.

"& go in there & show that boy why he has a Mari shaped hole in his life that he needs to fill as soon as possible."

"We're with you!" Karen lifted a fist in solidarity.

Mari nodded once before walking out with Marcy & Karen on her heels. "Hey, guys. What are you talking about?"

"The basketball team." Vic said.

"They suck." Mal tacked on.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Mari looked back at her friends, who made a rolling motion with their hands in the universal sign of "keep going". "You know? whenever I start feeling down, I just think of this poem by Maya Angelou that perks me right back up."

"Really?" Mal inquired. "We love Maya Angelou."

"Mal?" Marcy called sweetly. "Baby, I think I have something in my eye."

Mal went to her & tilted her chin. "I don't see anything."

"Don't you ruin this, Mal Chang." She spoke in Japanese. "I'm trying to hook them up."

"Who? Sebastian & Mari?" He responded in kind.

"Yes! Now help us & stay out of the way!"

Mal pressed a kiss to her mouth then plucked out an eyelash. "Got it!"

Marcy glared at him as her eye watered. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for my perfect wife." He knew he was in for it.

"Aww! I appreciate you so much!" Her eyes promised a slow death.

"& I you, darling." He stepped away from her. She stalked closer so he fairly ran back to the group. "As you were saying, Mari? What poem do you use to brighten your day?"

" _Come, & Be My Baby_." Mari recited. " _The highway is full of big cars going nowhere fast_ _  
_ _& folks is smoking anything that'll burn_ _  
_ _Some people wrap their lives around a cocktail glass_ _  
_ _& you sit wondering_ _  
_ _Where you're going to turn_ _  
_ _I got it_ _  
_ _Come. & be my baby_"

Sebastian joined her. " _Some prophets say the world is gonna end tomorrow_ _  
_ _But others say we've got a week or two_ _  
_ _The paper is full of every kind of blooming horror_ _  
_ _& you sit wondering_ _  
_ _What you're gonna do_ _  
_ _I got it_ _  
_ _Come. & be my baby_."

Marcy & Karen clapped. "That was beautiful!"

Vic & Mal began clapping, too as Mari blushed & Sebastian looked at her deeply.

Karen elbowed Marcy. "It's working!"

"Shhh!" Marcy put her arms around Karen to keep her still. "Mal, why don't you help me in the kitchen while our guests talk amongst themselves?"

Mal nodded. "Excuse us."

"Vic? I think I left something in your car. Let's go get it." Karen said.

"What'd you leave?" Vic asked.

" _Something_." She stressed.

He gave her his car keys.

She swiped them from him. "I need you to help me look for it."

Marcy's lips twitched. "The sooner you go, the sooner you come back. It's mighty cold out there."

Vic set his beer aside & took Karen's hand. "Let's go."

Marcy dragged Mal into the kitchen & almost bust a gut laughing. "What is wrong with you boys?!"

Mal wrapped his arms around her. "You're not mad at me anymore?"

"I'm kicking your butt for pulling out my eyelash!" She wiped away tears of mirth.

"I'm sorry, baby. I had to make it look real."

"Remember that when I'm beating you black & blue." She moved his arms from around her & plated up the asparagus. She set it aside & got the salad bowl from the fridge along with a bag of arugula.

"I can kiss the pain away." He leaned against the counter.

She opened the bag of greens & mixed it into the salad bowl. She gave it to him. "Bite me."

"You know you like that."

She peeked at him from beneath her lashes. "We're not getting down in the kitchen with our friends a room away."

"Forget them. We're anti-social anyway."

"Take this bowl & get out. Take the plate, too. I gotta check on the meat."

Mal took both items & went into the dining room to set them on the table.

" _Softly I'll learn that what I thought was true_ _  
_ _For a soft while I'll be asleep by ten_ _  
_ _I won't look at everything just through your eyes_ _  
_ _& I'll softly try not to see ya_.  
 _Softly_ by John White." Mari bowed slightly.

Sebastian clapped. "Very good."

"Thank you." She flushed from the praise.

"Do you know _The More Loving One_ by W.H. Auden?"

Mal went back to the kitchen. "They're reciting poetry to each other. Remember when we were like that?"

"We were never like that." Marcy was slicing up the meat & putting it on a platter.

He stood behind her with his hands on her hips. "We used to recite poetry to each other all the time!"

"No, we didn't!" She laughed. "Move!"

He pressed closer. "We talked about music, books, poetry, films, philosophy & art all the time!"

"But we never recited poetry _to_ each other. We've also never sang to each other either."

He peeked into her face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mr. Shue likes for us to sing our feelings. So far that means Rachel singing to Finn & Puck all the damn time but ya know? I kinda wanna do it."

"Who are you trying to sing to?"

"Are you jealous?" She stopped slicing & looked back at him as far as she could.

"Who are you trying to sing to?"

"You know it'd be for you." She frowned.

"But I'm not in glee."

"So I can have someone record it. Calm down."

He stuck his bottom lip out. "I'm not jealous."

"Yeah, okay." She went back to slicing. "Move."

He pressed closer.

"Away!"

"Oh." He didn't move a muscle.

She sighed before rolling her eyes extra hard. "At least move your head. You're breathing on my neck & it's weird."

He pressed a kiss to her neck. "Don't you like me here?"

"Why did I marry you?"

"You had no choice." He kissed her again before moving away. "Are we almost done in here?"

Marcy finished slicing the meat. "Yes. Take this out while I grab the rolls."

"We got rolls?" He rubbed his hands together.

"Not really rolls." Marcy went to the bread basket that was warming. "They're cheddar & herb biscuits. Like at Red Lobster but without having to suffer through Red Lobster."

He snickered as he picked up the platter of roast. "Why do you hate the Red Lobster?"

"I don't hate it." She took off her apron & threw it on the table. "I just wish it was wiped off the face of the planet."

He led the way into the dining room. Karen & Vic were back & were conversing with Sebastian & Mari. Mal set the meat on the table.

Marcy set the biscuits right behind him. "Alright, everybody. Dinner is served."

Mal held out Marcy's chair for her.

Taking his cue, Sebastian & Vic did the same for Mari & Karen. The guys took seats next to their lady loves.

"What all did you make?" Karen asked as she looked around the table.

"Pork roast with thyme, antipasto salad with arugula & bacon wrapped asparagus with cheddar & herb biscuits." Marcy pointed everything out.

"It all sounds delicious." Mari complimented.

"It does." Sebastian nodded. "But doesn't antipasto usually have chickpeas?" He was holding the salad bowl.

"I don't like chickpeas so I usually don't put them in. I honestly forgot to." Marcy explained.

"I actually don't like chickpeas either. My dad & older sister love hummus but I can't get over the taste of chickpeas. Yuck!" He made a face.

"I knew we could hang."

"I'm not up on vegetables period but my mom makes me eat them." Vic said. "When I get to college, I'm eating meat & cheese."

"We eat really healthily around here so whenever we get a place of our own, it's meat & cheese for me, too." Mal served Marcy some meat.

"You guys need to eat your vegetables." Karen lectured. "It keeps everything running smoothly."

"Tell that to the kidney stone my dad passed last year for eating too much spinach."

"You should do everything in moderation." Marcy grabbed a biscuit.

"I agree. Too much of anything hurts." Mari put in.

"Well not too much love." Karen put her hand on Vic's arm.

He blushed.

Mal looked at Marcy slyly.

She rolled her eyes.

Mari peeked at Sebastian from under her lashes & was delighted & disconcerted to find his gaze on her.

W.W.W.

Marcy came back from the kitchen with dessert & a new bottle of wine. "This white pairs really good with this."

"What is it?" Karen asked as Marcy set the platter down.

"It's kind of like bruschetta but fruity. It's a baguette that I sliced & toasted with cinnamon sugar. I made a spread using cream cheese, lemon juice & powdered sugar. & lastly is slices of pineapple, papaya & dragonfruit. I just chose tropical fruit I liked the most."

The "bruschetta" had a recently layered look with crispy golden bread on the bottom, sparkly white smear in the middle & red, yellow & orange slices on top.

"I've never had papaya or dragonfruit before." Mari said.

"They taste really good." Marcy opened the wine & began pouring for everyone.

Vic was the first to grab one & try it. They all looked to him to see how he took it. "Wow! This is really good! Really fresh & fruity!"

Mari, Karen & Sebastian each tried a baguette. Smiles exploded on their faces as the taste overwhelmed them.

Mal took one. "So you like papaya & dragonfruit?"

"So much!" Mari gushed.

"It's really good." Sebastian was in shock.

"Try the wine." Marcy picked up a piece of dessert & bit into it before taking a sip from her wineglass.

Karen did the same. "It fizzes!"

"It's the dragonfruit."

"You're a really good cook." Vic nodded slowly as he ate. "I like to cook myself."

"Maybe we can trade recipes sometime? Mari likes to cook, too. We can start a cooking club."

"I'd be into that."

"Me too." Mari said shyly.

"We should start that soon." Marcy took another sip of wine.

"Are we going to get started on that book club we were talking about?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, I asked my sisters about it & they were down. They've asked a few more people to join."

"Aren't you a little young for book club?" Vic teased.

"You're never too young for the joy of learning." Marcy said seriously.

"She's all about education." Mal said by way of an apology for her seriousness.

"My mother is as well." Sebastian nodded. "She thinks the biggest crisis facing the youth is illiteracy."

"She's not all that wrong. People seem to be getting dumber." Marcy fussed.

Mal ran a hand over her hair. "It's okay. We're teaching our children all we can."

Marcy smiled. "They're brilliant."

Vic cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask about that but didn't want to be rude. I only saw them once but how is it to have kids? Especially twins so young?"

"For them to be so young or us?"

"You."

She lifted a shoulder. "It's hard to remember a time before them but I do remember it sucking. Getting pregnant saved my life."

"We don't like to think about it but we're really grateful for Mally & Mickey." Mal threw in.

Mari pouted. "I've never asked but what is Mally & Mickey short for?"

"Malcolm Jr. & Mikaela."

"Your name is Malcolm." Karen realized.

"Everybody does that." Marcy had her own _aha!_ moment. "Every time we explain about Mally, people realize your name's Malcolm. What do they think Mal's short for?"

"Maybe it's because no one had ever shortened Malcolm before you." Mal shrugged.

"Before her?" Karen picked up that tidbit.

"Marcy is the one to name me Mal. She renamed everybody, including herself."

Marcy blushed. "We don't have to talk about that."

"Oh, I think we do." Karen sat up with interest. "Go on, Mal."

Mal smiled. "We didn't know English when we were younger so it was hard to say each other's names. She shortened them to be able to remember how to say it better. But her name is a different story."

"One I need to hear." Karen rested her chin on her fist.

"No, you don't." Marcy protested.

"It's okay, baby." Mal grinned. "Marcy is bi & has always shown her affection through kissing. She kissed me when we first met."

"Aww!" Mari & Karen cooed.

"So we're at the park one day & she & I are at the jungle gym. Our siblings are on a picnic blanket under the less than watchful eye of our nanny so they weren't paying attention.

We were at the top of the jungle gym when we decide to get down. Ms. Fearless here jumps but I'm sane so I stay up there. She promised to get our oldest brother, Marc to help get me down but she gets distracted by a four year old playing in a sandbox.

She goes over to her & tries to talk to her but Marcy doesn't know English. So what does she do? She kisses her! On the mouth!"

The whole room gasped.

"Our nanny sees & brings Marcy to the bench, where she's sitting & gives her a lecture about putting her mouth on people & she doesn't know them.

She goes back to her book & after sitting there for a minute, Marcy leaves. She finds the little girl again but she's by her mom. Marcy tries to tell her that her name is Marceline Anne but the language barrier is thick so she grabs her chalk & tries to spell it.

I should point out that this overachiever taught herself how to read in Celtic by reading the bible. At just two years old. Marc & Laura could read & write but barely & only in their native tongues.

Marcy, though incredibly bright, couldn't remember how to spell her whole name & only got as far as Marcy before she quit & kissed the little girl again. In front of her mom."

"Oh my goodness!" Mari murmured.

"The girl's mom freaks out & our nanny overhears & gets Marcy back again. Once she gets back in her book, Marcy finally remembers that I'm stuck at the top of the jungle gym & goes to get Marc, who finally gets me down."

"Wow." Karen was in awe. "I can't believe you. You're the most interesting person I've ever met."

Marcy sighed. She hated that story. It was now an urban legend on how she (& everyone) found out she was bi. People always told it in her family & it drove her nuts that they couldn't let it go. She was two years old for goodness sakes!

Mari giggled. "Is there more?"

Mal's smile turned sheepish. "Yeah. I was a little-"

"A lot!" Marcy cut in.

"Jealous." Mal finished. "When I got down, I might have kissed her out of spite."

"& laid me down in the wet grass."

"But she flipped me on my back & kissed me back!" He made sure to point out.

Karen fell out laughing. "You two were made for each other."

"No one else wants us." Marcy's lips twitched.

"Wow." Vic just got his mouth to working. "You are one of a kind."

Marcy narrowed her eyes.

"It's a good thing." He raised his hands.

She nodded once. "Good."

Sebastian laughed. "I think my dad would love that story."

"My daddy says I move too fast." She shrugged. "I think he's right."

W.W.W.

"My dad's here." Sebastian set down his cell phone.

Mari gulped down what was in her wineglass then stood up. "Thank you for having us, guys. I had a very lovely time. Dinner was fantastic."

"Yeah, everything was really good." Sebastian stood up, too.

Marcy also rose. "We loved having you guys. We should do this another time."

The trio walked to get the couple's coats. Sebastian helped Mari into hers then put on his.

Mari hugged Marcy briefly. "I'll call you to let you know I'm at home."

"Thank you." Marcy opened the front door. "Have a safe trip home."

Mari & Sebastian said their final goodbyes & trekked out into the snow. Marcy waved until the car was a dot then closed the door before going back into the front parlor.

"Let me help you with the dishes, Marcy." Karen popped up.

"Thanks." Marcy picked up the empty wineglasses & led the way to the kitchen.

"Do you think it worked?"

Marcy went about washing the dishes. "I hope so. Anybody can see she's head over heels for him but it seems like he lights up when she's near. Could be wishful thinking."

Karen shook her head as she rinsed off a plate. "No way. Did you see the way he looked at her when she started reciting poetry? He's def. looking at her."

"I sometimes wonder what's going on in his head when I invite him places with us cuz I'm not that subtle."

Karen laughed. "You're a lot more subtle than you give yourself credit for."

Marcy smiled. "Thank you. What are you & Vic about to do?"

"Maybe go to a movie? It's only eight o'clock on a Friday night. What are you & Mal about to do?"

Marcy shrugged. "Our family should be getting home pretty soon & we'll have to put the twins down for the night. After that, I don't know. Maybe watch some TV or play a game?"

"You guys play games?"

"We used to a lot but we're all growing up & can't make the time. I might play chess with Father. He would like that."

"Ugh! You know how to play chess? It's so boring!"

"Yes, I know how to play chess." Marcy grinned. "My daddy loves it more than anything but Father is up there. I enjoy it."

"How?! See, give me Chinese checkers any day."

"I don't know how to play Chinese checkers."

"Really?" Karen looked intrigued.

Marcy shook her head. "I could never understand the rules."

"Finally! I'm better at something than you!"

Marcy chuckled. "You're probably better at a bunch of stuff than me."

"You're like a child superhuman." Karen said nonchalantly.

"I am not."

Karen gave her a look. "You cooked this entire meal by yourself."

"So I know how to cook? So do my brothers & sisters. & my cousins. So does Mari & Vic."

"I've never had any of Vic's cooking." Karen hitched a shoulder. "He doesn't really talk about it. I wonder why."

"Ask him."

Karen shrugged again. "Maybe I will? Is this it? Wow, we were powering through!"

Marcy cleaned her hands of dirty dishwater & turned off the faucet. "Yeah, that's it. I cleaned while I cooked so it wasn't much in the first place."

"Want help cleaning the dining room?"

"Sure."

The girls went to the dining room & began cleaning up. It took all of three minutes before they were done.

"I guess that's my cue to grab Vic & leave." Karen sighed.

"Maybe you should go home?" Marcy suggested. "You sound tired."

"It's just Sue. Is it just me or is she riding us?" Karen massaged her neck.

"It's def. that bulldog." Marcy set her hands on her hips. "She acts like she's never won Nationals before."

"How are we supposed to take three more years of her?" Karen groaned.

Marcy chuckled as she led her to the front room. "Just think, you'll be able to go to any school with a cheer scholarship & you'll never have to worry about being afraid of anyone else ever again, spend enough time with the devil, anyone else is an angel."

Karen laughed.

Mal sat up straight when they entered the room. "What are you laughing at?"

Marcy sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "Cheer stuff."

"I don't know how you cheer for that psychopath." Vic shook his head.

"It tests your character." Marcy smirked.

Karen laughed again. "Come on, Vic. We should go. They have a hot date planned."

"We do?" Mal was so confused as he looked up at Marcy, who had a mysterious grin on her face.

Vic hefted himself up. "Don't let us stop you."

Mal & Marcy saw them to the door & said their goodbyes. Vic drove away & Mal shut the door. "We have a hot date?"

"Just a joke." Marcy sighed. "The twins should be back any minute. What do you want to do in the meantime?"

Mal looked at her.

Marcy cocked her head in pure confusion.

Mal kept looking at her.

Marcy frowned before it dawned on her. "We don't have the time."

"Make time." He took a step near her & she took one back.

"They'll be here literally any minute. No."

He took two steps forward & she took three steps back. "Marcy."

She blushed. "Get your horny self away from me."

He took two long strides & before she could run, pulled her into his arms. "I've caught you, my little butterfly."

She ducked her head & blushed. "I'm not a butterfly."

He caught her chin in his fingers & brushed his lips across hers. "You're the most stunning butterfly I have ever encountered."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "They could be having dessert."

 _Yes!_ He cheered mentally before ushering her to the stairs. A cell phone rang. _No!_

She wiggled around him & went to where her phone sat in the living room. She scooped it up. "Hey, Mari! You're at home?"

Mal sighed, dejected. "I'll be upstairs!"

She waved him away as she listened.

He sighed again & was about to pull himself upstairs when the front door blew open, letting in the cold & chilled Changs.

"Daddy!" Mally & Mickey ran straight for him.

Yeah, he wasn't going to get laid.

W.W.W.

Marcy slid into bed & put her cold feet on Mal's legs. He jumped. "Yeow! I hate when you do that!"

She smiled. "That's why I do it."

He scowled. "You're not a nice wife."

She kissed him softly. "Am I better now?"

He pulled her closer. "Getting there."

She evaded his questing lips. "Well I'm going to put on my friend hat. Guess what Mari said when she called!"

Mal really didn't care. He was busy planting kisses anywhere he could reach.

She pursed her lips before answering herself. "Sebastian asked her out! Isn't that great?!"

He grunted.

"You know that was the whole point of the party, right?"

"I thought the point was to spend time with your friends?"

"No! It was to set Sebastian & Mari up."

He kissed under her chin & delighted in her giggle. "Glad to know the plan worked."

"You don't care." She smirked before pulling her nightgown off & throwing it at the foot of the bed. "& right now, neither do I."


	39. The Way We Design

_**Hey, guys. I know it's been months but I haven't forgotten about you. I've just been really busy with school & stuff but I never forgot you.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

Mercedes was sick of being stuck with pins. "Can I take a breather, Vera?"

Vera Wang, a close friend of the family's, nodded. "Go put your feet up."

Mercedes stepped off the stool & went to awkwardly sit down. Her dress was nearly done but had last minute alterations.

It was a snow white creation with off the shoulder lace & four foot train. It was lovely & she adored it from the shoulder hugging top to the flowing bottom.

It showed off her curves until after it hit her bottom, where it flourished spectacularly. The front was covered with crystals & it was to be dyed a purple ombré. Starting from where it grew wider, it would be a lilac color, changing as it neared the bottom, where it would be violet.

Mercedes was proud of designing this dress. It reminded her of the yellow dress Belle wore in _the Beauty & the Beast_, her favorite Disney movie.

"Mercy?" Quinn's voice floated to her. "Are you done?"

"For the moment." Mercedes called out.

Quinn shuffled into view wearing her wedding gown. It was very much like Mercedes's in that it was snug up top but flowed from her bottom on. Whereas Mercedes's dress was sleeveless, Quinn's had full sleeves & showed little cleavage.

Her dress would be dyed as well, a soft grey color that would make the crystals at the bottom twinkle like the silver she actually adored.

"Tired?" Quinn sat beside her.

"So much. I was thinking…" She stopped.

"Go on." Quinn waved a hand.

"I don't think I want to be in any lessons next year."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up. "What? What do you mean?"

"It's just a lot & with planning the wedding in every spare second has been so frustrating. I'm literally exhausted."

Quinn nodded. "I know what you mean. I fell asleep during class this week."

"I think cheerleading & glee will be enough."

Quinn nodded again. "Okay. We'll talk to our parents about it."

"How excited are you for Regionals?" Mercedes switched the subject.

Quinn pulled a face. "It's just the Rachel Berry show."

"When are you going to stop hating her?"

"When is she going to leave Finn alone?" Quinn crossed her arms.

"Quinn, you are getting ready to marry someone else. He's free & single & didn't fight for you."

"I know." Quinn sniffed as a tear slid past her defenses. "But it still hurts."

"I know, sweetie but we'll have a great life together & he'll see that he missed out on the wonderful person that is Quinn Fabray."

"Thank you, Merce."

Mercedes hugged her. "You're welcome."

"Mercy?" Vera called out. "Come on, honey. Break's over."


	40. The Way We Book Club

Mercedes set down her platter. "I'm so glad we're doing this!"

"I'm glad we found the time." Quinn set down her own.

"I just wanna drink." Marcy grunted as she set her own platter down.

"You can drink alone. This is book club." Mercedes clapped her hands together.

"& I wanna talk about this book, too. Like who picked it out & can I fight them?"

Quinn laughed. "Marcy, stop. Daisy picked it out."

"That trick can't pick nothing else out!"

Mercedes erupted into giggles as the doorbell rang. She walked to the door & opened it. "She's your friend!"

"With poor taste!"

Mercedes shook her head. "Hey, Tana. Mari."

"What's up, Aretha." Santana greeted.

"Hi, Mercy." Mari waved.

"Come on in." Since both girls lived in the neighborhood, they both walked over with their dishes. Mercedes pointed to the living room. "I see more people pulling up."

Mari & Santana walked inside & went into the living room to greet Marcy & Quinn.

Mercedes waved to Felicity, Karen & Daisy. "Hey, guys!"

"Hi!" They waved gingerly with their arms full.

"Come on in." Mercedes stood to the side to allow them in. "We're in the living room."

"Okay." They headed that way.

Brittany, Carly, Anna, Tina & a few other girls showed up. "Hi!"

"Hey." Mercedes pointed to the living room. "We're in here."

They nodded & went that way as Mercedes shut the door then followed.

The girls were taking off their winter gear & uncovering their snacks. They wanted it to be like a pot luck or cookie swap, where each girl made an appetizer to share.

Mercedes poured each girl a glass of wine then sat down where her book was. "Okay, now that we're all here, we can talk about the book!"

"Let me go first." Marcy said. "You got horrific taste, D."

Daisy gasped before giggling. "Why?!"

"This chick is mental! How are you going to blame someone else for something that happened to you? Especially something you're not even 100% sure happened to you! "It's the only thing that made sense." De loca! You know what else makes sense?! Asking questions!"

Daisy fell out laughing. "My mom liked it."

"Your mom punked you."

Mercedes bumped her arm. "Stop it! The book had other great points."

"Like the smart little girl that only seems half smart & half bad?" Marcy raised a brow.

"You were smart & bad." Quinn quirked a brow, too.

"Those things are not linked."

"I think I have to agree with Marcy on that one." Karen said. "She didn't show any real proof that Hollie was smart. Just that she had a real attitude problem & that her mother didn't know how to handle her. So she knew the difference between clouds? That's only one thing. Yeah, Belinda tells that she knows different things but they don't show us."

"She was just overwhelmed by her." Mari pouted. "She didn't know how to raise a smart daughter."

"Like you raise any other daughter!" Marcy snapped. "Having above average intelligence doesn't make you non-human!"

"You know how hard it is to be smarter than everyone around you." Mercedes protested.

"Yeah, I have major side-eye most of the day but that doesn't mean that I'm special. I'm just like everyone else. I just happen to think better."

"That's how you describe being a genius?" Karen pursed her lips.

"For me. I can't speak for other people but our mother did a great job raising us & she had three über intelligent children." Marcy shook her head. "It's like the author had no idea what a smart child is like."

"Did you have trouble in school?" Carly asked.

"Yeah but not because of the curriculum. We went to a higher level preschool, elementary school & middle school."

"So McKinley is a step down?" Daisy guessed.

"Several steps." Quinn said.

Tina laughed. "How c-can you s-stand it?"

"We do a bunch of things & stay busy. We're in lessons & do extra credit work." Mercedes shrugged. "We work on outside stuff during school hours because we finish so quickly."

"I couldn't stand that." Anna shook her head. "I'm swamped with work & cheerleading. If I wasn't, I'd be so bored."

"If you're smart enough, you'd make your own fun." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"So seriously." Felicity sipped her wine. "Break it down for us. What do you do? Like all of it?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"In school. You say that you do other stuff. What is it?"

So they told them...

"Wow." Carly gulped. "I feel like a lazy slub."

"You're not lazy." Marcy smirked.

"You write books! I can't write a book! You write real books that people have bought!"

"& won awards!" Karen was in awe. "Can we see them?"

Marcy shrugged. "Maybe later. We should finish discussing the book then pick a new one."

"I think the romance was a bit off." Daisy admitted.

"I thought it w-was c-cute!" Tina protested.

"She goes from zero to sixty about wanting him then backing off but still wanting him."

"The heroine is flawed on some special level of crazytown." Marcy agreed. "Also, I have not heard of a 24 hour pregnancy test or one that lets you know that you're having twins."

"I know nothing about pregnancy tests but I thought that was bogus, too." Daisy sat back. "& this is a world where the morning after pill exists."

"I d-do think th-that their first night together was strange." Tina brought up. "She says she doesn't r-remember but she automatically assumes it w-was rape. B-but he remembers having f-fun with a great girl. It j-just doesn't add up."

"It's one of those situations where someone is blatantly wrong." Marcy sucked in a breath. "She spent all this time convinced she was raped & it turns out she was just stupid & drank poisoned cola. I don't believe the person going around spiking drinks should be lauded but everyone knows not to leave your drink unattended! It's not the eighties!"

The other girls laughed.

"You're right." Karen wiped away tears. "She wasn't a kid. She kept saying how young she was but she was freakin 22! Why exactly did she have to give up on her dreams? She could have just postponed them!"

"I know I'm lucky to have my family's support but I feel like I have to call my parents & thank them every time I think about how her parents rarely help her out." Marcy shook her head. "Even if we were dirt poor, I know my parents would be around me all the time. I'd still be at home & I'd have free babysitting for life."

"I know that's right." Karen nodded once. "My mom gave me the riot act over Vic but she said if I did get pregnant, she'd be there for me & for me to come to her right away & we'd figure it out together."

"My mom would never tell me that." Anna shook her head quickly.

"My mom told me that about Artie." Tina said. "We're b-barely together but she w-wants me to know she's on my side. She g-got pregnant with me when she was seventeen s-so she knows h-how hard it is & wants me to know she & my dad are in my c-corner."

"My mother would kill me!" Daisy reeled. "She expressly told me to keep my legs closed!"

"Yeah but are they?" Marcy raised a brow.

Daisy blushed. "I'm not the kiss & tell type!"

"Liar!" Karen laughed.

Daisy waved her away. "Just don't tell my mom."

"I don't think my mother knows I'm sleeping with Matt but she has to suspect." Santana bit into an appetizer. "She hasn't done anything but put me on birth control."

"My mom put me on birth control, too." Brittany chewed thoughtfully.

"I'm on it, too." Carly sighed. "My mom said I'd better not get pregnant at fourteen."

"It's worse at twelve." Marcy said.

"How was that?" Felicity asked. "You never said how your parents took you getting pregnant at just twelve years old."

"I don't know." Marcy shrugged. "Daddy told us we were getting married & that was that."

"No conversations about how you disappointed them? Nothing?" Karen was in shock.

"Nope. We never spoke about it. We never talked about the twins either. At least not until they were born. Mother & Ms. Judy talked to me about them but not our dads."

"I think it must have made them sad to think about you growing up so fast." Mari said in the ensuing quiet.

Marcy shrugged. "As long as they love the twins, I don't care if we never talk about it."

"& we all love the twins." Mercedes hugged her sister.

"Get off me."

W.W.W.

"What book are we going to read next?" Santana crossed her legs.

"How about _Johnny Doesn't Drink Champagne_ by Cody Young? It's a great book." Marcy suggested.

The others agreed to try it.

"Same time, same place?" Quinn asked.

"What day next month?" Carly asked.

"Third Saturday." Mercedes decided.

"We have to go. My mom is here." Daisy sighed. "I had a great time."

The other girls chimed in as they put their outside gear on & collected their things.

Mercedes shut the door after them then came back to sit in a chair. "Whew! That was work!"

Quinn laughed. "But it was fun."

"Yes, it was but now I have to go. Mal should be back with the kids." Marcy started putting on her stuff.

"Me too. I have a photo shoot next week for a new jewelry line & I want to pamper myself before then."

"A whole week in advance?!"

"I have to soak in the tub, cut my toenails, shave, paint all my nails, you know, the whole nine."

Mercedes's lips twitched. "Okay, Quinn."

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Quinn grabbed her stuff.

"Valentine's Day was last week." Marcy stared at her.

"I know but I like my present from Sonny." She grinned.

Marcy looked down at her wrist & smiled at the locket on her bracelet. "Jr. did have good taste."

"I helped him pick that out." Mercedes bragged.

"You've told me every day this week."

"I just want my accolades."

Marcy smirked. "Thank you, o wise one."

"You're welcome." Mercedes giggled.

"Okay, I got to go." Quinn kissed Mercedes's cheek. "See you Monday."

"Bye, big sis." Marcy kissed her other cheek & strode to the door.

Mercedes saw them out before going up to her room & calling Quinn. "Are you at home yet?"

"I'm outside!"

Mercedes just laughed.


	41. The Way We Beg

"Noah, move."

Puck put his arm on the locker in front of Mercedes. "No."

She rolled her eyes & went to go around him but he put his other arm around her. "Would you stop? I don't even know what you want."

"I want you to listen to me."

"I have class."

"Why can't you look me in the eye? Is it because you still love me?"

Her eyes shot to his. "Excuse me?! Have you lost your mind?!" He backed up a step but she followed him. "You don't get to ask me if I love you! _You_ broke up with _me_!"

"We didn't even break up!" He protested. "You just never talked to me again!"

"What was I supposed to say?! You made your choice! I had to pick up the pieces & move on!"

"Mama-!" He noticed the people looking at them & pulled her to a closet. "Mama, it wasn't even like that! What was I supposed to say, do?! It came out of nowhere for me!"

"For you?! How do you think it was for me?!"

He sighed & hung his head. "I'm sorry I didn't handle it well-"

"I'm sorry, too. I thought you were better than that."

He bit his bottom lip before looking up at her. "I couldn't get my head around it."

She only quirked a brow.

He snatched on the light so he could see her better. "I love you, Mama."

"Don't." She put up a hand.

He pressed that hand against his heart. "I do."

Tears ran down her face. "What does that even matter?"

He gathered her face in his hands & pressed a kiss to each of her eyelids. "It matters a lot. I want to be with you."

"Seemed like you wanted to be with Rachel." She whispered.

"No!" He hugged her. "How many times do I gotta tell you?! I love you! You & nobody else!"

She let him hold her as her heart broke. Minutes later, she pushed him away. Figuratively & literally. "Will you marry me?"

Puck stopped moving. "Mama-"

"It's a yes or no question, Noah." She swallowed hard & looked him in his eyes.

"Why do we have to get married?! Why can't we just talk to your dad?!"

"That means no." She reached for the doorknob.

"Mama, please." He put his hand on hers.

"I'm getting married Saturday." She opened the door & left.

He punched the wall & swore.


	42. The Way We Three-Way Marry

Brittany jumped on her toes. "I can't believe we're going to be on a private plane to India tomorrow!"

"I'm going to get in some trouble." Santana grinned.

Matt gripped her hand & kissed the back of it. "No, you won't, babe."

Santana smirked. "Okay."

Mr. Shue sighed. "I still can't believe you guys are getting married."

"It's really kind of exciting." Quinn crossed her legs & sat forward.

"What are you looking forward to most?" Rachel asked as she gazed at a glum Finn. "Being Mrs. Chang or the honeymoon?"

"Go, Rachel!" Marcy held her hand up for a high-five.

Rachel brightened & slapped her hand.

"I'm looking forward to the honeymoon. We're going to Milan & it's going to be so much fun to see family." Mercedes said.

"That's where your Grandmom is, right?" Artie asked. "I looked her up on the Internet & she's huge! Like a real superstar. I bought a couple of her albums. Even the ones I couldn't understand. I don't know why no one here knows her. It's tragic."

Mr. Shue frowned. "Who is your grandmother?"

"Christina Barnes." Mike informed him.

Mr. Shue did a double take before nearly falling out of his chair. "Not even!"

The class stared at him in awe. "What?"

"Your grand-! Your grandmother-!" Mr. Shue put his head between his legs & breathed deeply.

"Mr. Shue, are you alright?" Marcy was a little afraid.

He calmed himself & sat up. They could see tears in his eyes. "My mother & I _love_ Christina Barnes! My mother was a teen when her music came out in the U.S.  & she played it for me when I was a baby. We didn't hear anything else about her until the eighties when I found an Italian album & we found out she just stopped making _American_ music. I even bought all her albums when iTunes made it big."

"Mr. Shue's a fan…" Puck whistled low.

"Yes, I am!"

"She's really that famous?" Brittany pulled on her high pony. "Will we get to meet her?"

"You don't have to." Mercedes soothed.

"Bump that, I want to!" Santana waved her free hand.

"All of your relatives are going to be there, aren't they?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Mike nodded.

"Th-that means G-Gertie Chang is g-going t-to be there!" Tina had stars in her eyes.

"& Caroline Braxton!" Kurt fanboyed.

"I'm s-so jealous of you g-guys!"

"I'm nervous." Brittany sat with a thump.

"They're just people, Britt. Vain people but people nonetheless." Marcy assured her.

"Vain?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Grandmom is a world famous singer & G-Ma & Mamma are world famous models. They're vain as all get out."

"They don't expect us to kiss their butts, do they?"

"Expect no but they'd sure like it."

"Uncle Elton likes praise, too but it has to be sincere." Mike added.

"You don't have to do that with Uncle Phil." Marcy shook her head.

"Uncle Elton? Uncle Phil?" Finn was confused. "Who are they?"

"Elton John & Phil Collins." Quinn duhed.

Kurt faux fainted.

Tina fanned him. "How is th-that possible?!"

"Uncle Elton & Uncle Phil are old friends & Uncle Elton had been a fan of Grandmom's since she was a kid. When he got famous, she was the first person he reached out to." Mike explained.

"Who else famous do you know?!" Artie adjusted his glasses.

"Quite a few people." Mercedes shrugged. "We're all into stuff. A lot of us are singers, actors, musicians, artists, models & the like. We model & act. Marcy just had a photo shoot the other day."

"For what?" Kurt got up.

"Opi nail polish." Marcy showed off her Hello Kitty manicure.

"You guys are models?" Rachel blinked a couple times.

"Yep."

"Wow."

Mr. Shue waved his arms. "Do your grandparents ever visit?"

"Yeah." Quinn cleared her throat. "Granddad & Grandmom have a house here & they visit a couple months a year. When she's not on tour that is."

"So she's been in Lima?!"

"Mr. Shue, you have to calm down." Mercedes worried about his heart.

He clutched his chest. "I'd give anything to meet that woman!"

"If we set up a meeting, will you relax?" Marcy asked.

Mr. Shue fainted dead away.

The whole class leaned forward. "Mr. Shue!"

W.W.W.

"I'm so glad my mom agreed to this." Santana sipped her champagne. "I never get to skip school or go anywhere by myself. I'm going to a foreign country on a private jet! So cool!"

Matt took her hand. "You're not exactly alone."

She smiled at him. "Want to join the mile high club?"

He colored. "Tana!"

"Nobody'll know." She enticed.

"I can't keep up with you."

"You've been doing really well so far."

"That's not what I meant. You want to do all these things. I'm not that kind of guy."

She pouted. "Can't you try? For me?"

He melted. "Maybe on the way back?"

She leaned forward & kissed him.

W.W.W.

Mercedes & Quinn prepared for bed. They wouldn't see Mike until the wedding but was allowed to spend time together.

They both slid into the bed & arranged the covers around them. They clasped hands & held their heads together.

"Can you believe that this time tomorrow, we'll be married women?"

Mercedes opened her eyes & looked at Quinn. "Did you ever think in preschool that we'd marry Mikey?"

Quinn giggled. "Kind of. I hadn't known too many boys that weren't related to me & he was this cute little guy that gave me whatever I wanted & did whatever I wanted."

"He does do that, doesn't he?!" Mercedes giggled, too. "He still gives me half his banana so I can eat it with my strawberries at lunch because I once said I liked the taste of strawberries & bananas."

Quinn grinned in the darkness. "He is the sweetest boy I've ever known. Besides, Marc & Mal I mean."

"Yeah, all those boneheads are super sweet." It was quiet for a while before Mercedes cleared her throat. "Do you think we'll be good wives?"

Quinn frowned. "We can just act like our moms."

"But I don't see my mom. Daddy won't let us."

"Then act like my mom."

Mercedes kissed Quinn. "Thanks, Q-Card."

W.W.W.

"I now pronounce Mr. & Mrs. & Mrs. Chang."

Mike, Mercedes & Quinn walked down the aisle & stood in a receiving line. There were pictures taken & music played as a cinematographer captured it all.

Marcus heaved a breath. "All my kids are married."

"So are mine." Russell stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'm locking Madeline in a closet until she's twenty five." Michael swore.

"Or you could just get it out of the way?" Russell teased.

Michael shook his head quickly. "She's going to die alone!"

Marcus & Russell fell out laughing.

W.W.W.

Jeanette wrapped her arms around her son's shoulders & cuddled close during the mother/son-daddy/daughter dance. "I'm so happy for you. You're going to be a good husband."

Mike blushed. "Thanks, Mom."

She smiled. "You are. You're so sweet & kind-"

"Mom!" He chuckled nervously.

"Well, you are! I'm so proud of you. You are a true man."

"I'm sixteen."

"But you took responsibility for something you didn't do."

He frowned & looked into her knowing brown eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I know Mercy & Quinn had boyfriends."

He looked around them but Marcus & Russell were busy dancing with their smiling daughters. "You're not going to tell, are you?"

"Of course not." She was offended he'd ask. "But I'm proud of you for stepping up. You could have washed your hands of the whole thing but you didn't. I'm proud of you. So proud."

Mike ducked his head. "I'm not all that great. I'm not a virgin."

Jeanette looked at him. "Oh."

"Are you mad at me?" He looked up.

She smiled. "No. I knew."

He blinked owlishly. "You did?"

"There's only so many times you can buy jewelry for your sisters before someone starts to suspect something."

His ears turned red. "I guess it doesn't matter now?"

"I won't tell your fathers."

"Good. They'd roast me over a spit!"

She laughed. "I won't tell." The music changed. "Go dance with your wives."

Mike hugged her before going to Russell & Quinn then Marcus & Mercedes & taking his brides.

W.W.W.

Marcy tapped the microphone twice. "Hello! I have a song to sing to the newlyweds so if they could just come to the front…"

Mercedes & Quinn dragged Mike to the front. "Sing, Marcy!"

Marcy tugged down her bridesmaid dress & gingerly sat on a stool with a light brown guitar before adjusting the mic. "This is a song I wrote for my own husband called _Jerry_."

"Who's Jerry?!" Mal stood up.

Everyone laughed but he was serious.

"Jerry Springer! Shut up!" Marcy knew he was serious. "Anyway, I hope you like it.

 _ **If I gotta write you a song**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To prove I'm thinking of you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'd write you a million & one**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just to show how much I love you**_

 _ **I'll make you breakfast**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& wear pretty dresses**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll be everything that you need**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Make you smile in the morning**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuz I know you always**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Complain you don't get enough sleep**_

 _ **Cuz boy, I love you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Forever & longer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& when we're older**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll build a home for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& make you happy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Til we're long gone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuz you're my only one**_ _ ****_

 _ **If I gotta sing you a song**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To make you think of me fondly**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll sing it as loud as you want**_ _ **  
**_ _ **While doing your dirty laundry**_ _ ****_

 _ **I'll give you kisses**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Through health & in sickness**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll always be on your side**_ _ **  
**_ _ ***I'll fly special rates**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Take you on special dates**_ _ **  
**_ _ ***To spice it up wherever we dine**_

 _ **Cuz boy, I love you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Forever & longer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& when we're older**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll build a home for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& make you happy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Til we're long gone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuz you're my only one**_

 _ **When I saw you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My insides were tied**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& I knew that second**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You'd be mine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I saw you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My insides were tied**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& I knew that second**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You'd be mine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mine!**_

 _ **Cuz boy, I love you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Forever & longer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& when we're older**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll build a home for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& make you happy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Til we're long gone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuz you're my only**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Boy, I love you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Forever & longer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& when we're older**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll build a home for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& make you happy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Til we're long gone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuz you're my only one**_ "

Everyone started cheering & clapping with Mercedes & Quinn leading. Mike put his fingers in his mouth & whistled.

Marcy giggled. "Happy wedding day!"

W.W.W.

Mike went to Brittany's side. "Are you having fun?"

She nodded. "A lot! I can't understand most of your family but they're really nice!"

"Come here." He angled his head over his shoulder. "I got somebody for you to meet."

"Are they famous, too?" She got up to follow him.

"Not famous yet." Mike stopped in front of a cousin. "Britt, meet Montell Jones. Mon? This is Brittany S. Pierce."

"Mon?" Brittany looked over him. He looked exactly like Marc except really dark & bald. He was gorgeous!

"We call him Monty or Mon." Mike could see the sparks fly. "Mon is a rugby player, three quarters German & speaks five languages. Britt is Norwegian & one sixteenth Native American, a cheerleader & motor cross racer & has a cat named Lord Tubbington."

Monty took Brittany's hand & bowed over it before kissing it. "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Pierce."

Brittany giggled & flushed. "It's so nice to meet you."

Monty grinned rakishly before asking Mike in Japanese, "How old is she?"

"She just turned sixteen. You're good to go." Mike responded in kind.

"Thanks, Cuz."

Mike hit his back. "Be nice to her. She's a little… mental but she's a nice person. Give her your number & answer her when she calls."

Monty thought it over. "Okay."

Mike smiled at Brittany before hugging her & leaving them. He went to where the wedding party was sitting & took his seat.

Marcy leaned over. "Monty? Nice."

Mike nodded smugly.

"Who is that chocolate drop?!" Santana noticed where they were looking & who her best friend was with.

"Santana?!" Matt looked at her.

She shrugged. "He is fine!"

"Do we have to talk?!"

"No. I'll be good." She grinned.

"Good luck!" Marcy muttered.

Mike snickered.

W.W.W.

Marc tapped the microphone in front of him. "Hello, all! My brothers & I want to sing a song to our lovely wives. Girls, get ready!"

"No, he didn't." Marcy facepalmed.

"That's your brother." Mercedes said.

"He was yours first."

"Not for long."

"Not my fault."

"Guys!" Quinn laughed. "They're about to sing to us. Let's go!"

Laura smiled. "She's right. Come on!"

The four ran to the stage & smiled up at their husbands. "Go, baby!"

Marc nodded to the band, which started playing. " _ **I wanna read your mind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Know your deepest feelings**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wanna make it right for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby, show me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let me share the mystery, oh**_ _ **  
**_Mike & Mal: _**(Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Listen to your heart tonight**_  
Mike & Mal: _**(Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Make it alright**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah**_ _ **  
**_Mike & Mal: _**(Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on tonight)**_

Mike: _**I know a melody that we could sing together**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I've got the secret key**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To you, baby**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let's make music**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Harmonizing ecstasy**_  
Marc & Mal: _**(Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sing it to me**_

All: _**Here in the garden**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Where temptation feels so right**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Passion can make you fall for what you feel**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In the garden**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We can make it come alive**_  
Mal: _**(We can make it come alive)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Every night, oh, woman**_  
Mal: _**(Every single night)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your secret garden**_

Mal: _**Oh baby, I need to be with you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let me lay beside you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do what you want me to**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gonna hold you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ooh baby, can I touch you there**_  
Marc & Mike: _**(Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can keep you satisfied, baby**_  
Marc & Mike: _**(Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Please, baby**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh darlin**_  
Marc & Mike: _**(Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come out tonight)**_

Marc: _**I'll take good care of you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's what a man is supposed to do**_ _ **  
**_ _ **& I'll be there for you all the time**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let your hair down**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let me get you in the mood**_  
Mike & Mal: _**(Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Take me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Take me with you**_

All: _**Into the garden**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Where temptation feels so right**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Passion can make you fall for what you feel**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In the garden**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We can make it come alive**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Every night, oh, woman**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Here in the garden**_

Marc: _**& I never wanted anyone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I never wanted anyone as much as I**_ _ **  
**_ _ **As much as I want you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I want you to show me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I want you to tell me how you feel**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All the secrets**_

Mike: _**If you think I am gonna take care of you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you think I have got what you need**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sho you right**_  
Mal: _**( & I want us to take our time**_  
 _ **Because we have all night)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you think I am gonna be good to you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you think I like what you do**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sho you right**_ _ **  
**_Mal: _ **(Oh, I'm gon be so good to you, baby)**_  
 _ **If you think I am gonna take care of you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you think I have got what you need**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sho you right**_ _ **  
**_Mal: _ **(Let me know your secrets)**_  
 _ **If you think I am gonna be good to you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you think I like what you do**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sho you right**_  
Mal: _**(Sho you right**_  
 _ **Baby, you don't know me)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you think I am gonna take care of you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you think I have got what you need**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sho you right**_  
Mal: _**(How does that feel)**_  
 _ **If you think I am gonna be good to you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If you think I like what you do**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sho you right**_ _ **  
**_Mal: _ **(Sho you right**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baby, you don't know me)**_

W.W.W.

Maddie hugged Mike tight. "We're gonna miss you!"

"I'm going to be home until summer." Mike chuckled.

"I know. But I'm still going to miss you." She buried her face in his side.

He hugged her. "I'll miss you, too."

"Call us every day." Jeanette said.

"Won't we be a little busy?"

"Sonny!" Marcus's mouth fell open.

"I meant going all over Milan!" He blushed.

"I'd do it all over Milan." Marcy said. "We did it all over London."

"Sweetpea, no!" Marcus groaned.

Mal blushed. "Be good, Minx."

"You had fun." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Pop is about to die." He leaned over to peek at Marcus's red face.

"He'll be okay." She didn't even turn to look.

"We're not going to be like her." Mercedes swore.

"Yes, you will." Marcy sang. "Wait until tonight."

"La, la, la, la, la!" Marcus plugged his ears.

"Evie, stop torturing your father." Michael lectured with a twinkle in his eye.

Marcy buried her head under Mal's neck. "I'm just trying to tell them to have fun."

"Then just say that."

"Have fun." She looked at her siblings before she grinned. "& have lots of sex!"

 _ **Jerry by Cassie Steele & Mike Lobel & Secret Garden by Quincy Jones Al B. Sure! James Ingram, Debarge & Barry White**_


	43. The Way We Recupe

Mr. Shue waited for the last member of the club to come in before opening the meeting. "I called this emergency meeting to let you all know that for some reason, Figgins is giving us another year. That means that we have to prepare twice as hard & really wow the judges."

"Does that mean Berry will get her ass in the back?" Santana folded her arms.

"Santana." Mr. Shue sighed.

"No, I will not, Santana." Rachel said haughtily. "I have the strongest voice-"

"Loudest whine." Marcy coughed into her fist.

Rachel glared at her as Santana offered a fist-bump & the others chuckled. "I'm the biggest asset to the team."

"You're the biggest pain in the team's ass." Artie muttered.

"What was that, Artie?" She leveled her glare on him.

"He said you're a pain in the ass!" Marcy yelled.

Santana couldn't hold it in & laughed. Loudly.

"Mr. Shue, they're ganging up on me!" Rachel told.

"We're going to showcase more talent next year." Mr. Shue promised.

A small cheer went up.

"Now that that's out the way; how was the wedding?"

"Oh, it was small & intimate." Mercedes twisted her wedding band around her finger.

"Small & intimate?!" Santana looked at her like she was crazy. "It was huge & wild! It was a sure enough party!"

"Everyone was singing & dancing." Brittany nodded.

"Your people know how to party." Matt added. "It was hard for me to wake up the next morning."

Mike grinned. "Sorry about that."

"I'm just glad we stayed the weekend & I had a chance to sleep some of that off."

"D-do you have pictures?" Tina asked.

"We won't get our pictures back for some time but we took some on our phones." Mercedes said.

"Britt & I got one with Cher & Elton John." Santana brought out her phone.

"I'm not even surprised you know Cher." Kurt threw his hands up.

"Snoop Dogg was there." Matt said. "He was there with his family. It was so cool."

"How do you know Snoop Dogg?" Artie demanded.

"He covered one of Grandmom's songs on his debut album. Apparently like Mr. Shue, he grew up a fan & was totally jazzed to meet her when he got famous. He always stayed in touch." Marcy explained.

Tina gave Santana's phone to Artie. "S-so you had a great t-time?"

"So much. I hadn't had a good time at a wedding since Marc's & Laura's." She waved a hand.

"Wasn't that the last wedding you were at?" Artie gave her major side-eye.

"So?"

Kurt waved that away. "I want to know how was the honeymoon! I bet Milan is beautiful this time of year."

"It is." Quinn nodded. "We had a lot of fun. We ate great food, went shopping, saw movies, visited family, all sorts of things. We were busy the entire time."

"I wanna know if you got busy the entire time." Santana grinned.

Puck & Finn glared at her. Mike, Mercedes & Quinn blushed.

"You know they did." Marcy caused trouble. "When you're told you can do something you've been forbidden to do, it's a little disappointing because the fun is in the risk & then you remember it's sex so you have at it."

"Patti know what's up!" Santana hooted.

"This is an inappropriate topic to discuss. Especially on school grounds. With a faculty advisor." Mr. Shue cleared his throat.

"You're so stuffy, Mr. Shue." Marcy stuck her tongue out. "How did you ever get married in the first place?"

"Marcy! You know he's getting a divorce!" Mercedes was super embarrassed.

"Is his stuffiness why?"

"Marcy!" Mike facepalmed. "Stop it!"

"What?!" Marcy didn't get it. "It has to be his personality because let's face it, as a teacher, Mr. Shue is hot."

A lot of mouths fell open.

Santana cocked her head. "She's right. You have an innocence thing going on that I could totally destroy."

"Stop it, San." Brittany pinched her leg.

"You're only so buttoned up because you got in their cousin's pants! & what pants to get into!" Santana fanned herself. "Whoo!"

"Santana!" Matt snapped.

She groaned. "You've got to let me finish! He's gorgeous! For Brittany."

He eyed her but she smiled at him innocently. He relaxed. "Your cousin did seem pretty nice."

"Monty's completely nice." Marcy shrugged. "He's just… ah… free spirited."

"What d-does that mean?" Tina asked.

"Slut!" Artie coughed.

"Love Monty to pieces but he gets around." Marcy shrugged.

"Well he said he'd see me this summer." Brittany smiled, pleased with herself.

Marcy looked at Mike. "You should tell her."

"I don't want her feelings hurt." He shook his head.

"& they're not going to be when he moves on?"

Mike groaned.

"Your cousin's a player?" Santana crossed her arms.

"Kind of." Quinn admitted. "When he said this summer, he meant Marcy's spring birthday. He's graduating this year & doesn't want to be tied down."

Brittany pouted. "But we had so much fun."

"He did have fun." Mercedes soothed her. "He's very sincere & in the moment when he's with a girl but he gets bored quickly & never makes promises without a loophole."

"What does he look like?" Kurt asked.

Santana sat up & opened her mouth. Matt glared at her. She sat back & closed her mouth.

Marcy's lips twitched. "He looks like Marc except dark & bald."

"How dark?" Kurt noticed Santana & Matt & wanted to laugh.

"Brotha is darkness!"

"Marcy!" Mercedes clapped a hand to her mouth when a giggle fell out.

"He is!" Marcy defended her stance. "You'd think his shadow was talkin!"

Quinn clapped both hands to her mouth as Mike fell out laughing.

"Damn, Mini Mama! You gon dog your cousin like that?" Puck raised a brow.

"No shade but bro-man is pitch black. There's nothing wrong with that. He has great skin & he looks nice & keeps himself looking nice. What else do you want?"

Santana, whose lips have been fighting to smile, shook her head. "He might be dark as…"

"Tar?" Marcy supplied.

Santana grinned. "No."

"Night?"

"No."

"The soul of Satan?"

"Shut up!" Santana laughed. "He may be dark as he is but he's as fine as he wants to be."

"Why is he so dark?" Brittany wanted to know.

Marcy shrugged. "He's the darkest one in his family. Daddy's the darkest one of his siblings & so is Monty."

"It seems like it's like that with every branch of that branch of the Jones." Mercedes said. "I'm the darkest one out of me, Marce & Marc."

"But you're not dark." Brittany shook her head.

"But I'm the darkest one."

"Monty looks like he could be Daddy's son while Marc looks like he could be Uncle Mitchell's son." Marcy said.

"That song you all sang at the reception gave me life." Santana winked at Mike, who hung his head.

"I see I'm going to have to lock you up." Matt said.

"What?! I've never even heard of that song & they were just sex in tuxes!" Santana shivered. "I didn't know which one I was more surprised about. Or in lust with."

"Stop it."

"You gotta let butterflies fly, man." Artie made a bird with his hands & imitated its wings fluttering.

"Thank you!" Santana looked at Artie with new eyes.

Matt twisted his lips. "I liked the song your grandmother sang."

"Christina Barnes sang?!" Mr. Shue started paying attention again.

"She sung a few songs. We all did." Mercedes smiled at him.

"I went home & asked my dads if they knew of a Christina Barnes & they pulled out her records." Rachel admitted.

"She would love all of that." Mike said. "She loves meeting fans."

"I just want an autograph for my mother." Mr. Shue geeked. "Do you think you can get me one?"

"Ask her yourself." Marcy moved all of her hair to one side. "She's going to be at my birthday party & I'm inviting all of you."

"All of us?" Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, even you, baby potato."

"Baby potato?" Rachel was thrown.

"Don't ask. It'll hurt your feelings."

Rachel took the advice & sat back with a smile. "Yay." She was invited to a party.

Mr. Shue on the other hand was close to passing out again.

Mercedes rubbed his back. "Just concentrate on pulling air in & pushing it out."


	44. The Way We Come Clean

Marcy was at her locker, fixing her high pony when she looked up & spied a tearful Tina striding her way. "What's up, T? You look like someone shot your dog."

Tina leaned against the locker next to hers. "Artie broke up with me."

Marcy's eyes widened. "What?!"

Tina nodded. "I l-lied about something & f-finally told him the truth. H-he's really angry with me."

"Did you cheat on him?"

"No." Tina shook her head.

"Are you really a dude?"

Tina snapped her gaze to Marcy's. "No!"

"Then what's the big deal?" Marcy put up her brush & shut her locker.

"I s-should t-tell you. So all my f-friends can leave me." Tina bit her top lip.

"You're being melodramatic."

Tina sighed. "I lied about having a stutter."

"What?" Marcy didn't understand that at all.

"My s-stutter. It's not real." Tina accidentally stuttered at the intensity of Marcy's green eyes.

"What do you mean it's not real? Who fakes a stutter?!"

Tina looked down & fidgeted with the frills on her cheer skirt. "I was always shy. I figured out that people didn't want to talk to people with a stutter so I practiced it until I got it right. People left me alone."

"Wow." That wasn't a good wow.

"I'm sorry for lying to you-"

"Did you know I had a speech impediment & a stutter when I was little?" Marcy cut in. "On top of being the freak that couldn't get English, I just plain couldn't talk. I was made fun of by everybody & I got into fights almost every day. It took two years of speech therapy to get me out of that & it can come back at any moment."

Tina felt low. "I didn't know."

"It's not something I advertise."

Tina swallowed hard. "You must hate me. You had such a hard time & I've been making light of it for my own selfish purposes."

"It's not like you knew." Marcy pursed her lips.

"You must have felt like we were kindred souls. That we had the same struggle & I just stomped all over that. I'm a fraud. You have more in common with Rachel."

Marcy held up a hand. "I have nothing in common with that wretched beast except we're both girls."

Tina giggled. "I'm really sorry."

Marcy sighed. "I guess it's okay. I get shyness. Why'd you come clean anyway?"

"I just couldn't keep up with the lie anymore. I wanted him to know all of me if we were going to go forward in our relationship. I guess we no longer have one."

"RT's a goober. He'll be back & if he's not, my mother always says _a man is like a street car; one comes along every fifteen minutes_."

Tina beamed. "Will you help me tell the girls?"

"Sure."

Tina felt better than she had all day. She knew Marcy was a real friend.

Marcy turned & started walking to the gym. "Are you at least really goth?"


	45. The Way We Fiesta

Awareness danced across Marcy's senses & she could feel something touching her. It felt like a hand stroking her soft stomach but she knew that hand. It was Mal's. She peeled open her eyes. "What are you doing?"

He kissed her. "Happy birthday."

"It's the twenty first already?" She joked. She knew it was her birthday.

"Yes, it is. I wanted to tell you before anyone else."

"Well you are the first person I see every day."

He smiled & kissed her again.

She pushed him away. "Wow. I really gotta brush my teeth. That don't taste right."

He chuckled. "I'll get the twins up."

"Good luck with that fight. Mally's just like you." She drew back the covers & stood up.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That he's a monster to wake up." She floated out.

Mal couldn't even pretend he wasn't difficult to wake. He got out of the bed & went to his daughter first. Unlike both her parents & her twin, she was fairly easy to wake.

W.W.W.

"You're not in your cheer uniform." Maddie noted when she walked in for breakfast.

Marcy looked down at her outfit of three layered tank tops (green, black & orange), tiny blue jean shorts, brown belt, silver chain around her waist, orange starburst chucks, black & silver bangles on one wrist, charm bracelets on the other, spider ring on her right index finger with her wedding rings on her left ring finger, newly straightened hair, dark red lipstick on with eye liner & green eyeshadow & painted nails. "No."

"Won't Coach Sue get mad?" Mike teased.

"I'm not in the habit of caring."

"I don't think you should wear a uniform in the first place." Jeanette said as she put hash browns on a plate.

"Be good today, Evie." Michael sipped his coffee.

"I know. I have to. I get to drink coffee today." Marcy was excited.

Jeanette poured her a cup. "There is milk, creamer & sugar. Try it black to see how much you need."

Marcy sipped it & everyone looked to see how she was taking it. She made a face. "Wow, that's bitter."

Jeanette pointed to the condiments. "Use them."

Marcy poured in some milk & creamer & delighted in how it changed the hue of her coffee. She tried it again. "Almost there." She added a bit of sugar then tried again. "Perfect."

"I can't wait to try coffee." Maddie sighed.

"You have five more years to go." Jeanette swept her hair back.

Maddie pouted. "So not fair."

W.W.W.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sue yelled.

"I'm not wearing a uniform on my birthday." Marcy stated calmly. "If you want to kick me off the team, so be it but I'm not looking like a robot on my birthday."

Sue glared. "You better be in uniform tomorrow or so help me-"

"Yeah, I got it. Fire & brimstone." Marcy walked away.

Sue was too angry. If she wasn't the best freshman captain she'd ever had, she'd kick her off out of spite.

W.W.W.

"You are a legend." Daisy spoke fervently.

"No, I'm not." Marcy ate a grape.

"You refused to wear your uniform & you disappeared for two periods." Karen ticked off. "You're a legend."

"I always leave on my birthday."

"You just have to accept it." Anna giggled. "You're badass."

W.W.W.

"Are you getting another tattoo?" Mercedes asked on the way to glee.

"Probably. But not today." Marcy shook her head.

"What are you think of getting?"

"A musical score."

"It should be of that song you sung at the wedding. It was truly beautiful."

"Thank you." They reached the choir room & took seats. "Are you happy being a married woman?"

"It doesn't feel like it yet. I'll tell you after we've spent some time together."

"I remember the month & a half before me & Jr. were able to sleep together. It's so weird sleeping next to someone day in & day out. But there's perks I guess. He's always there when I have a nightmare."

Mercedes blinked. "You still have those?"

"Medicine helps but yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Mercedes went to her sister to hug her. "I just want peace for you."

"& I want happiness for you."

W.W.W.

"Alright, Sweetpea. This is your first sip of beer." Marcus was excited for this. His last baby was tasting beer.

Michael, Russell, Marc, Mike & Mal looked on as Marcy tipped the bottle back. She immediately spit it out. "Yuck!"

Marcus deflated. "You don't like it?"

She eyed the bottle with contempt. "It tastes like bottled piss!"

Her brothers fell out laughing.

Marcus was heartbroken. "You don't like it even a little?"

"No, Daddy. That's nasty." She gave him the bottle.

"Need something to take the taste out of your mouth?" Marc howled.

"Yes!" Marcy went to the fridge & took out a wine cooler. She drank half of it before coming up for air. "That's better."

Mike & Mal were still cracking up as Marc wiped away tears.

"Cheer up, Marcus." Russell hit his back. "That's one less thing you have to buy more of."

Marcus nearly pouted.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Marcy did pout.

"It's okay, Sweetpea. We're not guaranteed to like the same things."

"But I still like you."

He hugged her. "Thank you, Sweetpea."

W.W.W.

Brittany spied Monty & chased him down. "Do you not like me?"

He blinked. "Huh?!"

"Do you not like me?" She crossed her arms. "I can find somebody to like me. I don't need you to play with me."

"Where is all this coming from?" Monty took her hand.

"Your cousins said-"

"What do they know about love & romance?" He kissed the back of her hand.

She softened against her will. His accent was too buttery. "Nothing?"

"Exactly. Let's just take this one step at a time & have fun. I vow to treat you right to the very end."

She smiled. "Okay."

"Okay?" He smiled, too.

She nodded. "Okay."

"Okay, let me get you a drink."

W.W.W.

Marcy found Mr. Shue. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?!" He had to yell over the music.

"You'll see!" She took his hand & pulled him to a table. "Mr. Shue, meet Christina Barnes. Grandmom, this is Mr. William Schuester."

"Hello." Christina smiled.

Mr. Shue couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He was in serious danger of falling out.

"Say hi, Mr. Shue." Marcy prodded.

"Hi, Mr. Shue." He babbled.

Christina looked at him funny. "Is he okay?"

"He's your number one fan." Marcy told.

Christina brightened. "Well sit down here, William & talk to me!"

Her husband, Donald Taylor rolled his eyes. "Don't go overboard, Chris."

"Hush, Donnie." She waved him away without looking before patting the seat next to her. "Sit down, William."

Mr. Shue nearly broke his neck racing to the seat.

"What's your favorite song?" She tossed her head & batted her eyelashes prettily.

"I love all of them!" He gushed. "But _Japanese Pearl_ is my all-time favorite!"

"I wrote that about my little Mikey."

"You wrote that about Mike? You write your own songs?!" He was geeked.

"Sometimes. I'm more into the physical aspects of singing."

Marcy smiled at them getting along & went to find Kurt to introduce to her G-Ma.


	46. The Way We Are Accepted

Marcy reread the letter & screamed happily. Mal ran in & she waved the paper at his face & screamed again.

He took the page from her with a frown. "Don't scream like that! I thought something was wrong!"

"Just read it!" She jumped on her toes.

He scanned the pages briefly before it sunk in what it said. He had to go back & read it again. "I can't believe this!"

"Me either!" She hugged him. "We're going back to camp!"

Mal wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe they missed us that much."

"As long as they want us, who cares?!" She hugged his neck tight.

Mike walked in the house. "What's up?"

"We're going back to camp!"

His brows knitted. "How? You have the twins. I don't think _we're_ even going to camp."

"Yes, you are!" She stuck the paper in his face. "They want us to come back & we'll have a whole house to ourselves! They want me to teach horseback lessons & for Mal to take over the animal barn. They want us! They really want us!"

Mike hugged her. "I'm glad. I'm also glad I don't have to sleep in a bunk all summer long."

"You tell Mercy & Q, Mal tell Mad & I'll call Marc & Laura."

Mike brought out his phone. "You will never believe this…"


	47. The Way We Camp part I

"It blends into the branch & leaves to deter would-be predators but if you look closely, you can see the stick bug here." Mal pointed out the creature to the class.

"How long does it stay there?" One boy asked.

"Until the threat passes."

"What does it do in winter?" Another wanted to know.

"The same thing. It blends into the branch. It just doesn't have leaves to hide behind anymore."

"Is it hard?" A little girl raised her hand.

"Do you want to hold it?"

She shook her head fearfully.

"That's alright. It-"

A scream rang out & all the kids in the animal barn swung around to see Mally by the snake tanks. One of which was clearly open.

Mal swore internally. "Everybody stay calm. He's more afraid of you than you are of him."

"I doubt that." A girl stood stock still as a python slowly slithered its way to her.

Mal approached carefully & picked the snake up by the head. He walked it back to the tank & lowered it inside before replacing the top. Then he washed his hands & grabbed his son from opening another. "Everything's fine now. You can relax."

"Come on, guys! Let's go to the lake & go canoeing!" Jerry, a counselor clapped his hands.

Terry, his co-counselor started herding campers out on her side. "Come on, guys. Enough excitement for you?"

Mal checked the other tanks & cages to make sure they were locked up tight.

Terry walked up to him & poked his back. When he turned around, she gave a watery smile. "I'm so glad you got that snake! I couldn't move & was so scared!"

He rubbed her arm. "It's okay. My sister's afraid of snakes. I get it."

She started shaking. "I mean I was really scared. I couldn't protect Casey or anything. I just froze."

Jerry came back to see what was the holdup & took in her tears. "Are you okay, T?"

She shook her head. "What if that snake would have bitten Casey?"

Jerry rubbed her back. "It's okay, Sis. Mal handled it. You have nothing to worry about."

Terry just cried into her brother's chest.

He held her tightly.

Mally reached out to rub her back gently.

She turned & laughed at herself. "He's super cute."

"Say thank you." Mal told his son.

"Thank you!" Mally beamed.

"Come on. We have to make sure the kids are safe getting to the lake." Jerry rubbed his sister's arms.

She nodded bravely & wiped her tears. "Okay."

Mal waited until they left before facing the animal barn's senior manager. i.e. his boss. "Hey."

Stan raised a brow. "A snake got out."

"He didn't mean to. He just likes to open stuff." Mal apologized.

"Any one of those kids could have gotten bitten."

"I know. & I'm sorry. It'll never happen again."

Stan stayed quiet until he nodded slowly. "You handled yourself well. You did good."

"Thank you."

"We have thirty minutes before the next group. Take a break."

"Got it." Mal took Mally to the art barn. "Hey."

Laura looked up from setting out supplies for the new craft she was going to teach the group coming in. "Hey. Hi, Mally!"

Mally went to her & raised his arms. "Hi, Tia!"

"Have you been a good boy, working with Daddy?" She kissed his cheek.

"No!" Mal snapped. "He just opened a snake tank & let a python out!"

"What?!" Though not as afraid of snakes as Mercedes, Laura still didn't like any animal besides her bunny.

"Yeah, I was teaching a class about a stick bug & he just lets the top off the python tank!" He waved his hands.

Laura looked down at Mally, who was leaning on her chest. "You didn't!"

He grinned up at her & clapped.

"Mally, you scared people today."

Mally pouted. "I sorry."

She nuzzled his cheek. "I know, sweetheart but you gotta be more careful."

"Otay, Tia."

She sighed before kissing the top of his curly head. "What are you going to tell Marce?"

"The truth." Mal shrugged. "She'd flip if I lied & someone _is_ going to tell her."

Laura nodded. "When are you going to tell her?"

"I got some time before my next class. I figure I can take him to see her & Mickey at the corral."

Noise filtered in. "My class is coming. Good luck."

Mal took his son. "Thanks. I'm going to need it."

W.W.W.

Mal looked in the corral but it was empty. He could see it from yards away but approached anyway. It was def. empty.

He hoped she wasn't on a trail. He walked to the stable/barn that housed the horses & gear to take care of the horses & other animals near it. "Hello?!"

"Hey!" Marcy's voice called out.

"Where are you?" He looked around before setting his son on his feet.

"Here." Marcy appeared. "Hi, Mally! How's Mommy's big boy?!"

Mally went to her & reached up.

She picked him up & cuddled him close. "Don't smell too close. Mommy smells like the animals."

"Where's Mickey?" Mal asked.

"Come on, Mickey." Marcy looked behind herself.

Mickey walked from a stall then upon seeing her father, ran to him happily. "Daddy!"

Mal swung her up in his arms. "Having fun with Mommy?"

She nodded. "Yes!"

He dug his finger into her side & wiggled it. "Is that so?"

"Yes!" She giggled madly.

Marcy walked towards the closed off space by the barn & set Mally down. She picked up a large bottle & opened the gate to feed a calf. "What are you guys doing this way?"

The animal barn & horse corral were miles away from each other.

"Mally had an incident at the animal barn." Mal set Mickey down next to her twin.

"What kind of incident?" Marcy looked at her son but he was happily pulling blades of grass out of the ground.

"He let out a python."

The bottle fell from her hands & the calf whined. "What?!"

"I wasn't watching him. He lifted the top to the tank of the python."

Marcy got up & checked over her child. "Is he alright? Did he get bitten?"

"No, he's fine. I got the snake & put it back before it could hurt anybody."

Marcy released her breath & set Mally down again. "Thank everything! What were you doing if you weren't watching him?"

"Teaching a class."

"It wasn't like you were sitting on your thumbs."

He smirked. "No, I was not."

Marcy crouched down & addressed her son through the wood fence. "Mally, you can't do that anymore. Okay? Mommy would be really sad if something happened to you. Daddy would be sad. Mickey would be sad. All your tias & tios would be sad. All your gramps' & grams'. All of your cousins & friends. Okay? Promise Mommy you'll never do that again."

"Otay, Mommy." Mally didn't want her to be sad.

"Okay." She kissed his cheek then bumped into the gate. She turned to find the calf had headbutted her gently. "I haven't forgotten about you."

Mal leaned against the fence as she went back to feeding the brown & white baby cow. "When's your next class?"

"About an hour. I have to feed all the animals & clean out the corral." The animals she had to take care of besides the horses were cows, chickens, goats, ponies & bunnies. Both babies & adults.

"Good luck with the corral." Mal turned up his nose.

"I just got to keep Mickey out of it. She keeps pointing to the poop & asking what it is."

"Speaking of poop. Are we going to start potty training them soon?"

"I think so. Mally keeps pulling his pull up off when he has to go. Just like you did when we were his age."

"Shhh!" Mal shushed her. "Don't tell people that!"

"Mal, that was thirteen years ago." She rubbed the calf's neck.

"Still! I was a baby! I didn't know what I was doing."

She gave him a droll look. "When is your next class?"

"Thirty minutes." He looked at his watch. "I mean five minutes! We gotta go!"

"See you at dinner." Marcy blew a kiss at her son. "Bye, Mally! I love you!"

"I love you, Mommy!" He waved.

Since they worked on opposite sides of the camp/farm, Marcy & Mal only saw each other during mealtimes & at night. Someone had to be with the twins so they traded them off. One got Mickey & the other got Mally all day then they'd switch the next day.

"Bye, Daddy." Mickey hugged her father's leg.

"Bye, my little princess." Mal patted her head. "Be good for Mommy."

She nodded.

"Bye, Marce." Mal picked Mally up. "Love you."

"Bye." Marcy checked the level of milk in the bottle before allowing the calf to finish drinking.

Mal started the long walk back to the animal barn. He should have taken a cart…


	48. The Way We Camp part II

Mercedes set the package on the bed. She wondered what was in it before ripping the tape off the top.

Quinn walked in. "Hey. What's that?"

"We had packages at the front office." Mercedes opened it up & began taking things out.

"I hope we get more blankets. It's cold at night." They were in the mountains after all.

"I don't see any but we have letters." Mercedes lifted them up.

"From who?" Quinn sang as she jumped onto the bed.

"Brittany, Santana, Matt (probably telling Mikey that he's safe in Atlanta), Tina, Artie, a couple friends from cheer. Oh!"

"What?" Quinn started going through the box & found a bag of almonds, which she preceded to open & eat.

"Finn & Noah. They wrote us." Mercedes showed the letters.

Quinn sat aside the almonds & snatched the letters. "What nerve! How dare they write us?!"

"I don't know but I don't want to read that." Mercedes blew out a breath.

Quinn opened her letter from Finn. "Well I want to know!"

Mercedes waited while she read but her facial expression didn't change & she wasn't saying anything. "Well?!"

Quinn lowered the letter. "He says he still loves me."

"Oh, Quinn."

"He says that he's sorry for not standing up for us when he had the chance."

"This has to be terribly confusing for you."

"I think you should read Puck's letter."

Mercedes shook her head. "I couldn't handle it if he said he still loves me."

Quinn yanked up the letter & opened it.

"Hey!"

Quinn read over the letter. "He's telling you about his mom & sister. About how much they miss you & what they're up to. He's saying what he's up to & how much he misses you."

Mercedes chewed on her lips. "Do we miss them?"

Quinn flicked her gaze to her wife's before finishing the letter. "He says that he prays that this is all a dream & that he'll wake up & you'll be together again."

Mercedes pouted. "This is torture. Stop reading."

"There's not much left. He says he loves you & thinks about you often." Quinn sighed. "You know that he chose this? Right? He chose to not marry you & he created this mess."

"How do you figure?"

"I talked it over with Marcy-"

"Why?! You know she takes the romance out of everything!"

Quinn giggled. "Because I was missing Finn & she helped. Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Go on."

"She thinks that if a man really loved you, when faced with a big problem, he'd try anything to help you out of it. He'd be there for you & figure it out together. They just left us & didn't speak to us for months."

Mercedes nodded. "They didn't."

"We could have figured it out if they'd at least stayed around to talk to us about it but they chose to leave. They chose to not marry us. They chose to ignore us. They _didn't_ choose us."

Mercedes nodded again. "I felt like he abandoned me."

"So did I. They chose something other than us so they can't try to choose us now. It's too late."

Mercedes nodded a third time. "You're right! We don't need them! Sonny is a good husband!"

"He really is." Quinn chewed on her lips. "So what are we going to do with these letters?"

"I think we should burn them." Mercedes took both letters & left the room.

Quinn followed behind her as she went to the kitchen & lit the stove. "You know you're leaving out the firebug."

"I don't wanna wait." Mercedes lit the letters aflame. She set the paper in the sink & let the fire dance high. "This is the last that we'll even think of those two."

"Is something on fire?"

The girls turned to face Mike walking in. "Hey."

"Hey. What's on fire?" He looked in the sink.

"Nothing important." Mercedes smiled.

"Well I got you something." He held up a daisy.

"Thank you!" She hugged him.

"You're welcome." He tugged Quinn over. "I got you a yellow rose."

Quinn hugged him, too. "Thank you, Mikey."

"You're welcome."

"Let's go to the main cabin & see what everyone's up to." Mercedes suggested.

"Okay." Quinn ran water over the charred paper. The trio walked out of the kitchen & towards the front door.

Mercedes took down her ponytail & redid it with the daisy. "We appreciate you, Sonny."

Quinn put her rose behind her ear. "We really do."

Mike smiled. "I appreciate you guys, too." He took their hands like he used to do when they were little & started the journey to the main cabin.


	49. The Way We Camp part III

Marcy locked the barn & started the long journey back to the main camp with her daughter. She was tired & thought about just staying in & skipping the Bon Voyage Bonfire.

She yawned plenty of times over the trip & nearly fell as she tripped over uneven terrain. She finally made it to the camp & went to the house where her family was staying.

She went inside & laid her sleeping daughter down before stripping & taking a shower to take the animal smell off her. She dressed in shorts & a camp shirt before waking Mickey up & going to where the bonfire was held.

Staff was still setting up so she set Mickey down & helped out. Campers & counselors arrived in droves.

Mal sought out his wife. He found her handing out bars of chocolate for the s'mores. "Hey." He felt like he hadn't seen her all summer.

"Hey." She said absentmindedly. "How was your day?"

"Long." He shrugged. "You?"

She gave him a look before a small child grabbed her attention.

He waited for the line to go down some before he touched her arm. "Let's go sit down."

"I can't." She hated that. "They want me to play."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. It's seven, right?" She looked at her phone. "It's after. I'm late. Can you finish handing out the chocolate? I can tell the line is about to swell."

He didn't want to. He wanted to spend time with her. "Sure."

"Thanks." She stepped from behind the folding table.

"Wait!" He called after her but was too late. She was gone. "No kiss?" He pouted. He'd see her that night. He was getting his kiss.


	50. The Way We Hit the Ground Running

Jude looked over the planner. "You're way busy, brah."

"I know. I have my classes penciled in, my lessons, sports & clubs." Marcy finished putting away the last of her family's things from camp. "Now I have to put in all the photo shoots & commercials I have for the next month. I'm booked on a lot. My weekends are jam packed."

"When's your first one?" He flipped through the pages leisurely as he read.

"Today. That's why I have to hurry."

"Can I come with you? I've never seen you model."

"Sure." She put away the bags. "Are you ready now?"

He lifted a shoulder. "Yes."

"Come on." She set her planner on her desk & walked out, Jude on her heels. She grabbed her purse & a jacket in the foyer then yelled out, "Mal?!"

Mal sauntered in. "Hey. Where are you going? I put the movie in."

"What movie?" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I have a photo shoot. You have to watch the kids. I'll be back late."

Mal's face dropped. "But we were supposed to watch a movie together! You promised!"

"I don't remember that."

"When we were on the plane home!"

"I don't remember that. Are you sure I wasn't asleep?"

Mal's right eye twitched.

"Oh here we go. Twitchy's back."

"I'm not Twitchy!"

"Look, Mal, I don't have time for this. I'm already late. I'll see you later." Marcy ushered Jude out & went to her car, Travis.

They got in & she drove to the building where the photo shoot was happening. She parked & they got out & went inside.

"You're late, darling!" Paul called out.

" _The talent is never late. Everyone else is simply early_." Marcy quoted her grandmothers.

Paul laughed. "Get her in hair & makeup! Hurry, people!"

W.W.W.

"That was fun." Jude said.

"I'm glad you had fun." Marcy rolled her shoulders.

"So you're going to show up in ads all over the States?"

She got in Travis. "Yeah. It's a national campaign. I'm just glad my parents let me do it. You know they don't let us eat candy but this blow pop spread is amazing."

Jude put his seatbelt on. "Those pictures were really good."

"Thanks. The one with the green lollipop was my favorite. I was adorable."

Jude laughed. "You are adorable. Are you going to watch that movie with Mal when we get to the house?"

"We can watch a movie another time. I have to go to bed early. My sisters & I have a commercial to do tomorrow. I can't even eat dinner."

Jude frowned. "I think you should eat. Being a starving model isn't funny."

"I just need all my sleep. Especially since Mally has been having trouble sleeping this past week. I usually sit up with him & it has taken a toll on my face. I look like someone socked me in both my eyes."

Jude laughed. "You do not!"

"I swear I do!" Marcy pulled into the driveway & turned off the car. "& I'm ready to go to bed. I'll just have a big breakfast tomorrow. That okay, Warden?"

"Really cute, Marceline Anne."

She got out. "You need to have a sense of humor."

"Me?!" He gaped as he followed her into the house. "You never think anything's funny!"

She grinned. "Like recognizes like."

"Hmm." He eyed her. "Well I'm going to go see what's for dinner."

"See you." She went upstairs & put away her things & got ready for bed.

Mal was waiting for her when she came out of her en-suite bathroom. "Can we talk?"

"I can't. I need to get to sleep."

"It's seven o'clock."

"We have a commercial in the morning." She pulled back the covers & climbed inside.

"At least for a little bit? I haven't seen you all day."

"Alright, fine." She arranged the covers around herself & snuggled in.

He laid beside her & gathered her in his arms. "Will you be too busy to drop the kids off at day care the first day of school?"

She was completely offended. "No! I'm going to be there!"

"I was just checking. I looked over your calendar."

"Yeah, I'm going to need every bit of sleep I can take."

"Just don't overdo it though. We don't need you falling out."

She snorted & laid her cheek against his chest.

"I watched the movie without you. The kids fell asleep. I don't think they liked it much. Honestly I didn't either. I didn't get it. Was she a guardian angel or not? Was she just a suicidal model? The movie didn't answer any of my questions.

I was so confused. & then at the end, did the guy die or not?! I mean they could have cleared that up but _nope_! Just had it all open ended. Like you would say, it was bunk. I'm never watching this movie again  & I won't put you through it.

Just take my word for it. But I do want to watch a movie with you though. So you just pick a day where you're not ridiculously busy & I'll make the popcorn. Actually you make the popcorn. Your popcorn game is better than mine (or anyone else's).

I'll bring the mint M&M's. Would you like that? You can even pick the movie. I won't say anything. Even if it's a zombie movie. Okay, Marce? Marce?" He looked down & saw her eyes were closed. He heard a soft snore.

 _Figures she'd fall asleep_. He kissed her cheek  & laid there with her.


	51. The Way We Day Care

"Where are we, Mommy?" Mickey looked around herself.

"This is day care." Marcy squatted down & took her daughter's hands in her own. "Mrs. Parks isn't going to watch you anymore. These people are. & next year, you'll be going to preschool. Isn't that fun?"

Mickey screwed up her face. "What's preschool?"

"It's a fun place where you can play games & learn things." Mal set Mally on his feet.

"It's like school where Daddy & I go but for kids your age." Marcy shook her arms.

Mickey looked at her twin & they silently communicated. She looked at her parents again. "Okay. When are we gonna see you again?"

"Right after Daddy gets out of football practice. He's going to come pick you up."

"Okay."

"Give Mommy a hug."

Mickey hugged her mother & gave her a kiss.

"Now Daddy." Mal picked her up.

She gave him a hug & a kiss & giggled when he tickled her.

Marcy opened her arms for Mally, who hugged her & put his face in her chest. "Stop it, Mally. You're a big boy now. You don't drink Mommy's milk anymore."

Marcy had finally weaned the twins off of her breast milk.

Mally pouted. "I hungry, Mommy."

"You'll have snack time. I promise. Now give me a hug & kiss."

He hugged her & kissed her cheek.

She peppered his face with kisses & let him go to Mal.

Mal tickled him, too. "Have a good day. Remember; I'll see you after football."

"Football!" Both twins yelled before running off.

Mal wrapped an arm around Marcy as she pouted. "It's okay."

"They'll be teenagers in no time & they won't want anything to do with us." She kept her bottom lip out.

"By then we'll have more kids so we can ignore them back."

She snorted with laughter. "Promise?"

He kissed her head. "Promise."

"Hello?" Both turned to face a tall blonde woman with an easygoing smile. She was at least fifty with plenty of laugh lines around her sparkling brown eyes.

"Hi." They spoke in unison.

"Are you dropping off siblings?" She eyed Marcy's cheerleading uniform.

"No. Are you Ms. Lynn? We spoke on the phone." Marcy relayed.

"Yes, I am Ms. Lynn. I'm sorry I don't remember your name, sweetie." Ms. Lynn plucked the glasses from around her neck & perched them on her nose.

"Marceline Anne Chang."

Ms. Lynn's eyebrows shot up & she reached out a hand to shake Marcy's. "How nice to meet you."

"This is my husband, Malcolm." Marcy gestured to Mal.

"You're the couple with the twins."

"Yes." Mal pointed them out.

"May I say you look much younger than I envisioned."

"We're fifteen." Marcy said.

"Oh my word." Ms. Lynn blinked.

"Is that a problem?" Marcy was used to it.

"No. But there're things you should know. We go on field trips & we put on plays. Will you be able to help out? Be a den mother?"

Marcy blew out a breath. "I'll try. I must admit, I'm really busy."

"I'm assuming you're a cheerleader. That must take up a lot of time."

"It does. I'm also a lacrosse player & in the glee club. I also model."

"Very busy girl." Ms. Lynn pursed her lips. "What about Daddy?"

Mal's eyebrows lifted. "Me? Be a den mother? I don't know. I have football & photography club. & I suck at sewing."

"A few dropped stitches." Marcy shrugged. "You don't suck."

"We appreciate any help we can get." Ms. Lynn said. "Now run along. I'm sure you have classes to attend. Your twins will be safe & happy here."

"Thank you, Ms. Lynn." They chorused before walking out.

They drove to school & walked inside. They were late for class so they kissed & sped off.

W.W.W.

"How was taking the twins to day care?" Karen asked.

"Sobering. I miss them already." Marcy drank her apple juice.

"But you're at school all day." Daisy shrugged. "You're busy."

"I know but I got used to seeing them all day during summer."

"I can't believe you went to camp." Carly grinned. "How many cute boys were there?"

Marcy blinked. "Uh… what?"

Karen laughed. "She's married, Car! She's not checking for anybody!"

"She's not dead!" Carly argued.

Marcy pursed her lips. "Yes, there were attractive people at camp but Karen's right. I'm not looking at anybody. I'm happy in my marriage."

"So you can't look?" Carly fixed her with a certain look.

"I don't want to look."

"Aww!" Mari smiled. "That's true love!"

"You're only lovey dovey because Sebastian finally asked to be official!" Carly stuck her tongue out.

Mari blushed. "I'm into all things love. Marcy & Mal are the perfect couple. I bet Mal never looks."

"I'd kill him." Marcy swore. The girls laughed but she was serious.

"Well, I need a new boyfriend." Tina announced. "Artie & I are officially done."

"Aww!" Anna faked sympathy.

"It's okay. If he couldn't handle one little secret, we obviously weren't meant to be."

"Have you seen Caleb? He's been working out." Marcy pointed to the sophomore.

"I thought you didn't look?!" Carly pointed a finger in her direction.

"I thought you said I wasn't dead?"

Carly stuck her tongue out. "Well Caleb is pretty cute."

"Pretty? That boy is fine." Karen teased.

"Oh! You know who's scoopable?" Marcy snapped her fingers. "That guy from outside. Finn said he was going to talk to him. See if he wanted to join glee club."

"What guy?" Tina didn't see anybody noteworthy.

"He's blonde & totally cute. Finn pointed him out after we performed."

"I obviously wasn't paying attention. I didn't see anybody."

"Well." Anna said coyly. "Since you're going to get this blonde kid, Caleb is wide open."

"I can see you together." Tina gushed. "With his dark good looks & you're blonde prettiness, you'll be the new it-couple."

"Who's the old it-couple?" Carly wanted to know.

Tina smirked. "Marcy & Mal."

Marcy scowled as the girls laughed.

Mari put a hand on her arm. "You'll always be my OTP."

W.W.W.

Mal was glad Marcy was letting him drive her car. Even if it was because she had no choice. Someone had to get the twins from day care.

He pulled into the parking lot & found a space quickly. He jumped out & waded passed a bunch of parents & their newborn to two year olds. He made it inside the three room building & searched for his kids.

"Daddy!" Mally & Mickey ran to him.

He picked them up. "Did you have a good day?"

They nodded & started telling him all about their day as he left the room & entered the parking lot.

"That's good." He strapped them into their car seats & got in the front. "Ready to go home?"

"Is Mommy there?" Mally asked.

"No, Mommy is at a lesson."

Mally pouted. "I miss Mommy."

"I understand, buddy. I understand."


	52. The Way We Explain

_**I didn't plan it out this way but you have your bit of Quinncedes. Hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

"You look nice."

Mercedes cringed. "What do you want, Noah?"

"Nothing." Puck shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you that you look nice."

She sighed & laid her head against her locker. "I'm married. You can't tell me that anymore."

"Is he so jealous that he can't handle another man stating a fact?"

"It's disrespectful. He's your friend. & he's not jealous." She finally opened her locker & rooted through it.

"If you were still mine, I'd be jealous. Hell, I'm jealous right now & we're not together. Though I wish we were."

"Noah." She whined. "I'm finally getting over you. Don't pull me back in."

He took her hand & pressed it against his cheek. "I will always love you. I'm going to count down the days until you can be mine again."

"I'm not getting divorced." She ran her thumb over the hollow in his cheek then withdrew her hand. "I'll always love you, too. You were my first love & that will always mean something to me. But I love & respect him too much to hang onto you."

"You love him?" He snorted.

"Yes, I love him."

"He's your brother."

"He's my husband. He stepped up when you ran."

"Are we going through this again?!"

"Yes, we are going through this again!" She hissed. "We made this mess together & you ran because you couldn't deal. Well he could."

"So he's just perfect?!"

"He's a good man."

"& I'm not?"

She shrugged. "I think you have a lot of growing up to do." She closed her locker & walked away.

W.W.W.

Quinn huffed as she smiled through her anger & forced a cheerful expression at practice. "I can't believe him! He expects me to believe that he was just waiting on me all summer?! I'm not an idiot! I know he was with Rachel!"

"But you're not supposed to care anymore." Mercedes reminded her gently.

"I know. But I wasn't prepared for him to be all in my face, begging me for affection. I'm just starting to get over him. I'm happy with you & Mikey. Why is he doing this to me?"

Mercedes sighed. "I don't know what their problem is."

"Take five!" Sue yelled.

The girls put their arms down & went to their water bottles.

"What you need to do is pawn them off on other girls." Santana said.

"That's a good idea." Marcy sat in the grass. "If they're getting it in with some other chickenhead, they won't have the energy to bother you."

"I'd help but I think I want to date Artie." Brittany crossed her legs in the grass & laid back. "When I close my eyes, he sounds black & that reminds me of Monty."

"We're sorry you guys broke up." Mercedes touched her leg.

"It's okay." Brittany laid her hand on top of hers.

"At least he gave you some nice ice as a parting gift." Santana grinned. "Now that Matt & I are done, I need someone to occupy my time."

"What about that new guy?" Quinn suggested. "Sam."

"No way. He's Tina's." Marcy smirked.

Tina flushed. "You can't call dibs on him for me."

"I already did." Marcy glowed. "I let every girl know that he is yours & yours only."

"So that's what those rumors mean!" Kurt facepalmed. "I heard that you two were going out & getting serious."

Tina blushed. "I have never even spoken to him!"

"Oh, you're going to!" Marcy bossed.

"What about our problem?" Mercedes reminded her.

"Let Rachel have Finn."

Quinn was already shaking her head. "I'd rather Tana had him."

"Gee. Thanks." Santana deadpanned.

"I mean can you take his mind off me?"

"Completely."

Quinn groaned. "I don't like this."

"You're fine. What about you, Mercy? Can Rachel have Puckerman?" Marcy asked.

"Not if every fire pool in hell froze over." Mercedes shook her head.

The others laughed at her seriousness.

"What kind of girl do you want for your ex?" Marcy went on.

"She'd have to be real. & someone who can handle him." Mercedes thought about it. "You know? I kinda like Lauren."

"Lauren Pearlson?" Marcy pointed to the junior.

"Lauren Zizes." They all gaped at her. "What?"

"Lauren Zizes?!" They yelped.

"Two Tons of Fun Lauren Zizes?!" Santana laughed.

"Don't call her that. She's a nice person & I don't think she'll take no stuff off of Noah. He needs somebody who'll knock some sense into him."

"Have him flirt with you in front of Mikey if you want him knocked out. Don't have him hit on a girl that has a future ahead of her." Marcy frowned.

"Noah won't ruin her life." Mercedes scowled.

"He ruined yours."

"My life is fine!"

"Sure. How many date nights do you go on?"

"How many date nights do you go on?!"

"I'm busy. What's your excuse?"

Mercedes regretted dropping out of everything but cheerleading & glee. "Fine! You want us on date nights?!" She pulled Quinn over & kissed her.

Marcy literally fell backwards laughing. Santana & Brittany joined her. Tina & Kurt blushed.

Anna, Mari, Daisy, Karen, Carly & Felicity ran over as the entire squad gasped & pointed. "What's going on?!"

Mercedes finally let Quinn go & waved her hand in front of her face.

Quinn was flushed but her lips twitched heavily. "I guess we're telling people now?" She ignored the male cheerleaders yelling perverse things.

"Telling people what?" Carly was a born gossip. "That you broke up with your boyfriends to date your sister?"

"We're married." Mercedes said.

"No way! That can't be true!"

"I'm way behind on my gay rights." Karen blinked.

"We got married in India. With Mike." Mercedes explained. "It's legal there."

"& is it legal here?" Anna was captivated.

"They let it slide but don't test it."

"Wow." Daisy said with her whole mouth. "When'd you get married? Why?"

"We're in love." Quinn wouldn't stand for anyone to believe anything less.

"We got married during spring break." Mercedes added.

"I'm happy for you?" It was clear Mari was confused.

Marcy laughed anew. "Me too!"

Mercedes threw a blade of grass at her sister. "Be nice!"

"Back to work you spineless jellyfish!" Sue screamed.

"Back to the salt mines." Marcy stood up.

" _ **Hi ho! Hi ho! Off to work we go**_!" Tina giggled.

Marcy hooked arms with her. " _ **Hi ho! Hi ho! Off to work we go**_!"

The others linked arms & started singing & giggling. " _ **Hi ho! Hi ho! Off to work we go!**_ "

 _ **Hi-Ho from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.**_


	53. The Way We Snipe

"This is your first night off in weeks. Months really & you want to host a dinner party for Tina & the new kid?" Mal crossed his arms.

Marcy sighed as she filled another potato skin with mixture. "I promised I'd help her get with him. As you've said, this is my first night off in a while so this is the only time I could do it. My next night off is in December."

"Why can't she get this guy on her own & we spend the night together?"

"You know Tina's really shy. & I've talked to Sam. He's shy, too."

"Why do _we_ have to pair them up? Why can't any of your other friends?"

"They're your friends, too."

He rolled his eyes. "You're my friend."

"Please, Mal? I don't know what you have against dinner parties but can you just do me this one solid?" She got up & put her arms around his neck.

He pressed her close & breathed in her fruity scent. "I guess. But you have to stay up with me & talk."

"Are you kidding? I have-" His brow rose. "I mean sure."

He kissed her quickly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Check on the lasagna."

W.W.W.

"Thank you so much." Tina hugged Marcy as she hung up her coat. "I'm so nervous I think I'm going to throw up."

"He ain't that cute." Marcy joked.

Tina gave a hysterical giggle.

"Okay, you need to calm down. Come help me in the kitchen." Marcy took her arm.

Tina took deep breaths. "Do I look alright?"

Marcy looked at her black silk shirt with full tiered skirt. "It's a lot of black. Aren't you hot?"

Tina gave her a look. "I'm a goth."

"That didn't answer my question."

Tina breathed deeply. "No, Marcy. I am not hot."

"Too bad. I think you're hot."

Tina stared at her. "Was that just a long set up?"

"Nope." Marcy let her go & went to the oven to check on the buns.

"Wow! Those smell delicious! What are you making?" Tina sat on a stool.

"Lasagna, twice baked potatoes, Caesar salad & my Nana's cook's honey buns with Parm." Marcy slid the buns back into the oven. "Do you want some wine? It'll calm your nerves."

"Yes, please. I love coming over to your house. I feel like such a grown up."

"Why?" Marcy poured her a glass of red.

"You don't get it but you're kind of sophisticated."

Marcy burst out laughing. "Not even a little bit!"

"You are!" Tina sipped.

"Pfft!" Marcy rolled her eyes. "Sam will be here any minute. Have you thought of what to talk about?"

"I thought maybe you & Mal could talk to him for me."

"T!" Marcy set her hands on her hips.

"You've already talked to him! I don't know what to say!"

Marcy sighed. "He's into comic books-"

"I don't know anything about comic books. Artie & I used to fight about that."

"He has two younger siblings."

"I'm an only child."

"He just moved here from Tennessee."

"I've never been to Tennessee."

"He went to a boarding school for boys."

"This isn't _Harry Potter_."

"Hogwarts accepted girls."

"Who?!"

Marcy facepalmed. "He's into sci-fi movies & books."

"Those weird movies about aliens?"

"His favorite movie is _Avatar_."

"That sucks."

"I couldn't agree more but his taste in film isn't being called into question here. Your proficiency in lying is."

"What?" Tina was confused.

"You think I like everything Mal likes? I lie my butt off."

"You hate lying! You talk about people who lie!"

"I know but you have to make exceptions when you want to date someone. I'm not saying pretend you're interested in everything he is because that's an obvious lie that'll come back to bite you in the butt. Besides talking out the side of your neck, wouldn't you want a relationship based on honesty?"

"You're talking about honesty! How is lying a factor?!"

"Okay, I take pictures by pointing & shooting. That's it for me. As long as I got what I wanted in the shot, I'm happy. But Mal's a freak. He's exact with freakin science & it's a cross between cute & annoying as all hell. But I listen to him babble & daydream about Johnny Depp while he's talking."

Tina fell out laughing. "Marcy! You do not!"

"Swear." Marcy took out the buns & put them in a bread basket as the doorbell rang. "Just ask him about his favorite stuff & when his eyes light up, let yours glaze over. He's happy & you're happy. & you never know. He might say something interesting & you can share something."

Tina followed her to the dining room, where Marcy set down the basket. "So I pretend to care until I do?"

"Did you care about every little thing Artie did?"

"No."

"Alright."

"But we broke up."

"You broke up because you lied about having a stutter. Not because you didn't have anything in common."

Tina digested that & sipped her wine.

Mal walked in with Sam. "We're all here."

"Hi, Marcy. Hi, Tina. These are for you." Sam held out a bunch of roses. "My dad says to always get something for the hostess."

"Aww! Thank you." Marcy took the flowers. She actually hated roses but it was the thought that counts. "I'll just put these in water."

"Would you like something to drink?" Mal asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks." Sam put his hands in his pockets.

Mal looked to Marcy. "Where's the bottle?"

"In the kitchen." She walked out of the dining room, Mal on her heels.

"So this is like with Sebastian & Mari?" He asked as soon as they made it to the kitchen.

"Yup. I should have invited them!" Marcy stamped a foot at her own shortsightedness.

"& you think those two are going to make it?" He poured a glass of wine.

She filled a vase with water & set the flowers inside. "They have as much hope as any of us."

He looked at her. "How about us? How much hope do we have?"

"Well, we're married. We don't need hope." She set the vase on the kitchen table.

"Don't we need hope for making it last forever?" He set the bottle down.

"We're not getting divorced." She snorted.

He bit his lip. "We don't know what the future brings. We got married really young. One of us might not be happy anymore."

She frowned & looked behind her. "Are you not happy?"

"I said one of us. & even if we are happy now, one day we might not be."

"We're never getting divorced." She made that clear. "I'd rather you talk to me before it gets to the point where you want out."

"I don't want out." He made _that_ clear. "Do you want out?"

"If I wanted out, I would have left as soon as the twins were born." She smirked.

That didn't really answer his question. "Why?"

"Responsibility? It was a lot."

"It's still a lot." He argued.

"Yeah but I'm attached now." She waved a hand. "We've left them for long enough. T's probably all silent & freaking him out."

He watched her take the glass of wine & float out. Before following, he chewed on his bottom lip. Was she attached to him?

W.W.W.

"& Jude goes, "My bad, dude. Was that yours?"!" Everyone laughed at Marcy's story. "I'll go get dessert."

"I'll help you." Tina stood, too.

"I can take these dishes into the kitchen." Sam leapt to his feet.

"Oh no. Thank you but we got it." Marcy took Mal's dishes with hers.

Tina took Sam's with a blush & followed Marcy into the kitchen. "I like him so much!"

"Called it." Marcy set the dishes in the dishwasher & turned it on.

"You are freaking magic!" Tina gushed.

"He's def. going to ask you out."

"I hope so. His siblings sound so cute & I've always hated being an only child."

"Told you. Fake it til you make it."

"His parents sound amazing."

"& he's cute." Marcy slid in.

"& he's cute." Tina blushed.

"You know you, Anna & Mari are the only virgins in the group."

Tina blanched. "Marcy! I don't even know him!"

"I'm kidding! You should have seen your face!" Marcy held her stomach.

"You're not a good friend." Tina blushed.

"I'm sorry. But I am on a quest to see all my friends laid."

"Why? Shouldn't our virginities be priceless?"

"Only if you want it to be. It didn't mean anything to me."

Tina gaped. "Your virginity didn't mean anything to you?!"

"Not really. I- wait. It's not that it didn't mean anything. Just that it wasn't the only thing on my mind. I didn't want to wait to marriage anyway & I did choose someone I really loved. It was the right time for me. Does that make sense?"

Tina nodded slowly. "I think so. Some girls treat their virginity like it's the ultimate hole-in-one."

"Right. It's just a factory setting. Something you haven't done yet. I don't think it should be taken lightly cuz sex can mess you up but on the other hand, it's just sex."

Tina nibbled on her fingers. "I think too highly of myself to give it away to just anyone-"

"Which you should."

Tina smiled. "I think I should date Sam for a while before I just throw it at him."

"Just say the word & I can teach you a few things." Marcy said immediately.

Tina flushed. "Marcy!"

"What?" Marcy finally pulled a pan from the oven.

"What do you even know about- that?"

"You know I have sex as much as I can, right?" Marcy peered at her.

"Really? But-"

"We're married; not dead."

Tina fanned her face. "That's so weird. I can't imagine doing that whenever you feel like it."

"Well not _whenever_. We have to find the time. I'm really busy right now."

Tina frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"He's being really supportive right now. I'm working a lot & I don't have a moment to rest. Every little spare moment I have goes to the kids."

"Maybe you should slow down?"

"I can't. People are depending on me for things."

"Is it even fun anymore?"

Marcy blew out a breath. "Sometimes, I think about just disappearing for a few days."

"When is your next free day?"

"This was it."

"What?! & you invited us over?!"

"I made a promise."

Tina sucked in a breath. "When's your next free day? After today?"

"The first weekend in December. But not even that Saturday because we take our holiday pictures."

"Marcy, you're too busy."

"I know. But I signed on for it & we don't quit."

"Mercy & Quinn seem to have time."

"When we sign up for something, it's for a season. We can't quit for that whole season. I think I am going to cut back next semester. I just don't know what to quit."

"What all do you do?"

"I have dance class every Tuesday & Thursday morning. Sometimes Friday mornings, too. If we have a show coming up. I have art club every Monday morning. I have drama club every Wednesday morning. I have classes then cheerleading every Monday & Wednesday afternoons then Maui Tai after that. I have glee every Tuesday & Thursday after school. I have lacrosse after that. I have horseback riding every Friday & Saturday. I have church every Thursday & Sunday. I have to practice my music lesson every day for an hour & I'm in the middle of writing a new book.

Plus, I model."

Tina's jaw fell. "I'm tired just listening to that!"

Marcy shrugged. "I also have newspaper meetings, community service, chores, book club, food club, bible study on Tuesdays & appearances."

"Appearances?" Tina cocked her head.

"Some of the companies we're in ads for have events & we have to show up."

"You're really too busy."

"I think so, too. I'm just glad I have Christmas free. I'll be able to spend two whole weeks with my family."

"So you're booked solid for the next two & a half months?"

"Yup. But I'm trying to get Mal's birthday off. I want to do something special for him cuz he only turns fifteen once."

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"The Blue Man Group is coming here for a concert & I know Mal likes to be out. He's a dater kind of dude. I'll get dressed up (which he likes) & we can go to Breadstix (where we'll be seen by everyone {which he likes}). I've got it all planned out. I already got Daddy to agree to babysit & I'm in the process of getting out of everything so he'll have me all to himself all night."

Tina clapped. "He'll love that!"

"You alright in there, baby?!" Mal yelled from the dining room.

"Yeah!" Marcy forgot all about the dessert. She quickly spooned heaps of baked apples into four bowls then added vanilla ice cream. She put in four spoons & handed two bowls to Tina. "Here we come!"

The two walked back to the dining room & gave the boys their dessert.

Sam tried it. "Wow. This is good. Kinda tart & creamy."

"Granny Smith & Gala apples." Marcy smiled. "So what were you boys talking about?"

"Our siblings." Mal said. "I was telling him about ours but especially Maddie."

"We should set up a play-date." Marcy's eyes widened.

"You're so busy." Tina frowned.

"Maddie & I have a photo shoot this Saturday. Bring Stevie & Stacie by."

"Photo shoot? Like a real photo shoot?" Sam's brows bunched.

Tina gushed about going to their photo shoot last year. "It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"For now." Marcy whispered.

Tina kicked her. "You have to ask your parents to drop you guys off."

"Will you be there?" Sam asked.

"Of course she will." Marcy answered for her.

"I'll ask tonight."

W.W.W.

Mal waited for Marcy to come from the bathroom. "Alright. I went through your thinly veiled attempt at matchmaking. It's time to talk to me."

Marcy raised a brow as she went over to the twins' cribs & checked on them before going to the bed & climbing inside. "Aren't you going to shower?"

"I'm not dirty."

She smirked. "Yes, you are."

"I'll get changed. Don't you move."

"Where am I going?" She chuckled.

He threw her a dark look & sped to the closet to put on his pajamas. He threw his clothes in the hamper & turned off the closet light then went into the room & deflated.

Marcy was asleep.

He sighed & turned the light off in the room before climbing in bed & gathering her in his arms. "Well you tried."

She snuggled closer to him & breathed deeply.

He kissed her forehead. "Love you, Marce."


	54. The Way We Implode

Quinn & Laura sat in their family's living room, patiently waiting for their mother to tell them why they were there.

Judy sipped her tea & tried anew to tell them what was going on. "I- How is married life, girls?"

"We've been married for months, Mom." Laura looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm coming up on my first year."

"I know but how are you both doing? Really?"

Laura & Quinn looked at each other, shrugged then looked at her. "Okay."

Judy huffed. "Give me details."

Quinn pursed her lips. "Well everybody at school knows we're married. There's been backlash from that but being married is fine. It doesn't feel all that different than before."

"Except now you can make love."

"Mom!" Quinn blushed.

"Oh, honey, I know you're not celibate."

"You don't know!" She sputtered.

Judy gave her a look. "Are you?"

"No but we could be! You don't know!"

Judy pursed her lips & looked at Laura. "Will I get the truth from you?"

Laura wrinkled her nose. "We have a happy marriage, Mom. Don't be weird."

"Why don't you girls gush? I used to brag to my mother about all the things your father did for me."

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip. "Mikey does get us flowers all the time. Just for no reason. He's big into PDA, too." She smiled with a blush. "He's always kissing us in front of people."

"That's nothing." Laura waved a hand. "MarcD always pulls me onto his lap & kisses me. & I can't sit across from him. I have to sit right up under him. & he's always holding me in his sleep."

"Well Mikey saves the letters we send him & put them in a binder."

"Marc sprays my perfume whenever he misses me."

"Mikey sends us texts through the classes we're not in together."

"Marc rubs my feet at night."

"Mikey runs us baths."

"I threw your father out!" Both girls looked at Judy in shock. She eyed them. "I threw your father out."

"What? Why?" Laura gaped.

"He cheated on me."

"Oh, Mom."

"When?" Quinn was thrown.

"I found out at Christmas." Judy murmured.

"Christmas?!" Both daughters yelped.

Judy nodded.

Laura felt her brow. "Why did you wait so long?!"

"We tried therapy at first but by the time of the wedding, we agreed that it would be best if he moved out. But you had just gotten married, Quinnie. We didn't want you to become upset so he stayed in the house until you went to camp."

"& he's just been gone this whole time?!" Quinn shrieked.

"We came up with the plan for you to stay with Marcus for September, October & November first so you'd get used to married life before I told you. Then you'd stay with me December through February & the Changs March through May before you go back to camp. But I wanted to tell you before you came to stay here."

"It's only October though." Laura didn't get it. "You have plenty of time."

"Your father won't be at Halloween."

"Why not?" Quinn demanded.

"We think it's a good idea if he stays away for a while. To not confuse you."

"What's confusing about you two divorcing after twenty one years of marriage? What's confusing about you two throwing your lives away? What's confusing about you telling us to never divorce but you do it?"

"Quinnie,-"

"No! I don't accept this!" Quinn stood.

"Quinn!"

Quinn ran out of the room & slammed the door behind her as she fled the house.

Judy sighed deeply before turning tired eyes on Laura. "Aren't you going to join her?"

"She's sixteen & a daddy's girl." Laura pitied her mother. "How are you holding up?"

"It's harder than expected." Judy admitted.

"Does everyone else know?"

"Just the immediate family. Not the kids though. I thought you could tell them. I'm not good with delivering bad news. Obviously."

Laura sat next to her mother & wrapped an arm around her. "It'll get better. I promise."

W.W.W.

Mal wondered just what he was thinking. Surely this could only lead to disaster? He watched as Eliza looked around the room. It was a bad idea to ask her to study while his children were right downstairs & his wife was at a martial arts lesson.

"You have a lot of books." Eliza looked at him coyly.

"These are all Marcy's." Maybe they could actually just study & he could get her out of the house before Marcy came home?

"So she's a bookworm?" Eliza snorted. "Should have known."

Mal chewed on his bottom lip. "You said you were having some trouble with the reading."

"How much can you bench press?" She sashayed over to where he was sitting on the sofa.

He moved to the trunk at the bottom of the bed. "210. Why?"

"Wow! You're so strong!" She sat next to him & put her hand on his leg.

He moved it. He wasn't stupid. He knew she liked him but he just wanted a little attention. He figured he'd let her talk him up & no one could get hurt. But this was going somewhere bad fast. "I think you have the wrong impression on why you're here."

"Oh, I think I know why I'm here. While the wife is away, the man will play…?" She leaned in.

He leaned away. "No. We're here to study. I'm just trying to help you with _Othello_."

She pouted. "You think I care about Old Fellow?"

" _Othello_ & I'm getting the impression that you do not."

She sat on his lap & wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" He put his hands on her waist to move her but she took it as her cue to press her thin orange painted lips to his.

W.W.W.

Marcy let herself into the house with a bounce in her step. Muay Thai was cancelled because a pipe burst in the dojo. She had a few hours free so she was going to spend time with Mal & give him a preview of his birthday present.

She'd officially gotten off for his big day & was going to tell him. She went into the den & saw the kids were enthralled with some kids show. "Hey, lovebugs!"

"Mommy!" The twins ran to give her hugs.

She kissed both of them. "Where's Daddy?"

They pointed out of the room.

"Upstairs?" She asked. They nodded. "Okay, go back to watching TV. I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." They officially stopped paying her attention & went back to their show.

She smiled & dropped her stuff on the couch before making her way to the kitchen for juice. She filled her water bottle up & drank thirstily before going upstairs. She opened the door & stopped cold.

"What the fuck?!"

Mal pushed Eliza off his lap & stood up quickly. "Marcy!"

"What the fuck?!" She repeated slowly as she walked into the room.

"Baby, what are you doing home?" He grimaced. That wasn't what he wanted to say.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Marcy pointed to Eliza, who was getting to her feet.

"Uh… studying!"

"You don't have to make excuses, baby." Eliza purred as she pressed herself against Mal's back seductively.

"Get your slimy small pox riddled bear paws _off_ my husband or you're only going to have hairy nubs." Marcy said slowly, precisely.

Eliza looked down at her hands as she drew them close to her body. "They're not bear paws! You're the one who's fat!"

"You have less than three seconds to get out of my house or I'm going to drag your stupid ass out by your hair." Marcy approached slowly.

"Mal will never let you hurt me." Eliza sniffed.

Mal took two steps away from her.

Eliza's mouth fell open. "Mal?!"

"Your three seconds are up, tramp!" Marcy reached out & grabbed her hair by the roots & pulled her from the room & pushed her towards the stairs.

Eliza couldn't find her balance & tumbled down the stairs.

Marcy calmly walked down after her & grabbed her by her roots again & dragged her kicking & screaming towards the door then out of it. Then she left her on the front lawn & slammed & locked the door behind herself.

Mal was standing right behind her. "Marcy-"

"What the fuck is your problem? Huh?! You brought that bitch to my house! To my room! Near my fuckin bed! All on top of you like a cherry on a fuckin sundae! What the fuck were you thinkin?!" She cut him off.

"Nothing happened!" He defended himself.

"Nothing happened?! The fuck you mean nothing happened?! I saw her crusty lips on you! Tell me that's not what I saw!"

"It was just a little kiss! It's not like I was inside her!" He yelled back, embarrassed.

"Because I walked in! Is this what you've been doing?! Fuckin around with her?! With her, Mal?! Damn! Why her?! You know I hate that addled brained tart but you invited her here, to my house-!"

"So you would have been okay if it was anybody else?!" That hurt. She didn't care that he'd betrayed their scared vows. Just that it'd been with her sworn enemy.

"Are you fucking high?! How are you even standing here defending yourself?!"

"It's not my fault! Maybe if you were home more-!"

"Excuse me?! You are _not_ making this _my_ fault!"

"Well fuck, I am! You're never here, Marce! What do you want me to do?! The kids miss you-"

"Don't you dare bring my kids into your fuckery!"

"I can't even talk to you! You're not listening to me!"

"& you're not listening to me! Get out!"

"What?!"

"Get out! I don't care where you go but you cannot be here!" She pointed towards the door.

"So you're putting me out?!" He couldn't believe this.

"You're damn right! Go join your whore & get to fuckin steppin!"

He shook his head. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Don't come back!"

"I'm coming back for my kids."

"They don't need you! _We_ don't need you!"

He snatched open the door. "Who's going to take them to day care then?"

"Don't worry about it!" She pushed him out.

"Daddy!" The twins, who'd been in the foyer since first hearing the screams, ran forward.

Marcy held them back. "No! He has to go!"

"Let me hug my kids!" He didn't like this at all. "It's the least you owe me!"

"I owe you my foot to your face!" She let the twins go.

They ran to him & embraced him amongst their tears. "Daddy, no go!"

He kissed them gently. "I'm only going away for a little while. You'll see me tomorrow. Promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Marcy spat.

He ignored her & kissed the twins again. "Go to Mommy."

They sadly walked away from him & waved as he walked away.

Marcy slammed the door & locked it. She sat with her back to the door & brushed away tears before they fell.

She was not weak. She would not cry. But it just hurt so much.

The twins wrapped their chubby arms around her & held her as she tried to fight off tears.


	55. The Way We Aftermath

Mercedes looked into her sister's face as she put the twins in their high chairs. "What's wrong? Did you hear about PR & Ms. Judy?"

"What? No." Marcy's voice was soft & barely there.

"So Judy finally told you?" Marcus flipped through his paper.

"I wish she didn't." Quinn said stubbornly.

"Why are you looking so sad this morning then?" Mercedes regained her line of questioning.

Mike looked around. "& where's Mal? I haven't seen him since school yesterday."

"Daddy, go bye-bye." Mickey sniffled.

Marcy finished pouring them juice. "Hush. Drink your juice."

"What does she mean bye-bye?" Mercedes was alarmed.

"She means he's not here." Marcy spoke harshly while avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Where is he? Is he okay?"

"I don't know & I don't care." She sat & poured herself some apple juice.

"Marcy, what happened?" Mike was confused by her attitude.

"You want to know what happened? Your brother cheated on me." She turned hateful eyes on him.

Marcus, who had taken a sip of coffee, spit it out. "What?!"

"I caught them yesterday."

Mercedes could have been knocked over with a feather. "What? How? Who?"

"He cheated on me with Eliza. Eliza Parker."

"Ew." Mike wrinkled his nose involuntarily.

"That's what I say." Marcy stood up. "You know what? I'm not hungry. I'll just take the kids to daycare now."

"Sit, Sweetpea. They're not finished with breakfast." Marcus pointed to her chair.

"Daddy,-"

"Sit!"

She huffed & sat down. "I don't know why I'm being punished."

"You can enjoy a meal with your family." He took a sip of coffee & mopped up his spill.

"I'm getting no enjoyment out of this."

"I'm so sorry, Marcy." Mercedes mumbled.

Marcy remained quiet.

"Me too." Mike added.

"Thanks." She muttered as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Sorry, MarcAn." Quinn said quietly.

Marcy just nodded.

Mrs. Parks silently plated up the rest of breakfast.

W.W.W.

"Okay, what's going on?" Karen demanded. "Eliza's going around telling people that she slept with Mal."

"That lying bitch." Marcy slammed her locker shut.

"Obviously it's not true." Karen rolled her eyes. "It's Mal. He's the most trustworthy guy there is."

"Well he did kiss her."

Anna, Carly, Daisy, Karen, Mari & Tina gasped & took a step back.

"Mal would never kiss her!" Mari was convinced. "He loves you & she's-"

"A scad." Marcy supplied. "I saw them myself. In my home, in my room, inches from my bed."

"I think I'm going to hurl." Daisy clapped a hand to her mouth.

"I can't believe this." Tina blinked in shock. "If Mal can't be trusted,-"

"No guy can be trusted."

"Oh! There she is now!" Carly was stuck between her love of chaos & her need to be a good friend.

Marcy walked up to Eliza with her friends in tow. "I heard you've been telling people you've slept with my husband."

"You think yesterday was the first time?" Eliza smirked. "I've been over plenty of times. Your kids have started calling me Mommy."

Marcy punched her in her right eye.

Eliza fell to the floor & screamed.

Marcy got on top of her & kept punching her. "Keep my kids out of your filthy mouth!"

"Marcy, stop!" Her friends yelled.

Daisy & Karen dragged her off of her but she kept kicking & punching at Eliza. "Don't you ever bring your narrow ass back to my house!"

"Hey! What's going on here?" The new football coach, Coach Beiste walked up & separated the girls.

"Don't let her get her!" Cammi screamed. "She's crazy!"

"I got yo crazy!" Marcy stomped at her & she shrieked & ran away.

"Get to class!" Beiste yelled at the videotaping crowd.

Eliza pulled herself to her feet with the help of her sister. "That's why he wants me! You crazy bitch!"

Marcy threw herself at her & only got within a finger's width of her before Beiste pulled her back. "Stay away from my husband!"

Beiste picked Marcy up & carried her away. "Get her to the nurse!"

W.W.W.

"Did you hear about Patti & Eliza?" Santana walked through the choir room doors. "It's all over school."

"Have you _seen_ Eliza?" Brittany was right behind her. "Marcy messed up her face good."

Mercedes ran a hand over her face as she paced. "Marcy knows better than to fight outside of the dojo."

"Dojo?" Finn asked.

"Marcy's a trained fighter." Mike explained. "We all are."

"Noted."

"Have you heard the rumors? Eliza's going around saying she slept with Mal." Artie shrugged.

"Marcy said she caught them yesterday." Tina said quietly.

"Mal?!" Puck couldn't believe it.

"I don't know him but he seems like a stand up guy." Sam cocked his head. "I can't believe he'd do that."

"We know him & we can't believe he'd do that." Quinn shook her head. "What was he thinking?! & with Eliza Parker?!"

"She's got to be so hurt." Mercedes made a full rotation.

"Shhh! I see her!" Santana ran to a seat.

Marcy stomped into the room & crashed into a seat. She crossed her arms & glared at the gaping singers. "What?!"

"Nothing!" They averted their gazes.

She faced front as a muscle ticked in her jaw.

Mr. Shue was free falling. He didn't know what to do. "Um…"

"Oh snap! It's going to get good!" Santana hissed. Brittany frowned in confusion & she pointed to the door.

Brittany's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"Can we talk?" Mal asked.

"Closed rehearsals." Marcy snapped.

"I just want to know if I can use your car to get the twins after my photography meeting?" He spoke anyway.

"No. I'm getting the twins. You can go back to fucking your whore."

"She's not-! Would you stop calling her that?!"

"Defend the skanky bitch! I hope she gives you something!"

"At least someone will be giving me something!"

"& I hope it's fatal, jackass!"

"You are such a hypocrite!"

"I'm a hypocrite?! You're a cheater & a liar & disgusting! So I guess we're even."

"Whatever. I'm at my parents' house if you care."

"I don't." She turned her head.

"Yeah, I'll bet." He turned on his heel & walked away.

She got up & grabbed the door. "Hey!"

He turned around.

"I hope your penis falls off!" She slammed the door.

Puck snickered & bubbled up with laughter.

She whirled around. "You think this is funny?!"

"No, ma'am!" He stopped quickly.

 _Did he just call me ma'am?_ She took her seat  & crossed her limbs.

Rachel opened her mouth.

"You better have something to say about the lesson, Streisand or you'll be picking your teeth up off the ground." Marcy muttered.

Rachel gulped. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity."

"I'm not-"

"Can you just teach, Mr. Shue? I do have to pick up my kids."

"Are you not going to lacrosse practice?" Mercedes asked.

"My coach said I could bring them." Marcy glared at the white board in front of her.

"I don't mind watching them." Mercedes said.

"I can take care of my own kids."

"It's just for an hour an afternoon."

"Fine. I'll give you their car seats."

Mr. Shue cleared his throat. "We do have to prepare for Sectionals. So listen up, guys. We've got a lot of work ahead of us."


	56. The Way We Drink

Marc clapped a hand on Mal's back. "You messed up good, little brother."

"She won't even listen to me!" Mal snapped.

"Well you did cheat on her." Mike pointed out.

"It was a kiss! One I didn't even seek out! She kissed me!"

"& what girl believes or cares about that?" Marc snorted.

"You know Eliza's been going around saying you had sex a bunch of times & that she's over here nearly every day?" Mike said pensively.

"That's not true!" Mal couldn't stress that enough. He'd tell Marcy if she'd just listen to him.

"What are you talking about, birthday boy?" Michael walked in with Marcus & Russell.

"Do you know Mal cheated on Marcy?" Marc asked.

"Vic told Jeanette & she told me."

"I don't think she's going to forgive you any time soon." Marcus said.

"You know nothing happened, right, Pop?" Mal pleaded.

"She says she saw it, Jr." He shrugged.

"She walked in on it but it wasn't my fault! Eliza jumped me!"

"That's the excuse you're going with?" Russell shook his head.

"It's better than your excuse." Michael smirked. "How's the single life?"

Russell scowled. "Aren't we here to witness his first beer?!"

"Yeah, if anybody needed a drink…" Marc taunted.

Marcus got a beer from the fridge & popped the top with the bottle opener. "Here you go! Happy fifteenth!"

Mal took the blue bottle & tasted the beer. "It's good. I like it."

The men cheered.

Mal drank deeply then belched.

The men hooted.

W.W.W.

Marcy took her jacket off & went upstairs. She set her things on the bed & began putting them away in their proper places.

Mal came from the bathroom. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" She snapped to attention.

"I just came to get a few things & we had my beer tasting here."

She stared at him coldly.

"It's my birthday." He shrugged.

"I know that."

"You're not going to wish me a happy birthday?"

"Go to hell."

"Why can't we just talk about this like adults?!"

"Why can't you just leave?!"

"You're going to listen to me!" He strode over to her & yanked her close to him.

"Or what?! You'll find some other slut that will?!"

He was so mad, he shook her. "It's like talking to a brick wall!"

She broke out of his grasp & pushed him away. "You were wrong but you're blaming me! I'm not the wall here!"

"You never have time for me!"

"& that means you can go out & fuck the first disease carrying bitch you find?! Next!"

"I didn't fuck her!"

"Oh right! You didn't get there yet! My bad for interrupting!"

He yanked her close. "You infuriate me!"

"Good!"

He kissed her. Then he set her away from him.

She just stared at him.

He brought her close again & kissed her hard. She kissed him back. Lips slid over lips & teeth clicked together as they devoured each other's mouths.

He broke away to run kisses across her jaw & neck.

She pulled out her high pony & pulled her hair out of his way.

He picked her up & perched her on the bed & reclaimed her mouth.

She pulled at his shirt & he broke away to lift it over his head. She laid back & pulled him forward by his shoulders.

He climbed on top of her & captured her mouth as his hand reached under her cheer top & played with her breasts.

She arched up into his touch & moaned. He swallowed it & returned with one of his own. "I need you."

In response, she wiggled out of her bottoms & wrapped her legs around his waist.

He buried his fingers in her & discovering her ready, he quickly made her come. After, he shed his clothing & the rest of hers before burying himself to the hilt inside her.

They moved together, trying to make the other explode first. In the end, they came together in a kaleidoscope of color & sensations.

In the aftermath, as they cooled down, Marcy wiggled. "This changes nothing."

Mal grew angry & hard. "I guess that means I should make this one count." He started moving anew.

W.W.W.

"We should at least talk about the twins." Mal buttoned his jeans.

"Fine." Marcy walked to the closet.

He sighed. "I haven't seen them in days. That's not fair."

She emerged from the closet in a bathrobe. "They do miss you."

"I miss them."

"Fine. You can get them from day care & spend time with them until I get home."

"What about taking them to day care?"

"I have been missing rehearsals. If someone lets you use their car. Sure."

"& Saturdays?"

"No way. I don't get to see them all week."

"At least you're admitting to being gone from them." He muttered.

"What was that?" She heard him.

"Nothing." He cleared his throat. "Can I at least have two Saturdays a month?"

"Fine. Whatever." She was suddenly tired.

"I didn't sleep with her. Ever." He stood up.

She grabbed his shirt & pressed it into his chest. "Just go."

"I'm going to make you believe me." He stared down at her.

"I wish I could." She averted her eyes, ashamed at wanting to cry.

He ran his thumb over her cheek then put on his shirt & left.

She climbed in the bed, fresh from their lovemaking & cried into his pillow.


	57. The Way We All Cheat

Kurt looked around this meeting in awe. This was nothing like his disorganized glee club, where no one was heard & pushed to the background.

Plus it didn't hurt that this was an all-boys school & plenty of them were cute…

The student that introduced himself as Blaine Anderson came back to him. "So what do you think?"

"You guys were amazing." Kurt approved.

"& you say you're from McKinley, right?" Blaine sat on the arm of the chair in front of Kurt.

"Yeah. I am."

"How is it there?"

Kurt thought about it. It was better since he'd come out. Karofsky protected him from any backlash that had occurred after the first few months & they were happy now. Mostly… "It's a pretty good school. The meatloaf is terrible but there's a group of friends I wouldn't trade for the world."

"That's good. I've got good friends here, too. It's like a family."

"Right. You may fight sometimes but all families have their issues."

"Exactly." Blaine smiled into Kurt's blue eyes.

Kurt could feel himself melting & mentally shook himself. "So do you think the competition will be stiff for Sectionals?"

W.W.W.

Mercedes looked at Kurt as she folded laundry. "Are you & Dave okay?"

Kurt started. "Sure. Why?"

"Because you've been going on about this Blaine guy since you got here." She folded Mike's jersey.

Kurt flushed. "He's just a really cool guy."

"& you're not catching feelings for him?"

He looked into her knowing brown eyes. "Of course not. I have a boyfriend. All I can be is his friend. Speaking of friendship…, can he come to your Halloween party? Please! I told him all about it & he thinks it's great."

"I'd have to meet him first." She put one of Quinn's dresses on a hanger.

"Totally! We were meeting up for coffee tomorrow. Want to come with?"

She laughed at his cajoling. "Yes! It's a date."

"Good." He picked up a strawberry from the tray Mrs. Parks had prepared them. "Now tell me how it is over here."

Mercedes sighed. "We never get to see the twins anymore because Mal has them in the afternoons & when he drops them off, Marcy puts them straight to bed. We only see them in the morning for breakfast before he comes to pick them up for day care."

"Aww! I know how much you love them." Kurt pouted.

"Speaking of never seeing people, we never see Marcy. She's been booked on night jobs & she comes home right before Mal drops off the twins then spends time in her room. The only time I see her is during a photo shoot & she doesn't talk to me!"

"You know your sister isn't a talker." Kurt shook his head.

"I know but she has to be miserable! & that damn Eliza is no help! I wish she'd quit running her mouth!"

"Maybe if Little Diva jumps on her enough times, she'll shut up?"

"Heaven knows she's primed to fight at any given moment. She's been suspended twice & it's only been three weeks. Daddy doesn't know what to do with her. Mother Judy thinks we need to leave her alone. Father thinks she's going to act out anyhow & to not expect better & Mother Jeanette thinks we need to sit her down & make her talk to Mal."

"Maybe they do need to talk?"

She sighed. "If it's not about the twins, they can't keep a civil tongue in their heads. We don't curse. Our mothers taught us that unclean language was for lesser people but that's all they do when they see each other. I don't even know how Halloween's going to go."

"She loves Halloween, right? Just maybe she'll relax enough to have a pleasant conversation with him."

"We can only hope."

W.W.W.

Karofsky hit Azimio's back. "What does that look like to you?"

"Like a racecar driver & whatever the hell Kurt's supposed to be talking?" Azimio didn't get it.

"Beyond that. Are they flirting?"

"I think they're just talking." Azimio looked at his best friend. "Are you two alright?"

"I don't know. It feels like he's pulling away from me." Karofsky frowned. "Has that ever happened to you?"

"Well I never date the same girl after two months so no… But I think you need to talk to him. See what's really going on."

Karofsky nodded. "Got it."

Azimio hoped it wouldn't be fireworks.

W.W.W.

Mercedes hugged her sister. "Don't you want to go over there & talk to him?"

"No." Marcy stated flatly. "I don't even know why I'm here. I have work to do."

"We had to beg you to come here. We had to have the kids beg you to come here. Don't you dare leave!" Laura set her hands on her hips.

"I have work to do." She repeated. "This is frivolous."

"This is family time." Mercedes bossed. "You never spend any time with us!"

"Not you too!" Marcy started to walk away but Maddie wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Please don't go. We miss you." Maddie's tearful words could barely be heard over the music.

Marcy sighed. "How do you like hanging out with Stevie?"

Maddie squeezed her. "I like it a lot. I have to cancel some things to hang out with him though. I don't have much time."

"At least somebody gets it." She muttered.

"What about Vinnie?" Laura demanded.

"I think I'm going to break up with him." Maddie let Marcy go.

"What?! Why?! You're so cute together!" Quinn didn't get it.

"He's jealous of Stevie. I don't like that."

"Are you sure you're just not into Stevie?" Marcy raised a brow.

Maddie blushed. "We haven't done anything! & Stevie's really cute so it's hard!"

Marcy's lips twitched. "You need to be honest with Vinnie & tell him you've found somebody else."

"But I don't want him to be mad at me." She pouted.

"There's the rub." Laura pursed her lips. "You want to break his poor little heart but don't want to be the bad guy."

Maddie's pout intensified. "Laura!"

"You just have to do it, Maddie." Laura crossed her arms.

"When?" She bowed her head.

"As soon as possible."

"It looks like Vinnie is done dancing with Brittany & Stevie is done dancing with Santana." Quinn pointed out. "They're both coming this way."

Maddie gulped. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to have to choose." Mercedes said.

Maddie blew out a breath as both boys stopped in front of her. She reached out for his hand.

W.W.W.

"I don't understand why you're acting this way!" Kurt hissed. "It's embarrassing!"

"So I'm embarrassing you in front of your new boyfriend?!" Karofsky didn't care.

"He's not my new boyfriend! Why are you behaving like such an animal?!"

"We've been together for a year. You're going to throw it all away for some private school chump?!"

"I'm not throwing anything away! I haven't _done_ anything!"

"Coulda fooled me! You're all in his face like he invented sparkles! You have somebody! Stop throwing yourself at him!"

Kurt's face burned. "I'm not throwing myself at him! We have mature conversations! It's more than what we have!"

"Mature?! _Mature_?!" Karofsky's voice rose.

"Would you lower your voice?! We are surrounded by our friends!"

"You know what, Kurt? Figure out what it is you want then call me. Just don't be upset if I don't answer." Karofsky walked away.

Kurt blew out a breath.

Blaine walked over. "Everything okay?"

Kurt massaged his temples. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

W.W.W.

"Why'd you have to invite her?!" Santana glared daggers at Rachel & Finn dancing.

"Because it's cruel to leave her out." Marcy sipped more punch.

"So?! You don't even like her!"

Marcy shrugged.

Santana eyed her. "How much punch have you had?"

"Not nearly enough." Marcy continued to sip.

"You're going to end up drunk if you aren't careful."

"Then I'll be happy." Marcy refilled her cup.

"You know you don't have to keep jumping on Eliza alone." Santana tried a different track. "I'd be more than happy to step to her."

"Thanks but this is between her & me. I don't want you suspended for fighting because of me."

Santana sniffled, feeling the effects of the alcohol. "You know I don't care about getting suspended."

"Ugh!" Marcy's lip curled in disgust. "Get off me."

"You're a mean drunk." Santana whisked away the few tears produced.

"I'm not drunk." Marcy continued staring at the floor.

"You know he's staring at you."

"I know."

"Just go talk to him. You know you want to."

"I don't have anything nice to say."

"Did you see Karofsky & Hummel? They had words. It's not like it's unusual for us to trip at parties."

"This is my parents' house. I don't want to disrespect it."

"Fine." Santana sang. "Just watch him stare at you all night. That's romantic."

"Wrong holiday." She muttered.

Santana gave up.

W.W.W.

"She isn't going to act crazy in front of everyone." Mercedes knew. "We need someone to ask her to dance & to trick her into dancing with him."

"You." Laura pointed to Mari. "She's less likely to say no to someone who'll cry."

Mari frowned. "I would not cry."

"Yes, you would." Daisy confirmed.

Mari pouted.

"I'll ask Mal to dance & lead him over to her." Karen volunteered.

"Okay, go!" Mercedes waved them on.

Mari went to Marcy, who was talking with Judy while Karen went to Mal, who was talking to Marc. Both accepted the chance to dance & went onto the middle of the floor & began dancing.

They had their backs to each other & Mari & Karen forced them back until they bumped into each other. Both turned around & were surprised to see each other.

Marcy turned around immediately but Mari was gone.

Mal took her hand. "Please? Just one dance? We don't even have to talk."

Marcy swallowed hard. "Just one dance."

He gathered her in his arms & pulled her flush against him.

The music changed to a slow song. A love song.

Marcy just stood there, staring at his shirt.

He put her arms around his neck & made her sway.

Against her better judgement, she tightened her hold on him & laid her cheek against his chest.

His heartbeat thudded out of control as he rested his cheek against her head.

Mercedes clapped. "It's working!"

"They'll be back together in no time!" Tina vibrated.

The song drew to a close & both raised their heads. Green eyes met brown & held.

"They're going to kiss!" Quinn shook Anna.

Their heads leaned in.

"Yes!" Laura leaned in herself, eager for this to happen.

Mal flinched when a hand slapped his shoulder. It belonged to one of the guys.

He blinked & looked at Marcy but it was too late. The spell was broken & she'd retreated behind her wall.

She stepped back & walked away.

Mal sighed. He was so close!

"They were so close!" Karen cried. "Carly, your boyfriend is an idiot!"

Carly crossed her arms. "He's not my boyfriend anymore!"

"Ugh!" Laura was disgusted. "All that work! Gone!"

"Don't worry. We have plenty more plans." Quinn crossed her arms.

Mercedes agreed. "Plenty."


	58. The Way We Say It

"I think this is going to lead to disaster." Mercedes sang as she looked over place settings.

"Mercy, please." Kurt begged. "I asked you over to help me plan my father's wedding to Finn's mom because you just got married. I don't want to hear any incriminations."

"I'm just saying. You've seen Blaine nearly every day for the past two weeks & you haven't spoken a word to Dave."

"He's the one who won't return my phone calls." Kurt sniffed bitterly.

"If I know anything from Marcy & Mal, it's that not talking is not good."

"Well talk to him. I'm willing & able to talk."

Mercedes sighed. "What about ivory?"

W.W.W.

Jude threw a ball at Marcy. "I don't really think being in pain is good but your game has gotten better."

"Lacrosse is the game for the furied." Marcy threw the ball back with her stick. They were working on passing before practice.

"You're killing it, brah."

"I hope so. I haven't been feeling well lately."

"Since October?" He lifted a brow.

She threw the ball back hard. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You need to talk about it with somebody, dudette. You have sad eyes again. Like when I first met you."

She caught the ball with her hand.

"He makes you happy."

"Even if I were to forgive him, how would I ever trust him?"

He shrugged. "Maybe you can have an open marriage? My parents cheat all the time but they never talk about divorce."

"Your parents are awful people never to be emulated." She spat.

"I'm just saying. It might work." He shrugged.

She walked over to the bleachers & sat down.

He sat next to her & pulled her into a one armed hug. "It'll be okay."

She allowed one tear to escape.

Someone touched her cheek & she started. This someone held a tissue up to her face. "I don't mean to bother you but I don't believe a beautiful woman should cry."

She jerked back. Who was this guy?

"My name's Luke." He held out a hand.

She eyed him & his hand but he held firm. Eventually she reached for his hand.

He grasped her hand lightly & brought it up to his mouth to kiss. "You're the one they call Monster, right?"

She nodded slowly. "My name is Marceline Anne."

"It's a beautiful name. For such a stunning girl."

 _Okay, dial it back_. She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to work so hard."

"Sorry. I'm not really good with girls."

She took her hand back. "Are you better with boys?"

His brow furrowed. "Uh… no?"

"Shouldn't you know?"

"I do. I'm not. I like girls." Luke was flustered.

She smirked. "Well this girl is married."

"I know. I heard." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I also heard what he did. & with Eliza Parker of all girls."

"Not a fan?" She raised a brow.

"She's not the nicest girl in the world."

She snorted. "That's an understatement." She ran her gaze over his blue eyed, brown haired appearance. "So what are you looking for exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you over here, trying to comfort me? What? You want to be my friend or are you the type to get off on a girl's tears?"

He blanched. "No! I just- I just think you're beautiful & if you ever want to hang out & talk…"

"You'll be available?" She appraised him again. "What if I did? What'd you do?"

"We can go out for coffee & we can just talk. About anything."

Marcy looked at the silent Jude. They communicated silently for a moment before she looked back at Luke. "I have some time Friday. We can go for coffee."

"Tomorrow Friday?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Do you want my number?"

Marcy picked up her phone & unlocked it for him.

He typed in his number & called himself. "Is that okay?"

"Sure." She took her phone back. "I have practice now."

"I know. My friends & I sometimes watch you guys. You're really good."

"Thanks." She stood up. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Luke walked away to his friends.

Marcy looked at Jude. "Maybe I just need to move on?"

He shrugged.

W.W.W.

Kurt laughed at Blaine's joke. "That's so funny!"

Blaine smiled. "Thank you."

"You should be a comedian. You're really funny."

"I don't know. I'm kind of dedicated to this whole singing thing." He lifted his shoulders.

Kurt smiled. "Well you're good enough. I don't know how we'll beat you guys."

"The best team will win."

"So I guess it's true!"

Kurt started. "Dave?! What are you doing here?!"

Karofsky crossed his arms. "I heard you were dating this dude but I hoped it wasn't true!"

"Nothing's going on!" Kurt yelled.

"Don't tell me it isn't! I see you here on a date! Couples come to Breadstix!"

"So do friends! Stop acting like a Neanderthal!"

"Excuse me but nothing is going on." Blaine stood up. "We're just friends. I have a crush."

"Then why are you all up in my man's face?! Go get your own boyfriend!" Karofsky shouted.

"Please calm down." Blaine retained his own calm.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"David, stop it!" Kurt was totally embarrassed.

"Don't even act like you don't like him!" Karofsky turned on him. "Go on! Lie!"

Everyone in the restaurant was staring at him. Kurt blushed.

"Yeah, you can't." Karofsky turned on his heel.

Kurt grabbed his hand but he yanked it away. He got in front of him. "Stop! It doesn't matter how I feel about Blaine! I love you!"

Karofsky stopped. "What?"

Kurt stopped himself. That came from left field. "I said- I love you."

Karofsky was afraid to hope. "Is that true?"

Kurt shed tears as he looked into his boyfriend's face. "Yes. I do. I love you."

Karofsky gathered him into a hug. "I love you, too."

Kurt's heart felt full. He couldn't believe it. He was in love!

Blaine smiled as the onlookers clapped. "Would you like to join us, Dave?"

"Sure." Karofsky held out his hand. "Sorry for flipping out on you."

"It's okay. Kurt's a special guy. I'd watch out for him, too."

W.W.W.

Marcy opened the door. The twins rushed in & gave her hugs. "How was your day with Daddy?"

"Good!" They chirped. "We drawed something for you!"

"I can't wait to see it." She kissed them both. "Go upstairs so I can put you in your pajamas."

The twins shuffled upstairs.

She looked back at Mal. "Thanks for dropping them off."

He nodded, eyeing her silently as he tried to broach this subject.

He didn't move so she stared at him. "Okay?"

"I heard you went on a date with Luke Carmichael."

"Damn! How does stuff get out like that?!" She almost stomped her foot.

"How can you go out with that tool? We're still together."

"We're not together. We're married."

"Yeah & that means something!"

"Not to you!"

"For the last time, I did not sleep with that girl!"

"& I'm just supposed to believe you?!"

"You used to!"

"Before I found her here! Why'd you even bring her over if nothing was supposed to happen?!"

Mal was silent.

"Yeah, I thought so." She narrowed her eyes. "I think we should start talking about a divorce."

"What?! Hell no!"

"This isn't working for me."

"I thought you said we were never getting a divorce?!"

"That was before you did what you did!"

"Stop throwing that in my face!"

"Erase the fact that it happened!"

Marcus snatched open the door. "Stop this! Stop this right now!"

"Daddy, I want a divorce." Marcy turned serious eyes on her father.

"She can't do that!" Mal yelled.

"Sweetpea, think this through." Marcus pleaded.

"I have." Marcy glared at Mal.

He yanked her to him & kissed her.

When he let her go, she slapped him. "Don't you dare bring that bitch around my kids again!"

"Sweetpea!" Marcus was flabbergasted at her behavior.

She turned on her heel & went upstairs.

Mal balled his fists at his sides & said between clenched teeth. "This isn't over, Pop."

Marcus watched as he stomped off. This was going to get worse before it got better.


	59. The Way We Make Up

Marcy washed her hands at the sink & placed the pregnancy test on the window sill next to her belongings. It was the last lacrosse game of the season & it was the first day of Thanksgiving break.

Why was this happening to her?!

She couldn't be pregnant! Again! She was only fifteen & going through a divorce!

She sighed & prayed that the test was negative. _Please, Lord, I can't do this_.

Someone came in & she quickly moved in front of the test. She smiled awkwardly at the girl & averted her eyes.

As soon as the girl disappeared into a stall, Marcy gathered her things & left. She went to the empty choir room & sat at the piano.

She put her hands on her face & thought hard about her life & choices. While she was deep in thought, her phone rang.

She jumped & reached for it. It was a text message. From Luke. He was waiting for her at the field. She blew out a breath. What was she going to tell him? He was so nice & understanding.

She quickly texted back that she'd see him soon & realized enough time had gone by. She took out the test & closed her eyes to say a quick prayer.

She opened her eyes. Smiley face. She cocked her head. _What_ _the hell?!_ How was a smiley face a _good_ sign?!

She quickly checked the box & sure enough, a smiley face meant positive. Her heart sank. _Shit!_

She looked at her softly rounded stomach & sighed deeply. "Well it's you & me, baby. What are we gonna do?"

W.W.W.

Mercedes knocked on the door.

Kurt answered it. "Welcome to the new house!"

She smiled. "It looks beautiful."

"Come in." He ushered her inside.

She stepped inside & let him close the door behind her. "Take me on a walk through."

"Later! I want to talk to you!" He yanked her upstairs & to his room. "Dave said I love you!"

Mercedes squealed. "Yay! Wait! You're happy about this? Really happy?"

"Yes! & I said I love you back! Actually I said it first. I didn't even know I felt that way & when it mattered most, it just came right out!"

They jumped on his bed. "I'm so excited for you!"

"Thank you!" He sighed happily.

"So where were you? How did it happen?"

"Okay, I was out with Blaine, having dinner & Dave came in out of nowhere! He started yelling at me & I started yelling at him & Blaine was trying to calm us down but it was wildly out of control.

He was going to leave me & I knew it. But I just said it. I just said it! It was insane! I've never felt such a surge of emotions! I just blurted it out!

But after, I felt such relief. I didn't even know I felt that way. Like it was hiding from me. I was so scared but it was freeing. Then he said it back & I felt like screaming to the world!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Mercedes pulled him close.

"& I'm so happy!" He sighed again with a smile. "So how is married life?"

Mercedes smiled. "It's good. With everything that's going on at home & with our family, it's good to have a bright spot. & we'll be moving into the Fabrays in a couple days. It'll be good to get away from all this ickiness."

"How are they?"

She sighed. "They're getting a divorce."

He gasped. "No!"

She nodded. "It's a fight. He's fighting it tooth & nail but she's stubborn."

"Why did he have to cheat? They are the perfect couple."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just wish all this would go away. & now she's seeing some kid. Some guy named Luke. They've been out three times."

He grimaced. "Eliza has been hanging around him. Blowing kisses to him during games."

"I've seen. I really want to break her." Mercedes had never hated someone so much.

"Don't worry, Diva. Something's going to happen."

W.W.W.

Marcy redressed quickly. She had texted for Mal to meet her at the house after her photo shoot & she didn't want to be late.

She threw on her jeans, long sleeved shirt & thin burnt sienna sweater & pulled on her riding boots. She grabbed her scarf & twirled it around her neck before snatching up her things & waving goodbye to the crew.

She snatched up a granola bar from crafty & made her way to her car. She drove home & parked in the driveway before going inside. "Is anyone home?!"

No one answered so she went upstairs & put away her things then took off her sweater. It was warm in the house & she didn't need it.

The doorbell rang. She went down the steps & answered the door. "Hey."

"Maddie's watching the twins." Mal said without preamble.

"A ten year old watching two year old twins?"

"Laura was seven."

"& never alone."

"We're around the corner & I suspect this won't take long."

She inclined her head. "Do you want a beer?"

He lifted a brow. "Sure."

She let him in then shut & locked the door before leading him to the kitchen. She handed him a beer from the fridge then put on a kettle for tea. She needed it.

He sat at the island & watched her watch the water boil.

When the kettle whistled, she took it off the flame & poured it in her favorite mug & added a bag of pomegranate white tea with two teaspoons of raw sugar. She inhaled it quietly before taking a sip.

He waited for her to indulge for a moment before breaking the peace. "So what's up? Why'd you call me over?"

She set her mug down & rubbed her hands together slowly. "We should probably go upstairs. I don't know when Jude's coming home."

"Okay." He stood & grabbed his beer bottle.

She grasped her tea & led him upstairs to the room they used to share. She went over to the sofa & chairs & sat on a lily green chair & crossed her legs.

He sat across from her on the other chair. "Okay. What's up?"

She sipped her tea. She didn't want to do this but it was the right thing. Why oh why did she have to do the right thing?!

"Marcy. Talk to me." He was getting worried at her pinched expression.

"I'm pregnant." The words tumbled from her lips like Alice falling down the hole to Wonderland.

Mal frowned. "What? It sounds like you just said you're pregnant."

"I did."

He set down his beer, sure he was drunk. "But how? We haven't had sex in months."

"Actually we had sex on your birthday."

He'd forgotten that. Wait. No, he didn't. He'd relived it for weeks, savoring the feel of her until he could, would have her again. "Oh."

She bit her lower lip. "That's all you have to say?"

His gaze settled on her midsection & stayed there with laser focus. "I- are you sure?"

"I took multiple tests. They're all positive."

He swallowed hard. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Yes." She blinked slowly.

"The divorce is off."

"What?!" She didn't expect that.

He stood up & was over to her in seconds. He knelt by her chair & took her hands in his. "We're bringing another baby into the world. We can't be apart for that."

"Mal, no!" She snatched her hands back.

"Listen to me. Listen to me!" He took her hands again. "I have not, am not & will not have sex with anyone other than you. Period. I did not sleep with Eliza. She's lying. She was only over once."

"Why was she over at all?" Marcy locked gazes with him.

He swallowed but his focus never wavered. "I messed up. I wanted someone to- no, listen!" He pulled on her hands when she started to pull away. "I wanted someone to pay attention to me."

"Because I didn't pay attention to you." Marcy's bottom lip trembled & her eyes misted.

"We never spend time together." He stressed. "I haven't had a moment alone with you since before camp. At least not when you're awake. We were really busy at camp & it carried over into the school year. You're in so many clubs & sports & working so hard that you don't have time for us.

Any spare moment you do have, you give to the kids & I love that you're a wonderful mother but _I need you, too_!" He wasn't aware that he'd started crying.

She swallowed hard & blinked multiple times but her vision remained wet & her voice cracked when she spoke. "I'm working for us."

"We don't need money." Couldn't she see that?

"It's not about the money!" She broke down & sobbed. "I got pregnant at twelve years old!"

"Baby, I know that-"

"No! I will always be that slut that couldn't keep her legs closed at such a young age! But I thought if I worked & joined clubs & kept up with my schedule that I'd be more than that! People talk about me behind my back! I know that!

But they talk about you, too! They say how you should have run or they wouldn't have married me or that I was lucky you were saddled with… me! I don't want you to be saddled with me! I want you to want me!

Not just because I gave birth to your kids but for me!"

He looked at her in object horror. "How can you not see that I'm totally, completely, irreversibly, all the way head over heels in love with you?"

She hung her head. "My own mother didn't love me."

"Marcy, I have loved you since we were two years old & you tried to drown me in the pond at City Square Park." He lifted her chin. "I know we don't talk about Momma Rose much but I think we should. I think it's hurt you more than you let on."

She breathed deeply.

"I think we might need more therapy. Couples therapy. So we can talk about the stuff that bothers us. We don't talk anymore. We don't see each other. We don't make love."

She gave a watery smile. "Maybe we should pencil it in?"

"I read that you should." He was serious.

& she saw that. "Maybe? What does this all mean?"

"We're not getting divorced. I don't know why I let this get so out of hand. I don't know why I let it start."

"It's my fault. I'm too busy." She looked down.

"I could have found another way to express that. I always beat around the subject & never told you flat-out that I've been feeling…"

"Neglected?"

He sighed. "A little. I felt like I was just the father to your children. Not your husband."

"I'm so sorry. I _never_ meant for you to feel that way."

"We both need to do better. For our family."

"It's not just us." She remembered. "We have two small children & a baby on the way."

"& they're counting on us to have our stuff together." He swept his thumbs over the swells of her cheeks.

"You made a cute doctor."

He smiled. "You were a sexy witch."

"You think I'm sexy?" Her eyes shined with hope.

"I think you're the prettiest, sexiest & most beautiful woman on the planet."

She covered his hands with hers & leaned in to press her mouth to his. "I think you're the kindest, most giving, most beautiful man on the planet."

He flushed. "Really?"

"& you're kinda hot, too."

They both laughed slightly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." She nuzzled his cheek with her head.

He stood up & pulled her close. "I am never spending another day without you."

She curled her fingers into his sweater & snuggled close. "I love you, Mal."

"I love you, Marcy."

W.W.W.

Marcy brought her planner over. "I have to quit cheerleading, dance class, Muay Tai. I won't start back up with horseback when it gets warm. I'll be way too pregnant. I won't play soccer. I'll quit drama club & art club. I'll quit the newspaper, book club & cooking club. I'll quit glee club."

"Marcy." Mal pulled her into his arms.

"If I didn't have a contract, I'd quit modeling. & I have to finish my book. I'm almost done so that'll be a good thing. One less thing to worry about."

"Marcy."

"I'll have to stop seeing my friends. No more dinners."

He kissed her. "Stop it. We're not going into hiding together."

"I just want to give you attention." She blinked up at him owlishly.

"We can schedule time but if you quit everything, you're going to be bored in minutes & start resenting me. I don't want that & you were born to move."

"What should I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I like art club better than drama club & I won't fit any of the costumes anymore anyway. Book & cooking club are once a month. Newspaper isn't as intrusive as everything else. Maybe I can still sing? I kinda like it."

He kissed her. "Then sing."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are a good man."

"You are a good woman. Just fiery tempered with a sharp tongue."

"I'm sorry I called you all those names."

"I'm sorry I deserved them."

A knock sounded at the door. "I'm home, Marceline Anne!"

"Jude!" Marcy ran to the door & threw it open. "Guess what?!"

"What?" Jude was unused to this flurry of movement from her.

"Mal & I are back together!"

He broke out into a giant grin & hugged her. "I'm happy for ya, brah!

"Thanks, Jude."

"You're welcome, dude."

Marcy leaned back. "I'll see you in a minute."

"Take your time." He waved to Mal before going to his room.

Marcy looked back at Mal. "Go get my babies."

"Maddie has had them long enough." Mal stood up & walked to her. "When can I come home?"

"You know we have to tell everybody."

"I don't care about them. When can I come home?"

"Tomorrow. I would say tonight but I want the twins to go to sleep. They may not if you're here. We've- _I've_ upheaved them enough."

"We." He kissed her hand. "Walk me out."

They went downstairs & she opened the door. "Be careful going back."

"This is torture. I'm going to miss you something fierce while we're apart." He leaned against the door frame & held her close.

"You'll be back soon with the kids & maybe we can make out." She smiled.

"Let me get that in writing."

She kissed him. "I." Kiss. "promise." Kiss. "we." Kiss. "can." Kiss. "make." Kiss. "out." Kiss.

He grinned. "I'll hold you to that."

"Hold me!" She teased.

He laughed, feeling lighter than he had in months. "& I won't ever let you go again."


	60. The Way We Tell Our News

Marcus didn't really like tea but his daughter went through the trouble of fixing it for him so he'd drink it. "What's this meeting about, Sweetpea?"

"Mal & I have something to tell you." Marcy looked at Mal with a crooked smile.

"We've decided to call off the divorce." Mal took her hand.

Judy & Jeanette leapt to their feet & started praising God. "Yes!"

Michael & Marcus nearly went limp with relief. Russell raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

The other adults glared at him.

"I'm just saying. You were gung ho for this divorce yesterday."

"Which leads to our other news." Mal started.

"We're pregnant!" Marcy yelled, a bundle of nerves.

Jeanette & Judy ran to her & hugged her.

"Another baby?" Russell wrinkled his nose. "Is that enough to save your marriage?"

"Yes." Mal said. "It already did. We talked. Without yelling. We're good now."

"Good!" Michael blew out a breath. "I hated to see you both so stirred up."

"Another baby." Marcus breathed. "Have you told the twins?"

"Not yet. We wanted to meet with you to let you know first. We're telling them later then we're going to tell our friends." Marcy said,

"Your siblings will be happy." Judy clasped her hands together.

"We're all happy." Jeanette hugged Marcy.

Marcy smiled. "Thank you!"

W.W.W.

Marcy looked at Luke. "Thank you for meeting me."

"I know how busy you are." He sipped his coffee.

She winced. "So I'm told. How's your break going?"

"Just spending time with family. It can get a little boring."

"I just work all weekend long. In fact I have a meeting after this."

"I can believe it. So why'd you call me? Are we just hanging out?"

She blew out a breath. "I'm just gonna say it. I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. "But we haven't & we just started-"

"It's my husband's." She held up a hand.

He just nodded slowly, in a daze.

"Are you alright?" She tried to make eye contact with him.

He swallowed before making the contact. "I think you should work it out with him."

"What?" She was blown away. "Really?"

"Yes." He nodded firmly. "You have a family & you need to see if you can work it out. If you can't, call me."

She got up & hugged him. "You are such an amazing guy. I'm going to set you up."

He chuckled. "Unneeded. I just want you to be happy. It's all I ever wanted for you."

W.W.W.

"What's this meeting about?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea." Mercedes shrugged. "Marcy just said to get everybody together in the choir room."

The class murmured amongst themselves. It was quite the crush as the glee club & Marcy's friends (with their spouses) crowded around.

Mr. Shue, Coach Sue, Coach Beiste & Coach Dante (the soccer coach) spoke amongst themselves, wondering what was going on as well.

Mal & Marcy walked in & everyone started talking at once. Mal whistled sharply.

Marcy waved her hands. "I'm pregnant!"

It was dead quiet.

Mal took her hand. "I thought we were going to have more tact?"

"I just wanted it out." She shrugged. "We're also not getting a divorce!"

Mercedes & Quinn ran to her & jumped around her, hugging her. "Yes!"

Mike went to Mal & slapped his hand before giving him a hug. "Congratulations, man!"

Mal grinned. "Thanks, big brother."

The room erupted into loud noise as their friends cheered for them & offered congratulations.

Coach Sue lifted her ever present bullhorn. "Shut up!"

The others quieted down.

She turned to the happy hand holding couple. "I guess you wanted us all to know. That's why you called this meeting."

"I can technically cheer but that's up to you." Marcy lifted a shoulder.

"How can you cheer?"

"I can do stunts up to five months. I can dance up to eight months. I can sing the whole time."

Sue nodded. "I guess I'll take that. You still have to be in uniform."

"What if I grow out of it?"

"I'll have one custom made for you." She meant her new favorite, Becky.

Marcy inclined her head before looking at her soccer coach. "Sorry I can't join this year."

Dante pouted. "I was going to make you captain."

Her mouth fell open. "No way! I'll play!"

"Marcy!" Mercedes set her hands on her hips.

Marcy stuck her bottom lip out. "But I want to be captain of JV."

"I was going to make you senior captain." Dante said.

She scoffed in hurt.

"You're pregnant!" Mercedes snapped.

Dante stroked his goatee in thought. "I suppose I could make you assistant coach & you can be captain next year."

Marcy hugged the man. "Yes!"

He laughed & rubbed her back.

Mr. Shue smiled at her joy. "I'm happy for you guys."

"I can't believe you're going to have three kids!" Brittany gushed.

"Unless you have another set of twins." Karen grinned.

Marcy went to Mal. "This is a single baby."

"You know what it is?" Quinn grew excited.

"No but I know I'm not pushing out any more multiples."

The room laughed.

"Have you started thinking up names?" Mari asked.

"Riley Faye if it's a girl & Riley Fredrick if it's a boy." Marcy smiled happily.

"Like cousin Freddie?" Mike stuck his hands in his pockets. "Cool."

"What about your boytoy?" Santana lifted a brow. "Have you told him yet?"

"Yes, I have." Marcy stuck her tongue out. "He understands."

"You got a sucka, Mini Mama." Puck put his arm around Lauren.

"He stepped aside." Mal said. "That's all that matters."

"Speaking of stepping aside, what about Eliza?" Santana crossed her arms.

"I'll kill her." Marcy uttered, dead serious.

"Marcy, don't make threats." Mr. Shue warned.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise. If that fugly quean gets anywhere near my family, I'ma kill her."

"You can't do anything to her! You're pregnant!" Mercedes shook her hand.

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

"Leave Eliza to us." Santana grinned evilly.

Daisy smirked smugly. "We'll get her good."

"Stop plotting!" Mr. Shue frowned at the girls.

"Yeah, I like a surprise better." Santana rubbed her hands together.

Mr. Shue gave up. "I'd rather talk about the baby."

Brittany vibrated. "Me too! Do we get to have a baby shower for you ?"

"Yes, I'm going to have a baby shower." Marcy nodded. "I just don't know when."

"I can't wait to plan it." Mercedes smiled smugly.

"You mean we." Quinn lifted an eyebrow & set her hands on her hips.

"Of course." Mercedes wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Does Laura, Marc or Maddie know?" Mike asked.

"No. We're having dinner tonight to tell them." Mal said.

"& we're having Thanksgiving dinner?!" Mercedes exploded in happiness.

"It's not Thanksgiving dinner. It's just dinner." Marcy burst her bubble.

"Why can't we ever have Thanksgiving dinner?!"

"We had it two years ago!"

"You haven't had Thanksgiving dinner in two years?" Sam was blown away. "Why?"

"We don't celebrate Thanksgiving. We're not American." Mike lifted his shoulders.

"You're not?"

Mike explained about their heritage. "So you see why we don't celebrate?"

"No. Why don't you celebrate it now?" Sam was confused. "You live here now. & Thanksgiving is a great holiday."

"What's so special about it?" Marcy demanded.

"It's all about family togetherness."

"Isn't every holiday?"

He scratched his head. "No?"

She arched a brow. "Every holiday is a joke. I only care about three. Passover, Halloween & my birthday."

"But your birthday's not a holiday."

"Says you."

Sam was thrown off by her. "Okay."

Mal squeezed her hand. "Be nice."

She kissed him.

"Aww!" Mari was completely happy for them.

"Okay, we have to go shopping!" Kurt demanded. "She's going to need maternity wear that's cute & functional!"

W.W.W.

Laura squeezed Marc's hand under the table. "Okay, guys. What's going on? Why are we having Thanksgiving dinner?"

"It's not-!" Marcy sighed.

"Told you!" Mercedes pointed.

"We just wanted to be together." Mal said smoothly.

"But it's just been drama after fighting after craziness around here." Laura didn't buy it.

"Well we have news."

"You're going to stop this ridiculousness & stay married?"

"You ruin everything." Marcy narrowed her eyes. "Yes, we're staying together!"

Laura gasped. "Really?!"

"Yes." Mal nodded.

Laura was out of her seat in a flash. She hugged Marcy close. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Marc gave Mal a hug. "I'm glad you worked it out."

"Thanks, big brother." Mal told him with a smile.

"Yay!" Maddie cheered.

"Yay!" The twins copied her.

"What brought this on?" Laura wanted to know.

"I'm P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T." Marcy said.

"Why'd you spell it?" Mercedes didn't get it.

"We're going to tell the twins later."

Laura screamed in happiness & renewed her hug. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"What are you?" Maddie was so lost.

"We're going to have another baby." Marcy said in Japanese. "We're telling the kids later so don't say anything."

Maddie got up & hugged her siblings. "I'm so happy for you!"

Marcy & Mal hugged her back. "Thank you."

W.W.W.

"Daddy staying?" Mally asked as Marcy tugged on his pajamas.

"Yes." She set him on her lap. "Daddy's staying forever."

His eyes lit up & he hugged her. "Yay!"

Mickey hugged her father, who was trying to get her into her nightshirt. "Yay!"

"We also have something else to tell you." Mal grunted as he grappled with her.

"Mommy's going to have another baby." Marcy kissed Mally's smooth cheek.

"Baby?!" He squealed. "Where? How?"

"The baby is right here." She rubbed her stomach.

His eyes widened. "Whoa!"

Mal laughed. "Yup. Mommy's pregnant."

"What's that?" Mickey asked.

"It means in a little bit Mommy's going to bring home a baby."

"If the baby is there, where is she going to bring the baby from?" Mally rubbed his mother's stomach.

"When the baby is ready to come out, I have to go to a hospital. It's a big building where they take the baby out for you." Marcy explained. "Then when it's safe, we can come home."

Mickey leaned forward. "Can I touch the baby?"

Marcy held her arms out for her & she wiggled away from Mal & ran to her mom. Marcy picked her up & Mickey touched her stomach.

She giggled. "Baby. Like me & Mally?"

"Even littler." Marcy tickled her.

"I'm not a baby!" Mally shouted.

"I know. You're a big boy."

He leaned against her chest, satisfied. "Daddy be here in the morning?"

"Daddy is going to be right here." Marcy promised as she kissed his head.

"Right now, it's time for you to go to sleep." Mal picked him up & set him in his crib.

Mally whined. "I don't wanna!"

"The faster you go to sleep, the quicker morning comes & we'll go to work with Mommy."

"All of us?" Mally stood with his hands on the bars.

"All of us." Mal ran a hand over his son's curls.

Mally flopped down & pulled his covers over his head.

Mal & Marcy laughed as Marcy set Mickey in her crib.

"Do you want to hear a song?" Marcy adjusted the covers around her daughter.

Mickey nodded.

"Okay." Marcy sat in the rocking chair between the cribs & started singing. " _ **I'll be there when you call**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Catch you when you fall**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll be there**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll be there**_ "

 _ **Literally just a song I made up so don't try to look it up. Anyway stuff happened so I don't know when I'll be able to next update so here's four chapters in a row to make up for/tide you over.**_


	61. The Way We Warn

Mal took Marcy's hand. "We can skip today. Just stay home & watch movies all day. I'll rub your stomach & feed you grapes."

Marcy lifted a brow. "I only like that when I'm really pregnant. We have a ways to go."

"But I'm going to enjoy it."

She shook her head. The goober she married… "Let's just go in."

"Why do you want to go in so badly? No one would miss us."

"Why don't you want to go in? Hiding something?"

He glared at her. "That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing. We're supposed to be good, right? Let's go show everybody how good we are."

"So that's what this is about. You want to rub it in her face."

"I do not. But I do want to talk to her." She was mildly offended.

He raised a brow.

"I'm just going to talk!"

"Good because you can't fight in your condition."

"I don't have acne. Don't call it a condition."

He grinned. "What if this pregnancy gave you acne?"

She gasped & hit his arm. "Don't even joke about that!"

He laughed. "Come on. We might as well do this."

She tugged him to the front doors of their high school. The whispers started right away. Everyone was talking about how they came in together _AND_ holding hands. She wrinkled her nose. "Take a picture!"

Many people did.

"You told them to." Mal reminded her.

"I don't care." Marcy threw her high-pony over her shoulder. "I just want them to stop _staring_. We're not freaks."

"No but we're dramatic."

"Come to my locker. I want to show you something."

They went around corners until they reached her locker.

"Are you going to be my lab partner again?" He leaned against the locker next to hers.

She opened her locker & performed her daily routine. "It's too late for that. Next semester."

"I miss you. Craig's an idiot."

Marcy laughed. "That's not nice. You know he hangs out with Stoner Brett."

"So he's an idiotic pothead."

Marcy tried to stop laughing. "Shut up. Leave him alone."

"Humph! What do you want to show me?"

Marcy took a picture off of her door & showed him. It was of the twins helping prepare dinner in the kitchen. Flour was everywhere & both were beaming.

He smiled. "When was this?"

"Last week. Mrs. Parks made pizza & they wanted to help."

"Cute."

"I wanted to keep that with me but you can have it. I have it saved to my phone."

"Thanks. I'll put it in my locker."

"Want to go to your locker?"

"Yeah." He took her hand & led her to his locker, where he put away his winter gear & assembled his things for the next couple of hours. He put the picture up.

"So I was thinking…" Marcy wrapped his arms around her as they began walking to their first period. "We can have dinner just the two of us this Friday."

"Just the two of us?" He was afraid to hope.

"Just you & me. I can cook & we can watch TV in the den. Then we can go upstairs & remind ourselves of how we got in this mess in the first place."

"What mess? The divorce mess or-?"

"Our family, genius."

"Oh." He nodded. "I'd like that."

"So what would you like for dinner?"

Mal grew happy & was going to suggest something when he looked forward & saw Eliza standing in front of them with crossed arms. "Oh no."

"So it's true?" Eliza demanded. "You're leaving me for her?"

Mal sighed deeply. "I was never with you."

"& he won't be." Marcy said. "I say we bury the hatchet because I don't want to bring another child into the world in all this ugliness."

Eliza's mouth fell open & she turned red. "You're pregnant?!"

"Yes, we are." Marcy stared at her menacingly.

Eliza burst into tears. "Mal?! How could you?!"

Mal felt very uncomfortable. On one hand, he hated to see people cry, on the other, she wasn't his concern. "She's my wife."

By this time, a large crowd had formed.

"You don't have to stay with her!" Eliza sobbed.

"It's not about have to's. I want to. I need to. I deserve to. I'm sorry but I don't want you, Eliza. I never have." Mal basically whispered so everyone listening couldn't hear him. He didn't want to embarrass her. Further.

"Don't you all have things to do?!" Marcy snapped. "Beat it!"

The crowd dispersed.

She turned to Eliza. She really didn't want to make her feel better but she hated crying. "You'll find somebody. Just not my man."

"You're a-" Mal stopped at Marcy's sharp look. "Nice… person. You'll find somebody soon."

"But I love you, Mal." Eliza sniffled.

"You don't even know him." Marcy glared. "You've become infatuated with a persona. A shell that you've seen around school. That's not who he is."

"So what? you're telling me he's a bad person?" Eliza bit off bitterly.

"Actually he's better than his shell. You're missing out on a great guy. But he's not yours. He never was. He never will be. Find someone to actually know & doesn't have somebody. It'll make your life way easier."

The bell rang.

Eliza sniffled again. "I guess you won."

"This isn't a game. He isn't a trophy." Marcy gazed at her. "He's a human being with thoughts & feelings & this is real life."

"Would a hug make you feel better?" Mal asked.

"Yes." Eliza said as Marcy looked at him incredulously.

"It'll make her feel better, Marce." He pleaded.

"Fine. Two seconds." Marcy glared at Eliza.

Mal wrapped his arms around Eliza & hugged her. Almost immediately, Marcy pulled him off her.

"Goodbye, Mal." Eliza waved as Marcy pulled him down the hall.

Mal waved. "Goodbye, Eliza."

"Stay away from my man or I'll kill you!" Marcy pointed to the blonde.

Eliza crossed her arms angrily but didn't respond.

Mal pulled Marcy away. "That was not nice."

"It's the truth." Marcy didn't care. "You're mine. All mine."

He beamed. "Yes, ma'am!"


	62. The Way We Be Independent

Maddie ran screaming through the house.

Quinn ran downstairs. "What's going on?!"

Mercedes ran in from the kitchen. "Are you okay?!"

Mike ran in from outside. "Who's dying?!"

Maddie held up a package & screamed again.

"What are you doing?! Stop screaming & tell us what's wrong!"

"Stevie gave me a Christmas present!"

The married thruple sighed in relief. "That's it?!"

"Vinnie didn't give me one last year." She bragged.

"Isn't Vinnie your friend from Halloween?" Mike frowned.

"Yeah." She pouted slightly.

"Friends don't always give out gifts for holidays. You're lucky that Stevie is that kind of friend."

"Right. Friend." She smirked. "Do you think I should open it?"

"It's not Christmas yet." Quinn pointed out.

Maddie made a disappointed sound. "Take me to the mall so I can get him something."

"Maddie, we're busy."

Maddie stomped a foot. "I need to get him something!"

"Why didn't you already have something for him?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"Because I didn't think we were exchanging presents." She stuck her bottom lip out.

"Then how did you get this?" Mike asked.

"He gave it to me at school."

"What do you want him to have? Maybe you can go to another store that isn't the mall?" Mercedes suggested.

"Maybe I can get him his first grown up watch like Marcy gave Mal for their anniversary?"

"I can't take you, Mad. I have to finish shoveling." Mike shrugged before leaving.

Maddie turned big eyes on her sisters. "Please?"

"I'm packing for Austria." Mercedes shook her head. "Packing for three people is hard when you don't have help,"

"I'm sorry but I need to get my solo down for the concert this weekend at church. You guys know your parts. I'm struggling with mine." Quinn declined.

Maddie deflated. "What am I gonna do?"

"Have you asked Laura?"

"She & Marc won't be here until late tonight."

"Ask Marcy." Mercedes suggested sweetly.

"Do you think she'll do it?" Maddie was afraid to hope.

"Go over there. I bet she's already packed for vacation & she has her solo down."

"Okay!" Maddie ran out.

"Wait!" Mercedes & Quinn followed her. "How did you get here?"

"I walked." Maddie sighed.

"By yourself?!"

"It's still light out."

"One of us should walk you to the house." Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip.

"You're busy, remember?"

"Not too busy to see you safely home."

"I can walk! I'm ten!"

"Well fine! If you're such a big girl, walk around the corner!" Quinn snapped.

"I will!" Maddie slammed the door & stalked off.

Mercedes sighed. "We should walk with her."

"She's so grown; she can walk herself!" Quinn stomped upstairs.

Mercedes sighed again. She hoped Maddie would be safe.

W.W.W.

"They don't let me do anything!" Maddie moaned.

Marcy breathed deeply. "We've been taking care of you for ten years. We can't just turn that off."

"You don't treat me as much of a baby as they do!"

"Because you're not a baby." Marcy stopped. "What about this watch?"

Maddie came over to look at it. "It's nice. But I want something that says Stevie." She continued walking. "I don't know! I guess I get it but I'm not a little kid anymore! I can do things & they just can't see that!"

"It's hard. We still see you as the little girl we taught to walk & talk. It's hard to change gears."

"If they smother me, what are they going to do with their own kids?!"

Marcy chuckled. "Calm down. They won't baby you forever. You just need to find a way to remind them that you're growing up."

"Like what?"

"Like doing more adult things. Do things without being told. Figure some things out for yourself. Don't depend on us so much. They'll get the message."

"So I can't ask you guys for help anymore?" Maddie was crestfallen.

"Sure you can but the step to becoming more adult is being more independent."

"More independent." Maddie repeated slowly.

"You got to be more independent if you want to grow up & be on your own."

"On my own?! You'll leave me?!"

"Marc & Laura are on their own. They're independent."

"Oh. So you won't leave me?"

Marcy hugged her. "You don't mind being the baby, do you?"

"I guess I'm not a big girl after all." Maddie sighed.

"You'll get there." Marcy rubbed her back. "How about this watch?"


	63. The Way We Be Merry

"What is this game?" Jude asked.

"Yukigassen." Marcy ducked.

"& you can play this pregnant?"

"Probably not but I'm wrapped in enough layers that I can stop a bullet. A snowball shouldn't faze me."

"I'd feel better if you sat this out, brah. What would Mal say if he knew you were playing this game?"

"Mal's in town with the twins picking up something "top secret". He won't be back for a while & I can play a round or two before he comes back & freaks out. He's overprotective, you know."

"I know." He smirked. "He should be. You move a million miles per hour."

She dodged another missile. "So I should be fine."

"I'm going to try to protect you."

"If you must…"

"I do."

W.W.W.

"That was super dangerous!" Laura snapped. "Don't you care about your baby?!"

"You've been yelling at me for two days. Don't _you_ care about my baby?" Marcy pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Don't turn this around on me, Marceline Anne Eve Taylor-Jones Chang!" Laura waggled her finger. "You're lucky I don't tell our parents or Mal!"

"It was just a friendly game of Yukigassen with our cousins! No one got hurt & I had fun!"

"But you _could_ have gotten hurt! What if someone had hit you too hard?! You could have aborted the baby!"

"You act like I'm not hearing you! I know what I did was possibly dangerous & probably stupid but I did it! It's over! Leave me alone!"

Laura threw her hands up. "It's like talking to a brick wall."

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Marcy huffed before leaving Marc & Laura's hotel room & going to her own. She opened the door & saw Mal looking through his luggage. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find my Nikon." He frowned but didn't look up. "Have you seen it?"

"Nope." She put her hand on her stomach. She knew in her heart of hearts that Laura was right but she just hated being scolded. "I need to tell you something."

W.W.W.

Marcy sighed as she texted on her phone. She set it aside & continued cutting out shapes for her Christmas cookies.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked as she layered a sheet of dough over a pie. "He won't leave you alone?"

"Not at all." Ever since Marcy confessed to playing extreme snow fight, Mal had been her shadow. He only let her go to the bathroom & bake by herself. Even then, he texted her endlessly.

"Why did you play?" Quinn wanted to know.

"I just wanted to have fun. You know winter's my favorite season & it has all my favorite sports. I haven't played them since I was pregnant the last time we went somewhere cold. I just wanted to have fun."

"I know being pregnant makes you miss out on things but it's a blessing." Laura unbent.

"I know." Marcy sighed again as her phone went off. She looked at it & her eyes widened. "No way!"

"What is it?" Mercedes sliced through the pie to ventilate it.

"Artie says Brittany cheated on him with Santana!"

"What?!" Mercedes & Quinn stopped what they were doing.

"That is crazy!" Marcy's fingers sped over the screen as she typed back.

"I have to call Tana & see if this is real!" Mercedes picked up her phone & texted Santana.

"I can totally believe this of her." Quinn rolled her eyes. "When she sees something she wants, she just takes it."

"She just confirmed it!" Mercedes was blown away. "Poor Artie!"

"What did she say?"

"I asked her if it was true that she cheated on Finn & she asked me who I heard that from & I said Artie & she said "oh. So?"!"

London smirked. "You have crazy friends."

"Stop it, Lond." Natalia chided. "People make mistakes."

"Yeah but Santana does things on purpose." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"It could have been a onetime thing." Mercedes said. "I'm going to ask her how she feels about Brittany."

"Artman's devastated." Marcy said.

"He should be! He loves Brittany! How could she do that to him?!"

"I can call her." Quinn wanted to hear this excuse.

"Please do! I'm so mad at Britt right now!"

W.W.W.

Maddie went straight for Stevie's present. She tore the paper away from the small box & opened it. "It's a bracelet!"

Laura held her hand up so she could see better. The bracelet was a wide chain with a gold charm heart at the end. The letter M was written in script. "It's beautiful."

"I wonder how long he saved up for that?" Marcy grinned.

"Isn't this a little personal for a friend to give another?" Marc asked.

"No!" Mercedes put a hand out then blushed. "No. It shows he knows her. Everyone knows Maddie likes jewelry. He's being a good friend."

"I've never given a friend jewelry." Mike said.

"You're a bad friend." Marcy stated baldly.

He frowned. "What?!"

Quinn swatted her. "Friends give friends what they like the most. Stevie's just a good friend."

"So we're bad friends?" Mal wanted to get this right. "Jude, have you ever given Marcy jewelry?"

Jude looked uncomfortable to be put on the spot. Marcy pleaded with her eyes for him to say yes. He nodded slowly.

Marc frowned. "I guess it's just us. That blows."

"What did you give Stevie?" Mal asked Maddie.

"A watch." She smiled as she put the bracelet on.

"Yeah, we're bad friends." Mike didn't like that.

Mercedes kissed him. "It's okay. You didn't know it was okay."

"I feel like I should take Britt's & Santana's gifts back."

"What you gave them is fine." Quinn hid her smile.

"Well all this bad friend talk is depressing." Marcus said. "Time for bed."

"Not sleepy!" Mally rubbed his eyes.

"I think you are." Marcy pulled him onto her lap & kissed his cheek. "Mommy's sleepy. Are you gonna lay down with Mommy?"

"If you're sleepy." He blinked up at her.

"I am."

"Okay, Mommy."

Jeanette smiled. "Come on, guys. I'm tired, too."

W.W.W.

Marcy chewed on her bottom lip as she texted Artie. He was being secretive about something & she was going to get it out of him even if she had to roll him into oncoming traffic.

"Have you ever thought to mind your own business?" Mal asked leisurely.

"One, shut up. Two, he's my friend & he's going through something. I have to be there for him. Three, shut up."

"He doesn't need you giving him advice. He's nearly an adult."

"Nearly. Not there yet."

He lifted a brow. "Kiss me."

Her own brow swung up & she stopped texting. "What?"

"Kiss me."

She looked at him. "What?"

"Kiss me." He said slowly.

"No." Her eyes widened in panic.

"Yes. Kiss me."

"Mal, stop."

"I'm not going to let this go. Kiss me."

"We're going to fight on a plane." They were on their way home from vacation on a private plane.

"I don't care what we gotta do; I'm getting that kiss."

"No." She couldn't find another word that summed up her distaste for the idea.

"It's going to hurt my feelings if you don't show me affection."

She blushed. "Mal…"

"Kiss me." He pulled on her hand.

She looked around. "There's too many people."

" _They're family_."

She begged optically for him to understand. "I can't." She took her hand back.

He sat back with a huff. "Fine."

Marcy wished more than anything that she wasn't so uncomfortable with public displays of affection (or _any_ displays of affection). She knew he craved affection from her but she rarely gave it.

She blushed anew as she reached for his hand & patted it.

He side-eyed her literally.

She drew her hand back.

He sighed & grabbed her hand to press a kiss to the back of it. Then he let her go so she could try to ignore him & the feelings he made her feel.

She tucked herself into her seat & hoped no one saw them. Her phone sat forgotten in her lap.


	64. The Way We Ring In

Marcy pulled her silver sheath dress down. It clung to all her good curves & bypassed the bad ones. She ran her hands over it to make sure the upper thigh length dress fell straight. It wouldn't go any farther so she was satisfied.

She slipped on her boots. They were black lace up heeled boots that was nearly calf high. She checked her makeup (silver eyes, blush & dark red lips) & hair (pin straight) in the mirror before leaving her room. She traveled downstairs.

"I don't know why you took that bath. You know you shouldn't go outside after taking a bath." Mal fussed.

"I wanted to be wet." She went to him & let him help her into her big coat.

"I could have made you wet."

An evil smirk crawled across her face. "You still can."

He turned her around & held her coat in his fists. "We can blow off this party & just go upstairs."

"We have to get the kids." She pecked his lips.

He deepened the kiss. "They can walk."

"My babies aren't walking in the cold by themselves just because you're horny." She slapped his arm.

He kissed her again.

"That won't work on me." She kissed him back.

Someone cleared their throat.

They broke apart to see Jude at the entrance. "Jude!" Marcy was far away from Mal in the blink of an eye.

Mal frowned. _Thanks a lot, Jude!_

"Your parents are wondering where you are." Jude knew he interrupted. "Mal? You're wearing lipstick, brah."

Mal wiped off his mouth.

"Thanks, dude." Marcy was willing away her blush. She waved self-consciously.

Jude nodded. "See you there."

Marcy nodded quickly. "See you."

Jude walked out.

"Your lipstick is stained." Mal said in the quiet.

Marcy quickly fixed her mouth. "Let's go. We've been here long enough. I already have to worry about wearing heels in the snow & ice at night."

"I'm sure you can make it around the corner."

The annual New Year's Eve party was at the Fabrays that year.

Marcy sniffed. "You better hope or I'm climbing on your back."

Mal smirked. "I'll carry you anywhere."

W.W.W.

Marcy sipped her ounce of wine slowly. Being pregnant sucked. Around her, her immediate family drank & had a merry time. Even Maddie was having a good time as she invited Stevie & they were playing together.

She pouted & decided to text Karou to see what she was up to. She didn't really expect an answer so she texted Artie, too. She knew he would be home & he was.

They talked for a while until it grew near midnight. His texts started coming later & later. Until he just didn't text back for thirty minutes.

It was fifteen to one before he got back to her. She wanted to know the deal & he told her. Her mouth fell open & she dragged in deep steadying breaths. No one was paying her any attention so she was able to calm herself with little fanfare.

She texted him back immediately & they spend the next twenty minutes texting consistently.

Mercedes came & sat next to her. "You've been antisocial all night. What's wrong?"

Marcy ignored the first part of that. "I have something to tell you tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow. Tell me now."

Marcy glared at her. "Cute. Just for that; I'm telling you on the second."

Mercedes giggled. "No, I'm sorry. I can wait til later. What's it about?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

W.W.W.

"Okay, so what's the big deal about your secret?" Quinn asked at tea later on that day.

Marcy crossed her legs. "You know I don't like gossip & I don't tell secrets but this is insane & he didn't swear me to secrecy."

"Who & what are you talking about?"

Marcy took a deep breath. "Artie slept with Santana."

Mercedes & Quinn were blown away. "What?!"

"Yes! He did it after their big fallout last week. Apparently he invited her over to lay all their cards on the table & things got heated. In the not fun way. That made things heated. In the fun way.

Then just last night, she snuck over to his house & they did it again."

"Oh my lanta!" Mercedes sat back & fanned herself. "Drama!"

"What about Brittany & Finn?" Quinn asked. "How are they taking this?"

"They don't know." Marcy said.

"Going back to school should be fun."

"That's what I say."


	65. The Way We Book Club pt 2

**_A lot has been going on and some things are different (and if you want to know, I'll tell you) but this story is still going on. I have all the way up to the twins' third birthday. The story will be over before Marcy and Mal go to college and there's a ton of good stuff from now until then so stay tuned!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Marcy shut the back door to Travis and walked the twins to the front door. She jostled the pan in her arms to take out her keys and unlock the door.

The twins walked in ahead of her and began taking off their winter gear.

"Go to the den." Marcy told them.

They ran off and she set the pan on the steps then came back to hang up their things and take hers off. Once that was done, she picked up the pan and followed them. She turned the TV on.

"What do you guys want to see?"

"Batman, Mommy!" Mally yelled.

"Wonder Woman!" Mickey raised her arms above her head.

" _Justice League_ it is." Marcy found the correct channel and walked to the living room. She set the pan down then walked upstairs. "Are you guys here?!"

She went to Quinn's room and opened the door.

Mercedes looked over from vacuuming. "Hey! You're here!"

"Yeah!" Marcy raised her voice to be heard over the vacuum.

"Where are the twins?!" Mercedes turned the vacuum off and started rolling up the cord.

"Watching TV in the den."

Quinn turned around from her desk. "Hey. When did you get here?"

Marcy smirked. "Just now."

"Did you bring the twins?"

"I had to. Father and Mother are working, Maddie's at a lesson, Mal's hanging out with a friend and Jude has a day date."

"I'm going to go see them before everyone gets here." Quinn got up.

"You should finish your homework." Mercedes told her wife.

"Ugh!" Quinn rolled her eyes. "I have all day!"

"No, you don't. We have date night tonight. Remember? Mikey's taking us out."

Quinine pouted. "I don't want to do this. Math is boring!"

"Rude!" Marcy snapped.

"It is! Finding the answers just bore me."

"You need math for everything in life. Stop complaining."

"You love math. Why don't you do my homework?"

"I'm not doing your homework. There's nothing wrong with you. You know math. You're just lazy."

"I like math as much as you like computer class."

Marcy shuddered. "Give me the work."

Quinn brightened and brought her the textbook. "Yay!"

Mercedes shook her head and put the vacuum away.

"Are Santana and Brittany still coming?" Marcy asked. "I know they're not talking after you spilled that Santana and Artie hooked up."

"I can't believe Brittany's really mad at Santana." Quinn sat on her bed and stretched out.

"Yeah but what is she really mad about? The fact that her best friend slept with her boyfriend or that she didn't sleep with her?"

Mercedes returned. "What are you talking about?"

"Brittany and Santana." Quinn kicked her feet slowly. "Why is Brittany really mad?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I just know she is."

"You know Santana's mad, too." Marcy pointed out.

"I know why she's mad. She's mad that Brittany wouldn't break up with Artie when she first caught feelings. Apparently they've been hooking up for a while. Since Matt moved away."

"Whoa!" Marcy and Quinn breathed.

Mercedes nodded. "Yup. Tana's really upset with her about that and I think she sees sleeping with Artie as a way to get back at her for it."

"That makes no sense." Quinn commented.

"It does when you think about how Brittany feels about Artie." Marcy lifted a shoulder. "She obviously really cared about him to stay with him when she could have been with Santana."

"Or it proves just how much she loves Santana to cheat on a guy she really loves."

"We'll know when they get here."

W.W.W.

Mercedes looked between Brittany and Santana. Both were turned away from each other with crossed arms. "Would you like a mini quiche?"

Both reached for one then saw what the other was doing so they dropped their hands. "No thank you!"

"This is ridiculous." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Agreed." Quinn crossed her arms against her chest.

Carly looked around the room. "Can I just say it? What's up with you two? You've been like this for weeks. What's even going on?"

"She slept with my boyfriend!" Brittany bit off.

"You slept with Artie?!" Anna's eyes widened.

Santana smirked. "Sure did! _You_ cheated on him!"

"With you!" Brittany shouted.

The whole group gasped.

Santana burned but her eyes remained on Brittany. "You should have dumped him when you had the chance! Now he wants nothing to do with you!"

Brittany's eyes filled.

Mercedes felt bad and wrapped an arm around the blonde. "Tana!"

"That was really mean, Santana." Mari chided.

"Whatever." Santana frowned.

"I can't believe you guys are letting some guy come between your friendship. No guy is worth it." Karen shook her head.

"Yeah, _chicks before dicks_." Daisy concurred.

"Or just _sisters before misters_." Anna blushed.

"Artie is really special and I love him." Brittany frowned.

"But you love Santana, too." Marcy said. "Don't throw that away."

"I do." Brittany said slowly.

"You do?" Santana unthawed.

"You're my best friend."

Santana smiled.

"Are we all friends now?" Mari hoped.

"I guess." Brittany's lips turned up.

Mercedes pushed her towards Santana. "Hug it out."

The two hugged as the other girls clapped.

"Can we get back to the book?" Felicity asked. "I love it so much!"

"Yeah, great pick, Mercy!" Carly gushed. "The lead male was so hot!"

"It's a book; not a movie!" Marcy glared. "You have no idea what he looks like!"

"He's described hot!" Carly shot back.

"You need help! Who's your boyfriend of the week?!"

"Just because you found the love of your life at two doesn't mean we all have to stick with just one guy!"

"I'd rather have Mal for the next two thousand years then get a bunch of losers to pay attention to me!"

"Aww!" The other girls cooed.

Marcy blushed and scowled.

Daisy snickered. "I think I agree. I'm going to marry Javier."

"Me and Vic are really solid." Karen agreed. "I wouldn't be surprised if we got married."

"I doubt Caleb would marry me." Anna scoffed. "He's totally loyal but I don't know."

"Sam is completely romantic!" Tina had stars in her eyes. "He'd totally propose!"

"Well I don't have a boyfriend." Felicity pouted.

"You should let me set you up." Marcy sang. "I know somebody who is totally in love with you."

Felicity laughed. "Yeah right!"

"I'm serious. He really likes you. He talks about you all the time.

The pretty African American tossed her head. "Who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?!" Her mouth fell open.

"If you don't like him, everyone here will know and it'd hurt him."

"We won't say anything." A girl promised.

"I will. Who is this freak?" Santana mocked.

Felicity swatted her. "Just tell me. I promise I won't just shoot him down. I have zero prospects."

"Ross." Marcy said.

"Ross who?"

"Ross Pikes."

"Your friend from the newspaper?" Mercedes was confused.

"Yeah."

"I've never heard of him. I don't really read the paper." Felicity bit her bottom lip. "What's he look like?"

"He's about 5'5, 5'6; he's portly but real neat; wears glasses; has curly hair. He's a real chill dude." Marcy described him. "He's a bit pale though. He doesn't go outside much."

"He sounds like he has freckles."

"What? is that a deal breaker?! I don't know if he has freckles! I don't look at him!"

Felicity laughed. "I like freckles!"

"Go out with him and see if he has some."

"I guess I can see. Like I said, no one else is checking for me."

"Yay! Felicity has a boyfriend!" Quinn sang.

The others laughed at the blushing girl. "Ooh!"


	66. The Way We Help Out

Marcy put a few books in her backpack and zipped it up before hanging it on the hook in her locker. She had to run to the bathroom before she went home.

Suddenly, Santana slammed into the locker next to hers. Marcy jumped. Santana sighed. "What's up with you?"

" _Me_?! What's up with _you_?! You're the one sighing!"

Santana breathed deeply. "I'm okay. I'm just bored."

"With?" Marcy's phone dinged.

"With Lima. I haven't had any real fun since the wedding."

"Go to a party. There's one all the time." Marcy responded to the text and stared at Santana.

Santana frowned and shifted. "These parties are lame! I want to party with your people!"

"Why do you hate Lima so much?"

"Why do you love it?" Santana shot back.

"I don't love it. I'm just here. No use crying about it."

"I can't wait to leave this place. I'm never coming back!"

Marcy grinned. "I hear you."

Santana looked down the hall and bristled. "Who the hell is that?!"

Marcy turned to look. "Looks like Artie and Michelle Turner."

"Why is she up in his face?!" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Because they're talking?" Marcy didn't know.

Santana started off down the hall. Marcy shut her locker and walked after her quickly. Santana pulled up behind Michelle and pushed her. "What are _you_ doin?!"

Michelle righted herself. "Santana?!"

"Yeah, _Santana_!" Santana set her hands on her hips. "Get to steppin, trick! And don't let me catch you around him again!"

Michelle ran away.

Santana turned on Artie. "What's your problem?! Why was she in your face like you invented chocolate?!"

Artie's mouth had been hanging open the entire exchange but now he set it in a firm line. "Who do you think you are rollin up on me?! You don't own me! I was askin her out! That's why she was in my face, you damn harpy!"

Marcy facepalmed.

"Harpy?! I got your harpy! Let me catch that bitch around you again and it's going to get ugly!" Santana shouted.

"You can't tell me what to do! I can ask out anybody I want! I don't have a girlfriend anymore! Remember, _you_ fucked her!" Artie yelled back.

"Damn right! And now we're fuckin so keep those thirsty bitches away!"

"Man, whatever!" Artie scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me tell you again!"

"Or what?!"

"You don't want to see my ugly side, Abrams!"

"Well you're not pretty right now!"

Santana kissed him then slapped him. She flounced off.

Artie rubbed his jaw. "Crazy witch!"

Marcy faced him. "Maybe you should stop sleeping together? You're obviously too volatile."

"I can handle her." He glared at Santana's back.

"I think you're playing a dangerous game."

"She broke my heart, BT."

"I know."

"What am I going to do?"

"I guess finding ways to cope isn't a bad idea. I just wonder what you're getting into with Santana."

He shrugged. "I guess we'll see."

W.W.W.

Marcy finished putting away all of her things and went to ask Mrs. Parks to make a tray for her and her guest. Jackie had been the one to text her at school when she was talking to Santana.

Mrs. Parks was in the kitchen making tea. "Hello, Ms. Marceline Anne. How was your day at school?"

"It was okay." The drama was too much for her but she would go on. "Can you make a tray for me? I have a friend coming over."

"Sure. What would you like?"

"Pretzels, soy-nut butter, grapes, juice maybe spinach dip?"

"You're in luck. We have all of that." Mrs. Parks smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs. Parks." Marcy left the kitchen and went to her room. Mal and the twins were at the Changs' but she'd come home to have privacy. Jackie had said it was of the upmost importance.

Her room was fit for company and soon Mrs. Parks came up with the tray. "Enjoy."

"Thanks. I'll get the door when she comes." Marcy popped a grape into her mouth.

Mrs. Parks headed back downstairs and Marcy put on some music. She turned it down low and bopped her head to the tune. It was her grandmother's record.

The doorbell rang.

Marcy walked downstairs and opened the door. "Hey! Long time no see!"

Jackie smiled. "Hey!"

"Come in." Marcy opened the door wider.

Jackie came inside. "So this is your other house?"

Marcy chuckled. "Come upstairs."

The girls traveled up to her room. Jackie looked around. "This is nothing like my room."

"You have money. You live in the neighborhood." Marcy sat in a chair.

Jackie sat on the sofa. "Yeah but our house is close to Lima and we don't have nearly the money you guys do."

Marcy lifted a shoulder. "So what's up?"

Jackie took off her coat, hat and scarf. "How did you feel when you found out you were pregnant?"

"This time or the first time?"

"Both."

"Scared. When I first got pregnant, I didn't know what it meant to be pregnant. I didn't know anything about it. But I was so I had to get over it. This time around, I felt deathly afraid because I was going through so much drama with Mal."

"Have I told you that I'm happy that you guys patched things up?"

"Yes." Marcy smiled. "But me getting pregnant saved us. I'm so glad I am. I was going to lose my husband and I don't think I would have recovered from that."

"Didn't you have a boyfriend?"

"I didn't say I was going to be alone…"

Jackie chuckled. "I've got something to tell you."

"What?"

Jackie played with a pretzel. "Dex and I had sex."

"No way! I knew you two were going to end up together!"

Jackie blushed. "We're not together. At least not really. We're just hanging out. We haven't talked about it at all."

"You should talk about it. If you want a relationship or if you just want to stay friends, you should talk."

Jackie pursed her lips together. "I want more but I don't know. He's my best friend. I don't want to mess that up."

"I felt like that. Mal was my very best friend and I didn't feel close to too many people. I didn't want things to go wrong and I'd be out a friend. The person I depended on the most."

"Yes! Exactly! I don't want to lose him. He's the most important person in my life."

"You better hold on to Glasses. If you don't say something, he's going to grow up and marry some high maintenance strumpet. Men that are going places marry young."

Jackie giggled. "MA!"

"They do!"

Jackie sighed. "I'll talk to him. But I have to tell you something else. I brought this with me." Jackie took something from her coat pocket and handed it to Marcy.

Marcy gasped. "No! Jackie, no!"

"I'm not sure." Jackie wrung her hands. "That's why I need you."

Marcy turned over the pregnancy test in her hands. "Do you have to pee?"

"I drank a lot of water before I came here." Jackie nodded.

"You can use my bathroom." She pointed to the door.

"Thanks." Jackie got up and took the box with her to the bathroom. She came out a minute later, holding the test between trembling fingers. "What do I do now?"

"Now we wait."

W.W.W.

Marcy tapped Jackie's knee. "It's time."

Jackie took a deep breath. "You look."

Marcy picked it up.

"What's it say? No, don't tell me! No, tell me! No, don't tell me! No,-!"

"Would you make up your mind?!"

Jackie bit her bottom lip. "Tell me."

"I got a pregnancy buddy." Marcy showed the stick. Two pink lines.

Jackie burst into tears. "What am I gonna do?!"

"First, you have to tell Dex." She crossed her legs. "Then you need to come up with a plan before you tell your parents."

"I can't do this!" Jackie sobbed. "I'm not like you! I'm not brave!"

Marcy put her hand on her knee. "Get brave. This baby is coming whether you like it or not. Unless you…"

"Unless I what?" Jackie stopped crying and sniffed.

"You know. I'll even go with you if you want."

"Go where?"

"To an abortion clinic!" Marcy snapped.

Jackie gasped in horror. "I couldn't do that! Could I?"

"If you want to."

"What would Dex think?"

"Which is why you should talk to him and find out but ultimately it's your body and it's your choice."

"Did you contemplate abortion?"

"Heavens no! I'm pro-life!" Marcy grimaced.

"Then why are you talking me into one?!"

"Because I'm also pro-friend."

"Honestly? I want this baby. I want Dex's baby. I've wanted a baby since hearing about the twins."

"Please tell me you didn't keep that dream alive for two years."

"I couldn't help it! And I kept picturing a mix of me and Dex." She smiled.

"Well you got your wish." Marcy lifted a brow. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Beg you to help me come up with a plan." Jackie said promptly.

"You need to come up with a plan with Dex."

"What if he doesn't want a baby? Then I'll need a plan on my own."

Marcy sighed. "Well I know my kids' daycare is hiring. It's free services if you work there. Get a job there after school."

"I can still go to school?"

"I don't think your parents are going to let you drop out. And honestly it isn't necessary in this day and age."

"Do you think Dex will marry me like Mal married you?"

"Do you really think your parents are going to let you do that?"

"They might make him!" Jackie's eyes sparkled.

"You want him forced to be with you?"

Jackie pouted. "You're a dream killer."

"That's seriously your dream?"

"To marry Dex!"

"Against his will?"

"No!"

Marcy just looked at her.

Jackie scowled. "Ugh!"

"Calm down. I'm joking. Mostly… I know you don't want him to have to be with you. You want love."

Jackie relaxed. "Yes! From Dex."

"I'm sure he loves you. At least as a friend."

"I don't want that!"

Marcy laughed at her disgruntled face. "You should be friends with your lover. Mal's still my best friend."

Jackie chewed on her bottom lip. "Will you be with me when I tell Dex?"

"There's no way in hell." Marcy said immediately.

"Why not?!"

"That's private!"

"Please?! I need you!"

"There's no way on this green earth." Marcy shook her head.

"You're not a good friend." Jackie stuck her bottom lip out.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Marcy looked at her with a frown.

"Come on, please?! I'd do it for you!"

"I told Mal alone both times!"

"I'm not as strong as you!"

"Get strong! Your kid is going to be depending on you!"

Jackie sat back roughly. "You're mean."

"Whatever. Stop thinking like a kid. You're having one."

Jackie sat for a minute, thinking. She sat up with a smile. "I'm having a baby!"

Marcy knew she was only thinking of the good things. "It's hard work. Mal and I never go out. I haven't been to a school dance since sixth grade. You love the mall. You won't be able to just blow an afternoon there. At least not without a baby on your hip."

"I could take it clothes shopping!"

Marcy's mouth fell open in horror. "Stop that! This is serious!"

"I'm taking you seriously." Jackie sighed deeply. "I know it's not fun and games. You keep telling me."

"I'm not trying to scare you. I just want you prepared."

"We can spend more time together and I can babysit the twins. So you and Mal can go out? You'll get your time in before the new baby comes and I'll get practice."

"Fine." Marcy gave up. "But don't say I didn't warn you."


	67. The Way We Get Jealous

Mercedes slammed her locker shut and stomped off to cheerleading practice. She went to her friends to wait for her coach with crossed arms.

"Mercy, what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Rebecca Stanley!" She spat.

Quinn's lip curled in disgust. "What's she done now?"

"She's going around saying that she's glad she and Mikey are science partners and that she's going to try to catch his eye! Like really?!"

"Ugh!" Marcy frowned. "What a scad!"

"She's about to get beat down!"

"I'll hold her down." Santana grinned.

"I say we pay her a visit." Quinn crossed her arms. "I'm sick of her trying to get with Mikey. We're married and she doesn't respect that."

"I've got to be there for that." Daisy grinned.

Karen smirked. "It's going to be good."

W.W.W.

Mal put his backpack on and shut his locker. He jumped when he noticed Eliza standing next to him. "Eliza!"

"Hi, Mal." She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He took a step back.

"Can't we talk?" She lifted a shoulder.

"No."

"Come on." She pouted. "We can be friends, can't we?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm married. My wife almost left me once because of you. I'm not giving her another reason."

"Hey! You invited _me_ over!"

"Yeah and it was a mistake! I shouldn't have done that."

"But you did. Now I really like you and I think we could be good together-"

"No! No, we couldn't! I have a wife!"

"You'd think you'd remember that." Marcy's voice sounded.

Mal turned around and jumped back. "She was talking to me! I told her to go away! It's not my fault!"

Marcy barely looked at him as she approached Eliza slowly. Eliza backed up. "What did I tell you about stepping to my man?"

"You don't own him!" Eliza watched her warily.

"Actually I do." Marcy pushed Eliza's head back. "Stay away from him." She did it again. "Or I'm going to forget my manners and have to fuck. you. up." She did it again.

Eliza pushed her hand away when she went to do it again. Marcy used both hands to push her back into the lockers and stepped really close. Eliza gulped but kept her eyes on her.

"Keep playing." Marcy spoke slowly. "I won't be pregnant forever."

Mal pulled on her hand. "Let's just go. We have Rye to think about."

Marcy let him take her away but stared at Eliza the whole time.

Eliza took a breath when they were out of eyesight. She didn't care what Marcy said. She was going to get Mal if it was the last thing she did.

W.W.W.

Santana bit her lip as she went through the things in her locker. "Britt?"

Brittany looked over from applying lip gloss in her locker's mirror. "Yeah?"

"I know we're just getting back to us and everything but I'm thinking of asking Jimi out. On a date. With me."

"Jimi?"

"Abrams. I figured he was as good a guitarist as Jimi Hendrix."

Brittany smiled as she remembered Artie played the bass guitar. Then she frowned as her words sank in. "You want to date him?"

"He's just got my attention right now." Meaning she was jealous over all the female attention he was getting. The school found out about them hooking up and all the girls wanted a piece of him.

Brittany felt terrible about that idea. Truthfully she felt something for both Santana and Artie. She just couldn't pick one and didn't want them to be together. "It's fine with me. As long as you're fine with me going after Finn."

Santana smiled. A weight lifted off her heart. "Cool."

Brittany smiled, too but a weight settled on her heart. "Cool."

W.W.W.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mal asked.

"I'm fine." Marcy climbed in the bed and arranged the covers over herself.

He climbed in beside her. "I wish you wouldn't get so riled up in your state. I don't want anything to happen to you or Rye."

"Nothing's going to happen to me or Riley." She rubbed her stomach.

His phone went off before he could say anything. He reached for it. "It might be Dex. He said he was going to call after his date with Jackie. Did she tell you they were dating?"

Marcy frowned. "No." Jackie hadn't said a word about telling Dexter about the baby and it had been a week since they came up with a plan.

Mal checked his phone. "It's Dex. And holy crap! Jackie's pregnant!"

Marcy nodded. She told him.

"Did you know about this?!"

"Yeah." She nodded again.

"I can't believe Jackie's pregnant! Do her parents know?!"

"No."

"When did she find out?"

"Last week. I was with her."

Mal's mind was blown. "Whoa! At least you have a baby buddy."

She smiled. "That's what I said."

He quickly texted Dexter back then put away his phone. He laid back and pulled his wife into his arms. "This is crazy! But at least we won't be teen parents by ourselves anymore."

"There's that."


	68. The Way We Confront

Mercedes tapped a blonde on the shoulder. "Rebecca?"

Rebecca Stanley turned from her locker with a smile. "Hi, Mercy. Hi, Quinn."

Quinn pursed her lips. "We need to talk to you."

"What's up?"

Mercedes set her hands on her hips. "Stop going around saying you're going to trap our husband."

Rebecca's eyebrows moved. "I never said that!"

"Well people are saying you are."

"I'm not! I swear!" Her brown eyes were wide.

"Good." Quinn poked her in the shoulder. "Because we won't tell you again. He's ours and we will fight to keep him."

"Got it." Rebecca gulped.

W.W.W.

"How did your date go?" Brittany scared the crap out of Artie.

He jumped and nearly fell out of his chair. "Brittany?!"

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

He calmed his racing heart. "What are you doing here?"

Here was the AV club storage room.

"I just wanted to know how your date with Santana went." She lifted her shoulders lightly.

He frowned. "I don't think that's an appropriate conversation for us to have."

"Why not?"

"We're exes."

"Technically we never broke up." Her smile was tinged with heartbreak.

He looked away. Why was this so hard? He didn't owe her anything but he didn't like seeing her sad.

"I just wanted to make sure you had a good time. You both really deserve that."

He sighed. "I heard you were dating Finn. Stole him right from under Rachel."

Brittany grinned. Finn was easy. "Yeah."

Artie smirked. "He better treat you right. I'll learn to walk just to kick his ass."

Brittany threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Artie."

He rubbed her back. "You're welcome."

W.W.W.

Mike was apprehensive when he walked in the house. He knew things were about to hit the fan and he couldn't put it off.

Judy walked in. "Hi, Mike. How was school?"

"Um… I learned a lot." He blinked, a little shellshocked still.

Judy smiled. "The girls are upstairs doing homework. I can't wait for dinner. I'm making chicken enchiladas!"

Mike blanched. He put on a smile for her benefit. "Sounds good, Mother." Judy was a terrible cook and they all hated when she got in a culinary mood.

Judy was all smiles as she went to the living room to clean.

Mike headed upstairs. He made it to Quinn's room and opened the door. Sure enough, the girls were doing homework. Mercedes was on the bed while Quinn was at the desk. "Hey."

"Hi!" They smiled at him.

He went about putting his stuff up slowly. He was putting it off and he knew it. "I have to tell you guys something."

"What's up?" Mercedes wrote in her notebook.

"Something happened at the lab."

"Lab?" Quinn asked.

"Remember when I told you Rebecca and I got permission to use the science lab after school?"

"Oh yeah. What happened?"

Mike grinned and chuckled like he wasn't about to start WWIII. "Well she kissed me."

"What?!" Mercedes and Quinn came to attention.

"She kissed me." He repeated. "But only for a second because I pushed her off!"

"I'm gonna kill her." Mercedes said slowly.

"She is so done." Quinn agreed.

"Now you don't want to be like Marcy, do you?" Mike soothed. "Fighting and getting suspended goes onto your permanent record. We don't want that."

"What do you suggest, Mikey?" Mercedes demanded. "We already warned her."

"Or did you like it?" Quinn crossed her arms.

He sighed. "Quinn."

"I just want to know! Maybe you like her nonexistent lips on you?"

"I did not like her kiss. I barely felt it before I pushed her away. I'm not cheating on you guys. I would never."

"Then let us handle this." Mercedes demanded.

Mike sighed again but it was out of his hands. "Okay."

W.W.W.

"Isn't that Rebecca?" Tina pointed to a girl a few stores ahead of them. The girls from glee (and Kurt) were at the mall.

Mercedes and Quinn looked. It was indeed Rebecca. Both set their faces and began walking towards her. Tina, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Marcy and Rachel ran behind them.

Quinn tapped Rebecca on the shoulder as the older blonde was looking over a shelf of shirts. She turned around and smiled. Quinn was in no mood. "You lied to us."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca played it cool.

"You kissed our husband!" Mercedes shouted.

"I would never!" Rebecca gasped.

"How stupid do you think we are?! You're polite to our faces but scheming on our husband behind our backs!" Quinn yelled.

Rebecca backed up. "I would never do that!"

"But you did!" Mercedes stepped closer. "He's _our_ husband! Not yours and the next time you go near him, nobody's going to be able to pull us off you! Got that?!"

Quinn jumped at her and Rebecca screamed. "Do you got that?!"

"Yes! Yes, I got it!" Rebecca was terrified.

"Good." Mercedes began walking away from the crowd that had formed. "Come on, guys."


	69. The Way We Plan

Marcy opened the door. "Hey."

Jackie and Dexter waved. "Hey."

"Come in." She stood to the side.

They walked in and took off their coats.

Marcy pointed to the coatrack. "Hang them up here."

They did so.

"Follow me to the dining room." Marcy made sure the door was shut firmly and locked before going to the dining room.

Mal was playing Hide and Seek with the twins. One was hiding under the table while a twin was behind a curtain.

"Hey, Mal." Dexter held out his hand for Mal to slap.

Mal came over and the two slapped hands before hugging briefly. "Hey man."

"Hi, Mal." Jackie waved.

"Hello, Jackie." Mal bowed over her hand and kissed it. "You're glowing."

Jackie blushed. "Thank you."

"Want an appetizer?" Marcy brought a plate over.

"What is this?" Jackie picked up a half shell.

"Clams casino. You can also have a mini pizza (with gorgonzola, tomato and basil) or a Parmesan chicken bite."

Dexter picked up a toothpick with a chicken bite on it. "Wow. This is good. I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah." Marcy shrugged.

"I've never had clams before." Jackie gestured to her now empty shell. "Is this cooked?"

"Yeah, I grilled them."

"You know how to grill?" Dexter grinned. "You're just full of surprises."

"I know how to grill in the kitchen. Mal knows how to grill outside."

"My dad taught me how to grill when I was young."

"Our dads taught the boys. Said every man should know how to put meat to a flame."

"My dad is going through all these things that he thinks I should know before the baby gets here."

"There's not enough time in the world." Marcy set the tray down. "Want a glass of wine?"

"I still can't believe you get to drink wine. My parents barely let me drink soda." Jackie rolled her eyes. "Although since I've shared my news, I'm not allowed to do much of anything anymore."

"We can't drink soda." Marcy shrugged. "And your parents let you come here."

"Only because we played up how much you go through with the twins." Dexter said. "They think it's great that you can tell us how hard it's going to be."

"It's not impossible."

"They don't think we can do it."

"That sucks." Mal empathized. "I think you can. You just have to work at it."

"It's you. If you can do it at 30, you can do it at 15." Marcy added. "Your personality and skills are going to keep this child alive and happy. It's not something you magically get at a certain age."

"But we're woefully unprepared." Dexter pointed out.

"You're never fully prepared for a child. You study and hope for the best."

"Study?" Jackie was confused. "Like for a test?"

Marcy giggled. "In a way. You have nine months to bone up on your childcare skills and the test takes a lifetime."

"Do you get any joy out of this?" Dexter demanded.

Mal laughed. "You're going to love your family. Even when they drive you crazy."

"And they will." Marcy smirked.

"Can I drink wine when pregnant?" Jackie wanted to know.

"A couple ounces every now and again." Marcy told her. "I mix it with soda so it'll go further."

"I thought you couldn't have pop?" Dexter frowned.

"We can't. Not without permission but it's a special night." Mal teased.

"What's so special about tonight?"

"You're our pregnancy buddies!" Marcy cheered.

Jackie hugged her. "You sound super adorable right now."

"You're lucky we're pregnant." Marcy hugged her back. "I don't hug."

Jackie smiled. "Then I'm going to hug you extra tight."

"Mommy!" Mickey walked over and lifted her arms.

Marcy pushed Jackie away gently and picked up her daughter. "Hey, Mickey. Remember Jackie?"

"Hi!" Mickey waved.

"Hi, Mickey!" Jackie was charmed. "How are you?"

Mickey smiled. "I good. How you?"

"Aww! She has manners!"

"Yeah, she's precious." Marcy kissed her daughter's head.

"Say hi, Mally." Mal picked up his son.

Mally waved. "How you?"

"I'm fine. And how are you?" Dexter returned.

"I good." Mal brought him to Jackie and he reached for her hand.

She gave it and was surprised when he kissed the back of it. "Oh my!"

Dexter laughed. "He's outdoing me!"

"That's my baby!" Marcy made kissy faces at her son.

Mally giggled and shook his head.

"I really want this baby to be as cute as yours." Jackie rubbed her still flat stomach.

"All babies are cute and adorable. My kids just happen to be better than all those other pipsqueaks." Marcy set Mickey down.

"Am I going to be like that with my baby?"

"Yup. My kids are the apple of my eye." Mal stated proudly.

Dexter nodded. "I see!"

"Jack, come help me in the kitchen. If you don't want wine, Dex, I'll bring you a beer." Marcy said.

"I've never had a beer." He blinked.

"I like it." Mal gestured to himself. "Marce hates it."

"It's bottled piss." Marcy defended her stance.

Jackie wrinkled her nose as Dexter laughed. "I'll stick with the wine and soda."

"I'll try the beer." Dexter decided.

"Okay." Marcy walked into the kitchen, Mickey and Jackie on her heels.

"What's for dinner?" Jackie asked as she rolled up her sleeves in the hot kitchen.

"Baked cheesy ziti, chopped salad and honey rolls." Marcy checked on the pasta and bread before going to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Are we having dessert?" Jackie asked slyly.

"Chocolate mousse with brandy whipped cream." She opened the bottle.

"Yum." Jackie licked her lips. "Sounds delish!"

W.W.W.

"I still don't understand how you're a cheerleader." Jackie shook her head.

"As long as I still can dance, she doesn't care. But then when it gets to be too much, she wants me to sing more. So that's a good thing for me. I don't get to sing much in glee." Marcy explained.

"Why not?" Dexter asked.

"Mr. Shue is stuck on Rachel Berry and Finn. And I think he likes the drama going on because he keeps pairing them together even though he's dating Brittany."

"Britt doesn't seem too bothered by them singing. Is she?" Mal was confused.

"When Tana gets in her ear, she does. I don't think she's too jealous about Finn but Rachel gets on her last nerve sometimes. Take equal parts jealousy, annoyance and gossip and Rachel better watch out. She'll end up like Rebecca Stanley."

"Who's Rebecca Stanley?" Jackie wanted to know.

"This girl after Mikey. Mercy and Q want to beat her up but Mikey keeps talking them out of it. One of these days, he's not going to be around and they're going to snatch her up."

"She's that blonde senior, right?" Mal wanted to make sure.

"Yup. You know me, I told them to beat the brakes off her but you know Mercy and Quinn are all about being ladies."

Mal lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "Stop fighting."

"I will not."

"MA can't get into fights. She's pregnant." Jackie frowned.

"She's been fighting." Mal rolled his eyes. "Since finding out about Riley, she's stopped but she threatens Eliza Parker with it all the time."

"Who's Eliza Parker?" Dexter asked.

"This S-C-A-D that can't keep her eyes off my husband." Marcy bit off.

"Stop calling her all those names. It's unladylike." Mal kissed her cheek.

"I'm not a lady." Marcy stabbed at a piece of pasta.

"You are a lady. Act like it."

She ignored him. "So you guys got your plan down pat?"

"Plan?" Jackie was stuck on fighting.

"About your baby." Marcy led.

"Oh yeah! We actually wanted to talk to you guys about that. So far we've both got jobs but that's as far as we've gotten."

"I'm working at Whole Foods as a cashier and Jackie took your suggestion on the daycare." Dexter wiped his mouth. "We wanted to know what else do we need to do."

"What about who's going to have the baby full time?" Marcy asked.

Jackie shrugged. "Me?"

"So Dex should get weekends."

"Every weekend?"

"Work that out between you two but yeah. That way the baby sees you both every week."

Jackie wrinkled her nose. "That's not bad. What else?"

"Who's going to be your pediatrician?"

Dexter's eyebrows raised. "I never even thought of that."

"Which of your pediatrician's do you like the most? The twins have ours." Mal said.

"I don't like my doctor." Jackie shook her head.

Dexter shrugged. "Mine is okay."

"You can choose someone else." Marcy pointed out. "We just liked ours. Maybe you can use ours?"

"He's really good." Mal added.

"Do you have an OB-GYN?"

"A what?" Jackie was lost.

"An obstetrician/gynecologist." Marcy deadpanned.

"Oh wow! No! What's that?"

"I'll give you the number for mine. Every girl should have one once they start their period or start having sex. I'm surprised your mom hasn't found you one."

"My mom is acting like nothing happened. My dad is the one trying to help but it's like he's never had a baby. He acts like he doesn't know what to do."

"He might not if your mom took care of everything. Mother and Ms. Judy had to help us because our dads were just as clueless. You don't mess in women's affairs if you're a German man."

"You don't talk about it in Japan either." Mal tacked on. "Our family is old school and we had to find out a lot on our own because even our moms were embarrassed to talk to us."

"How did you figure it out?" Jackie wanted to know.

"We just did." Marcy said. "We remembered when various family members had kids and when our little sister was born but a lot of stuff, we just had to figure out."

"So what else do we need? We have jobs. You're giving her the names of your doctors. What else?" Dexter was gearing himself up.

"Hospital bills. Are you even going to the hospital? Do you want a midwife? Hospital rooms cost money but so do midwives. You also have to get your baby on your insurance. Do you want WIC? Does your insurance cover any of this?" Marcy recited.

"Wait. What's WIC?" Jackie was confused.

"A program for mothers. Certain food can be bought off WIC like milk peanut butter because that's what kids eat."

"But you guys have money. Why would you need that?"

"We didn't. But you should look into every option. We studied everything we could."

"So we should look into WIC?" Dexter wanted to make sure.

"I would. Especially if your parents don't want to help you out with money." Mal shrugged.

"Are you guys going to stay with your parents or move out?" Marcy asked.

"Move out?!" Jackie yelped. "I'd have zero help then!"

"You could do it. I was thinking that maybe we should move out."

Mal's brows rose. "Really?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "Our family is getting bigger and we really have no room for another baby."

"We can move downstairs and have the kids upstairs."

"I don't want to be so far away from my kids. Especially a newborn. And what about camp? Are we going back? I'm due in June. I'm sure that's a contrast of interests."

Mal frowned. "We can call and ask if they want us back but we can always travel again or just stay home. We've never stayed home before."

"Wait, you've never stayed home for the summer before?" Dexter raised a hand.

"Nope."

"And I thought we were wealthy." Jackie rolled her eyes. "You guys are living my dream life."

"Are you going back to school right after you give birth?" Marcy asked her.

"I don't know. I haven't thought of it."

"You get six weeks off."

Jackie grinned. "Six whole weeks off school?! Score!"

"What about me?" Dexter frowned a little.

"You get three." Mal told him.

"So not fair. But I guess three is better than none."

"When are you due?" Marcy asked Jackie.

"Late September." The Hispanic girl beamed.

"So I'll be back to hold your hand. Or watch you hold Dex's hand."

"Don't let her hold your hand." Mal warned Dexter.

"Why not?" Both Dexter and Jackie said as Marcy snapped, "Hey!"

"She broke my hand." Mal hooked a thumb at his wife.

Dexter grimaced. "Oh no."

"I won't break your hand. I _can't_ break your hand." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Actually you can." Marcy took a sip of her drink. "You get stronger during labor. You have to, pushing out another human being."

"Is it going to hurt?" Jackie gulped in fear.

"Do you want drugs?"

"You said it was a needle. I hate needles."

"So do I. That's why I deliver naturally. I wish kids were brought by a damn stork…"

"Marce!" Mal snapped.

Mally and Mickey stared at Marcy. "Mommy said a no-no word!"

"Yeah, I know." Marcy rolled her eyes. "Mommy owes a quarter to the swear jar."

"Yes, Mommy does." Mal nodded.

"And you gotta deal with that. They pick up everything." Marcy monotoned.

Jackie laughed. "What don't you want them to pick up?"

"Swearing, gossip, sex." Marcy took her seriously.

"Wait a minute! They know you guys have sex?!" Dexter was blown away.

"We do share the same room…"

"They don't know what we're doing and we try to find ways around them." Mal chided. "Maybe we do need to move out?"


	70. The Way We Break the News

"Daddy? Mother, Father?" Marcy set her cup of tea down. "We have to talk to you."

"Are you having twins again?" Jeanette guessed.

Mal shook his head. "No. This is a single birth."

"Why are you wishing work on them?" Michael stared at his wife.

"Why don't you want to know what you're having?" Marcus sulked.

"Because we already have a name." Marcy repeated. "Now listen. We have to talk about something very important. We want to move out."

The three adults were gobsmacked. "What?!"

"We want to move out."

Mal looked at his parents. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you want to move out?!" Jeanette nearly cried.

"We need room." Marcy shrugged. "We need privacy. We need to do this. We need to grow up."

"You're fifteen!"

"But I'll be sixteen in May. We need to do this. We're getting older. We should have this responsibility."

"No." Jeanette shook her head. "You can't leave me."

"Jeanette." Michael started.

"No! You can't take my babies away from me!" Jeanette stood up and hugged herself.

"We're not trying to take the twins from you." Mal began.

"I'm talking about you two! But you're not taking my children away either! No, you're staying right here!"

"Jeanette!" Michael pursed his lips. "You're getting hysterical. I think if this is what they want, we should do it."

"Really?" Mal was surprised.

"Of course. You're adults now. You can survive on your own."

"You just don't want us."

"Malcolm!"

Mal sat back.

"That is not true! You said you wanted this!"

"Daddy?" Marcy looked at Marcus. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Marcus blinked.

"If you don't think it's a good idea, we'll stay." Marcy took Mal's hand.

"Tell them it's a bad idea!" Jeanette raged.

"It's a good idea!" Michael bit off.

Marcus looked at the young couple in front of him with uncertainty written across their features. "It's a good idea."

Marcy smiled and got up to hug her father. "Thanks, Daddy."

Mal hugged him, too. "Yeah, thanks, Pop."

"No!" Jeanette screeched.

Michael smiled. "This is happening so I'd advise you to come to terms with it, Jeanette."

Jeanette hugged Mal and Marcy. And cried. She did a lot of crying. "My babies!"


	71. The Way We Doctor

"You'd think I was sneaking off to cheat on him." Marcy groused.

"He just wanted to be here. He was there for every appointment for the twins." Laura swept her hair back.

"Missing one appointment isn't going to make him lose Father of the Year."

"Stop that." Mercedes scolded. "You know you love him."

"When was that called into question?"

Quinn grinned. "Do you think Marc and Mikey are going to be like that?"

"We won't know for a while." Laura swore. "I'm not getting pregnant while in college."

"You only have a year to go." Quinn teased. Laura slapped her hand. "Ow!"

Mercedes giggled. "I'm not getting pregnant while in high school."

"Never say never." Marcy drawled. "I swore up and down I wouldn't be doing this. Here I am."

"What kind of birth control do you use?" Laura wanted to know.

"I'm on- I _was_ on the patch and we used condoms. Even though I know for a fact that we didn't when Riley was conceived."

"The patch should have worked."

Quinn shuddered. "I actually don't care about getting pregnant now. I'm married. That's all I wanted."

"I know that's right." Mercedes flipped through a magazine. "All of our children will be born in wedlock so I'm happy."

"How many kids do you want?" Marcy asked.

"Um… I don't know. I've always said I wanted four but with Q, I don't know. She might want a lot."

"I want two max." Quinn put the kibosh on that.

"Six kids is a lot but not too much." Marcy nodded. "As much as I hate labor and being trapped in my own body, I like being pregnant and I want as many kids as I can have."

"You're insane." Laura breathed. "I want three. And for them to be spaced out."

"I want a lot of kids and I don't want them too spaced out. The twins are going to be three years older than Riley and I want Riley three years older than the next child."

"You'll be nineteen. With four children."

"And I'll be on my own, too."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"Mal and I are moving out."

Her sisters looked at her in shock. "What?!"

"Shhh!" Marcy looked around the waiting room.

"What do you mean you're moving out?!" Laura snapped. "Marc and I are barely moved out and we live in an apartment on campus."

"We're going house shopping." Marcy shrugged. "It's overdue really."

"You're fifteen!"

"I'm also married. With twins and one on the way." She rolled her eyes. "I think I can live with my family on our own."

"Wow." Quinn breathed. "Do you think we should move out, too?"

"I think you should. You're adults now. No need to live at home with Mommy and Daddy."

"But we've never lived away from our parents before." Mercedes blinked. "I'll miss Daddy."

"I'm going to miss him, too but it's not like we can't visit. Every last one of us have cars."

"So not fair." Laura shook her head. "My little sisters are moving out before me. I can't believe this."

"Then move out. Find a house or condo by State. You have money. Use money from your college funds or your inheritance or from your jobs." Marcy flicked a hand.

"Speaking of which, what are we going to do for college?" Mercedes wondered.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"What colleges are we supposed to apply for?"

"Apply for all. That's what I'm doing next year." Marcy said. "I don't want to live in Lima all my life."

"You are?!" Mercedes and Quinn said sharply.

"First you want to move out and now you want to move away?!" Laura didn't understand it.

"Our family has never stayed in one spot. Everyone always moves. Why are you acting like I'm new?" Marcy didn't get them.

"I always thought we'd all go to State like Laura and Marc." Quinn shrugged.

"We stayed for you guys." Laura bit off.

"And we thank you but we have to be free." Marcy said. "We can come back to visit but I gotta leave. Lima's just too small a town for me."

Laura shook her head.

"I advise you to apply to your first choices." Marcy told Mercedes and Quinn. "Pepperdine and Yale fill up quick."

"Marceline Anne Chang?" A woman in a lab coat called out.

Marcy stood.


	72. The Way We Punish

**_That's What You Get by Paramore._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

" ** _Why do we like to hurt so much?_** " Marcy sang under her breath. Quinn tapped her shoulder so she took off her headphones. "What's up?"

"Rebecca Stanley. I swear I'm going to kill her." Quinn leaned against the locker next to hers.

"I don't know why you don't listen to me. Jump on her." Marcy shut her locker and spun the dial.

Quinn huffed. "We might have to. She won't leave Mikey alone."

"Slap the taste outta her mouth and see if she don't back off." Marcy started walking towards her last class of the day.

Quinn kept pace with her. "Eliza doesn't."

"I'm going to have to hurt that chick…"

"You really think we should resort to violence?"

Marcy gave her a dry look.

"I'll think about it."

W.W.W.

Rebecca hit the wall of lockers and bounced off them. She gulped in fear.

"We told you to stay away from him!" Mercedes yelled.

"I'm not- I'm not-" Rebecca stuttered.

"I see we're going to have to teach you about respect the old fashioned way!"

Quinn slapped Rebecca to the ground. That felt really good. Being ladylike about the situation was wearing thin.

Santana, who, with the glee girls, was holding back the crowd, hooted.

Mercedes kicked Rebecca in her stomach. "Stay! Away! From! Our! Husband!"

Rebecca cried out in pain. Quinn stopped Mercedes from kicking her and squatted to look Rebecca in the face. "Come near him again and this will seem like fun."

W.W.W.

"Why are you girls reacting like this?" Michael was surprised Mercedes and Quinn got suspended for fighting.

"She wouldn't stay away from Mikey!" Mercedes crossed her arms.

"Ugh! I hate women with no boundaries!" Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"We weren't trying to kill her. Just send her a message." Quinn sulked.

"The school is trying to figure out if it's bullying." Michael shook his head.

"If anything, she's bullying Mikey by trying to force a relationship!" Mercedes bit off.

"It's not fair!" Quinn added.

Michael steepled his fingers together. "Nonetheless, you shall be punished. No television for a week."

Both girls pouted. "Okay."

"Now go wash up for dinner."

They shuffled out. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be."


	73. The Way We Baby Shower

"This is amazing!" Jackie looked around.

"You've never been to a baby shower before?" Marcy asked.

"No. Never. Is it always like this?"

Marcy smiled. "It is for us. We act like we can't do anything small."

"This is a definitely party."

Marcy shrugged. "Want some food?"

"Yeah. I'm starving. Is that normal?"

"Yeah. I eat all the time. I wake Mal up in the middle of the night to get me fruit."

Jackie laughed.

W.W.W.

Marcy opened the present. "It's a tiara. What if it's a boy?"

"It's a girl." Caroline Braxton was sure.

Marcy gave the headpiece to Mal. "Thanks, G-Ma."

"You're welcome, dear."

Marcy picked up another gift. She shook it. "It's from Joanna. Joy."

Mal snickered. "Do you hear ticking?"

Marcy held it up to her ear. "It could be poison."

"That's not funny, guys." Joey protested.

"Who's laughing?"

"Stop being mean and open the gift." Marc bossed.

She stuck her tongue out and opened the gift. It was a bunch of hair-bows. "I could be having a boy. There's a 50% chance you're going to make this baby uncomfortable with all this junk."

"He could be transgender." Kurt pointed out.

Marcy lifted a brow. "Could be transgender and born a girl."

"Good point."

"Thank you, Joanna."

"You're welcome, MarcAn." Joanna knew her gift was ill received.

"Let's open this gift." Mal picked it up.

Marcy opened it. "A helmet?"

"It's from PR."

"Is he here?"

"No." Judy spoke up. "He wanted to get you something though. He said it was for the both of you."

Mal looked over the green helmet. "What are we supposed to do with a helmet?"

"Is there a card or something?" Marcy asked.

Mal looked around. "Wait. This says it's from him, too." He held up another box.

Marcy opened it. It was another helmet but this one was orange. "I don't get it."

"Here's another one." Mal picked up a small box and opened it. He lifted out a set of keys.

"Did he get us a car?" Marcy frowned in confusion.

"I'm so confused right now."

"Actually your present is outside." Jonathan, Russell's father coughed into his fist.

Mal helped Marcy up and they walked outside the big building, their party guests following them.

A shiny black motorcycle gleamed in the light of day.

"What. is. this?" Jeanette stared, dumbfounded.

"He got them a motorcycle." Michael was stupefied himself.

"My baby's not getting on that thing!" Marcus frowned.

"But Daddy, it's so shiny!" Marcy went over to touch it.

"Sweetpea, be careful! It can fall on you!"

"Oh, Daddy." Marcy ran her hand over the body.

Mal went up behind her and traced her path. "This is the coolest thing ever."

"You're not riding that thing, Malcolm!" Jeanette scolded.

"Russell has lost his mind." Caroline said about her son.

"She's pregnant. She can't ride that thing."

"I won't always be pregnant." Marcy pointed out. "I wanna try out the helmet!"

"No!" Marcus and Jeanette shouted.

"I can't believe Daddy got you two a motorcycle." Laura was stumped into near silence. "What kind of midlife crisis is he going through?"

"I want a motorcycle." Mike said.

"No!" Mercedes and Quinn shouted.

"Let's go back inside." Xhi-Xhi waved them in. "We can discuss this later."

W.W.W.

Marcy climbed in bed. "Today was fun."

Mal pulled her into his arms. "Yeah. I still can't believe we got a bike."

"We're riding that thing, I don't care what those old people say!"

Mal laughed. "You're on. Goodnight kiss?"

Marcy kissed him. It was their new thing; giving each other kisses throughout the day but especially before they went to sleep. "Night, Mal."

"Goodnight, Marcy."


	74. The Way We Shop

"This is so exciting!" Mercedes squealed.

"I know this is for you guys but I feel so grown up!" Quinn agreed.

Marcy laughed. "I know! I can't believe we're finally doing it!"

The real estate agent smiled at Marcus, Michael and Jeanette. "This home is 6,000 sq. ft. and has five bedrooms, three and a half baths, a pool, a breakfast nook and a balcony in the master suite."

"Do we want a pool?" Marcus asked. "The children are small."

"Of course we'll keep it covered up." Marcy stated. "None of my children are drowning."

"Daddy, this is close to school." Mercedes said. "At least closer than our house."

"I don't want you so far away." Jeanette crossed her arms. "What if something happens and you need help?"

"The police station isn't far from here and there are two hospitals close by." The real estate woman said. "The fire department is close as well."

Laura nodded. "Let's see the rest of the house before we make any judgements."

The woman, Cathy smiled big. "Right this way."

W.W.W.

"Daddy, we've seen four houses." Marcy sighed. "Every one is beautiful but you've shot them all down."

"Because they're not home with us!" Jeanette snapped.

Marcy sighed again. "If you guys aren't going to help, we'll just have to make a decision without you."

"Wait!"

Mal looked at his mother. "We need to make a decision soon, Mom. The house we really like already has a bid on it."

"Which house is that?" Jeanette pointed.

"The one on Cherry."

"But that one is further away from us!"

"Mom!"

She sulked. "Fine! Move far away from us!"

"Jeanette." Michael put his hand on hers. "We'll still see them."

"No, we won't! They'll begin their lives away from us!" She started crying.

"You weren't like this with Marc and Laura!" Marcy didn't get it.

"That's why we know you'll forget all about us! We rarely see them!"

"You'll see us. I promise!" Mal swore.

"When?! Give me exact dates!"

"We'll see you for church." Marcy reminded her. "We can still go out to eat after. And we can schedule one day a month that we come over for dinner."

"How about every day?"

"How about twice a month?"

"How about every week?"

Marcy sighed. "Deal."

"Yes!" Jeanette cheered. "And you can drop your laundry off another day."

"We're going to buy a washer and dryer set. We can wash our own clothes."

"I can come over and help you clean the house."

"We can clean our own house."

"But you're going to be so busy with school and your lessons and your job and the kids and your dog, not to mention your relationship. You're not going to have the time to clean, too."

"I'm stopping my lessons. I never see my family." Marcy shook her head.

"What about your clubs and your sports?" Jeanette questioned.

"I'm still going to cheer and lead lacrosse and go to glee and art club and I'm still going to write for the paper but I'm quitting everything else."

"What about the baby? What about Riley?"

"What about Riley? The baby will be in daycare and I can take him/her with me. Mr. Shue, Coach Sue and Coach Burke said."

"I suppose you have everything figured out." Jeanette sulked.

"Only because you taught us so well." Marcy sat next to her. "You gave us the tools to take care of ourselves and our children."

Mal sat on her other side. "And we'll never forget that or you."

Jeanette started crying again and hugged both. "I'm going to miss you!"

"We'll miss you, too." They chimed together.

"I guess you're moving to Cherry."


	75. The Way We Move Out

"I don't know why you want to move out so early. You're not even going to be living in the house until after the summer." Marc groused as he packed the U-Haul with boxes.

"Because we won't have time before school starts. Plus the baby will be here and it'll be even harder." Marcy huffed as Mal took a box from her. He wouldn't let her carry anything.

"Still sucks." Marc grumped.

"I feel like a pack mule, Mama." Puck complained.

"We're packing up the room." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to take everything?" Mike was on board with complaining.

"Yes." Marcy said. "Now less complaining, more moving your muscles."

"Lazy." Santana coughed into her fist.

The guys glared at her.

Kurt shooed them out. "Please go! We still have to pack up the Jones house."

"Ugh!" Finn groaned.

"Get out!"

Marcy giggled.

The boys left.

"I can't believe you're moving into your own house." Brittany clapped as she taped up a box.

"Me either!" Santana hooted. "Are you going to have wild parties?!"

"I have children." Marcy shook her head. "No ragers for us."

"You got to live it up, Patti!"

"No. We're fine. We have responsibilities."

"You can still have fun." Lauren told her.

"We have fun. We have dinner parties."

"And they're a bunch of fun." Tina was chipper.

"Maybe we can throw a house warming party once we get settled but nothing big." Marcy decided.

"Let us throw it." Santana cajoled.

"Nah, chick. I sees you."

Quinn laughed. "Nice try, Tana."

Santana pouted. "Why don't you trust me, Patti?"

"I don't trust anyone." Marcy set aside another box.

"That's no way to live." Mari said.

"Saved my life a bunch of times."

Karen laughed. "I bet it has!"

The boys came back for more boxes. "How much is left?"

"Just this stuff." Marcy wiped her brow. "Jude, do you have all your stuff packed?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah."

"Put it in Travis. While you guys are putting these boxes in the U-Haul, we'll go home and start packing the stuff over there."

"Got it." Mal held up a thumb. "Who's going to watch the kids?"

"We are." She struggled to her feet. He grabbed her arm and helped her up. "Are they still watching TV downstairs?"

"I hope so. We left the front door open."

Marcy's eyes widened and she waved her hands frantically. "Go see! Go see!"

Mal ran out.

W.W.W.

"Where do you want this box?" Anna asked.

"What does it say?" Marcy looked over.

"Says music."

"Over there." Marcy pointed to the den. "We're putting all movies and music in there."

"Do you want us to put away your kitchen gear?" Mercedes came in with a box.

"Could you? I'm so glad we got pots and pans for Christmas."

"Sure." Mercedes went into the kitchen.

"We have a month and a half of school left. You're just going to live with your parents until the summer?" Daisy didn't get it.

"Yeah. We can't cut out early. Mother and Father are already having a hard time letting us go." Marcy said. "We'll move in the weekend after camp."

"I can't believe you're going back to camp." Carly shook her head.

"They want us." She shrugged.

"I'm so jealous."

"You can go to camp for $10,000."

Everyone stopped working. "What did you just say?!"

"Camp costs $10,000." She continued working.

"Holy sh-!"

"Noah!" Mercedes had walked in and immediately smacked his chest.

"I wish I would get $10,000 for some kid to come to my camp!"

"We actually get paid for working at camp." Mal told them. "$10,000. You get paid more when you're eighteen."

"I hate you."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "It's just money."

"I wanna work at your camp!" Santana was on his side.

"You can't unless you've either been to our camp, worked at another camp before or are over eighteen." Quinn said.

"Not fair at all." Victor moaned.

"$10,000 isn't even all that much. We get more in allowance." Marcy shrugged.

"Excuse me?!" The others gaped.

"Maddie gets $500 a week, we get $1,000 and Marc and Laura get $5,000. Or at least we did before getting married. Now it's more. Especially with the kids."

"A week?!"

"Yes."

"I wish I was in your family!" Daisy shook her head.

"We also have a college fund for two million dollars per year." Mercedes told her.

"We get whatever's left after paying for everything." Quinn added.

"And we also have trust funds." Mal went on. "We get paid at eighteen, twenty one and thirty."

"How much is your trust fund?!" Santana demanded.

"It's different for all of us. We get money from grandparents and our parents then various aunts and uncles. Uncle Elton gives me money for mine." Mike said.

"Uncle Phil gives Marcy money for hers." Mal pointed to his wife.

"How much do you get? Do you know beforehand?" Anna asked.

"Nope."

"I got over ten million." Marc said.

"You, as you are, have over ten million dollars?!" Santana gaped.

"Yes."

"I can't believe we know you." Artie, who was setting up the sound system, shook his head in shock.

"Are you looking to invest?" Kurt grinned winningly.

"I am. I started my own company when I was seventeen and we're making a bunch of money. I'm always on the lookout for deals."

"I'd like to talk to you about my fashion line."

"Yeah, just crunch some numbers and give a good presentation."

"Will do!" Kurt squealed.

"Guys!" Marcy waved a hand. "We're supposed to be moving! Get a move on!"

"What are we getting out of this again?" Sam asked.

"I'm treating everyone to pizza." She beamed.

He shrugged. "Let's get moving."


End file.
